


I'll Be Your Pet

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homeless Will, Implied Cheating but Not Cheating?, Jealous Will, Killer Will, M/M, Murder, Needy Will, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Pining, Protective Hannibal, Puppy Play, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Hannibal, Torture, descriptions of rape, married Hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 93,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has been living on the streets for two years, sleeping in abandoned buildings, on park benches, and the occasional homeless shelter. He’s sleeping on the same bench one night when he wakes up to find a bag in front of him with a note:<br/>If you’re going to act like a dog you might as well eat like one Suo. Inside is a bag of dog biscuits and a $100 dollar bill.</p><p>Loosely based on manga/drama of the same name. Very loosely based.  </p><p>Based on a prompt I wrote on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suo means Dog in Lithuanian.

Will Graham has been living on the streets for two years, sleeping in abandoned buildings, on park benches, and the occasional homeless shelter. He’s sleeping on the same bench one night when he wakes up to find a bag in front of him with a note:  
If you’re going to act like a dog you might as well eat like one Suo. Inside is a bag of dog biscuits and a $100 dollar bill.

He eats the biscuits, they’re from an expensive dog treat shop in the ritzy part of town and taste amazing, taking the hundred to buy a meal, clean socks, and a cheap jacket.  
Will sits in the same spot for three days after, wondering who his mystery person was and it’s on the fifth day that he wakes up to a blanket over him and another note:  
Such a handsome puppy should not be left out in the cold.

Will keeps the blanket with him. It’s warm and he likes the smell of it, at least until it wears away a few days later. He runs out of money after day five and on day six goes panhandling by the park fountain, singing songs he remembers from passing cars and other street performers he’s heard over the years.

That’s how he meets Hannibal Lecter.

The man walks into view looking like something out of a dream, not quite real but more real than most. The man stops to listen to him for a moment, closing his eyes and when Will finishes he compliments him.

“You have a lovely singing voice, Suo.”

Will’s eyes widen and he tries not to throw himself at this man’s mercy begging for more money. The blanket rests on his shoulders still, he’s careful never to leave it when he moves. “I…thank you.”

The man smiles. “You look warmer than the last I saw of you, puppy.”

Will blushes at the name, feeling suddenly so eager to please this stranger. “It’s because of you. I…I don’t…”

The man shakes his head and puts up a hand. “No need, Suo. No need. Seeing some warmth in your cheeks and providing food for your belly was thanks enough.”

Will felt his eyes filling with tears as he nodded, biting his lip as he stared.

The man reached out to pet his head suddenly and Will fought a moan, leaning into the touch. “Be good, little pup. Stay warm.”

He started to walk away while Will stared, tears falling down his face not knowing what to do.

Will stood watching for several minutes before he grabbed his money and blanket, running after his generous stranger and plowing right into him from behind.

“I’ll be that! I’ll be your puppy! Your pet! Please don’t go away,” Will cries, clutching at his back and feeling a fool.

He felt himself being turned around in the stranger’s embrace, felt himself shaking so badly that he could barely stand and when the strange man’s arms came around him in a hug he held on.

“You really need to work on your disobedience, Suo. I told you to be good, is this good behavior?”

Will looks up, seeing the fake anger on the stranger’s face but knowing he was not truly upset. “No.”

The stranger sighs and pets his head before whispering, “You will be good for your owner, now won’t you?”

Will nods enthusiastically, clutching at his owner’s arms.

His new owner smiles and whispers, “My name is Hannibal and I am going to take such good care of you, puppy.”

Will almost spoke his own name but realized he already had a new one.

“I’m Suo?”

Hannibal kisses his forehead. “You’re learning already.”


	2. Chapter 2

His new home is warm and smells like Hannibal, expensive and clean. Will walks in after him, feeling out of place and lost but hearing the gentle command of, “Stay,” makes it easier to relax.

Hannibal tells him to, “Sit,” and he does, sitting on the floor and looking up for more orders.

The smile he gets in return makes him warm, leaning into the touch of his hair.

“A bath first, I believe is in order.”

The bath is heaven, hands in his hair and down his body as all the dirt and grime is cleared away from his time outside. It’s warm and also clinical, though Will is hard pressed to stop his body’s natural reactions. Hannibal doesn’t touch him even remotely sexually, it’s all an act of ownership.

When he’s put into a warm robe and led to a bedroom he stands there, shivering as he watches his new owner take a too large pair of pajamas to begin clothing him in.

Will frowns and asks, “I get to wear clothes?”

Hannibal pauses as he’s buttoning the shirt. “Not always, though I would prefer to keep my puppy warm and comfortable.”

Will smiled as a firm hand padded his shirt and then asked, “You want to sleep, Suo? I will be going out for a bit and will return shortly.”

Will nodded and was maneuvered under the blankets, covered and petted before a whispered, “Stay and be good, ” as he fell asleep in a warm bed for the first time in years.

He woke to the smell of food, sizzling meat and what Will hoped was potatoes. He wasn’t sure if he should move, but stood up and walked out into the hallway tentatively unsure if punishment would follow.

Hannibal’s back was to him as he cooked, moving around the kitchen confidently and when he saw Will he stopped. “You slept for four hours, puppy.”

Will blushed and said, “Sorry,” still standing there unsure of himself.

Hannibal watched him, a smile forming as he walked over and pet Will’s head. “No need for apologies, are you hungry?”

Will nodded, looking down.

Hannibal sighed and explained, “I have bought you a new set of bowls, there,” he took Will’s chin and made him look towards a set of porcelain bowls on the floor.

Will almost immediately dropped down to his knees, crawling across the room towards the bowls and waiting patiently.

Hannibal sighs, “You’ve been so good for me, Suo. So good,” he praises as he walks to bowls picking up one and then walking back to the stove.

Will’s mouth waters when he sees the food going inside, holding back a whimper as Hannibal returns standing there and smiling.

When his owner sits down on the floor beside him Will is startled, frowning until Hannibal holds out a potato for him to take.

The remainder of the food is fed to him by hand and Will moans through it, suckling and licking at Hannibal’s fingers eagerly waiting for more.

When it’s gone he is unable to help his whimper and Hannibal frowns.

“I do not believe more would be good for your small belly, little one. Once I’ve fed and built up your stamina then meals will be more plentiful.”

He pet Will’s head again before standing, taking the bowl and cleaning it before returning with a jug of water to pour into the other bowl.

Will almost leapt at it, licking out of the bowl enthusiastically.

He heard his owner moving around and when he was done he turned, licking at the excess water on his face before he crawled over to where Hannibal sat, laying his head against the other man’s leg.

Hannibal’s hand came in his hair and they sat quietly as he ate, Will nearly ready to fall asleep again.

“I am very pleased with you, my perfect Suo,” his owner praised, making Will sigh in response.

He dozed, feeling a gentle hand in his hair and a firm, “Do you need to use the facilities?” making Will pause.

Will mumbled, “Yeah, ” starting to crawl again but Hannibal said, “You may walk if you so desire.”

Will stood and Hannibal led him to the bathroom with a hand on his back, leaving Will alone for the second time that day. He sat on the toilet, clad in clothes that weren’t his, feeling so content he thought he might burst into tears.

This wouldn’t last. He remembered after his parents died, the kind words and empty promises from strangers who gave him a five instead of a quarter and though Hannibal had yet to demand sex he would eventually.

Why else would he want Will at all?

When he left the bathroom and walked back into the hallway Will began searching for Hannibal finding him sitting on a chair in what looked like a library. He paused, unsure if he should go in.

Hannibal’s head shot up and he beckoned him with a crooked finger, Will immediately getting down on his knees to crawl across the room to him. He laid his head against his owner’s leg, rubbing his cheek on Hannibal’s pants and sighing.

“Up here, puppy.”

Will lifted his head before debating for a moment, then crawling up into Hannibal’s lap, curling into him and closing his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, I am so lucky to have found you,” Hannibal whispered, leaning down and kissing his neck softly.

Will whined, curling into him closer and closer smelling the familiar smell that his blanket had comforted him with and feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

For now he would contend with what his new owner would give him, until it all was taken away again.

It would be, of that he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Will whined when Hannibal lifted him up into his arms, walking towards Will hoped was his owner's room.

"I bought you a gift, Suo," Hannibal said, setting Will down onto a soft cushion, making Will curl into it and blink up at him. 

Hannibal was smiling and Will tried not to get upset about sleeping alone, the bed was quite soft and large for a dog bed. He felt Hannibal put his blanket over him and nuzzled his hand when Hannibal pet his cheek.

"Goodnight, you've been very good today."

Will sighed, trying to relax even as he heard his owner move around the room and when the light went off he continued to remind himself that he was somewhere warm and protected.

No one would hurt him here. 

When he woke to strong arms around him and a whispered, "Shhh...you're safe now, puppy, they can't hurt you here," Will whined, clutching at Hannibal's arms as he was petted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cried, trying to get away but his owner's arms were much stronger than his.

In the moonlight Hannibal's eyes looked angry and black, and the tenderness he'd come to trust was replaced by anger. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. They will be, when you tell me their names, puppy. Tell me their faces."

Will felt the years pour out of him, the story he was so ashamed of and the monsters in the dark that he had trusted were expunged as he confessed. Hannibal kissed his temple and nuzzled his cheek when he finished, his sobs making him weak and his soft, "Thank you, my little Suo," made him tremble with relief.

He was surprised when he was picked up again and settled in his owner's bed, Hannibal following after and clutching him tightly to him. "Sleep, I will keep the monsters away." 

Will let out a breath, leaning back into Hannibal's arms and falling into the deepest sleep he'd had at night in years.

He woke to a brush going through his hair, making him sigh and lean into it. Hannibal tsked and said, "Good morning, I thought today should include grooming. I also have plenty of new things I bought for you yesterday." 

Will opened his eyes, frowning at Hannibal before he said, "I don't need anything."

Hannibal put the brush down, petting through Will's hair before he countered, "An owner knows what's best for their pet, you have no say in what I buy for you Suo." 

Will blushed, nodding once and starting to move but Hannibal's hand on his chest stopped him.

"One thing," he said, reaching across the to the table. He held up a black leather collar with a name tag dangling from it that Will could read had SUO engraved on it. 

Will was trembling as he leaned up, tilting his head for Hannibal to put it on him. Once it was fastened Will had to fight tears but he held himself in.

Hannibal smiled.

"Now everyone will know who you belong to." Will turned over the name tag and saw Hannibal Lecter written on the back of it.

He tensed, wondering if this meant others would see him in it. He couldn't help the tears that fell as he fought between fear and comfort, tearing at it and mumbling, "No, no, no!"

"What's wrong? You need to calm yourself, Suo! Calm yourself this instant!"

Will froze, tears on his face as he begged, "Please don't share me, I'll be good I don't...please don't."

Hannibal lifted his chin up hard and growled, "You belong to ME. No one will even look upon you or touch you but me. Do you understand me, DOG?"

Will threw himself at him, nodding into Hannibal's chest as he felt a hand go through his hair again. "I would never make you into a plaything, my little puppy. You are my precious pet, I will do nothing but care for you." Will licked the hand that held him, licking from Hannibal's hand up his arm and feeling his shudder.

He looked at Will and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for the kisses, Suo. Now I have another surprise."

He held took a bag off of the table and handed it to Will who made a delighted noise before tearing into the bag of dog treats he'd been handed. "I thought you'd enjoy them, you've been so good for me. I made these myself just for you." 

Will leaned up and licked his cheek grinning when Hannibal had to wipe off some of the treat from his cheek. "Thank you!" 

Hannibal smiled and said, "Will you let me show you your other surprises?" 

Will nodded once and got out of bed, padding along as Hannibal walked out of the room and into the room beside his. 

Will paused, unsure but followed slowly after seeing his owner in front of a closet filled with clothes. Sweatpants, sweatshirts, tank tops, shorts, he saw shoes along the floor and stared wide eyed. "I don't...I'm..." 

"You will wear what I give you or I will be unhappy." 

Will looked at his stern expression and swallowed back his protests, nodding once. Hannibal patted his head and walked him to the dresser, opening to show Will how full it was as well.

Will but his lip and worried, desperate to ask but unsure if he wanted to know the answer. "This is my room?"   
Hannibal nodded once and Will's insides turned to ice.

"Yes, you have been so good for me puppy. I wanted to be good to you." Will tried not to imagine tonight, in here all alone.   
"Thank you, Hannibal."

Hannibal frowned. "You are upset." Will feigned a smile and hugged him tight, "No, no. I'm fine."

Hannibal said, "I will have your breakfast shortly, so you may now change." 

Will opened his mouth to protest, remembering how Hannibal had bathed and clothed him the day before. What had he done wrong? He watched him leave and let himself cry, clutching the shirt he wore to his face and breathing it in. He saw the clothes in front of him and hated all of them. He'd done something wrong and now he was being punished, he knew he was. 

Will undressed and went into his adjoining bathroom to shower, crying as he cleaned himself. He blow dried his hair and dressed without thought, barely grooming himself as he got down on his knees and began crawling towards the kitchen.

He paused at the doorway and cried out when he saw his bowls were gone. 

Hannibal turned abruptly, dropping the spatula and running to his side as Will threw himself at his leg and cried.

"Puppy what is wrong? Tell me!" 

Will rubbed his tears into Hannibal's expensive pants and whimpered, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry."

Hannibal leaned down to pet his head and Will threw his arms around his neck. The only thing he could do was pick him up and carry Will to the chair where they sat together. 

Hannibal pet him softly and whispered something foreign in his ear, kissing his hair and letting Will finally request, "Please don't make me sleep in that room." 

Hannibal lifted Will's head up from his shoulder and said, "You will have to sleep there on some nights, puppy I cannot have you with me all the time."

Will's lip quivered as he asked, "Was I bad?"

Hannibal shook his head. "No Suo, no. I just need to be alone at times or I may have...company."

Will frowned, baring his teeth when he said, "You could use me, any time you wanted I..." 

Hannibal put his finger over Will's mouth and said, "I will not be one of those monsters who takes from you because they believe they are owed. You are worth so much more than that." 

Will felt tears on his face and he looked to the floor, then back at Hannibal. "My bowls, you took my bowls."

Hannibal smiled and said, "I saw no need for them as I plan on feeding you from my own plate." 

Will smiled and Hannibal pointed to the floor where Will eagerly crawled out of his lap and sat on a plush new cushion that had not been there before. He sighed, opening his mouth when Hannibal began to share with him. He was not being punished. His owner was so good to him. Now he just had to prove to Hannibal that he didn't need anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Will hated Tuesdays and Thursdays. He hated watching Hannibal go off for work and leaving him alone with books and he had to eat from his old bowls, so used to eating by hand that it tasted differently.

Hannibal always brought him a treat when he returned and sometimes if Will asked he would have toss the ball because Will really enjoyed chasing things. He didn’t carry it in his mouth because Hannibal said it was dirty so he would walk it back and drop it in front of Hannibal so they could play.

But today was Thursday, and Hannibal was at work.

He had been with his owner for almost two weeks, and he never had to use his other bed yet even on nights where Hannibal went out.

Will tried not to think of what he could be doing, or who.

But he always made Will very yummy treats for days after, meaty things that Will always thanked him for with kisses.

He touched his collar, something he always did when he was anxious. Today he was very anxious.

Hannibal was taking him to the doctor today. He had told Will it was to take better care of him and Will knew it was but he was still frightened.

His owner knew he was worried but after seeing his agitation told Will they could wait though last night he’d finally said they were going whether Will wanted to or not.

Will heard the sound of the key in the door and trembled in his seat, staring at the door as it opened. Hannibal smiled and shook out a bag of Will’s favorite treats from the bakery by his office.

Will didn’t move.

“Suo, we must go. Dr. Bloom is waiting.”

Will glared at him and Hannibal demanded, “NOW!”

Will stood up, his head hanging low as he walked out the door and to the car, letting Hannibal strap him into his seatbelt. As they drove Will stared out the window and after a bit Hannibal said, “While we are at the office, puppy, I will need to call you by your given name.”

Will looked at him and frowned.

“You know my name?”

Hannibal smiled. “Of course, Will. Did you think I did not?”

Will blushed, looking away. “I didn’t…I don’t know.”

Hannibal reached across the car and pet his head. “I knew your name the day after I saw you asleep on that bench for the very first time, Suo. I just saw no need to use it, you belong to me now not your name.”

Will smiled, looking away and his smile wilted when he saw the sign for Bloom Medical as they pulled into the parking lot.

Hannibal parked and looked at Will sternly. “You are Will Graham, a college student I am currently sponsoring via a cooperative learning program I give money to. We are here for your first checkup according to the program guidelines.”

Will nodded, his anxiety spiking as he worried about remembering all of that.

“You are staying with me temporarily while you complete your first year. You will call me Dr. Lecter.”

Will asked, “You’re a doctor.”

“Yes, I am a psychiatrist. Also you must take off your collar.”

Will put his hands over his collar and sighed, letting Hannibal take it off. His owner put it into the glove compartment and they both exited the car.

They walked inside and much to Will’s relief it was deserted. A woman looked up and smiled when they arrived, tapping her watch.

“Bad form, Hannibal. Ten minutes late and no call? Rude.”

Hannibal walked across the room and hugged the woman, kissing the side of her mouth and purring, “I apologize. Will was eager to make a good impression.”

They both looked to him and Alana held out her hand for Will to take. He shook her hand and she smiled.

“Alana Bloom.”

“Will Graham.”

She let go and said, “Let’s go back Will. Hannibal will wait here since he’s picking up the check.”

Will felt an overwhelming anxiety about being separated from his owner but nodded, following her.

Once inside the exam room she left him again to change into a gown.

When Alana returned she began to ask invasive questions that he tried to answer closely but kept his explanation to a minimum.

As she was taking blood Alana finally asked, “So…are the two of you getting along well?”

Will nodded, not looking at her.

“I know that Hannibal rarely attaches himself to anyone so you should be honored. I know I’m honored to count myself among his….friends.”

Will looked up and saw her cheeks were red, making him glare. She didn’t seem to notice and when she left Will alone to get changed back into his clothes it took a lot for him not to start hurling things around the room.

She was one of Hannibal’s companions, he knew that now. The idea that she was currently or had before had Hannibal inside her made him see red.

He changed quickly only to walk out of the exam room in time to see them pulling apart and Hannibal offering, “Tonight. I will make your favorite?”

She nodded and he kissed her cheek, just as he kissed Will’s cheek multiple times before.

As they were leaving Will thought he saw Alana smirk at his discomfort, but he may have been seeing things. In the car he put on his own belt and ignored Hannibal’s talking the entirety of the ride home.

He got out of the car and stomped to the door, glaring as Hannibal got out slowly glaring at Will as he made his way to the door. “You are trying my patience.”

When the door was opened Will walked past him, heading for his room, but Hannibal called out, “Will,” which made him freeze.

He turned and glared at Hannibal as his owner walked to him. “Because your bitch is coming tonight I’m Will again?”

Hannibal grabbed his neck, pushing Will to his knees as he growled, “You will not defy me or question me in this house, DOG. Do you hear me?”

Will didn’t move or look at him, tears on his cheeks as he whispered, “Yes.”

Hannibal let him go without an answering pet. He hissed, “We will see if you earn your collar again.”

Will looked at him and Hannibal didn’t not seem to be affected him in the slightest. “You will go to your bedroom where you will spend the remainder of the day thinking about how you are supposed to act in this house.”

Will turned and started to crawl but stopped, standing and walking slowly to the room he had dreaded spending the night in since that first day. He threw himself on the bed and cried, frustrated for his feelings.

What if Hannibal got rid of him? Got a new pet? A real one?

Will went into the shower and let the water run over his clothed body for far too long before he took off his clothes and fell asleep.

When he woke to the sound of laughter, the smell of cooked meat and knew what was probably happening now he bit his tongue so hard that Will tasted blood. He imagined the two of them sitting across from one another holding hands, feet touching under the table or maybe her feet were already in Hannibal’s lap.

He knew Hannibal didn’t want to hurt him like others had done before. Will knew he would be the only one who couldn’t, the only one he would trust to give himself to again.

Part of Will thought maybe Hannibal didn’t want him because he was damaged goods. Men didn’t like being the one to touch something that had been tainted.

He pressed his hands over his eyes, feeling the wet clothes he wore sticking to him and he didn’t move.

There was more chatter and when he looked at the alarm clock by the bed. it was nearing nine.

Will hadn’t eaten since breakfast but he wasn’t hungry. The thought of food made him want to throw up, preferably on that bitch in the next room.

He spent the next hour wondering what was happening in the next room and when he heard the voices suddenly much clearer he had to keep a hand in his mouth to keep from yelling.

“You really know how to woo a girl,” Alana purred, sounding like she was laying against Will’s door.

“I was looking to, so I would call this evening a very successful endeavor.”

They were kissing, Will knew the noises and he heard Alana moan, walking to the door to listen closely.

“Oh Hannibal,” she sighed and then they were gone into the next room, stumbling over something he heard knock over.

For the next hour he heard them have sex so clearly they may have been in his bed. Will closed his eyes and tried to ignore it, finally giving up after the tenth moan or groan and sneaking into the hallway before heading outside.

He stood outside and stared at Alana’s car for a few minutes before keying BITCH into the side of it, feeling much better.

His punishment would be severe, but obviously Hannibal was done with him anyway. What could he lose?

Will woke to the sound of a door slamming and after a night of nightmares with no one to comfort him Will was not exactly coherent when he was dragged from his bed and tossed to the floor.

“HOW DARE YOU?!”

Will blinked up at his owner, the dark gleam in his eyes a nightmare he’d been expecting since Hannibal had taken him in.

“I’m sorry,” Will said, tears in his eyes.

“You defy me this way, DOG? You would go against me Will? After all I’ve done for you!?”

Will flinched at the use of his name, the worst thing of all because it was over. He could see it in his owner’s eyes.

Will crawled to his legs and held on begging, “Punish me, punish me I’ll be good! I’ll be…”

Hannibal lifted him up and threw him back onto the bed face down, sitting and grabbing Will to drag him into his lap. He pulled down his pants exposing him and beginning to spank him in earnest.

Will held his tongue, tears streaming down his face as he clutched Hannibal’s lap digging his nails into him until the hits stopped and he felt a pet to his head.

“I have no need for an insolent pet.”

Will slid off of him and they shared a look as Will pulled up his clothes, walking on shaking legs for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke cold for the first time in almost two weeks, clutching his blanket and trying to pretend he was somewhere else.

It was less than twenty four hours later and he had to clutch his blanket to remember the last 12 days had even happened. Hannibal was real and he’d really lost it because he was jealous.

Pets should never be jealous.

He was so hungry, he hadn’t eaten now in days but he could remember Hannibal’s words echoing in his head as he thought about trying to sell himself again.

‘You are worth so much more than that’

He clutched those words to him as he fought the cold, his muscles aching as he made his walk towards the bench.

Even if he never saw his owner again he had the bench, the walk too far away but he’d make it there even if it killed him.

Will got to the park by nightfall, dizzy and fighting to stay awake as he passed familiar faces and when he finally made it there he was angrier than he should be when it was not unoccupied.

He pushed the sleeping man off and when the usurper attacked him he was too weak to fight back.

The blows were few but he knew he’d have a black eye but he cried out when the man took his blanket.

“No, no, no! Please? No! It’s mine!”

The man spat at him and kicked Will in the ribs. “Want me to cut your face off, fuckboy? Huh? Huh?”

Will was shaking with rage but scared, turning and walking as far as his feet would allow when he collapsed, sobbing.

“Bad, bad, so sorry I was bad, please,” he moaned, rolling into his stomach in the grass.

“Hey,” came a whisper and Will froze.

It was a face out of his nightmares, he could remember bits and pieces but he knew the face in front of him more than most.

“Please no, no, no,” he struggled to get up or roll into his back but his assailant got to him first.

“Missed you, honey, it’s been so long.”

Will kicked out and his attacker countered with a kick of his own, making him groan as he was rolled over, pants pulled down.

“No, no, no! Some…”

A hand came to his mouth and Will looked up at a second man, a stranger who held his arms down and he went limp.

There was no fighting this.

He heard, “I know you been killin’ them, baby, I know, so you deserve this dontcha?” before he felt something on his head, the hold on him going limp followed by a muffled scream as the weight on his back disappeared.

Will turned over, wincing as he moved and saw Hannibal slitting his attacker’s stomach open letting him fall before he turned to Will.

“Suo.”

Will burst into tears and tried to stand, falling at his feet and hugging him as he shook. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he cried, refusing to let go.

Hannibal dropped to his knees and pulled Will to him, kissing his blood stained hair as he whispered, “Shhh, I never should have let you leave. My poor puppy just look at you.”

Will nuzzled his chest and whined, “My fault, please please please.”

Hannibal lifted him into his arms and carried Will to his car, mindful of the hour and people present. He’d killed four men tonight in a rush, tearing through the crowd like they weren’t there and would do so again without thought.

Will seemed reluctant to part from him and Hannibal had to talk him off, driving them both towards the hospital. His first words upon arrival were, “Please,” after he’d cleaned himself properly.

He watched them take Will and his eyes never left him, mindful of every hand that touched what was his as they assessed him. If even one was negligent they would not live to see the sunrise.


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke to the sound of classical music and felt a hand in his hair making him lean into the touch. 

"My poor puppy," Hannibal's voice cut through his fog and he opened his eyes slowly unsure if he was still dreaming. 

He was in a hospital room and Hannibal was sitting at his bedside, judging from the unkempt appearance his owner had he must've been there for days. 

"Do you remember?" Hannibal asked, still petting him as he spoke. 

Will stared at him long and hard before replying, "Yes," leaning over lick at his wrist. 

Hannibal smiled and kissed his cheek, nuzzling him. "Good boy."

Will didn't smile. "I thought you had no use for in insolent pet."

Hannibal opened his mouth to talk when the doctor came in, explaining that his benefactor had found him in the park covered in blood alone. He spoke of Will's injuries but Will only had eyes for Hannibal who seemed to only have eyes for him as well. 

"Any questions?" The doctor asked and Hannibal answered, "No, Doctor."

"Then you're discharged Mr. Graham," the doctor said, shaking Will's hand. 

Once he was gone Hannibal offered, "I prostrate myself at your mercy, Suo. In my anger I..."

"I deserved it," Will said, looking away. 

Hannibal turned his head and pressed his lips to Will's cheek, whispering, "I should have forgiven you like a good owner would forgive any naughty puppy. I was not...expecting your tantrum."

Will pushed him off and snarled, "Tantrum?"

"You keyed Alana's car in anger over my fucking her. Is that not what a tantrum is?"

Will glared at him. "She never should've been there, you don't need her when you have me."

Hannibal did not answer, standing and holding out a hand for Will to take. "You must dress before we leave."

Will pushed his arm off and stood up holding onto his bed before walking into the bathroom. He was surprised when Hannibal followed but didn't say a word when his owner helped him dress, wincing when he saw the gauze wrapped around his midsection. The pain was dull but there, he tried not to let it show on his face as Hannibal maneuvered his body as he was clothed. 

When they were done Hannibal put a hand under his chin and made Will look into his eyes. 

"You are so strong, my fierce little pet. I mourned your loss for hours until I caved, driving to the park where I could not find you then I drove more. It was by happenstance that I arrived in time and I would tear into anyone who would touch you that way again."

Will's eyes filled with tears and he whispered, "Do I get my collar back?"

Hannibal touched his cheeks, wiping away the tears and smiling, "Yes, of course Suo."

Will let out a breath, relaxing into his touch and closing his eyes. 

"I wanna go home, Hannibal."

Hannibal took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Then let us go home."


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled up in front of the house and Will stared, his breath coming in gasps as he tried to calm down. Hannibal moved to touch him and stopped halfway, looking at him as Will seemed lost in a memory. 

"I walked all the way there, you know? It took hours."

"Will, I..."

Will looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Why are you calling me that?"

Hannibal sighed. "I feel I have done you an injustice, p..."

Will reached across the car and put his hands on Hannibal's jacket growling out, "No! You don't get to come back and then take this away from me! Not again!"

Hannibal put his hand on Will's head and said, petting him, "I apologize, puppy. You are so young I just...I do not want to take advantage of your naïveté."

Will kissed him then, licking and tasting what he'd been desperate for before he left. It took a moment before Hannibal began to reciprocate, pulling Will in and he pulled away to snarl at him, "Not at all naive, old man," grabbing the door handle and stomping towards the door. 

He waited with his back to Hannibal, trying to calm his fast beating heart and stop shaking. 

He heard footsteps behind him and a hand rested at his back as Hannibal opened the door, waiting for Will to walk inside. 

The house looked the same, he knew it had only been days but it felt lie longer even as he spotted his ball and frisbee. He saw a few extra cushions on the floor that hadn't been there when he left and when Will went to walk down the hall Hannibal stopped him. 

"Your room is...off limits for a bit."

Will turned around and frowned. "Okay?"

Hannibal patted his head and asked, "Hungry?"

Will shook his head. 

"I could make you some treats, or..."

"I'm just tired. I think I'll go sleep on my bed for a while. The one by yours."

Will watched Hannibal's face fall but he nodded once and Will went to his owner's room seeing his bed on the floor. He sighed, curling up on the floor and wincing a bit as he laid wrong on his ribs. He sighed and pressed his face against the cushion surprised when he smelled Hannibal's cologne rather strongly. 

Will got an image of his owner lying in his bed and blushed, shaking his head. He wasn't that important. Hannibal had possibly washed it? Maybe he just didn't want it to smell?

When he woke hours later Will was warmer as several other blankets had been added to cover him and when he stood, whining at the angle he realized the floor was a bad idea. 

He longed to crawl to dinner but the pain would be too great, so he walked slowly smelling something good as he got closer. 

Hannibal's back was to him and Will watched, leaning on the wall and just taking him in as he moved. 

He shouldn't trust someone so completely that could kill without remorse, that could hurt him with those hands or even harsh words. There was no way to know when this would be taken away again.

Will didn't realize he was making any noise till Hannibal turned, immediately dropping what he was making and coming to him, hand under Will's chin as he asked, "What is it, Suo?"

Will asked, "I promise I'll be good this time."

Hannibal took in a breath and pulled him into a hug, kissing Will's head as he offered, "I will write you a guarantee, if that makes you feel more secure." 

Will put his arms around him slowly, uncertain, shaking as Hannibal made him meet his eyes again. 

"We have to remedy something still, puppy," he whispered, reaching into his pocket and holding up Will's collar. 

Will immediately pulled away and stood straight, holding up his chin as Hannibal fastened it to his neck. When it touched his skin Will shuddered, his lip quivering as he said, "Thank you."

Hannibal touched his face, staring into Will's eyes silently before he leaned in to kiss his lips so softly Will wasn't sure if he'd dreamed it. 

"Thank you, Suo. Now come, I have made you a rather complicated dish from ground turkey mash with..."

Will zoned out of the explanation, settling on a cushion by Hannibal's chair as they ate together, his owner hand feeding him in between bites of his own. Will laid his head against Hannibal's leg when he was full and rubbed against him, sighing. 

"Tired?"

He nodded once and didn't protest when he was lifted up, wincing again. 

"Your ribs need to heal better, puppy, before you sit on the floor again."

Will frowned. "But I...I like it."

Hannibal kissed his nose and said with a smile, "You may sit on my lap instead if that is a suitable alternative?"

Will was still frowning and didn't answer as he was lead past his room, his mind wondering why Hannibal didn't want him in there. 

"What's wrong with my room? My clothes are in there."

"I will get your clothes for you, little one, there is...damage. You needn't worry," Hannibal confessed as he led Will to his bedroom and began to dress for bed. 

Will didn't look away this time, blatantly watching him and when Hannibal smiled at him shirtless and asked, "Enjoying yourself, pup?"

Will smiled, feeling a bit of a blush but not looking away as he said, "Yes."

Hannibal didn't put on his shirt and Will licked his lips as he moved, pulling off his pants and throwing them into the hamper. 

He walked around in boxers that looked soft to Will, he wanted to run his fingers over them. "I like your beard, Hannibal."

Hannibal paused, touching the tiny brush of hair on his face. "Yes?"

Will did look away then, settling into the bed and spreading his legs as he nodded. 

Hannibal's smile changed, widening slightly but also Will had a feeling he was about to be rewarded for his words. 

"You have not yet dressed for bed, Suo, " Hannibal purred and sat down bedside him, pulling at his sweatshirt, "It is quite unhealthy."

Will laughed and sat up, letting Hannibal lift the sweatshirt over his head followed by Will's sweatpants. Clad in only a pair of boxers himself Will felt himself burning for contact between them. 

Instead he stood and smirked, picking up his blanket and declaring, "I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight. If that's all right."

Hannibal's face fell and he nodded. 

"Goodnight."

Will whispered, "Night," walking down the hall to the dark living room and settling on the couch with a cushion under his head. 

He sighed and tried to calm himself, attempting to count when a voice asked, "I find I cannot allow you to sleep here, puppy," making Will sit up in the dark. 

Will didn't answer, waiting for more as Hannibal stood there. 

"If you continue to insist, I may have to set fire to the couch."

Will giggled, biting his lip. "It is a comfy couch."

"Will."

Will shivered, shaking his head. "Don't."

Hannibal sighed. "I apologize. Please come back to bed."

Will nodded and got up, leaving his blanket there and taking Hannibal's hand as they walked back to the bedroom. They settled into bed and Will trembled in his arms, his nails digging into Hannibal's skin as he was held tightly. 

"I will never let you go again, Mylimasis."

Before Will could ask what that meant he was asleep, unable to help himself.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up warm, felt Hannibal at his back still, settling himself back against him. The feeling of their skin touching was foreign but not unwelcome, making him sigh. 

"Good morning, puppy."

Will didn't move but wiggled a bit before replying. "Morning."

Hannibal turned Will in his arms, pulling him close and on top, smiling up at him when Will rolled into his belly. 

"What would you enjoy for breakfast this morning?"

Will frowned. "I'll eat anything you give me, it doesn't matter."

Hannibal pet his head, making him close his eyes and sigh into the touch. "I would like to make your preference this morning, Suo. Tell me what you favor."

Will opened his eyes and shrugged, "It don't matter, I like everything you make me."

Hannibal ran a hand down his neck and asked, "When was the last time you had a choice?"

Will attempted to wriggle away from him but Hannibal held on. "Will."

Will glared at him. "Don't call me that. You..."

He touched Will's head and asked again softly petting, "When was the last time you had a choice?"

Will looked down and mumbled, "With my dad."

"He has passed on?"

Will nodded, "My mom left when I was little, dad got sick in my last year of school and I just...I didn't want to go with strangers, I just..."

"You thought living as a beggar on the street was better than living in an orphanage? You are much smarter than that, puppy."

Will successfully got out of his arms, nearly falling to the floor when he stood and growled out, "Fuck you, you don't know my life," and stomped out of the room. 

He went to the couch and curled up on it, feeling tears in his eyes. 

"Puppy, I apologize. It pains me to think of you making that decision yourself when others..."

Will hissed, "Would've treated me like shit anyway because that's what everyone always did! I was the weird kid who no one liked! Who would want me? No one wanted me, so I took off before they could..."

He pressed his hands to his face and felt Hannibal settle on the couch, pulling him close and whispering foreign words in his ear, petting his head. "I want you, Suo. I need you here for my own health and sanity. I require you beside me."

Will shook in his arms, sniffling into him as he whispered, "I like pancakes. I've eaten them out of dumpsters before."

Hannibal lifted him up and wiped away his tears. "Then pancakes we shall have."

Will followed him to the kitchen and leaned on the counter to watch. He saw his owner pull out a variety of things from the fridge and as he began putting them together asked, "Those men, that you..."

Hannibal looked up and nodded once, "Yes, Suo?"

"They said...you didn't just kill those men that night, did you? You killed all of them, the ones I told you about."

Hannibal worked as he spoke, "I took the lives they clearly did not deserve for what they took from you."

Will felt a sense of calm wash over him when he said, "Good."

Hannibal smiled. "Most people would not see killing others in vengeance as a justified act, puppy. We are not animals."

Will smirked. "Well I'm not a person anymore am I? I'm a dog. That's what it means, right? Suo?"

Hannibal looked delighted at his guess. "Yes, it means dog in my native Lithuanian." 

"Animals fight for what's theirs. I'm yours and you're mine. I'd hurt anyone who hurt you, I'd..."

"You defended your claim with Alana."

Will glared. "I don't like her."

"She will not be a problem any longer, though your results are still in question." 

"I thought you needed...companions other than me," Will mumbled, staring at his hands. 

"That is a subject currently up for debate. For now, we will worry for breakfast."

Will grinned, leaning against the counter to watch as Hannibal returned to preparing. His skilled hands were quick and Will couldn't stop watching mesmerized to the point where he didn't hear Hannibal speaking. 

A hand on his brought him out of his thoughts and Will blushed when his owner asked, "Do you enjoy watching me work, puppy?"

Will turned to move away and Hannibal put a hand on his collar. 

"Speak."

"Yeah, I...I like your hands."

Hannibal smiled, running a finger under Will's collar making him shiver. 

"I would be a happy man to spend my days learning the noises you make under these hands, my beautiful Suo."

Will looked at him and asked, "Please?"

Hannibal sighed, "I would never hurt you again, puppy, you know that yes?"

Will reached out and Hannibal let his collar go, petting his cheek as he shook his head. "Not yet, little one. For now, breakfast."

Will let out a breath and glared, looking to the table and seeing a stack of pancakes and plates of sausage there. 

"You like teasing me."

Hannibal patted his head and said, "I like pleasing you, let me feed you Suo."

Will went to kneel on his cushion and Hannibal stopped him, a hand at his shoulder. "The chair."

Will looked at him. "But..."

"Until you've recovered it is careless of me to have you at my feet, even if it is what we'd both prefer. Please."

Will's head hung low as he sat in one of the chairs, not looking up and allowing Hannibal to start putting food onto his plate. 

"Eat, please Suo."

Will looked up with his bottom lip out, his voice quiet when he asked, "Feed me?"

Hannibal smiled and began cutting up his food, taking the fork and holding it out for Will's lips. 

Will swallowed his fear and asked, "Your hands?"

Hannibal's smile widened and he took a piece of pancake in his fingers bringing it up to Will's mouth. Will sucked it in eagerly, moaning at the taste and never once looking away from his owner's eyes. 

They ate in silence, taking turns at the food and as more of the pancake disappeared, Will held on to those fingers longer and longer between his lips until Hannibal said softly, "All done."

Will bit at his fingers and watched Hannibal lick his lips about to speak when the phone rang. He took his fingers out and Will begged, "Leave it, please leave it."

Hannibal nodded and asked, "Come here, puppy."

Will eagerly stood and let himself be maneuvered into Hannibal's lap, straddling him as he let out a shaking, "Please?"

Hannibal put a hand to his cheek about to bring them together when a voice cut through. 

'Hannibal? It's Alana, I have Will's results I would..."

Will glared, "Leave it!" whining when Hannibal lifted him off his lap and apologized, "I am sorry, Will but your health is..."

Will growled and walked out of the kitchen in a huff, stopping at the door to his room. He'd been told to not go inside but he was so angry. 

Shaking, he tried the knob and was surprised when it opened. 

Will gasped when he saw the damage, stepping inside to take it in completely. 

The room was in shambles, the dressers knocked over with clothes all over the room, he saw broken glass on the floor where there had been a mirror, turning to look at the bed which was filled with torn pillows and feathers. 

His closet door was ripped off, hanging there barely on while most of the clothes remained in tact as if waiting. 

He stood there, his breath coming in gasps as he took in the force of Hannibal's anguish. 

His owner did care. 

Very much. 

Will smiled, biting his lip and feeling tears on his face. 

"I seem to recall asking you not to come inside, though I see now that was my mistake," Hannibal said behind him, coming closer, "I can repair everything I just..."

Will turned, throwing his arms around him and hanging on, shaking with the force of his happiness. 

"I am so sorry, puppy, I never..."

Will lifted his head and Hannibal's surprise showed on his face at Will's smile. "You care about me," Will whispered, "You were so..."

Hannibal smiled, wiping away the tears on his face. "I slept in your bed on the floor, I...I did not know the extent of my attachment puppy until I turned you away."

Will kissed him then, arms around his shoulders and Hannibal kissed back, slowly and as tenderly as he knew how without hurting. When they parted Will begged, "Please, Hannibal I want...please."

Hannibal lifted him and placed Will on the bed, hovering over Will as he pressed himself onto him, leaning in to kiss him again. 

Will sighed, pulling onto his neck and when Hannibal rolled them over with him on top he whined as they parted lips, his swollen with the force of his eagerness. 

Hannibal smiled, touching his face and instructing, "Do with me what you will, puppy. I am not going to control this. Not this."

Will frowned, "But..."

Hannibal said nothing more, laying back and waiting for Will to continue. Will said, "Lift your neck," and Hannibal complied as Will began to lick his throat, sucking marks into it and moaning when he began to writhe on top of his owner, the friction on his cock building as he moved. 

He pulled back, licking his lips and   
running his hands over Hannibal's bare chest, making his owner shiver when he grazed skin with his nails, he leaned down, licking every inch he could moaning as he increased his moving.

Hannibal gasped when he licked over a nipple, "Your eagerness is effecting me, puppy, it is difficult to hold myself back."

Will leaned down to run his tongue down across his belly, never looking away as he challenged, "Then don't. Don't hold back."

Hannibal shivered as Will put a hand down his pants, grasping his cock. 

"Will," he begged, arching up into his touch. 

Will held tighter and growled, "I told you," he moved his hand, "Don't call me that. I'm not that here, not with you."

Hannibal shuddered, nodding once and Will peeled his pants and boxers down low, jerking his cock as he watched his owner come undone under his hand. 

"You're still," Will let go, making Hannibal groan, "Holding back."

Will leaned in to lick at him making Hannibal cry out, "Yes, yes, Suo please!"

When he put his mouth over him Hannibal came under his tongue, surprising Will so that he choked on it, trying hard not to pull away though Hannibal gently pushed him off. 

Will whined, "I can...I'm sorry I can," he moved in to lick and Hannibal held him back, shaking his head. 

"You are magnificent, my beautiful Suo," he took Will's hand to his lips and Will shivered as he kissed it. 

"I want..." Will trailed off and began moving his hips, making Hannibal nod once. 

"You want me touch you?"

Will nodded and Hannibal kissed his fingers, licking across his palm and down his wrist. "Hannibal."

"Touch you," Hannibal ran his hand down Will's bare chest, making him sigh and scoot closer, leaning into his hand, "Where?"

Will glared at him, "You know where," he took Hannibal's hand and brought it to his cock, "Please?"

Hannibal kissed his neck as he moved his hand over him, making Will moan as he pressed back. 

"Look how greedy you are, puppy," he teased, taking his hand off and reaching inside Will's pants. 

Will came part under his touch, moaning and moving with his hand until Hannibal took his hand off again. 

Will whined, digging his nails into Hannibal's back even as he attempted to pull away. 

"Don't, no, no," Will begged even as Hannibal turned them over, sitting up as Will laid back against the shambles of the bed. 

"Take off your pants for me, Mylimasis," He ordered, making Will lift his hips and take down his pants. 

"Control?" Will sighed, sitting up and pulling Hannibal on top of him again. 

Hannibal smiled, rolling them over and staring up at Will as he kissed his cheek. "I want you to mark me, puppy. I want to feel your passion on my skin," he whispered, taking Will into his lap and sucking his lip as he took him in hand again. 

Will moaned, fucking up into Hannibal's hand as he came across his chest, licking at his lips as he sighed, "Yes, yes, yes."

Hannibal settled Will over him, holding him tightly as he kissed him and whispered, "My beauty, my wanton little puppy, mine, mine," reveling in Will shivering in his arms. 

"Hannibal," seemed all that Will could say, kissing back sloppily and tiredly, tears on his face. 

Hannibal whispered, "We need to shower. I can feel feathers sticking to my backside."

Will giggled and rolled them over, "I don't want to move, never ever."

Hannibal kissed his cheek. "Up," he ordered gently, making Will whine as he complied unable to help but do as he was told.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked to the shower, Hannibal putting a hand on his back as they walked. Under the spray Hannibal took his time washing him, dragging the washcloth slowly across Will's skin alternating between that and his own lips. 

Wrapping Will in a robe he led him back into the destroyed room pulling things off the hangers for Will to wear. 

"Today we will be spending..." Hannibal began, but Will cut him off. 

"But...it's Thursday? You have work."

Hannibal patted his head and smiled. 

"Not today, Suo. Today I am going to spend the day with you."

Will's eyes widened and he looked down quickly, "Oh. Why?"

Will felt a hand on his head and he sighed as Hannibal pet him. 

"Because I would like to."

Will didn't know what to say and Hannibal said, "Get dressed, I will be in the dining room."

When he was gone Will put on his clothes, trying to wrap his head around Hannibal staying home from work to be with him. 

Why?

He knew Hannibal cared, obviously, based on the mess of this room. But he never had stayed home before?

Will pulled on his pants, trying to find a reason when it hit him. 

They'd had sex. 

That was what made his owner stay! He smiled, pulling on his sweatshirt and sitting on the bed as he pulled on his socks. 

If he made sure they had some kind of sex maybe sometimes Hannibal wouldn't want to go to work? He practically ran from the room with this knowledge in his head, wondering what would happen if he let Hannibal fuck him? 

Hannibal was sitting in an armchair when he entered the living room and he heard him talking which caused Will pause.

"Yes, yes he has just woken up Alana since you refuse to tell me his test results I will give the phone to him."

Will frowned, his fists tightening at his sides when he heard the name. 

He knew obviously that he had to talk to her but it still upset his stomach to remember the night before he'd left. How his owner had no doubt touch her all over, kiss her, and fuck into her while Will laid in the next room. 

Will didn't know he'd made a noise until Hannibal looked up and frowned saying to Alana, "He's here now give me a moment."

Hannibal held the phone out to him as he covered over the speaker and sighed, "If I did not have to, Suo I would not. Just for a moment, be my ears."

Will felt tears in his eyes and nodded once before taking it and saying, "It's Will, I'm here."

He felt Hannibal hugging him from behind, kissing his neck and rubbing his shoulders. 

"Hello Mr. Graham, it's Dr. Bloom I just wanted to inform you of your results on the variety of tests Hannibal had me perform?" 

Will sighed, leaning back against Hannibal's chest. "Is it that bad?"

"No, no! It's just you're visibly malnourished for your age and you seem to have low blood sugar levels? I am prescribing some vitamins and am going to provide you tools to check your sugar levels."

Will let out a breath and said, "Ok. Thank you."

Alana paused before speaking again. 

"I hear you hurt yourself? Your ribs?"

Will paused. "Uh, yeah."

"I'm sure Hannibal is loving spoiling you, he seemed pretty upset about it when I last saw him."

Will knew Hannibal felt him tense when his grip tightened. "I guess."

"I hope you know how lucky you are, Will. Hannibal isn't one to do romantic relationships and..."

Will spat back, "I'm not sure what you're implying Dr. Bloom or if it's any of your business, I'm gonna hand the phone to Dr. Lecter now. Goodbye."

He held the phone out to Hannibal and tried to get away from him but his owner held on tightly, mumbling, "Thank you Alana, yes I'll tell him. Yes, tomorrow. Goodbye."

Hannibal let the phone drop to the floor and held tightly to Will with both arms, kissing his neck and growling, "I refuse to allow you to throw another tantrum over something that is of no consequence any longer. You will speak your concerns, Will."

Will bit his tongue, tears in his eyes as he continued to struggle. 

Hannibal turned him around and forced Will to look up at him. "Speak."

Will glared at him, shaking his head. 

"I command you now, Suo!" Hannibal yelled, pulling on him harder than he should. 

Will barked and Hannibal lifted his hand up, his muscles shaking before he grabbed Will carrying him to the couch. 

"Tell me, Will. Tell me. I will not hurt you again," he whispered, holding him in his lap.

Will was crying in earnest now as he whispered, "Puppies don't talk."

"Mine does. We've discussed this."

Will answered, his voice shaking, "I don't like her."

"I am aware of that. She is the only general practitioner I trust with your health. What did she say to upset you?"

Will swallowed. "That I'm lucky to have you. Like I won some goddamn prize. Like she was even in the running, like..."

Hannibal put a hand to his collar then. "Of your health."

"I have low blood sugar and I'm too skinny. She's gonna give me pills and something to test my blood."

Hannibal let out a sigh, running his hand over Will's neck and collar. 

"Acui Dievui," Hannibal said softly, holding him close and tenderly as he kissed Will's cheek.

Will said, "I'm sorry. I...you can hit me if you want, I deserve it. I really do."

Hannibal shook his head, kissing Will on the mouth and whispering, "No. On your knees."

Will whimpered, "You said..."

"Now, puppy."

Will fell to the floor and grabbed at his leg, rubbing his face against it. Hannibal pet his head and Will whined. "No one is more important to me, Suo. Understand me?"

Will looked up at him, nodding and started for his pants, frowning when Hannibal stopped him. 

"But..."

"Not now, puppy. Come up here to me," Hannibal patted the couch and Will climbed back up, curling into his lap and going for his pants again. 

Hannibal put a hand over his and said, "I said No, puppy."

"But I have to make you wanna stay," Will said, frowning. 

Hannibal's eyes widened and he touched Will's face as he whispered, "No darling, that's not why I wanna stay. Never why. I could never touch you that way again and I would be here now."

Will cuddled into him and Hannibal hugged tightly. "You know, I want you to be a good boy. Never be rude to someone I'm acquainted with again."

Will nodded, lifting his head and kissing Hannibal's chin, biting at his neck. "Mine?"

"Yes, Mylimasis, I am yours and you are mine. All others are a non issue."

Will cuddled him and whispered, "What's that mean?"

Hannibal pet his head and said, "It means you are very important to me."

Will turned in his arms, laying his head on Hannibal's lap and staring up at him. "You too. You're...important to me."

Hannibal kissed his forehead and said, "Sleep, puppy. I will be here when you wake."

Will sighed, turning over and closing his eyes. 

Hannibal would be here, he believed him. 

When he woke up in Hannibal's bed alone Will frowned, a hard ache in his belly at the lie he'd been told earlier. 

He hated liars. 

Will walked into the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator telling him lunch was inside. 

He ate the sandwich while walked through the house looking for any sign that Hannibal had been here in the past hour. The stove was cold, no books or papers were waiting to be looked through on the desk, and the he put his head on the couch to smell. 

No cologne. 

Where had he gone? 

He climbed on the couch and wiped his hands on his pants, turning on the tv. 

CHESAPEAKE RIPPER RIPS AGAIN

Will leaned forward, frowning just as the door opened and Hannibal came into the room. 

"I had hoped you would not awaken," he admitted, walking to Will and sitting down. 

He saw the news report on screen and said, "I do not believe I gave you permission to use the television."

Will blushed and mumbled, "I can turn it..."

Hannibal rubbed his hand over Will's and shook his head. "It's fine."

Will listened to the news report on the murder that the FBI had found, feeling familiarity with every part of the description. He suddenly turned it off and gripped Hannibal tightly. 

"Suo?"

"You killed that man, yeah?"

Hannibal didn't answer him. 

Will looked at him. "Don't lie to me."

Hannibal didn't say a word, taking their joined hands and kissing Will's hand. 

"What did he do?"

"You said yourself, puppy. We protect what's ours."

Will tried to place the picture in his head, not wanting to think back too far and when he said, "I don't..."

"I know, Suo. This had nothing to do with you."

Will frowned. "He...he what, keyed your car? Made your drink wrong?"

Hannibal smiled. "You know my mind, puppy, you know it well."

Will stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Hannibal kissed his hand again and said, "Our minds are quite in sync, Suo. This is not the first time you have deduced something from me. If only I could know you so well."

Will laid his head on Hannibal's arm, sighing. "I'm not worth knowing, just know the me you have now."

Hannibal pet his head and said, "I will know all of you, if I have to wait I will."

Will didn't answer, worrying that when Hannibal knew all of him he might not want him anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Will woke alone, rolling over and feeling Hannibal’s side cold. He frowned, standing and walking out into the hallway, taking a deep breath and smelling something cooking. Quietly he stepped down the hallway, after being out of the hospital for nearly two weeks now he was more healed though he was unsure of his place. 

The last thing he wanted to do was overstep his place here, no matter what Hannibal said he knew there was no way he would stay here for much longer. 

When he took a step into the kitchen and saw his bowl on the floor, along with his cushion Will cried out, falling to the floor and feeling tears in his eyes. He crawled so quickly to Hannibal’s side as he cooked, rubbing his cheek against his leg and whimpering, kissing his socked feet. 

“I knew you would be excited, Suo, I did not anticipate this warm reception over a bowl.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Will whispered, looking up at him. 

Hannibal pet his head, his hand linger in Will’s curls. “You are healed much more now, it has been more than enough time for you to continue being as you like to be.”

Will crawled over to his bowl and began eating out of it, the eggs and sausage warm under his tongue. He felt Hannibal’s hand in his hair again and he purred, looking up and smiling with a mouth full of food. 

“You do not wish me to feed you?”

Will swallowed, frowning. “I…”

Hannibal shook his head, “It is fine, puppy, continue your food. I have toast we can share,” he promised, walking to his chair to eat. 

Will finished so quickly he almost choked, coughing and almost falling over to rush to the cushion by Hannibal’s leg. He sighed, rubbing himself against his owner’s leg and biting at his socks. 

“No, Suo. Not my feet.” 

Will froze, hanging his head low. 

Hannibal pet his head, “Puppy?”

Will whimpered, biting his lip and trying to get images out of his head but feeling tears in his eyes. “No, no, no, no, not my feet, please?” He put his hands on his head and started to pull at his hair, making Hannibal rush to pick him up. 

“Puppy stop! Will stop this right now!” 

Will stopped, looking at him with tears on his cheeks. “I’m sorry! I didn’t…I’m sorry!” 

He hugged Hannibal tightly and wrapped his legs around him, almost making Hannibal fall over as he held him. He walked them to the couch and settled them down, petting Will’s hair and whispering, “Shh…I will not hurt you, mylimasis, I would never hurt you.” 

Will’s tears wet Hannibal’s pajamas as he sniffled, “Not you, never you.”

“Tell me.”

Will whimpered. 

“Will…”

Will lifted his head. “I can’t. I just…”

Hannibal kissed him softly, making Will sigh. He craved Hannibal’s touch more and more, they hadn’t done more than kissing that first time. Not that he would ask, he had no right to ask. 

He put his hands on Hannibal’s face, pulling him closer and whimpering when he took his lips away. He smiled at Will, pushing hair out of his eyes. “I will not push you, but I thought we had discussed this.”

Will looked down, pushing his lips tightly. 

He felt a hand in his hair and tried not to cry. He was nineteen years old, he’d been through hell and gotten away, he could hold back thinking about it. Almost like an afterthought Will pressed his fingers together tightly and Hannibal noticed almost immediately. 

He took Will’s hand and parted his fingers, growling when he saw the marks inside. 

“Will…”

“I’m not Will, I’m not…don’t, don’t, don’t!” 

He jumped off his lap and ran, tripping and falling to his knees. He pressed his face into the carpet and could almost hear another voice calling for him, hissing at him to be “quite as a mouse.” 

Will felt Hannibal’s arms around him and he was pulled into his lap again, kissing in his hair and a whispered, “I’m here, Suo, I’m here, no one else is here. Just breathe. Breathe with me.”  
Will let out a long breath, gasping as he tried to breathe and begging, “Please, please, Hannibal, please,” and when he felt a bite to his throat he tensed, letting out a breath again and grabbing his owner’s neck to pull him into his collar. 

“You will tell me his name, puppy, tell me.” 

Will shook his head and Hannibal growled, trembling with anger. 

“I need you to trust me.” 

Will was quiet, closing his eyes as he breathed hard barely able to calm himself even as Hannibal licked a strip along his collar. 

“He touched your toes,” Hannibal whispered, making Will whimper, “That is what triggered this episode.”

Will nodded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t…I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m…”

Hannibal turned him in his arms, pressing Will down to the carpet and looming over him. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. If I do not know what upsets you, this will happen again.”

Will whispered, “I need…can you let me up.”

Hannibal moved so fast Will was surprised, turning to give his owner his back and almost crawling down the hall but not. He walked into his room and shut the door, ignoring the state of the room as it still was. He climbed into the bed and felt angry tears on his face. 

He held up his hand and parted the fingers, his teeth rattling together as he remembered the smiling face of his tormentor as he stuck in the sticks, sometimes knives if Will was particularly bad. 

“Bad, bad Willie. So bad.”

Will pressed his fingers to his ears, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. 

He didn’t hear the door open, though he heard Hannibal breathe as he laid in behind him. Will settled back against the only monster who would fight to keep him, who thought he was good, he treated him so kindly, and Will turned, feeling feathers fly up as he held on so tightly. 

“Mason. His name was Mason.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead as he whispered, “If you do not wish to tell me his surname, I will take this first name as a gift you have chosen to give me. Thank you, puppy. You are so good for me, Will.”

Will hissed, tightening his grip. “Don’t.”

“I apologize, Will, but it is true. If this monster told you there was something wrong with your actions, he lied horribly to hurt you and I will cut off every single digit on his person slowly and painfully while he screams for what he’s done to you. I will not allow this to break you.”

Will said nothing, rubbing himself against Hannibal’s chest. He felt Hannibal kiss his hair before whispering, “I would prefer to be in our own bed, the feathers are quite vexing.” 

Will laughed, lifting his head and kissing him. “Okay.”

They moved to the other room, Will settling first and Hannibal second as they laid just enjoying each other’s presence. He felt fingers through his hair and sighed, relaxing so quickly that he knew sleep was imminent. 

“I shouldn’t be tired.”

“Sleep, puppy, I will wake you for lunch and we will check your blood sugar when you wake.”

Will nodded once and was asleep within minutes comfortable in his own skin at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Will would say later that it was curiosity that got him to look in Hannibal’s closet, but it was mostly boredom. It was a Tuesday, and Hannibal was at work. He usually spent the day lounging in his pajamas before getting dressed before lunch when Hannibal would sometimes come to cook for him. 

Today was not that day. 

He went into the closet because he was bored, and when he saw the box way in the corner with the word COLLARS on it he couldn’t help but be excited. 

Collars had to be more than one, right? Were they presents? Hannibal didn’t know his birthday, but possibly Christmas, since it would be in a few short months. He bit his lip, knowing Hannibal would be upset if he looked but Will was shaking with anticipation at the thought of something new. 

He grabbed the chair from Hannibal’s desk and brought it up, standing on it and attempting to pull the box down. When it fell he cursed, climbing off the chair to pick up what he heard fall to the wood floor. 

What he saw inside made him freeze. 

These weren’t his. 

Will pushed the chair out of the way and got down on his knees, feeling the pink collar in his hands and seeing the name PRINCESS written on the tag. He felt tears building in his eyes as he saw two other names. A blue collar with the name KING and a black spotted collar that said ROVER. 

Will’s hands were shaking as he picked up each one, tears spilling onto his fingers as he touched them and holding them to him as sobs took away his breath. 

He wasn’t the only one. There were others. 

Hannibal said he was important, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t. He was just like all the others. 

Will gathered them in his hands and brought the collars to his face, smelling them. They smelled of Hannibal’s cologne and he growled, throwing the collars to the floor and banging his head as he yelled, “NO! NO! NO!” 

He stared at them, wondering about the other puppies and if Hannibal let them curl in his lap, if he let them rub at his toes and lick his fingers after he ate. Will bit his tongue to keep from screaming. 

He had no idea how long he sat there, staring at the collars and thinking, when Hannibal’s voice pulled him out of his reverie. 

“Suo? Puppy where…are you in my closet, Suo?”

Will didn’t move, let the tears fall on his cheeks and when Hannibal stepped inside he didn’t look up. 

“Puppy, I can explain.”

Will turned to look at him, his eyes angry as he growled, “I’m number four,” Hannibal took one step inside and Will yelled, “DON’T!” which caused him pause. 

“Will…”

Will laughed, picking up the PRINCESS collar, “Did she catch the ball for you, Hannibal? Did she carry your slippers in her mouth and spit them at your feet? Did she…did she sleep in your arms and kiss you awake every…” 

Will threw it across the closet, angry tears on his face. 

“She did none of those things, because she did not understand. She humored me, laughed behind her eyes and attempted to steal from me when my back was turned.”

Will hissed, “So you kicked her out too?”

“I killed her and ground up her meat to make sausage,” Hannibal confessed, looking angry and sad all at once. 

Will laughed. “Is that what I have to look forward to, owner? I make another mistake and you slit my throat?” 

“I would NEVER hurt you again, Suo, we…”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT! DON’T pretend I’m important! I’m not! I’m nothing!” 

Will stood up, attempting to get past him but Hannibal’s arms came around and held him back. “Please, just let me explain, puppy, please.”

Will bared his teeth. “I’ll bite you.”

“I deserve it, please let me…”

“Why King? What was so special about him?”

Hannibal frowned. “What?”

Will’s lip trembled as he asked, “What was wrong with me that I’m DOG and he was KING?”

Hannibal reached out to touch his face. “He was King because he seemed like he felt too good to be a dog. I was correct in that assumption. You are SUO because no other has ever been so good for me, puppy. So good.”

Will felt his voice break as he asked, “Please let me go.”

Hannibal almost didn’t, but he loosened his grip as he let Will walk away. “Will, no one has ever been this important to my life before. I have never cared for another the way I care for you.”

Will turned, a smile on his face. “I wish I could believe that, but I believe too much. That’s how he got me, I can’t…you’re making me feel just like I did with him, but it’s worse because I trusted you. I…please have my room cleaned I don’t want to sleep in your bed anymore.”

Hannibal’s face fell and Will waited, anticipating a hit or a demand. 

He got none. 

“As you wish, P…Will.”

Will let out a breath at the name, feeling like he’d been hit but knowing Hannibal was only following his wishes. “Thank you.”

He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. As he threw off his clothes and got under the water he let out a full body sob, clutching the wall as he broke.


	12. Chapter 12

Hannibal had never expected not to want to go home. Since the arrival of his puppy he anticipated the end of his scheduled appointments, some of the time while he listened to particularly trying patients he would make notes about what he would cook Will for dinner that evening or even draw him. 

Now he dreaded pulling up in front of his home, having to search for Will once he was inside and getting no response upon his arrival. 

So he’d taken to searching for his new prey. The name Mason wasn’t exactly common, though he did find seventeen Masons in the area and began watching them during the evening. 

The men he’d followed so far all had families, no hidden extra curricular activities that would make them Will’s Mason, though each time Hannibal wished they were. When he headed home every night without his prey he began growing angrier and angrier, oftentimes going to find alternate prey instead to take it out on. He refused to hurt Will in that way, even if they were merely roommates now. 

This evening he walked into the house, the lights were all on low and he took a deep breath smelling the lingering smell that only belonged to his beloved, following it till he found Will sound asleep in his study with Wuthering Heights in his arms. 

Hannibal would have loved to hear Will’s thoughts on the novel, the reason why he chose it and if he really believed in that all consuming type of love. That was one thing that he was grateful for since Will put a stop to their play: Will was a reader. He had never known his puppy to go near the study but he went nearly every single day now, engrossing himself in books and Hannibal had each title memorized in his head for when Will wanted to speak about them. 

He longed to lean down and take Will in his arms, carry him to bed and cuddle him to sleep but knew his touch would not be welcomed. Will had put his collar on Hannibal’s dresser and there it sat, he had no claim over Will now though would never turn him away. 

He sighed, walking over and grabbing a blanket off another chair to pull up to cover him. 

Will stirred, shaking and begging, “Please, no please,” and Hannibal bared his teeth wanting to chase the demons away from Will’s dreams. 

He leaned down, shaking his shoulder. “Will?” 

Will came awake quickly, eyes wide and terrified until he saw Hannibal above him. He blushed, looking down and mumbling, “Sorry,” as he stood up putting the book back on the shelf. 

“It is not a problem. You were…your dreams are troubling you again?”

Will didn’t turn to look at him.  
“Why do you care?”

Hannibal sighed. “I have tried again and again to go over this with you, P—Will, there is no one I care for more or ever have before. I would tear apart this monster in your dreams, I would…”

Will turned, glaring. “Because I’m the best of the throwaway dogs you’ve taken in? Because I was good enough to last another few months?”

Hannibal stalked towards him, making Will shrink back but not move as he gently pushed him against the ladder that leaned against his shelf. “I would never throw you away, I could never let you go even if you never want to kneel at my feet again or beg for my touch, I will be here. You are nothing like them. NOTHING.”

He wanted to lick away Will’s angry tears, “I hate this. I hate…I miss you.” 

Hannibal reached out a hand to touch him and paused, “I am right here.”

Will whimpered, “Please, I just…tell me what you did with them.”

Hannibal paused, letting his hand fall. “Why?”

Will repeated his request, “Please tell me what you did with them.”

Hannibal didn’t move, pressing himself more against Will’s body as he whispered, “Rover was a man I met in a bar several years ago, he did not understand the game, often tried to laugh and thought I would tie him up. I found him attempting to tape me during our play, I assume to extort money of some sort and I broke his neck. He was not worth taking pieces of, though I buried the body where no one would find him.” 

Will frowned, “No one came to look for him?"

Hannibal smiled. “I am very thorough, there was nothing connecting us.”

“The video at the bar?”

Hannibal felt so proud of his puppy for knowing these things, for being so adept. “I do not go inside bars, I only linger where the security cameras cannot pick up my face.”

Will swallowed and asked, “Princess?”

“She was a prostitute I met on a night out hunting, she never could seem to stop giggling when she crawled and was not very keen on being made to heel for me. She reaped the benefits but did not enjoy this, I do not keep insolent dogs. I cut out her heart and fed it to my guests at dinner a week later. Her body was dissolved where no trace could be found.”

Will cocked his head and seemed very interested in his reply, “You didn’t eat it?”

Hannibal smiled. “No. She did not deserve to be inside of me.”

Will laughed and Hannibal almost moaned. He had not seen Will smile in weeks now, the effect was startling to his features. “Of course not,” he shook his head and asked softly, “King?”

Hannibal breathed him in and closed his eyes, “King was interested in my money, nothing more. He was too vain to be my dog, too full of himself and I should have known better. I came home to find him having packed a bag full of my belongings to sell. I cut his hands off and then slit his throat.”

Will’s hand suddenly was on his neck and Hannibal startled, almost falling over as he opened his eyes so quickly. “You didn’t taste him either?”

Hannibal reached out to touch Will’s cheek, shivering when Will leaned into his hand. 

“No. He did not deserve to be inside of me either. None of them did.”

Will sighed, rubbing against his palm as he asked, “So you’ve killed tons of people, eating all of them but these three weren’t good enough? Why?”

Hannibal moved his hand and touched Will’s mouth, sucking in a breath when Will licked his finger. “Puppies aren’t meant to be eaten.”

Will met his eyes and asked, “What about me?”

Hannibal moved his hand again and caressed Will’s cheek. “I would eat every part of you. Take every part inside of me. I would…I long to feel you inside of me, puppy. Would you enjoy that?”

Will trembled under his touch and confessed, “Would I…I would like you to eat me, it would…I’d feel…important.”

Hannibal leaned in to whisper close to Will’s ear, “That is not exactly what I mean. I would have you take me.”

Will tensed and Hannibal pulled his face back to watch his reaction. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily as he asked, “Be…I’ve never done that before. I…what if I do it wrong?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “With you mylimasis, nothing is wrong. I…please, Will.”

Will’s arms came around him so quickly that he moaned, hugging Will back just as tightly as his puppy asked, “What does it mean? That…meelemasis?”

Hannibal pressed his cheek against Will’s own, rubbing them together as he confessed, “Beloved, Will. It means beloved.”

Will whimpered, hugging him even tighter. “You should have told me about them.”

Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair and kissed his temple. “I know.”

“I would’ve…I wouldn’t have been so upset, I would’ve…”

“Do you forgive me, Will?”

“Suo,” came the whisper, making Hannibal pause and lift his head. 

Will kissed him then, licking at his lips sloppily and sucking in his tongue until they were both breathless. Hannibal groaned, “Puppy, do not leave me alone again.”

Will whispered, “Don’t lie to me again.”

Hannibal kissed him again and again, pressing Will against the ladder careful of his head until he asked breathlessly, “Would you join us together, Will?”

Will sighed, tears in his eyes as he said, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” 

Hannibal pulled back, holding out his hand out for Will to take. He could feel Will shaking still, not sure if it was from fear or excitement. When they made it to the bedroom Hannibal stopped, kissing Will again and whispering, “I would not force this on you, puppy.”

Will went down on all fours, pushing at his shoes with his nose and making noises as he pulled on the laces, untying them slowly and biting at his ankles, nipping at the edge of his shoes and making Hannibal shudder, “Puppy, I can…”

Will growled, biting hard and pulling till Hannibal nearly fell as his shoe was pulled off and swatted away. When Will began working on the next he nearly lifted his foot but refrained, letting Will pull at his laces again and pull back the shoe, bite marks surely on it for how hard he was working. When he was successful in getting him down to his socks and began peeling at them Hannibal held onto the dresser behind him, looking down and moaning, “Mylimasis, you will unravel me,” and Will pulled off his sock, licking at his toes and Hannibal lifted his foot up for his access, sucking in a breath when Will moved off to his next foot. 

“I need to…I need to taste everything,” Will whispered, going to work on his other sock, biting at the fabric and peeling it off slowly. 

His tongue was torture, tasting in between each and every crevice of Hannibal’s toes and he could not help but remember what lay between Will’s own feet. What that monster had done to him, no doubt there was more and he tried not to let it cloud his enjoyment but Will stopped, “You’re frowning.”

Hannibal looked down. “I would kill the monster who hurt you, I cannot help but think of it, of where your scars lie.”

Will got up on his knees, pulling at his pants and undoing the buttons to let them fall. He ran his hands over Hannibal’s legs, licking the hair and skin and declaring, “He isn’t here, you are, Savininkas.”

Hannibal gasped, his hands in Will’s hair tight as he praised, “You…puppy, you amaze me.” 

Will looked up at him, his eyes tearful as he bit at his skin and lifted Hannibal’s leg, peeling down his pants and throwing them behind him. “You are, I…I went on the computer, I…I wanted…”

Hannibal begged, “Please, Will, come here.” 

“Suo,” Will corrected, “Please call me Suo.”

Hannibal smiled, petting his head. “Your pronunciation is beautiful, Suo. I would have you call me your owner if it pleases you. I own you, and you own me.”

Will’s lip was trembling as he asked, “Please let me keep going, Savininkas? Please?”

Hannibal swallowed once and nodded, letting Will continue his exploration, licking up his bottom half like he needed to memorize the taste, making Hannibal ache and shudder and when he peeled off his boxers, Will stared at his cock like he didn’t know what to do. 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s cheek and said, “You arouse me more than anyone ever has, Suo.” 

Will blushed, swallowing as he asked, “I…”

“You do not need to do anything you are uncomfortable with, little one, and I do believe we should move this to be the bed before your knees give out.”

Will frowned. “I want to…do more.”

Hannibal smiled and held out his hand, “We have all night.”

Will smiled, nodding once and standing up to press himself against Hannibal and kiss him again, the taste of himself on Will’s tongue causing a guttural possessive reaction in him that he was unprepared for as he pulled his puppy closer to him deepening their kiss. 

His hands tightened in Will’s hair and he heard Will whimper, making Hannibal pull back. “What you do to me.”

Will laughed. “Good?”

“You are always so good for me, Suo. So perfect. I would show you appreciation for your cleansing,” Hannibal whispered, turning them to walk backwards to the bed and gently placed down Will onto it. Will shivered as he stared down at him, touching Will’s face once more.

“You want to…?” Will asked, the question up to interpretation Hannibal was sure for his own benefit. 

Hannibal moved down to peel the loose pants off of him, Will’s erect cock grazed with the fabric as he did making his puppy gasp as he revealed his silk briefs. Hannibal smiled, running his hand over Will’s clothed cock and making him whimper. 

“May I, Suo?”

Will was trembling as he peeled away his briefs, revealing Will’s cock and Hannibal ached to taste. He licked his lips, peeling the briefs down his legs and off, licking at his went making Will whimper the longer he held himself back. 

“Hannibal, please, please Savininkas? Please?”

Hannibal growled, looking up from Will’s ankles and seeing Will staring down at him. 

“You want me to take you in my mouth, beloved? Taste you like I never tasted them?”

Will moaned, “Yes, please, please,” and Hannibal licked back up his legs till he engulfed Will’s cock in his mouth slowly, feeling Will’s breathless whimpers and sighs as he moved his hand in time with his mouth. 

Will put his hands in his hair and Hannibal leaned into the touch, growling as he peeled his mouth all the way off and back down making Will cry out and Hannibal nearly came when he tasted Will’s precome under his tongue. He pulled his mouth away and Will cried, “Please,” but Hannibal kissed his inner thigh. 

“I need you to come inside of me, mylimasis,” he requested, making Will sigh. 

“I won’t last long,” Will laughed, making Hannibal smile. 

“I can teach you many things, beloved, stamina being one of them,” he promised, peeling off his shirt as he lay on his back. 

Will stared at him, his eyes so full of life compared to the dead thing that had lived in his home for the past few weeks. He had his eager puppy again and Hannibal felt tears in his eyes at the thought. 

“I love you,” he confessed, making Will frown. 

“Why?”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s face. “Love needs no reasoning, does it puppy?”

Will smiled, rolling over till he was on top of Hannibal. “I feel like less than myself when I can’t be yours.” 

Hannibal sighed. “Will.”

Will’s smile faded. “I don’t…you can’t call me that when we…please. I can’t…”

“I apologize, Suo.”

Will sighed, swallowing as he whispered, “But you can…if you want, you can…other times.”

Hannibal let out a breath, kissing Will’s cheek as he whispered, “You are a gift to me, beloved. My most perfect puppy.”

Will shivered. “What do I do?”

“The bedside table,” Hannibal said, making Will move off him to open the drawer. He got out a condom and a bottle of lube, holding them both as he stared at Hannibal. 

“I…”

“You have had sexual intercourse before, little one?”

Will’s eyes widened and he paled, nodding. “Yeah.”

“Consensual?”

Will’s lower lip trembled, “A few times. Other times, no.”

Hannibal felt his hands tighten into fists at his sides as he held back a growl. 

“You need to put lubricant on your fingers to enter me with,” Hannibal explained, rolling over onto his stomach. 

He could feel Will’s gaze at his back, his beloved’s hand on his backside making Hannibal tremble. When Will drizzled lubricant over his hole Hannibal shivered from the coldness and his puppy’s unskilled finger breaching him made Hannibal wince. 

“Move your finger, Suo.”

Will moved his finger barely, still quite tentative and Hannibal groaned, wanting more and more from Will. “I need more, Suo. I need all of your strength to loosen me.”

Will moved faster, moving his finger and adding another making Hannibal look over at his unsure face as he did so. “It hurts?”

“It has been a very long time, mylimasis. Not many times at all.”

Will frowned. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me, puppy, not like this. The only hurt you could give me is indifference.”

Will licked his lips and asked, “Can I…can I taste?”

Hannibal gasped. “Please, puppy, the lubricant will ruin the…”

Will ignored him, peeling Hannibal’s cheeks apart and sticking his tongue inside. He groaned, pushing back against Will’s face as his puppy eagerly tasted his ass like it was the best thing he’d ever had his tongue inside.

He was gasping, begging, “Please, please, puppy, please, I need you!” 

Will pulled back his mouth, licking at Hannibal’s asscheek. “I want more.”

“Please, puppy, I need to feel you enter me. Please?”

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Will’s pink cheeks and lips. Will nodded once and peeled off the condom, putting it on as Hannibal watched unable to look away. He offered, “I could get you slick for me.”

Will shook his head, taking his slicked up hand and moving it up his cock making Hannibal groan. “Do not come yet, Suo. Hold back for me.”

Will bit his lip, nodding once and when he said, sit up Hannibal did his eagerness making him weak as he felt Will’s cock enter him for the first time. He groaned, the feel of Will inside making him so perfectly full. “Yes, yes puppy, you feel so…”

Will’s arms came around him and kissed his back, “I don’t want to move, I can’t…god, I…”

Hannibal moved his head back and Will brought their lips together as Hannibal leaned back on his cock, sitting Will down so he could take his pleasure seated in his beloved’s lap. Will’s hitched breath and his groans filled up the bedroom. 

“Fuck, Hannibal please, fuck, so good. So…god, I’m gonna come.”

Hannibal shook his head, biting at Will’s mouth as he rode his cock, “Not yet, puppy, not…”

He put Will’s hand on his cock and when Will began jerking his cock in time with Hannibal’s movement it was not long until Will came in him, he longed to feel his passion coat his insides but this was still so perfect. Will was so perfect, so beautiful in his eagerness and when he sped up his hand and whispered, “I love you too,” Hannibal came, biting at Will’s tongue as he fell apart under his beloved’s palm. 

Hannibal was breathless, kissing Will again and pushing them back so Will was still attached to him. “Do not move, Suo. Just….give me a moment.”

Will nipped and licked at his ear, whispering, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Savininkas, thank you.”

Hannibal pulled him close and whispered, “No, thank you, little one. That was transcendent.” 

Will laughed, “It was, wasn’t it? Beyond. I’ve never…it’s never been like that. For me.”

Hannibal turned his face so they could kiss again, eagerly tasting Will under his tongue. 

“I am proud to be the one to give you love in all things, little one. I will continue for as long as I am able.”

Will pulled out, making Hannibal groan and he peeled off the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the garbage by the bed. He pushed Hannibal onto his back and said, “We need to clean up?”

Hannibal nodded once. “I would have you paint your passion in my skin and keep it there, keep the other dogs away.”

Will laughed. “You’ll be sticky.”

Hannibal smiled, pulling Will close to him again. “Sticky with you, coated in you, I…I am yours, you own me just as I own you.”  
Will’s eyes filled his tears as he whispered, “Verger.”

Hannibal paused, frowning. “I’m sorry?”

“Mason Verger.”

Hannibal knew who Mason Verger was, his sister was Hannibal’s patient and he was a very recognizable figure. If he died, there would be attention.

He did not find it in himself to care.

“Will…”

“He…” Will let out a breath and Hannibal ran a hand through his curls.

“You do not need to tarnish this time with those memories.”

Will laid his head on Hannibal’s stomach and kissed the stickiness there. “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Hannibal said nothing, in his head already planning out his kill. 

“Shower?”

Hannibal lifted his head, “Of course. After you.”

Will sat up, getting off the bed and holding out his hand for Hannibal to take. He stared at his beautiful puppy, so warm and welcoming, so fiercely protective of a serial killer who he should not trust. 

“You are the best thing that ever happened to my heart, puppy.”

Will’s smile was radiant as he blushed, looking down. “I’m just a dog, I’m not…”

Hannibal stood up, lifting Will’s chin so their eyes met. “You may be just a stray, but you’re mine. No one will part us.”

Will kissed him, “C’mon, Savininkas. Soap me up.”

Hannibal followed him to the bathroom and imagined Will holding a knife as it cut into his tormentor, reveling in the blood on his beloved’s hands. 

He had hopes, but would never make Will do something he was not comfortable with. 

Hopefully he soon would be.


	13. Chapter 13

Entering the bathroom Will shivered, feeling Hannibal come up behind him to kiss his neck. “You are missing your collar, puppy,” he noticed, hugging Will. 

Will sighed. “I…I kept wanting to take it, I just…I thought you’d…that you would think everything was okay and I just…”

Hannibal turned him in his arms, lifting Will’s chin to make their eyes meet. 

“It belongs to you, even if you do not wear it I would have been content that it was in your possession.”

Will kissed him, arms around his neck as he breathed him in after. 

“You smell like me,” Will whispered, kissing his chin. 

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, Suo, as you undoubtedly smell of me.”

Will grinned. “Maybe I changed my mind and want you to be sticky.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “I will follow your wishes, mylimasis, whatever you desire.”

Will sighed. “Shower, it’ll get gross and…yeah. Shower.”

They showered each other, Will taking his time with Hannibal’s bathing and kissing in between, pressing into each other and nearly starting all over again. Hannibal washed his hair and left more bite marks on his neck, making Will push back into his cock as he did. 

When their shower was over both men were hard and wanting, but still satisfied enough that walking to the dresser was their first priority. 

Hannibal picked up the collar and put it on Will, smoothing out the front and kissing his earlobe whispering, “Mine,” and making Will laugh. 

“We need to get you one so people know you’re mine too,” Will remarked, then blushed, turning away. 

Hannibal thought of the idea, turning it over in his mind and not finding it unpleasant. He would consider it, if that was what Will desired. 

“If you like,” he said, making Will turn and stare. 

“You’d wear my collar?”

Hannibal took his hand and brought it to his lips. “I would bind us together anyway I knew how.”

Will smiled, but said nothing as they got into bed, Will first and Hannibal second his arms around his little one tight and unyielding just as Will desired. He had noticed several bags under his puppy’s eyes over the last few weeks, but knew it was not his place. 

Now it was.

Hannibal turned off the lights and covered them both, whispering to Will, “I will not let you go again, not ever,” and Will grabbed his hand tightly.

“Please don’t.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and Will woke up to Hannibal on the phone. 

“Yes, yes. I can come in today. Yes. Whatever works best for you. I believe this is…yes. Goodbye.”

He hung up his cell and noticed Will was awake. “I apologize, a patient is of need and I must leave you this afternoon while I speak with her.”

Will smiled, kissing his chest. “It’s okay.” 

Hannibal pet his head, kissing Will’s hair as he spoke. “Do you understand how important you are now, beloved?”

Will shivered at the name. “Yes.” 

“You are mine and I am yours, Will.”

Will tensed at the name but did not ask him to stop using it. 

He pet his puppy’s head again and asked, “When you came here, very early on you were worried that I would…share you with others. Is that because of Mason Verger?”

Will was trembling now, clutching at him with his nails as he said, “Yes.”

Hannibal took his hand and rubbed his cheek against it, kissing Will’s fingers as he asked, “And these are the men who you sent me after?”

Will tensed and paused before answering.

“Yes.”

“Every other man who has harmed you or been inside of you has perished except for Mason Verger.”

Will lifted his head. “Please, Hannibal, don’t…”

Hannibal put his finger to Will’s lips. “You asked me not to lie to you again so I cannot promise that I will refrain from killing him. You cannot ask that of me, Will. Not after I have seen the scars he left on you, heard you scream in your sleep, and have seen the look in your eyes when you think of him. He will die, it is just a matter of when.”

Will’s tears were always a deterrent before, but Hannibal would not stop this time until Mason Verger suffered. He wiped his tears away and Will pushed away his hand growling, “I won’t let him take you from me, not you.” 

Hannibal kissed him then, a reminder of the tenderness he allowed Will even now when his entire body was primed for attacking someone. “I would not leave you alone, mylimasis, not again.”

Will hugged him, shaking as Hannibal hugged him back. 

They lay watching the sun stream in through the windows till around ten o’clock and Hannibal kissed Will before declaring it was time to greet the morning much to his puppy’s chagrin. Breakfast was omelets, Will choosing to sit at his feet and be hand fed, licking and sucking on Hannibal’s fingers until he could no longer take the torture. 

“Will, please,” he sighed, “I…”

Will jacked him off under the table, rubbing his face along Hannibal’s legs and when he came, quite sticky in Will’s hand his puppy eagerly cleaned off the mess on his hands. Hannibal sighed, “You will be the death of me, puppy,” he joked, and Will paled, looking down and frowning at the floor. 

“None of that, Will, not today. Now I need you to be good, please do not go through my things, if you wish to know more just please ask. Yes?”

Will smiled slightly, and Hannibal kissed him goodbye before he left. 

Hannibal sat across from Margot Verger not even twenty minutes later, assessing the woman in front of him differently now. He knew how much she was afraid of her brother, how much he’d tortured her over the years of her life, and now he knew that she’d been there when Will had been. 

He needed to know more. 

“Tell me Margot, why did you need to see me today?”

She stared at her hands, taking a deep breath. “I just…god, I know you told me that the best thing for me to do would be to try to kill Mason again. I,” she laughed, “I still cannot believe you told me that but I’m just…you don’t know how…”

“You’ve spoken of your brother’s love for the very young,” Hannibal commented, hoping she would pick up his lead. 

Margot looked at him, paling and nodding. “Yes. He…there have been…many.”

“He takes these young children and disposes of them?”

She closed her eyes. “Not always.”

Hannibal waited. “There have been captives.”

She had tears in her eyes when she opened them again. “Yes. There…many of them have been let go after a few weeks but there was once…one he kept for a year.”

Hannibal tried not to let his emotions show on his face as he asked, “And this child…”

“He was a teenager. He…I was very close to him, Mason called him his ‘little mouse’ and he…I helped him get out. I…god I don’t even know if he’s alive,” she whispered, covering her mouth. 

Hannibal paused. “What was it about this young man that drew you to him? That made you stand up to Mason and help?”

Margot shivered visibly and took her hand away, smiling, “He was just like me, he was a prisoner there but he…god he tried so hard to be good hoping that Mason would leave him alone. He…god, I needed to help or he’d be dead.”

Hannibal heard the pen in his hand snap in half as he praised, “You were very brave, Margot. You can be that brave again.”

She smiled, nodding once. “Thank you. I…thank you for letting me come here. I’ve gotta go, he’s going to know I don’t have an appointment.”

Hannibal nodded once and she came to him, grabbing his hand tightly before departing. 

He thought of Will at home, beginning to feel protected and content for the first time in his entire existence and the idea that he could be dead in a shallow grave on Mason Verger’s land made him bare his teeth and growl. 

Mason needed to be put down. 

He gathered up his things and checked his appointment book for the date of Margot’s next appointment. December 15th, just a week before Christmas. 

Perfect. 

The drive home was a blur, he got out of the car and headed right inside, breathing in deeply to scent Will’s location. He found him in the library reading lying with his head back in Hannibal’s arm chair. 

“What are you reading?”

Will looked up, throwing down his book and bounding to him. He dropped to his knees and rubbed all over Hannibal’s legs. “I missed you,” he purred, biting at his pants. 

Hannibal smiled. “Your book?”

Will smiled up at him. “Wuthering Heights.”

“Why that one?”

Will blushed. “I like Heathcliff. I…I like romance novels, even sad ones.”

Hannibal reached down to pet his head, warming to the fact that Will leaned up into his touch so easily again. “I myself enjoy romantic novels,” he offered. 

Will sat up on his knees and licked at Hannibal’s fingers. 

“Will.”

Will stopped, looking at him expectedly. 

“Would you allow me to read to you?”

Will smiled. “Allow?”

Hannibal touched his head once more. “I would like to read to you.”

Will stood up, waiting as Hannibal picked up the book. He sat and Will climbed into his lap, laying his head on Hannibal’s chest as he began to read. 

They were ten pages in when Will asked, “Is your patient okay?”

Hannibal paused. “She is hurting, she spoke to me of a forgotten pain this afternoon.”

Will frowned. “How could she forget?”

Hannibal touched his face. “Forgotten is the wrong word, possibly. The pain was one she did not want to think of with all the current demon whose pain she faces daily.”

Will whispered, “Did you help her?”

Hannibal put down the book and kissed him, savoring the small whimper as they parted and Will grabbing at his collar for more. “I am going to try to, mylimasis.”

Will smiled. “Maybe you can teach her to kill her demon?”

Hannibal nodded once, “You know me so well, puppy. So well.”

Will laughed, hugging him. 

“Not all of you,” Will said sighing.

Hannibal pet his head. “You will, puppy, we have plenty of time.”

Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s chest and smiled. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes?”

Will brightened. “And sausage? I love your sausage!” he confessed, his cheeks pinkening at the implications his words could be taken as.

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Whatever you desire, puppy. Come, watch me.”

Will stood and they walked into the kitchen, Will going to sit but Hannibal took his hand pulling Will into the kitchen. He handed him an apron and Will frowned. 

“I’ve never…I’m not good in the kitchen.”

Hannibal frowned. 

“You do not wish to help me?”

Will bit his lip before confessing, “It’s…a Mason thing.”

Hannibal glared. “Tell me.”

Will looked away, his eyes filling with tears. “He…used to…he never cooked, it was just…he liked to use fire sometimes. Burning my skin and letting it heal over again? One time I asked for…”

Hannibal took him into his arms tightly, “I would never hurt you, Will, never ever.”

“I know, Hannibal, I know.” 

“Tell me what he did.”

Will let out a shuddering breath and finished, “…I was hungry and he took me into the kitchen and…burned my hand. It took a long time to heal, I still have a tiny scar.”

Hannibal picked up his hand and felt a scar there, easily missable, and said angrily, “He will pay, puppy, I promise you this. But do not let him take away opportunities for happy memories.”

Will lifted his head, nodding once and they began to prepare. 

He could feel Will’s anxiety as he got closer to the oven, but Hannibal held onto skin as an anchor, kissing Will every chance he got as they moved around. He held Will’s hands as he flipped the sausage patties, kissing his cheek when Will’s trembling got intense and praising, “You amaze me, Will, my strong puppy.”

Will sighed, smiling and kissing him as they finished. 

They ate, Will in his lap and Hannibal feeding him by hand and ending the afternoon lying on the couch kissing. Hannibal held his puppy tightly and asked, “Happy memory?”

Will’s tears wet Hannibal's cheek when he received a kiss from Will who whispered, “Yes. Thank you.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek in return and asked, “No, darling, thank you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Hannibal sat across from Alana Bloom, staring wistfully out the window as the snow fell and it took him almost too long to realize she was kicking him under the table. 

He looked at her expecting to see an angry face staring back at him but she was smiling. 

“You look lost in thought?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Alana ate her sandwich, grinning with her mouth closed as she shook her head. 

“Lies, I can see it in your eyes. You’re agonizing over something. Your little stray?”

Hannibal glared. “I do not know what you mean.”

She grinned. “The famous Hannibal Lecter dinner parties ended abruptly when Will appeared in your home, I assume he does not like crowds and I refuse to believe he’s a live in college student. I’ve seen those angry eyes directed at me and the sad ones, I’m quite sure they were hard to resist.”

Hannibal looked out the window. “I do not want to continue this conversation.”

“Will would be upset with you for seeing me now.”

Hannibal knew this to be true, but he enjoyed her company and she was buying lunch for them both. He liked having someone to talk to about current psychiatric theories and he respected her as a colleague. 

“Will does not dictate my…”

She laughed. “Oh that’s so cute, your lips get this little twitch in them when you say his name.”

He frowned. “They do?”

“No, but you just proved my point. Tell me what’s wrong.”

He sighed. “I do not know what to get Will for Christmas.”

Alana giggled. “Oh Hannibal, you’re so adorable. I never would’ve expected this.”

He sighed. “If you insist on making a joke of this, I will leave.”

She smiled. “Just surprise him. Someone who hasn’t had a lot of good things in their lives has to love surprises. What would you want to get him?”

Hannibal smiled, thinking before answering. “Everything.”

Alana sighed. “I expect you’ll be married by the spring?”

“I think that may be too long a wait.” 

He left the restaurant with a hug from Alana and a smile, paying for lunch though she had protested and when he got into the car he put the phone to his ear to dial a number he knew by heart. 

“Yes, Alejandro? This is Hannibal Lecter. I would like to come in for a fitting today. Yes, for me and another. Yes. Very good. We will be there soon.”

Hannibal drove with a smile on his face and when he walked inside immediately went to Will, grabbing him from behind on the kitchen chair and lifting him out of the chair. Will startled, laughing as Hannibal turned him in his arms, kissing him soundly. 

He gently pressed Will to the hallway wall, kissing and tasting the slight saltiness of the soup he’d just eaten as he whispered, “I am home.”

Will kissed him again, moaning into their kiss before pulling his mouth off and burying it into Hannibal’s neck. “Missed…”

Will tensed and Hannibal pulled back, frowning. “Puppy?”

The look on Will’s face told everything. “How was she?”

Hannibal touched Will’s cheek. “Alana said hello.”

Will’s eyes narrowed. “You told me you were working. You lied.”

Hannibal sighed. “Will…”

“I don’t like her.”

Hannibal felt him struggle in his arms and let Will stand, following him as he stomped into his bedroom stopping the door from going in his face. “Mylimasis, would you just…”

Will attempted to go into the bathroom and Hannibal was faster, grabbing him tightly to him Will’s back to his front. He kissed Will’s cheek and whispered, “Alana and I are friends, I did not wish to upset you.”

Will whispered, “Don’t do it again.”

“I promise you. I will tell you when I see her.”

Will leaned back in his arms and shook his head. “Not just that, don’t…I don’t like you touching her.”

Hannibal smiled, kissing his collar. “Yes, puppy.”

Will relaxed and turned around in his arms. He started to play with Hannibal’s suit coat and said, “You’re home now?”

“Yes, Suo, but I…I have a surprise. I wish to take you somewhere.”

Will frowned. “Why?”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “I would like to buy you something.”

Will stepped away, turning his back to him as he mumbled, “You buy me a lot of stuff already, you don’t need to take me somewhere.”

Hannibal touched his back and Will looked over his shoulder, still frowning. 

“This is special, puppy, please allow this concession.”

Will asked, “We’re gonna come back?”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, holding him. “We have spoken of this, puppy. You know your importance.”

Will was shaking as Hannibal pressed his cheek to Will’s own. “I just…”

“I would like to buy you a suit, Will.”

Will pulled back and smiled, eyes teary. “Why?”

Hannibal kissed him and said, “Because I wish it.”

Will sighed. “Okay. But we get to go where I want to after.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I cannot know this destination?”

Will shook his head. “Not until I spend hours getting felt up by a stranger so you can see me in a suit.”

Hannibal frowned when Will left his arms to dress, the thought of Will getting touched by Alejandro upsetting to him. 

Will belonged to him he did not wish Will to be touched by another.

After Will dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a overly large sweatshirt, Hannibal assessed his clothing and said, “Do you have to wear those?”

Will frowned, looking up. “What’s wrong with it?”

Hannibal sighed. “Your…features are accentuated.”

Will laughed. “They’re tight? You bought them.”

“Puppy, I perhaps was hasty in the idea of a suit. You do not seem to be enthusiastic for it, we can…”

Will grabbed his hand. “Come on, take me shopping Savininkas.”

The endearment was one of the only surefire ways to get Hannibal to do something, Will had come to learn and Hannibal was helpless against it. 

“You wound me,” he sighed, Will grinning as he kissed Hannibal’s hand. 

They walked out of his home holding hands, parting only when they got to the car and Hannibal walked Will to his side, kissing his hand and closing the door. The entire drive he could not help but be anxious. Alejandro would love Will, he was sure of that, the man had been Hannibal’s tailor for nearly ten years now and he was very friendly. 

Almost too friendly. 

They pulled up in front of the tailor’s and Will didn’t move, waiting for Hannibal to come around and open his door. When he took Will’s hand and felt the tremor in it he kissed it. “We do not have to go inside.”

Will shook his head. “No, it’s…it’s okay. I…it’s okay.”

Will went in first with Hannibal at his back, the bell ringing above the door alerting the man inside to their presence. Alejandro popped his head out from nowhere and smiled. 

“Hannibal! How lovely to see you, my friend!” he greeted, “And look at the lovely thing you’ve brought with you. Your nephew?”

Hannibal glared as Will held back a laugh. “No, Alejandro. Will is my…companion.”

The tailor’s eyebrows went up. “I see. Well then, young Will. Let us measure you.”

Moments later Will was in his underthings, a tank top and boxer shorts while Alejandro measured. Hannibal had almost insisted that he remain clothed but Will shook his head even as he paled at the request. 

Hannibal was conscious of every movement, every touch, every bit of Alejandro’s hand and where they soiled Will’s skin to get his measurements and by the time the fitting was concluded he was ready to slit the tailor’s throat. 

Will was dressing and they stood outside, Alejandro writing as Hannibal glared. 

“You have never brought a companion before, Hannibal.”

“No, I have not though after that display I am not sure I will ever again.”

Alejandro laughed. “Oh, my friend it is alright if I do it to you but not to young Will?”

Hannibal growled. “No.”

“You are lucky I am such a good tailor. That young one is gorgeous, there are plenty of others who would have taken advantage of the situation.”

“They would lose their limbs over it if they did,” he hissed. 

Alejandro laughed. “I’m sure they would!”

They picked out patterns and Will did not seem to care either way, though by the time they finished when Alejandro asked, “Wait, I do have something to show you.”

He walked them to the back room where a garment bag lay on a table. 

“This is for someone else, but I do believe the measurements are quite close if you’d like to try it on?”

Will protested, “No I…”

Hannibal took the bag and they went into the dressing room, alone finally though Will seemed uneasy. Hannibal hugged him then, breathing him in and whispering, “You are all right puppy?”

Will nodded. “I don’t…I hate being here, I never want to come back.”

Hannibal nodded once. “I do not wish to return either, and I am going to find it increasingly difficult not to return this evening to slit my tailor’s throat for touching you.”

Will laughed. “Don’t, he’s nice.”

Hannibal frowned. “Nice?”

Will kissed him. “Dress me, Savininkas.”

Hannibal did, piece by piece, touching and smoothing down every bit of cloth until he buttoned it up and stepped back to admire Will in the gray striped suit. 

“You look a vision, mylimasis. Words cannot describe.”

Will blushed, looking up into the mirror with wide eyes. “Oh, wow.”

Hannibal stepped up behind him, hugging Will to himself. “We will buy this.”

Will frowned. “It belongs to someone else.”

“Alejandro would not have shown it to us if he did not want me to pay too much for it.”

Will laughed and they walked out together, Hannibal petting his head and whispering in his ear, “I will take you to lunch and enjoy ripping it off of you when we return home. Would you like that?”

Will shivered, nodding once. “I want to…can I…in it? With you?”

Hannibal smiled. “We can make love in our suits, puppy, if you so desire.”

Will nodded. “Please.”

They were walking up to the counter when a voice made Will freeze midstep.

“I don’t give a shit who’s having a fucking fitting, I want to get my fucking suit old man!”

Will shrank back, nearly tripping as he ran for the dressing room and Hannibal followed, grabbing Will before he could get further. “Will, what is it? Will?”

He was shaking, mumbling, “No, no, no, no, no,” and tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“Puppy, look at me.”

Will did, almost moaning as he threw himself into Hannibal’s arms and whispered, “He’s here, he’s here, he’s here,” and Hannibal dug his nails into Will’s back in response.

“Mason is here? Will I wish to leave you for a moment,” he said, pulling back but Will dug his own nails in.

“No, no, no, please, please, please,” Will sobbed, attempting to bury himself in him.

Hannibal held him tightly and asked. “We shall leave.”

Will shook his head. “No, no, I can’t…”

Hannibal took out his phone, dialing and speaking softly. “Yes, Alejandro has Mason Verger gone yet? Is there a way he could be taken to another room? Thank you, my friend. Yes, I will wire the money directly. Thank you.”

Moments later he lifted Will into his arms and walked out of the tailor’s shop, pressing kisses into Will’s hair as he whispered, sitting in the backseat of his vehicle, “We are outside, puppy.”

Will clung to him, sobbing into Hannibal’s chest. 

“Don’t let me go, please, please, please,” Will begged, rubbing his face on Hannibal’s chin. 

Hannibal kissed him softly. “Never.”

They lay there until Will fell asleep, Hannibal getting out of the backseat and looking at the building again. Mason Verger was inside, he could almost feel the man’s presence in his life now and it was irritating his senses. 

“Soon,” he promised himself, starting the car as they pulled away. 

He was driving for a few moments when he heard Will say, “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“I ruined our…your...”

“My day has not been ruined, beloved, you are still here as am I. Where are we going?”

Will didn’t answer for a few moments before he said, “The park where you found me.”

Hannibal was surprised but drove there, parking outside and taking Will’s hand as they walked through. He could feel the biting cold now that November was just about to end and soon snow begin. 

Will’s hand in his was warm and he squeezed it. “Why here, Will?”

Will smiled, walking closely to him now and bumping their hips together. 

“I wanted to sit on our bench.”

Hannibal smiled, stopping their walk to kiss him. Will sighed, clutching at Hannibal’s shoulders to bring them closer. “This is the perfect end to our day, Will.”

Will blushed. “It’s stupid, I just…”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “Nothing connecting us can be considered stupid.”

Will pulled him along until they got to the bench, sitting down and relaxing. The day grew darker and less people walked through until it was almost too dark to stay out. Hannibal kissed his hair and whispered, “We need to go home, mylimasis,” he whispered, pressing his nose into Will’s hair to breathe him in. 

Will nodded, moving to stand and Hannibal held his hand as they returned to the car. He turned on the heat, waiting patiently for the car to warm up and Will stared out of the side window staring at the place he’d called home for the last year before all of this. 

“If I hadn’t met you, I’d still be out there.” 

Hannibal followed his line of sight, imagining Will standing out there still ready prey for all sorts of dangers. “Yes.”

“I shouldn’t feel so lucky to be owned by a murderer, should I?” Will asked, curling in on himself. 

Hannibal reached over and touched his shoulder, surprised when Will climbed over the seat and sat in his lap. He held him tightly and observed, “Luck is just an imagined force that seems to operate for the good or ill in our lives, shaping circumstance, events, and opportunities. Luck was not what brought me to you, Will.” 

Will lifted his head, tears in his eyes. “What then?”

“Fate. I was going to find you, it was only a matter of time.”

Will hugged him, pressing his nose into Hannibal’s neck and he felt Will’s tears wetting his collar. The suit Will wore was getting quite rumpled; he was content for it to get completely ruined if it kept Will feeling calm after such a traumatic shock. “Fate isn’t imaginary?” Will asked. 

Hannibal kissed him softly, pressing his cheek against Will’s. “Not for us, beloved. Not for us.” 

Will laughed, throwing his arms around Hannibal’s neck and licking his cheek. 

“You’re mine, I’m yours,” Will declared, the leather of his collar brushing Hannibal’s neck as he moved. 

Hannibal pulled back, kissing his cheek. 

“Always, puppy. Let us return home.”

Will smiled. “You can show me how to cook dinner.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and kissed his palm, bringing it to his cheek. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”


	15. Chapter 15

Will fell asleep on the ride home, Hannibal touching him every few moments even as he drove to be sure he was not having a nightmare. He pulled into the driveway and leaned across the seat, whispering, “We are home, Will,” and Will sighed, opening his eyes with a smile. 

“I didn’t know I was so tired.”

Hannibal pressed his palm against Will’s cheek. “Trauma can often be so strong that the body can wear itself out quickly after, though I am surprised by the lack of nightmares.”

Will blushed. “I don’t have nightmares when I’m with you,” he confessed, kissing Hannibal’s wrist. 

Hannibal caressed his cheek once more. “I am happy to protect you from your darkness, Suo.”

Will leaned in to the touch and Hannibal undid his belt, getting out of the car and walking towards the door. He could feel Will behind him, walking slowly and not speaking. When he made it in the kitchen he saw Will sitting on the floor taking off his shoes, the gray suit rumpling as he leaned down. 

“If you would prefer to change your suit…” 

Will frowned, dragging his feet as he came towards him. “Won’t Alejandro get mad that we left with it?”

Hannibal pet his head. “No, I spoke with him before we left and the money will be taken care of in the morning. I am quite a good customer of his, though now that I know of his other clientele that may have to change.”

Will looked down, feeling his neck as he asked, “My collar. I need my collar.”

Hannibal reached into his suit jacket pocket, taking out the collar and walking behind Will, running his fingers over the back of his beloved’s neck. “I was quite sorry to see it off. Would it upset you to wear it in front of others?”

Will lifted his head, letting Hannibal fasten it, sighing after touching the leather against his skin. 

“No,” Will said, turning to stare at him, “I don’t care if other people see it.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek again, smiling. “You please me so, Will.” 

Will went to kneel and Hannibal shook his head, “We must prepare for dinner.”

Will held his stomach. “I’m hungry now.”

Hannibal patted his head. “I have more of those peanut butter snacks in the cabinet, if you cannot wait.”

Will’s eyes lit up and he ran to the kitchen, opening several cabinets until he found the bag Hannibal had bought almost every week since his arrival. He pulled it out and immediately started eating while Hannibal walked to the refrigerator, pulling out a large chunk of meat that he carried to the sink. 

Will was curious, walking over to him and not even flinching as he passed the oven. Hannibal smiled, pleased at the development. “What’s that?” 

“I thought that we could prepare prime rib this evening, you have never had it and I…”

Will stared at the meat, looking like he was trying to see through it. “Is it a person cow or a cow cow?”

“What do you believe it is, Will?”

Will stared for almost too long before remarking, “I guess it doesn’t really matter as long as it’s meat.” 

Hannibal smiled as he put the meat out on the cutting board, reaching for a knife and holding his hand out to Will who stood frozen at his side. “I would like to teach you proper cutting.”

Will frowned, holding his bag in front of him. 

“Why?”

“Please, Suo. I will help you cut, it is harder to cut this type of meat when it is uncooked.”

Will put down his bag, staring at the sink. “Should I wash my hands?”

Hannibal nodded. “Yes, puppy, that would be best.”

He watched Will washing his hands, looking worried and Hannibal put a hand on his back to feel him trembling. “There is no wrong answer here, puppy. I promise you.”

Will relaxed, walking over to his left and Hannibal pulled him in front of him so he was at Will’s back, putting the knife in his hand and explaining, “Prime rib is usually quite tender but this particular cow was not so we need to slow cook it in its own juices for quite some time. Cutting the meat would ensure it cook faster.” 

Will held the knife tightly, turning it over in his hand. “It’s heavy.”

“Tough meat requires a heavy knife. Though any type of knife will do if the skin is tender enough. You should never cut too hard with it, however. Especially your first time. You could cut in the wrong places.”

Will frowned. “Wrong places?”

Hannibal nodded and guided his hand down sharply, making Will startle. The meat cut clean through, and Will stared at the blood that ran down the cutting board. “You see? It is still quite uncooked yet it bleeds.”

“That’s normal? All the blood?”

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s ear, “Are you frightened of blood, Will?”

Will shook his head. “I’ve seen a lot of it, where I was. I never really gave it much thought.”

Hannibal pointed to the middle of the meat. “We could cut vertically, though again you could cut wrong. One wrong cut and the fun is over, we do not want to cut wrong.”

Will swallowed. “We could hit a vital area,” he whispered, letting out a breath. 

Hannibal kissed his ear, biting lightly. “Yes, mylimasis, we could. Then our fun would be over. We do not want that.” 

Will shivered. “Can I try by myself?”

Hannibal nodded and let go, letting him cut. Will cut through on his own, then preceded to cut the remainder very quickly. He then cut the opposite way, a beautiful straight line that Hannibal imagined on Mason Verger’s chest cavity. He sighed, kissing the top of his head and squeezing Will to him. 

“Beautiful, puppy. You have quite a skill.”

Will smiled, looking at him expectantly. “Where is it gonna go?”

Hannibal moved away, taking out a clay pot and opening it. “Now comes the complicated areas. Because we have cut up this meat, it needs to be soaked in its own juice but also in a marinade. I have several marinades that I use, though I do not know your preferences when it comes to garlic or rosemary I will guess for the both of us.”

Will looked enthralled, listening in to him and following without question. He looked inside the refrigerator and remarked, “It’s pretty full in here. You’ve been busy.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I was looking for the right cut.”

Will looked at him, his eyes wide. “Hannibal…”

Hannibal rubbed his cheek against Will’s own, “I love you, Will.”

Will hugged him, his bloody hands pressed against Hannibal’s suit and possibly having already ruined his own. Hannibal did not care, holding Will to him and his whispered, “I love you, Hannibal. I’m sorry. I…I…”

Hannibal kissed his temple. “There is no need for apologies when the mistake was mine, little one. Let us continue.”

They spent the next fifteen minutes going over the recipe in detail, Hannibal’s hands at Will’s sides as they cut up vegetables and his whispered, “Cutting too fast can result in mistakes, you have to know where and when to indulge, puppy. If there is time, go slow, since we are both quite hungry you can proceed with being sloppy.”

Will laughed. “You like me sloppy, don’t pretend. If I got down on my knees right now and rolled around, dirty and growling you’d be happy.”

Hannibal smiled. “I love to see you smiling again. I have missed it so.”

Will took off his suit coat, walking over to drape it on the chair before returning to him. He rolled up his sleeves and said with a grin. “Then let’s get to work, I’ve never been wanted to smile more than I do right now.”

Hannibal pet his head and they continued on, finally finishing and adding the meat to the pot along with some vegetables. The remainder would be cooked over the stove, Will was not at all eager to be near the fire but he was determined to learn. 

“We will cook them closer to the meat being finished, Will. Now, we must clean ourselves.”

Will licked his lips. “Okay.” 

Hannibal turned to put the already cut up vegetables into a container for later before turning back and stopping immediately. 

Will had taken off his shirt, tie, and pants dressed only in his silk boxers and socks. He was on the floor, kneeling and waiting for instruction. 

“Puppy…”

Will came to him then, rubbing his face on Hannibal’s leg and whining. “Darling, do you want to play with me?”

Will got on all fours and crawled out of the kitchen quickly, almost falling as he headed for the living room. He was bouncing in his seat when Hannibal came to him, holding his ball. 

“We must get clean, puppy.”

Will whined, hanging his head down. “Okay.” 

Hannibal sighed. “Just for a few minutes.”

Will hugged his leg and they spent the next fifteen minutes playing fetch, Will finally knocking him over and ending the play with a very enthusiastic tongue bath of his cheeks and neck. 

Hannibal was quite aroused, feeling Will rubbing against him and he felt Will’s arousal as well. “We must shower now, Will, no excuses.”

Will climbed over him, staring down at Hannibal. “The knife, if it’s dull does it make the knife go in differently?”

Hannibal knew that Will was obviously aware of the meaning behind his words but they were going to continue with this charade he would follow through. “Yes, the duller the knife the harder it is to make a clean cut. One would have to saw through to get any useful cut made.”

Will’s eyes darkened, “Dogs would use their teeth to get into raw meat, wouldn’t they?”

Hannibal was rock hard now, Will was breathing so closely to his neck as he spoke and he almost moaned as his puppy pressed against him. “Yes, Suo, but they should always be careful about where they put their teeth. Some meat is not worth their bite.”

Will shuddered, licking at his neck. “Hannibal, please,” he begged, pressing against his pantleg. Hannibal put a hand down Will’s boxers and took him in hand, squeezing as he whispered, “Would you bite or cut me, puppy? Would I be worth your teeth?”

Will moaned, pressing into his touch as he nodded, “Bite, god, I would clean the meat from your bones.” 

Hannibal turned them over, staring down into Will’s eyes as he whispered, “I would let you, mylimasis, if you asked me.”

Will pressed up into his touch and he pulled down Will’s boxers, taking Will’s cock into his mouth and sucking as he moved his hand, reveling in Will’s noises as he begged, “Please, please, please,” and came under Hannibal’s tongue. Hannibal swallowed his come with such a primal hunger he growled, looking up into Will’s eyes as Will pet his head. 

“Jeez, I…wow.”

Hannibal pulled off, licking his mouth and kissing the inside of Will’s thigh. 

“You taste wonderful, puppy. So much more than ever imagined,” Hannibal praised, kissing Will’s cheek. 

Will blushed, “You imagined tasting my spunk?”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, mylimasis, as I have said before I would honor every part of you if I had to and to start with your passionate leavings is an excellent start.”

Will laughed, pulling him up and kissing him, making a face after. “You liked that?”

Hannibal rubbed his nose against Will’s chin, cheek and ear. “Yes, Will.”

Will put a hand on Hannibal’s clothed cock and said, “I can…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I can wait.”

Will shook his head. “NO, I…”

He smiled. “I take such great pleasure in seeing you lost in yours, Suo. I can wait to indulge in my own.”

Will licked his lips, biting at his lips as he mumbled, “Shower?”

Hannibal nodded and they stood, walking hand in hand to the shower where Will took off his boxers stepping under the spray as he eyed Hannibal getting naked through the glass.   
He could feel Will’s eyes on him and lingered as he moved, taking his time and revealing himself slower than usual. Once he was done and turned he saw Will turn away and Hannibal entered the shower behind him, kissing Will’s neck as he spoke, “I enjoy your admiring of my body. Not many young men would find someone so much older attractive.”

Will turned, frowning. “You’re not…”

Hannibal reached over to grab the shampoo and started to lather up Will’s hair. “Will, I am going to be fifty years of age before you’re twenty one.”

Will blushed, looking down as the water washed away his shampoo. “So?”

He ran his hands through Will’s hair. “I am just remarking that you are in the latter of most your age.”

Will shook the water and remaining soap out his hair, glaring at him. “Then their loss. You’re…I think you’re handsome.”

Hannibal smiled, running his fingers through Will’s long locks. “You are a vision.”

Will blushed, turning his back to Hannibal who pressed his hard cock against Will’s backside. He hugged him, pressing a kiss to Will’s neck. His puppy sighed, leaning into it. “You can…if you want?” 

Hannibal frowned. “I can what?”

Will turned and said, “Fuck me, I want you to.”

Hannibal held him tightly, shaking his head. “I would never force that upon you.”

“You wouldn’t…”

“You’re quite frightened of the concept of being filled, do not deny the tightening I feel now in your muscles.”

Will was very tense, Hannibal longed for the languid creature he’d experienced just minutes earlier. “You’re hard, you…”

Hannibal kissed his temple. “I am an old man, Will, I can take care of my passion the way I see fit.”

Will shuddered, “I just…you…I want you to…,” he turned, staring at Hannibal’s cock and whispering, “I just want you to be happy all the time, I just…I don’t want to get boring. Or anything else. I won’t steal from you, I promise not to giggle unless it’s funny and I…”

Hannibal lifted him then, pressing Will up against the wall and sucking on his tongue his puppy whining as he began moving against him, his cock working against Will’s own as he attempted to reach his peak. Will reached for his cock and Hannibal held his hands above Will’s head as he rutted against him groaning when he finished, licking at Will’s cheek and sighing, “You make me happy, Will, so very happy in all things…” kissing him softly before Will put hands around his neck. 

The shower got cold before they left, clad in their robes as Hannibal headed straight for the kitchen to finish dinner. Will sat and watched him cook, head in his hands as he smiled. 

“Your laziness is not appreciated,” Hannibal teased, making Will laugh. 

“You don’t care if I sit down, you’re still thinking about how handsome I think you are.”

Hannibal lifted the clay pot out of the oven, winking at Will as he confessed, “I will immediately add, ‘Nineteen year old boys find me handsome’ to my biography the next time I write an article.”

Will said with a grin. “As long as I can write, ‘Old men think I’m an excellent cutter’ in mine.” 

Hannibal threw the vegetables together, filling the pan with spices and juices so quickly Will had no idea what he’d missed. “Of course, the culinary world will be abuzz with wonder at your skill.”

Will got off the bench and walked to him, Hannibal lifting his arm for Will to settle under. “Just a specific part.”

Hannibal asked, “Are you feeling quite at home in the kitchen now, Will?”

Will smiled, leaning in to lick Hannibal’s neck as he said, “I think I’m going to need a lot more practice.”

Hannibal hugged him then and promised, “There is no need to worry, puppy, that you will have plenty of before I leave you to cut into your first meat alone.”

Will was trembling under his arm but he did not comment on it. 

“I trust you.”

Hannibal had never heard more lovelier words in his entire life. 

“There are plenty of lovely things you could confess to me but I do believe those are the most beautiful. Thank you, little one, I will do everything in my power to earn that trust.”

Will kissed him then, hugging Hannibal once before he said, “I’m gonna wait in the dining room.”

Hannibal nodded, finishing up preparing their meal. 

Will was sitting waiting once he brought the food in, knees pulled up to his chin and robe falling off his shoulders. Hannibal smiled, leaning over to kiss him softly and whispered, “Bon apetit,” before sitting down beside him. 

Will moaned at first taste, sighing and licking his lips. “I’ve never eaten food as good as yours,” he commented, taking a bite of potato. 

Hannibal took a sip of wine and laid his hand over Will’s own, caressing his fingers. 

“I’m very happy that you’re enjoying the fruits of your labors.”

Will laughed. “All I did was cut it, you did everything else.”

Hannibal kissed his hand. “Cutting is a very important part of preparation, you are quite skilled at it. Though I worry you’re still trying to please me.”

Will frowned, taking his hand and squeezing it. “I…I like pleasing you.”

Hannibal sighed, pressing their palms together. “You please me simply by being here everything else is just a fortunate bonus I have earned, Will.” 

Will smiled, tears in his eyes when he asked, “If I said no, you wouldn’t be mad?”

Hannibal shook his head. “No, mylimasis, I would never force this upon you or anything else for that matter.”

Will took a deep breath and said, “I want to learn, I want to learn everything. I…I want to be able to protect you and me.”

Hannibal brought their fingers together once more. “I can protect us both, Will. There is no need.”

“Please? I…please.”

Hannibal leaned across the table and kissed him, tasting the meet of one of the men who’d hurt his puppy on Will’s tongue. “All right, little one. I will teach you everything I can. If you do well, you can get a treat. Whatever you desire.”

Will laughed, “Anything?”

Hannibal nodded. “Whatever I can provide you within my power, yes.”

Will pressed his nose against Hannibal’s and breathed him in. “I’ll start making a list.”


	16. Chapter 16

Hannibal pulled away though they continued to hold hands, eating in comfortable silence before Hannibal cleared away the dishes. Will took off his robe, the chill in the air making him shiver as he got down on all fours and began crawling into the kitchen. Hannibal was standing at the sink, still wearing his robe and humming a song under his breath. Will leaned down low and licked at his toes, making him startle and drop a dish into the water. 

“Suo, you’’ll catch cold,” Hannibal sighed, not moving. 

Will crawled under his robe and rubbed at his legs, “Keep me warm then,” he said, licking at Hannibal’s leg. 

“Puppy, I am not as young nor as virile you seem to think I am. I appreciate your enthusiasm but I do not…”

Will whined, “Please, Savininkas, I want to…”

Hannibal sighed as Will got closer to his cock, “Puppy, up here please.” Will shook his head and barked, making Hannibal moan, “Will, please.”

He felt Will get on his knees and begin licking at his thigh, making eager little noises that went right to Hannibal’s cock but he found himself wanting more than this, peeling open his robe to pull Will’s head from his leg. 

Will’s mouth was red and wet, he looked so eager that Hannibal sighed, “Darling, I do not want this to happen in the kitchen while you play under my robe.” 

Will frowned. “But I want to, I…”

Hannibal pet his head, smiling. “Today has been a long and arduous, you are quite eager I can see you want to taste me and I will be perfectly fine for that to happen in a bed.” 

Will rubbed his cheek against Hannibal’s thigh, “You’re getting hard, you said you wouldn’t be,” Will remarked, licking at his skin. 

He sighed. “You make me weak, I am powerless against your charms.”

Will laughed, lifting his head before standing nude before him. Hannibal pulled him close and kissed him, hands in Will’s hair as he played with his curls. Will sighed when they parted, and Hannibal put a hand to his throat. 

“We have to get you a collar that does not need taking off for showering,” Hannibal said, rubbing his bare throat.

Will smiled. “I’ll wear whatever you give me.”

Hannibal kissed him again. “Come, puppy, let us go to bed.”

Will ran ahead of him, bare and eager to play more than he’d ever seen him. 

He walked into the bedroom to find Will on his knees on the bed, waiting patiently with wide eyes. 

Hannibal stood in the doorway, staring at Will appreciatively. “Always so eager for me,” he praised, walking towards the bed slowly. 

Will leaned forward, lifting his head up and licking his lips. 

“Yes, Savininkas, you and only you.” 

Hannibal pet his head, and Will opened his robe, rubbing his head against Hannibal’s groin, playfully missing his cock and looking up with a smile. “You are positive of this, Suo? I do not…”

Will pulled him close and Hannibal climbed onto the bed, letting Will push him onto his back hard. He gasped when Will straddled his hips, staring him down and declaring, “I can’t…I can’t let him take everything away from me. Not anymore.”

Hannibal groaned when Will began nuzzling the hair above his cock, licking and sighing as Hannibal played with his hair, “Puppy, oh my sweet Suo,” he sighed as Will began licking at his cock, fighting the urge to lift his hips to meet Will’s mouth not wanting to scare him. 

Will purred, nuzzling and licking as he pushed up into Hannibal’s touch. 

“Yes, puppy, yes, very good,” he praised, gasping as Will sucked on his cock slowly, looking up at him. 

He pet Will’s head and shuddered, “Yes, oh yes,” as Will took him a bit deeper and moaned, taking Hannibal’s cock in his hand. 

Hannibal’s breath hitched when he felt a bit of teeth, tightening his grip in Will’s hair but not saying a word, the urge to move so overwhelming that his other hand was clutching the sheet hard enough to nearly rip through. 

Will began moving his hand and Hannibal sighed, trying to calm himself but when his tongue swirled around the head of his cock once more Hannibal shouted, “Oh, Will!” and felt Will tense, stopping his movement. 

Hannibal looked down and asked, “Puppy?” and saw Will’s mouth still held his cock but he was crying. 

Hannibal sat up, pushing him off. “Oh, puppy, I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling Will trembling beneath his hand. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Will repeated, looking down, “I can try again, I can, I…”

Hannibal gathered Will up in his arms, shaking his head and whispering, “No need, beautiful Will, absolutely no need,” as he pet his curls, “I will never expect that of you again.”

“But I want to,” Will whimpered, trying to get away but Hannibal held him tightly. 

“No, Will. Stay.”

Will went limp in his arms and Hannibal laid them back down onto the bed, pulling the blanket over them both as Will whimpered, “I’m sorry.”

He kissed his forehead. “No need to apologize, mylimasis, it is of no fault of yours. It was my mistake.”

Will kissed his neck. “I liked it, I like you saying my name, I…it just makes me remember I and…”

Hannibal turned off the bedside lamp and they were in complete darkness when squeezed Will to him and whispered, “I am always happy to make you forget, puppy. That is my only wish, that we can make such strong memories together that they push both of our demons away.”

Will sighed, “Me too.”

He fell asleep and Hannibal lay awake, listening to his breathing as he started to plan. 

This had gone on long enough. 

 

Hannibal woke tickled by Will’s hair across his chest as his puppy moved around, trying to get comfortable. He smiled, holding Will closely and kissing his neck. “Will,” he said softly, “I have to go to the office today.”

Will lifted his head and frowned, “It’s Saturday.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, nuzzling close to Will as he said, “Yes, it is. I would like you to come with me.”

Will asked, “Why?” and Hannibal said, “I would like to show you my office, and this particular patient should not take very long.”

Will still did not seem convinced but he said, “Okay,” watching as Hannibal got out of bed to get dressed. 

It had been almost a week since they’d run into Mason, Will had seemed more comfortable than ever in his home and in his bed though they had not done much more than some heavy petting and Hannibal would not pressure him further. 

He had called Margot the night before while Will slept, having worn his puppy out with a playing session and reading to Will on the couch even as Will insisted he was not at all tired. She had seemed surprised that he needed to move her appointment but was okay with moving it up a week. 

Hannibal only hoped that Will would forgive him for the omission. He knew Will had been so upset with his lying before, but this seemed to be an important one. 

He dressed Will in his new suit, dark blue and with a white shirt and red tie. He smiled at his discomfort, Will did not seem to favor wearing suits but did it to make Hannibal happy. 

Hannibal kissed him softly as he finished tying his tie, “You look exquisite,” he praised him, caressing Will’s cheek. 

Will blushed. “I feel weird in this.”

“When we return home you can wear your threadbare jeans and loose sweatshirt.”

Will grinned. “You bought those for me, you can’t complain about them now.”

Hannibal sighed, mock glaring at him. “I can and I will, you cannot stop me.”

Will’s giggle made him smile. “You love seeing me in them, don’t pretend you don’t.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “I love seeing you in anything, mylimasis.”

Will shook his head and they left the house, Will eagerly staring at the buildings as they passed them by. He had never been to Hannibal’s office before, it was an odd request but he was kind of excited to see it. 

When they got there he stared at the building, surprised by it and when they headed inside the first words of out his mouth were, “You decorated this, right?”

Hannibal closed the door behind them, nodding. “What makes you think that?”

Will touched the chairs outside of his actual office door, smiling as he sat down. He smiled at Hannibal. “It looks a lot like the house, I could just tell.”

Hannibal leaned over and kissed him, nuzzling Will’s nose with his. “You know me better than anyone else.”

Will sighed and Hannibal held out his hand, “Come.”

He walked Will inside and was happy to hear his gasp, looking around the room and saying excitedly, “Look at all the books!” 

Hannibal chuckled, “If I had known about your love of literature sooner, this would have happened long ago.”

Will blushed, looking away as he ran his hands over some of the book spines. “I didn’t think…I didn’t think I could. I hadn’t been around books in a long time.”

Hannibal ran his hand over Will’s head. “I am happy to bring them back to you.” 

Will smiled and asked, “Can I go up the ladder?” 

Hannibal nodded and Will eagerly did, not paying attention when Hannibal checked the clock. He knew Margot would be arriving soon, possibly within the next few minutes. He did not know if he should tell Will what was going to happen or not?

There was a knock and Hannibal froze, looking up to see if Will had heard it. He was busy staring at the bookshelves. Hannibal sighed. “Will?”

Will turned with a smile. “Yeah?”

“I may have had ulterior motives for bringing you today.”

Will frowned. “What do you mean?”

Hannibal sighed. “My patient, she’s here now.”

Will didn’t move. “You want me to leave?”

Hannibal asked, “Can you come down here please? I do not want you to be upset up there all alone.”

Will didn’t move a muscle, his glare deepening. “Why would I be upset?”

“Suo…”

“Don’t pull this shit on me again, Hannibal. Tell me.”

Hannibal swallowed and confessed, “My patient is Margot Verger.”

Will’s eyes widened and he moved away from the ladder, almost falling as he tried to get as far away as possible. His eyes were full of tears when he said, “No. You…you would have told me that if…no.”

“Will…”

Will shook his head. “No, no, you…oh god, she’s here? She…oh god, she’s…”

Hannibal heard another knock and he asked, “Should I ask her to leave?”

There were tears on Will’s face now as he shook his head, “No, no, I…no. I hate you for doing this to me. You…you know I want to see her.”

“Tell me to open the door Will.”

Will closed his eyes. “Please, Hannibal. Don’t.”

“Puppy, please tell me.” 

Will opened his eyes and whispered, “Please, open it.”

Hannibal walked over to the door and said, “Margot, I apologize for the delay. Come in.”

He heard Will’s whimper as she spoke, “I was wondering if I got the time wrong,” she laughed, “You were talking to someone, I thought maybe there was another appointment.”

Hannibal backed off from the doorway, not smiling, “No, I…please.”

She frowned, walking inside. “What’s going on?”

He walked closer to the middle of the room, staring up at Will who was standing at the top of the ladder. His face was covered in tears when he asked, “Margot?”

Margot looked up and covered her mouth, not speaking or moving. 

Will didn’t move either and Hannibal longed to be up there with him. 

“I did not want to tell you over the phone,” he explained, “Will has been staying with me for some time now.”

Tears were falling down Margot’s cheeks as she pulled her hands away and said, “Oh, Will honey. Look at you.”

Will came down the ladder, almost falling, and when Margot pulled him to her he broke, clutching her shoulders and sobbing so hard that Hannibal thought this may have been the worst mistake he’d made so far. Margot held him tightly, whispering into his ear as he nodded. 

He felt an intruder, standing far from them and not speaking. 

Margot pulled back, smiling at him. “Your hair grew back, I was so worried,” she said, “Look how handsome you are.”

Will said, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should’ve…I sh…I left you there, I…”

Margot touched his face. “Oh honey, I’m so happy you got away, you’re alive, baby, that’s all that I needed, that’s all I wanted for you,” she assured him. 

Will wiped his eyes, shaking his head, “I shouldn’t have left, he had to have been so mad at you, so mad, he…oh god, Margot, oh god…”

Hannibal could no longer stay away, walking over to Will and touching his shoulder. Will threw his arms around him, rubbing his face into Hannibal’s neck and clutching so hard he was sure the skin broke. “Shhh…mylimasis, you were so brave, you did nothing wrong.”

Will sobbed so hard and he put a hand in his collar, pulling on it for an anchor. “Yours, I’m yours,” Will whispered, pressing his face harder into his neck, “Yours, yours.”

“Yes, puppy, no one will take you away.”

“What’s going on?” Margot asked, making Will pull away. 

“Hannibal is…”

She moved to Will and pulled open his collar, eyes wide. “What the fuck, Dr. Lecter? Why the hell is he wearing that? What the hell are you doing!?” she yelled, coming up to Hannibal who held up his hands. 

“Margot, it is not what you…”

Will grabbed her arm, “NO, Margot, no! It’s….I love him so much, he’s so good to me, I…I like it! I…please.”

She turned around, staring at Will. “You like it? What…what?”

Will was reddening as he spoke, “I…it’s just…I like it. Hannibal…Hannibal’s not like Ma…not like him. Not like him at all, I…we play. I…”

Hannibal came close to Will, pulling him in with one arm as he explained, “What Will and I share is entirely consensual. I would never force anything on him, I would…I am not the monster your brother is, Margot.”

Margot eyed him, her face still less than trusting. “You’re just a different kind of monster.”

Will held onto him tightly. “He protects me, he loves me, it’s…it’s everything we ever talked about, Margot. He didn’t have to bring me here, he…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “It’s alright, Will. She is not going to be as helpful as I expected to our cause.”

Margot frowned. “What cause?”

“We are going to kill your brother.”

Margot swallowed before she asked, “For Will?”

“For everyone and everything, but I want to do this for Will and for you.”

Margot walked to the couch and sat down, putting her head in her hands. “Shit.”

Will left Hannibal and went to sit beside her, putting his hand on her back and rubbing it. Hannibal found himself wanting to part them, but refrained. Will had no designs on Margot and she had none on him, still the thought of them touching intimately rankled on him more than it should. 

“We just need…we need to get into the house, you don’t have to do anything.”

Margot looked up at Hannibal. “I need his sperm, for the…the will.”

Hannibal nodded. “Of course.”

She smiled at Will. “Look at you, little Will. All grown up and planning killings,” she laughed, shaking her head, “I…god I remember that I had to talk you into leaving. I remember…” she touched his face, “You’ve gotten so strong.”

Will looked at Hannibal with a smile. “He makes me strong.”

Margot looked at Will, still smiling. “Apparently you’re more of a full grown dog than a puppy though, I don’t think puppies ever kill anyone.”

Will looked at her and giggled, covering his face. “I…I guess?”

Margot looked to Hannibal, “I guess I owe you an apology, Dr. Lecter. Thank you for saving him.”

Hannibal nodded once. “I am not finished, that is why we need your help.”

Margot nodded. “I’ll help you kill the asshole, just tell me when.”

Hannibal smiled, sitting across from them both. “That is exactly what I had hoped to hear, Margot.”

She hugged Will’s shoulder and Will hugged her back. “I was so worried, I…god, I thought he was dead.”

Will smiled. “I would’ve been, if I hadn’t found Hannibal.” 

Margot pet his head and Hannibal felt his hand twitch, frowning. Will was getting entirely too close to her for Hannibal’s liking and he almost asked him to move. 

“Tell me your plan,” Margot said, leaning forward. 

Hannibal said, “It is best you know nothing. We just need to be let into the estate late on the fifteenth, around eleven o’clock.”

Margot frowned. “I…”

Hannibal shook his head. “The less you know, the better.”

Margot sighed, looking at the clock and cursing, “I have to go,” she hugged Will to her, “I’ll find a way to call you without him knowing, okay Will?”

He nodded and she got up, shaking Hannibal’s hand and coming in close to whisper, “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

Hannibal looked at Will. “If I hurt him, I would hand you the knife.” 

Margot smiled. “Good.”

When she was gone Will fell back onto the couch, letting out a breath and Hannibal stood to sit beside him. Will leaned into his shoulder and Hannibal held him. 

“You are not angry with me?”

Will shook his head. “I was. I…I get it. You didn’t know what to do, so you did nothing. But I’m sure a part of you was curious.”

Hannibal smiled. “Possibly.”

Will scoffed, “I love you, still, even though you threw that at me.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “I wanted to bring you back to each other, I know you both were worried.”

Will nodded. “I…I love you for that. Are you gonna tell me the plan that you won’t tell her?”

Hannibal paused. “Puppy, I…”

Will pulled back, frowning. “What?”

“I do not think you should be there when I go for Mason. I will bring him back to the house, we will kill him there.”

Will stood up and glared at him, yelling, “What? You…you can’t go there alone, Hannibal! There are guards and they have cameras! They…you’ve never been there! You…what the hell? You…NO!”

Hannibal stood and tried to grab his hand but Will pulled back, “I do not want to have you near that monster when he is free, puppy, I…” 

Will pushed him, angry tears on his face when he growled, “You keep pushing me, you keep making me think I can be strong and then you tell me I’m too weak? I…”

“You are not ready, Will. You know that you are not.”

Will kicked at the table leg by his chair, the table falling to the floor with a crash. “Fuck you!”

Hannibal sighed, watching him stomp across the room and fall into Hannibal’s desk chair, putting his head on the table and saying nothing. 

“I would worry, beloved, I…if something happened to you, if…”

Will lifted his head up, tears on his cheeks, “But if something happens to you, it’s okay? If I lost you it’s okay? I…you said you wouldn’t leave me alone again. You promised me. You can’t be sure.”

Hannibal walked to him, standing on the other side of the desk. “I have things in place for that, if it comes to it.”

Will’s eyes widened. “NO! You…no. I’m going, you can’t stop me.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, I can.”

Will stood up, leaning over the desk and growling, “NO, you can’t. I’ll leave if you do. Never come back.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened, “Will…”

“I will. I can’t…I won’t watch you…no,” his shoulders hunched and he hung his head, “I…please, Savininkas, please.”

Hannibal came around the table, pulling Will into his arms and hugging him tightly. 

“I apologize, Will, I will not…please, puppy, you can come. Stay with me.”

Will clutched him tightly, sobbing into his chest. “If you die, I want to die too,” Will whispered as he sat them down, Will in his lap. 

Hannibal pet his head and whispered, “I will not let it come to that.”

Will fell asleep in his arms, whimpering, while Hannibal began rearranging his plan to include Will. He had no other choice.


	17. Chapter 17

Will woke up cold, grabbing for the blanket and blinking his eyes open in the fading sun of the bedroom. He checked the clock, frowning. It was nearly five, he’d been asleep almost seven hours, which was strange that Hannibal would allow him to sleep so long. He was wearing his sweatshirt and sweatpants, smiling that Hannibal had even thought to change his clothes while he napped. 

He padded his feet down the hall, yawning as he called out, “Hannibal?” 

There was no answer, the room was dark and when he walked to the stove it was ice cold. 

Will frowned. 

He looked around for a note, trying to figure out where Hannibal could have gone to. 

Maybe he went out for dinner? Possibly hunting? 

Will was hungry, he hadn’t eaten in a while but Hannibal always cooked for him. He sighed, walking to the refrigerator and looking inside. There was last night’s dinner, but nothing more. 

He went to the TV and turned it on, curling on the couch and settling in to wait. Hannibal would be here soon. 

The hours went by quickly, and Will kept looking at the clock above the mantle with growing apprehension. Had Hannibal gone after Mason early so Will couldn’t come? He wouldn’t do that. Would he?

Will chewed on his bottom lip, tears in his eyes. 

He opened the front door and saw the car was still gone, he’d hoped that maybe Hannibal would have come home and just not alerted him. 

Will’s stomach growled and he walked into the kitchen, reheating last night’s dinner and trying not to get any more upset than he already was. 

He ate slowly, trying not to throw up as his mind wandered into a million different directions. 

It was nearing eleven thirty when the phone rang, Will nearly falling all over himself to answer it. “Hello?”

“Will? Oh thank god! I…oh honey, Mason has him.”

Will froze. 

“Will? Will are you there?”

Will swallowed. “Yeah, I’m here. I…where is he?”

“I saw him in the barn, I…honey, call the police, report him missing and just…”

Will hung up the phone, putting his hands on the counter and digging his nails into the marble. He was shaking, tears were falling down his cheeks and he was so scared. 

He bit at his lip so hard he tasted blood. 

Mason had taken Hannibal. 

If Will called the police, Mason could pay them off or even kill Hannibal before they got there.

He let out a breath, closing his eyes. 

When he headed for the bedroom and walked into the closet he stopped in front of a lone dresser in the back of it seemingly full of socks. He’d seen Hannibal go inside of it when he returned home some nights, putting away a variety of knives or scalpels. 

Will opened the drawer and took out two different knives, staring at them with blurred vision. 

He had to try. That’s all he could do was try. 

He changed his clothes, wearing one of the suits Hannibal had given him. Will hugged it to his body, trembling as he whispered, “Savininkas,” and let out a breath as he fixed his tie in the mirror. 

When he walked into the garage, Will was hoping to see another car so he could get there quickly. He found something better. 

Thank god he knew how to ride a motorcycle. 

Hannibal woke to the sound of someone talking, a hideous aftershave very close to his nose, and someone touching his wrists. He knew he was handcuffed to a chair, metal and quite uncomfortable and he breathed in trying to smell if Will was near him.   
He raged when he realized that his puppy was alone in this house, possibly with the monster who had tortured him solidly for a year. 

“I know you’re awake, Dr. Lecter, you can cut out the bullshit,” came a voice that he had never heard before but knew immediately belonged to Mason Verger. 

The man in question was smaller than he had envisioned, less intimidating but no less manic in his mannerisms. Hannibal stared at him and promised, “I am going to kill you.”

Mason laughed, throwing back his head as he sat in an office chair across the room, feet up on a mahogany desk that Hannibal knew he had no idea the value of. 

“Of course you are! I’m sure any minute now you’ll break free of those cuffs and come at me!”

Hannibal growled, “I promise you, Mason, I will. I…”

“Ah, ah, ah, Doctor, wouldn’t want to make me angry who knows what I’ll do with little Willie then?”

Hannibal growled, spitting as the guard behind him pulled on his wrist, leaning in to laugh at him as he pinched his cheek. “He’s…”

Hannibal bit his face then, tearing into his cheek and spitting it out. He growled, “I’ll kill you slowly and painfully, monster, I will, I’ll kill you, I…”

Mason laughed again, hitting his hand on the desk as his guard screamed, holding his face as he ran from the room. 

“Oh, boy! Look at you! Look what my little mouse has got on his side! A real big, bad wolf!” 

Hannibal attempted to shake his chair, hoping to break his wrist and wriggle out of his cuffs. 

“Don’t even think about it, Doctor. One word and I can call a gangbang on little Willie, you wanna listen to him scream? I can have them tape it for you. All the big, burly fuckers I hired all have huge monster cocks to fuck him open raw and bloody.”

Hannibal stopped instantly, breathing in and out as his mind conjured up all of the horrors Mason had just described. For all he knew, Will was dead already. 

“You would want to do that yourself while I watched, wouldn’t you? The better to see my reaction that way, to see Will’s reaction as I am helpless to stop you.”

Mason grinned, “You know me so well, Doctor, and we’ve only just met. We have only just met, haven’t we? Did I forget? I don’t think I’d forget you.” 

“I have heard all about you from your sister for several months now and from Will.”

Mason got up from his chair, walking to the other side of the desk and sitting on it. 

“And what has my little mouse told you about me, huh? Did he tell you how he loved to suck my cock, how he begged for it? How he was always so eager to get fucked? That he…”

Hannibal was seeing red, picturing everything in his mind and wanting to tear Mason’s cock from between his legs. He said calmly, “He is not yours.”

Mason smiled. “That so? I seem to remember differently than you do, I guess? I mean, I remember picking him up off the side of the road, taking the poor thing in and nursing him back to health. He was always so eager to please, is he still gagging for it? I never would’ve thought Willie into old man balls but,” Mason laughed, “I guess he goes where the money is!” 

Hannibal’s chest was heaving now, he had to hold his muscles in from attacking the man in front of him. “Where is Will now?” he asked, gritting his teeth. 

Mason’s smile widened, “Exactly where I fucking want him to be! I have a surprise for you! Consider it….a preview?”

Hannibal growled, “What do you want with me? You have Will, just bring him out, torture him in front of me and…”

Mason grabbed a remote control and pressed a button, a screen came down on Hannibal’s left side. “Oh, Dr. Lecter, I have so much more fun planned for us!” 

There was suddenly a light from behind him and Hannibal felt his insides turn to ice because even without the explanation he knew exactly what he was about to see. Mason was cackling beside him, mocking and attempting to bait his anger but he heard nothing of his words. 

There was sound. 

Will was on all fours, crying and he could not look away. Not once would he close his eyes for this, his puppy needed support from someone now when he had none then. Hannibal’s eyes filled and he bit his lip so hard that blood ran down his chin. 

He catalogued the face of every man that came into view, remembering their screams as he killed them and the ones he had not known of he would know theirs soon. 

He would never do this to Will, never subject him to this he knew that now. Not when this event was a possible one out of hundreds, violations that Hannibal could never stop but he could control that one. 

The video lasted nearly forty minutes, he was growling and panting by the end of it but he would not shed a tear for Mason’s eyes. He would allow Mason to do whatever he requested to him for Will’s safety, though he knew there was no guarantee. 

There was nothing he could do. Hannibal had not felt helplessness like this in a very long time and he found himself fighting against his nature. 

Fight. Maim. Kill. Bite. Take.

“Woo! That was a good one! I have dozens, you know? All featuring my little whiny crybaby mouse, getting pounded in the ass and mouth by soooo many dicks. You wanna see more?”

Hannibal’s lip twitched and he growled, “I will do whatever you ask for, whatever you like, if you can ensure Will is safe.”

Mason smiled. “Oh, oh! Look at you! Hannibal the hero! What a lucky slut little Willie is! Such devotion! Would you let me fuck you, Doctor? Let those cocks I told you about inside your old asshole? Huh?”

Hannibal never looked away from him when he said, “Yes.”

Mason hoped off the desk and stood in front of him, grabbing Hannibal’s hair and pulling hard. He didn’t wince or move to bite, obedient and quiet.

“Well look at you, look at you,” Mason cooed, touching his cheek. 

That’s when Hannibal bit him, Mason swearing and punching Hannibal hard nearly toppling over the chair. 

“Fuck, fuck! I can’t…FUCK! You fucking…! You…GUARDS!” 

Hannibal grinned and Mason snarled, “I could have Will raped for that, hours and hours.”

Hannibal was at war with himself when he said, “He’s used to it, isn’t he? And so much stronger than you!” 

Mason had the guards drag him off and Hannibal closed his eyes before he was knocked out again. 

When he woke it was on his knees in a barn, wearing a collar and tied like a pig being sent to slaughter. He could not escape this without help, he felt for his ties and pulled to no avail. 

Hannibal hung his head low, hating his weakness earlier, hating that he could not obey. That he had possibly condemned Will to torture and knowing Mason would be there to tell him that Hannibal had caused it. 

Tears filled his eyes as he growled, beating the ground with his feet. He should be cold, but the fire burning inside of him was hotter than anything he’d felt in a very long time. 

He needed to kill someone. 

Mason, preferably, but anyone would do. Anyone. 

His hands ached to tear into flesh and he chewed on the bridle in his teeth snarling. 

“Oh god, look what he did to you!” 

He looked up, seeing Margot and writhing more as he growled. 

She knelt down outside of his pen. “He doesn’t even know I’m in the house, I…oh god, this is my fault! He followed me to my appointment, he saw Will and…oh god, Hannibal he knows Will is going to come for you! He wants Will to come back to him and he…”

Hannibal calmed, closing his eyes. 

Will was not here. 

But he would be coming, and Mason would get to him. 

Margot opened the pen, cutting at his restraints. “He got you out of bed, he didn’t take Will, I don’t know why he didn’t take Will, but…he wants him to come. He knows he’ll come and…”

His arm fell and he grabbed the knife from her hand, cutting the bridle from his mouth and spitting it out, “He did not get me out of my bed, I was taken on a hunt. He does not know where Will is. That is why.”

He cut his other arm restraint and shook his head, shuddering with the unbridled feeling of freedom. 

“You need to leave, Margot. I will find Will, I will finish this.”

Margot sighed. “I…”

Hannibal put a hand on her shoulder. “Run.”

She did just that and he cracked his neck, feeling the collar on his throat and not even considering removing it. Mason wanted an animal, and he was about to get one. 

Will parked outside of the estate, climbing over the fence and dropping into the back. He had the knives in his pocket, his nerves were on fire and the only thought in his head was one: Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal. 

He ran across the yard, seeing several guards but knowing the way through the back was quickest. It had been there that Margot got him out, and it was there that he would get back in. Will stood against the side of the house, panting and aching to strike. He heard someone talk behind him and turned, striking faster than he thought ever possible pushing the knife into the guard’s belly, blood warming his hands as he hissed, “Where is he?”

The guard went to grab for his gun and Will took it, pushing him against the house. “Tell me.”

“Inside. The drawing room, he…oh god, don’t kill me, I didn’t…”

Will stabbed him again and again, the blood up his arms a welcome warmth in the chilled air. He pushed the body down, spitting on it as he stalked towards the garage. He heard another guard there, smoke coming into his nose as the man got closer and Will pushed him down when it got close enough, plunging the knife into his throat and staring at the blood as he gurgled. 

“You’re dying because you work for a monster,” he hissed, moving on as he walked into the garage. 

He heard a voice call, “Hey Bill, do you copy? I think I heard a…”

Will came at the guard but the man was bigger and faster than he was, turning Will around and tossing him off. “What the fuck? Who the hell are…”

The guard pulled out a gun but Will pulled his at the same time, pointing it up. 

“C’mon kid, just put the gun down and let me call Mister Verger. He…”

“Where is Hannibal? Did he kill him? What did he do to him!?” Will yelled, tears in his eyes, “Where is he?” 

The guard frowned, “Who?” 

Will yelled out and pulled the trigger, shooting wild and panting when the guard fell back surprised. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Will cursed, throwing the gun down. 

His vision was blurry, he could feel blood on his face, and he was so tired. He just wanted Hannibal, that was all. 

Will heard shouting and walked into the house, looking around for the source of the noise. He could hear music inside, the drawing room was at the far end of the house and Mason loved to play there. Nearly all of Will’s nightmares took place in that room. 

He would find Hannibal there. 

As he walked down the halls he saw bodies. 

Lots of bodies. 

Will leaned down and saw bite marks on their necks, blood coming from their mouths as they were gurgling with missing tongues or even torn open lower halves with intestines hanging out. He smiled, speeding up and almost running as the bodies built up and when he saw Hannibal’s back he cried out, “Hannibal!” and his owner turned, covered in blood snarling like an animal. 

Will ran to him, panting and shaking as he sighed, “Hannibal,” and the creature that had been snarling moments earlier let out a breath and said, “Will,” taking Will into his arms and hugging him. 

They held each other for some time, Hannibal pressing his lips against Will’s bloodied cheek and purring, “I missed you, mylimasis, I…”

Will whimpered, pulling him into a kiss that tasted of blood but Will moaned anyway, almost climbing onto him as he fought to get closer. 

Hannibal held onto him tightly, taking great pleasures in the new tastes in Will’s mouth. They parted, both breathless as Will heard him whisper, “You’ve killed.”

Will nodded, grabbing for his neck and pausing, “You’re…you have a collar.”

Hannibal smiled, grabbing Will’s neck and pulling him closely, rubbing his own leather against Will’s own. His puppy moaned, “Do you enjoy seeing me in a collar, beloved?” 

Will sighed, “Not if I didn’t…it’s not mine,” he complained, pulling at it and Hannibal smiled, rubbing his face against Will’s own. 

“It could be, puppy, you have done so well and killed…how many?” he asked, touching Will’s cheek. 

Will sighed again, rubbing his face against Hannibal’s neck. “Three? Four? I don’t remember, I just…I had to get to you, I needed to get you, I…”

Hannibal pulled on Will’s hair, making Will smile as their eyes met. He touched Will’s cheek and said, “I was fighting to get to you too, beloved. I was very worried for you.”

Will smiled. “You shouldn’t have been. I…”

“I missed seeing your first kill,” Hannibal mourned, frowning, “I will never get to experience that with you.”

Will frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the blood there. Will gasped, licking his lips. “Hannibal…”

“I will mourn that loss for an eternity,” he sighed, biting into Will’s finger. 

Will was aching now, pulling at his jacket and whispering, “I want to…”

Hannibal kissed his lips softly. “We have one more person that needs to be put down, don’t we little one?”

Will smiled. “He could be long gone by now.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “If he is, then I guess we will have to catch him.”

Will laughed, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Sex later, kill Mason now?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Yes, beloved.” 

“I think I know where he is,” Will declared, making Hannibal smirk. 

“Lead the way.”

He was right where Will expected him to be, sitting in an armchair with a gun in his hand. Hannibal paused at the door, hand in front of Will who stepped aside walking in with purpose and declaring, “I’m here.”

Mason grinned widely, “And so you are, Willie, so you are! Look at you two all covered in blood and holding hands! Awe! My little mouse is in love!” 

Will snarled, “Fuck you, Mason. I’m not your little anything. You can shoot me all you want, Hannibal will kill you after. I don’t even care anymore.”

Hannibal grabbed his back, nails digging into Will’s skin. “Will.”

Mason laughed. “Looks like you’ve grown up, little Willy! Fuck, I’m gonna love beating that shit out of you.” 

Hannibal was breathing heavy at his back, plastered against Will closely and when he whispered, “Mylimasis, please,” Will relaxed, smiling at Mason. 

“What do you want from me, Mason?”

Mason laughed. “You should’ve just left and taken this old fucker with you! I can’t even believe…”

Hannibal struck even before Mason could finish his sentence, jumping at him and knocking over the chair, throwing the gun across the room and flipping Mason onto his back, growling into his ear, “I told you I would kill you, Mason,” before he banged his head against the floor hard. 

Will was breathing heavy, licking his mouth and when he picked up the gun he was shaking. Hannibal took Mason up in his arms, throwing him over one shoulder and staring at Will intensely. 

Will wanted to push him against the wall, bite into his neck and fuck him so badly he almost asked if he could. Hannibal wouldn’t say no, but it was a risk they didn’t need to take. 

Hannibal smiled. “Let’s go home, puppy, I believe you have a present to unwrap.”

Will grinned, biting his lip and as they turned to leave Margot’s gasp caught them by surprise. 

“I…you’re taking him?” she asked, eyes wide. 

Will nodded. “I…Hannibal’s car is here, it’s probably better if he dies away from here.”

Margot let out a sigh, laughing and covering her mouth. Will hugged her tightly, pressing his face against her neck. “It’s almost over, I promise. We’ll get you what you asked for.”

She nodded and kissed his cheek, “I’ll clean up here if you tell me exactly what you did to him when it’s over.”

Will nodded, pulling away. “I promise.”

They walked out, Will pulling Hannibal’s car into the garage as they tied him up, gagging Mason before throwing him into the trunk. Will said goodbye to Margot once more before getting on the motorcycle.


	18. Chapter 18

The entire ride home the anticipation was building in Will, his nerves on fire more than ever before and he kept snapping his teeth even as he watched Hannibal pull into the garage, Will pulling in next to him. When the garage closed and Hannibal got out Will jumped off motorcycle and ran to him, pressing his owner against the car and sucking on his tongue, digging his nails into Hannibal’s bare shoulder. 

He growled, frustrated when the collar at his neck got in the way of him grabbing onto it, pulling back breathlessly and pouting, “It’s in the way, I want…I need to mark you, I…”

Hannibal kissed his forehead, making Will close his eyes. 

“I will remove the collar, if it upsets you so.”

Will blushed, the blood on his cheeks making it hard to see. “No, I…I like it.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “We have a lot to do, little one, I believe your present will wake soon.”

Will practically skipped to the trunk, giggling, “Oh no, he’ll be so scared. Can’t have that.”

Hannibal popped the trunk and Will saw Mason was awake inside, his eyes wide as he saw Will grinning above him. Will took the knife out of his back pocket, grinning as he held it in his hands. “Wakey, wakey,” he teased, sighing into Hannibal behind him. He relaxed, feeling his owner’s arms around him. 

“I told you I would kill you, Mason,” Hannibal said, smiling as he kissed Will’s neck and reveling in the shiver he got from the touch.

“He just never said he’d do it alone,” Will finished, turning in his arms and kissing Hannibal with everything he had, sucking on his tongue and nearly jumping up to wrap his arms around him. 

Hannibal pulled him closer, mouth aching to continue but pulling back, touching Will’s curls as he said, “Patience, puppy, now please open the door so I can bring him in.”

Will ran to the door and heard Mason struggling behind him before there was another bang and then nothing. He turned, frowning but saw Hannibal was slugging Mason over his shoulder. “He needed to be subdued, but all is well,” he assured Will, kissing him as he passed. 

Will followed quietly, staring with wide eyes as they headed down the stairs. The basement was cold, sterile, and Will was almost sad that Hannibal had always come down here alone before now. 

He jumped when Hannibal set Mason down on the metal table, strapping him down and Will stood to the side taking everything in. 

Hannibal paused when he finished, “Are you alright, puppy?”

Will blinked, swallowing. “Yeah. I just…it’s so cold in here.”

Hannibal had been shirtless this entire time but he didn’t seem to be cold and Will was the one wearing a suit. He smiled. “I never noticed,” he remarked, walking over to Will and putting his hands on Will’s cheeks, “If you do not want to be here, I understand.”

Will frowned. “No, I…it just made me sad, you being down here in this cold room doing this all alone. I…”

Hannibal kissed him then, teasing Will’s bottom lip with his tongue before pulling his mouth away, pressing his forehead into Will’s own to whisper, “You are the best gift I could have ever received, Will.”

Will smiled. “Can you show me your knives?”

Hannibal chuckled and they parted, Will grabbing his hand as they walked to the cabinet along the wall that Hannibal opened with a key, revealing a large assortment of knives. 

Will’s eyes widened and he picked up a thick blade with a white handle, turning it in his hand. “I like this one.”

Hannibal smiled, putting his hand on the outside of Will’s and turning it with him. 

“It is one of my favorites, though I have never used it. This will make it yours, Suo.” 

Will turned, seeing Mason still passed out on the table. He walked over to him, running the knife over the shirt he wore. “Do I cut it with this? Will it cut with this?”

Hannibal stood behind him, arm wrapped around Will’s waist as he pressed the knife into Mason’s side, they pushed down hard, the shirt giving way easily and when their guest flinched, moaning and struggling awake Will gasped. 

“I want to see,” Will said softly, pulling the knife out and putting it down, tearing the shirt just as Mason cursed. 

“Fuck, fuck!” 

Hannibal grabbed his face, growling, “Language, Mason.” 

“Fuck you! Fu….” He was cut off with a groan as Will seemed to want to quiet him even more than Hannibal did. His puppy stabbed near the same spot again as Hannibal kissed his cheek and tore at Mason’s shirt, buttons flying as his chest was revealed. 

Mason cried out, “You sick fucks! They’ll come look for me, they…”

Will took his knife and cut a line from Mason’s neck to his stomach, pressing deeper as he went and when his hand shook Hannibal’s was there. He whispered, “You were born for this, Will, look at how he fears you.”

Will looked into Mason’s eyes and saw tears there, the man beneath him shook and he would not be surprised if the right cut made him pee himself. He smiled and asked, “Where do I start to cut him open?”

Hannibal actually growled in his ear, “To remove or to kill, mylimasis, they are different.”

Mason was crying now as Will dug deep, pressing as hard as possible, “Fuck, just…god, oh god…”

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s, “We need to get the gift you promised for Margot, beloved, we must not forget.”

Will blinked, licking his lips. “We need…I…I can’t….I don’t want to…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I will do it, darling, you must get me a vial from the kitchen cabinet upstairs, the cabinet with the bowls, can you do that for me?”

Will nodded, coming out from Hannibal to stare at the body as he went upstairs, stopping at the top and letting out a breath, closing his eyes. 

The feeling was overwhelming, the rush pushing that knife inside, hearing Mason scream he couldn’t help but want to go back down there. He went into the kitchen and went into the cabinet finding a long tube that he assumed Hannibal wanted. He picked it up and saw it had a cork, walking back to the basement door and heading back down the stairs. 

Mason was still moaning on the table, shivering and Hannibal was taking off some gloves as Will arrived. He smiled, taking the vial. “Thank you, puppy,” he whispered, kissing him, “It is already done.” 

Hannibal handed Will two tubes similar to the one he held, handing it to Will. “There is a freezer behind you, Will.” 

Will swallowed, “You sent me away so I didn’t have to…”

Hannibal pet his head, kissing him softly. “The freezer, Will.”

Will went to the opposite wall and opened the freezer, full of meat that Will was one hundred percent human. He set the vials down, closing it. 

He turned, looking around the room and asking, “Did you…?”

Hannibal shook his head, “Come here, Will, we will not speak of it. Will we?”

Mason laughed, “Fuck, Hannibal milked my ass, Willie, you should’ve seen him, he’s…”

Will growled, grabbing his face and spitting, “That’s the last good thing you’ll feel Mason, did it? Did he make it feel good? Did he tear into your ass with his hand to force you to come because he wanted you? Did HE?”

Hannibal didn’t move and Mason laughed as Will picked up the knife, tearing into his shoulder with it. He cried out, “Shut your mouth, Mason, unless you want me to cut out your tongue. Hannibal can show me how.” 

He lifted his eyes away from Mason to Hannibal who looked so turned on that Will shivered, “I want to see, I want to see inside of him.”

Hannibal walked to him, pressing himself against Will’s backside his hardness making Will press back as Hannibal kissed his cheek. “With the right pressure, you can open him up anywhere you like, puppy.”

“P…fuck,” Mason laughed, coughing as Will dug into him again, “Puppy? Puppy, not a…mou…”

Will stabbed hard, tearing into his midsection and Hannibal had to stop him from pulling too fast, instead taking the knife to cut Mason’s lower half open. Will was crying as he spat, “Don’t you fucking say that! Don’t say that word! You…god, you can’t ruin that too! You…!”

He stabbed, Hannibal was unable to stop him as he did, tears rolling down his cheeks as he yelled, “It’s mine! It’s not yours! It’s…no! No!” 

Hanibal pulled him back, Will dropping the knife and turning into his arms to sob, clutching his chest and rubbing himself against the collar that lay against his owner’s neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t…I messed it up, I…”

Hannibal whispered, “Shh…you did beautifully, beloved. So wonderfully, you defended yourself against your demon. He is vanquished now, darling, look at him.”

Will turned, seeing Mason’s mouth open and his dead eyes. There was blood on the floor, lots of blood and he growled, “He was…he was making fun of me. He said….it’s mine. Yours. I’m yours, your puppy.”

Hannibal kissed the top of his head, holding Will tightly. “Yes, darling, you are. So eager to please me, so eager to learn, you will have more fun with the next one.”

Will turned, his eyes wide. “I can?”

Hannibal smiled, touching his cheek. “Of course, Will. I would not take this act from the both of us. I would never have you deny your instincts or your hungers.”

Will licked his cheek, making Hannibal shudder, “You are so good to me, Savininkas,” he purred, pressing his nose against Hannibal’s collar once more, “Would you be good for me, too?”

Hannibal shuddered at the tone in his puppy’s voice. “W…Suo.”

Will pulled back, shaking his head, “No, please, call me…please call me Will. I…”

Hannibal grabbed the back of Will’s head, pulling him in close and licking at his mouth, Will licking back until they came together in a groan, Hannibal holding him up when Will jumped and pushed him back into the cabinet behind them. He felt Will’s eagerness against his belly, purring, “Would you like to own me tonight, puppy?” when his mouth went from Will’s lips to his chin, biting. 

Will whined, “Hannibal, please, please,” and he was shaking so hard Hannibal hefted him up into his arms, carrying Will as they kissed again, leaning against the table where Mason lay, Will digging his fingernails into Hannibal’s bare back as he moaned. 

Hannibal pulled his mouth away to whisper, “Darling, look at me.”

Will met his eyes, mouth swollen and eyes glazed over with pleasure, “I need, I…”

Will had no idea where they were, that the demon who had terrorized him lay dead behind him, all he saw was Hannibal and all he felt was pleasure. Hannibal sighed, pulling on Will’s collar and making him come closer again. He rubbed his face against Will’s cheek. “Would you like to go upstairs, beloved? Or take me here, laying over your kill?”

Will shuddered, “Hannibal, Hannibal please, please,” he begged, pulling at him again, “I need you, I need to feel you, I need…”

“Tell me, Will. Tell me what you need.”

Will’s eyes were filled with tears. “I…” 

“There is a body behind you, beloved, your monster is dead and you killed him. Can you feel the power in your body? The lack of power in his?” Hannibal purred, “Tell me where you will take me, Will.”

Will’s lower lip quivered when he whispered, “I want to…in here. I want…I want…”

“On top of your kill, Will? Beside it? Would you like me to see the beauty you created from this demon? The darkness in you blossoming for this unworthy miscreant who did not deserve your knife? Tell me, beloved, tell me what you need."

Will moaned, “I want you to look, I don’t…don’t touch. He can’t touch you, he…you can’t touch him again. Me, me, me,” he begged, holding Hannibal’s arms.

Hannibal licked at his cheek, making Will whine, “You are always such a pleasant surprise, little one,” he turned them around so his back was to Mason’s eyeline, “You will need lubricant, Will. You may get it upstairs.”

Will did not want to leave him, he could see the conflict in his eyes. Hannibal took and kissed his hand, “I will be here upon your return, naked and eager for your cock.”

Will nodded and took off, leaving Hannibal with Mason to stare at. He hadn’t been surprised at the quickness of Mason’s death, though the cause and force behind it had been. Will was fiercely protective of him, this had not been the only incident though this time it had been a mixture of them both and Hannibal was so proud of his puppy for taking charge. 

Defending himself was Will’s greatest weakness, and the thought that he had cultivated a strong defense for Will to protect himself with was liberating for Hannibal. He trusted that Will would not be a liability, someone he needed to protect. 

They could protect each other. 

Will returned, breathless and to his great surprise quite naked. He was panting and wide eyed, licking at his mouth as he said, “I couldn’t find the condoms,” and Hannibal took the lubricant from his hands to kiss Will and declare, “We do not need them.”

Will moaned, touching his face. “We don’t?” he asked, “Really?”

Hannibal nodded, turning around and displaying himself for Will. He leaned down, pressing his face down beside Mason’s face, turning his head to instruct, “You need to open me, Will.”

Will did not do as instructed, dropping to his knees to bury his face into Hannibal’s ass, licking at his hole and making him groan, biting into his lip and pressing back against Will’s face. 

“Oh, yes, harder, deeper, puppy, open me up,” he moaned, nearly biting into Mason’s shoulder as he lay his head against the table. 

Will moaned, lapping at his hole and making him shudder, pressing a dry finger in alongside his tongue making Hannibal hiss, “Will, oh please, Will,” he panted. 

Will lifted his head, “Lube?”

“Yes, darling, please,” he was breathing heavy now, crying out when Will inserted a wet finger and the sloppy speed his young lover used was almost a godsend. He heard Will gasp out, “Two,” and clutched the thin table, the metal biting into his skin as Will’s now two fingers fucked him. 

“Will, oh puppy, please!” he yelled, “Will, please!”

Will pulled his fingers out and began slicking his cock, groaning and panting in Hannibal’s ear, “Hannibal, oh god, I can’t,” he whined, letting go of his cock to press into Hannibal. 

They both groaned, and Will pulled him closer, fucking into him slowly until Hannibal growled, “Fuck me, Will! Show me how only you can do this, show me why!” 

Will growled, fucking into him hard, the table rattling as Hannibal groaned from the pain, the stretch not nearly enough but he needed this, needed to feel Will in every way he could feel him. 

Will grabbed the collar on his neck, pulling him back as Hannibal gasped, “Mine, mine, mine,” Will growled, biting at his shoulder as he pushed him back against the table again. 

“Yes, Will, yes, yes, oh,” he groaned as Will grabbed his cock, moving it in with his hard thrusts and when Hannibal was nearing his peak Will let go. 

“Not yet,” Will growled, licking at his cheek as he said, “Look.” 

Hannibal lifted his head, seeing Will’s kill and imagining so many more after this. His skill would blossom, would become so much more than this, and Hannibal would be there to see every single one. 

He moaned, pulling on Will’s neck, “Will,” he was kissed hard, his tongue bitten as Will suddenly pulled out making Hannibal whine at the loss. 

They stared at each other and Will licked at the blood on his lower lip. 

Hannibal’s blood. 

Hannibal put his hand out for Will again, “Please, darling, do not tease,” he begged. 

Will bit his lip before he said, “Get down on the floor.”

Hannibal gasped, turning and dropping to his knees before he got on all fours his ass high in the air waiting. Will pressed in slow, making him ache for more but When he felt Will’s hand on his hip and knew Will was kneeling behind him he requested, “Will, oh Will, puppy, fuck me so no one else ever can.”

Will growled, pressing him down to the floor as he began moving in earnest, Hannibal’s cheek against the linoleum as Will took his pleasure from Hannibal’s ass with no cause of giving it in return. 

He nearly reached his peak from this alone, the thrilling new side to his meek puppy who was turning into a wolf right before his very eyes. Will licked at his back, biting and groaning out nothing but Hannibal’s name until he groaned, coming inside Hannibal and holding him tightly as he sobbed, “Mine, mine, mine.”

They lay there for a moment, Will hugging him before pulling out and gently laying Hannibal onto his back. He frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal blinked, dazed and still quite hard. “Sorry?”

“I didn’t…” he bit his lip, “You didn’t come. I…I didn’t…”

Hannibal pulled down and they kissed, tears on Will’s cheek bringing Hannibal to pull back and wipe them away. “You were magnificent, mylimasis, you were…you own me now. No one else has ever taken me with such force before.”

Will closed his eyes and Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, “You may chose to deny me my pleasure, Will, or relieve me. I will do as you allow.”

Will pulled back, frowning, “I wouldn’t keep you from…that would be mean.”

Hannibal smiled. “My sweet puppy. So very considerate.”

Will moved off of him and knelt at his feet, staring up at Hannibal before declaring, “I want to taste you.”

Hannibal instantly was alarmed, moving to stand but Will held him down. 

“Will…you cannot.”

Will frowned. “But I want to. You said…it’s me owning you. I get to pick.”

Hannibal flashed back to the scene in Mason’s home, bile rising in his throat. 

“Puppy, no, I will not make you.”

Will pushed him back down, staring at him with angry eyes. “You’re not making me do anything, Hannibal. This is about you and me, us. You…it’s all you, no one else even matters anymore.”

Hannibal knew he would be losing his erection soon, the sudden shock made it hard to maintain and when Will seemed to curl into himself he declared, “You are correct, puppy, this is your decision. I…I long to feel your mouth on me, tasting me and swallowing my pleasure.”

Will smiled, licking his mouth and going back down to his cock, leaning over to take it into his mouth. Hannibal shivered, looking down at Will’s blissful eyes as they shared this. He did not move, determined to give this all to Will. 

Will began to lick in earnest, growling when Hannibal didn’t move, and when he felt a finger enter him he hissed, “Will, I do not believe that is…necess…”

Will pressed in another, and he lifted his hips involuntarily, groaning when Will put a hand on his cock and moved it in time with his licks, two more presses of Will’s fingers inside of him making Hannibal fall over into his denied pleasure, staring at Will’s triumphant eyes as he swallowed down the fruits of his labors. 

He pulled back, licking at Hannibal’s spent cock and Hannibal pressed a hand to his head, petting him and when Will nuzzled his cock he asked, “You enjoyed that?’

Will smiled, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s inside thigh. “Oh yes, Savininkas, so, so much. You taste sweet.” 

Hannibal laughed, pulling on his hair and bringing their lips together in a kiss when Will was over him. They lay on the cold floor for several minutes just kissing, Hannibal tasting himself on Will’s tongue. When they pulled apart, breathless and sore both men let out identical sighs. 

“I love you,” Will said tiredly, “Every day I love you more.”

Hannibal played with his curls, taking Will’s hand and kissing the tips of his fingers. 

“I have never loved before you, Will. I will never love again after you either.” 

Will lifted his head, frowning. “You better not.”

Hannibal laughed, “Would you come back from the dead to murder my new paramour?”

Will’s frown deepened. “Yes.”

Hannibal took Will in his arms and sighed, holding him tightly. “There is no need for jealousy, mylimasis. We both know I will expire before you.”

Will tensed in his arms and Hannibal kissed his temple. 

“I die, you die, remember?” Will asked quietly his lips pressed to Hannibal’s ear.

Hannibal sighed, feeling Will’s tears on his cheek. 

He pet Will’s head. “Yes, Will, I do remember. I will not jest of it again. I apologize.”

Will lifted his head, tears in his face. “You better not.”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “Let us clean ourselves of this night, and in the morning I will teach you to cut into a dead body.” 

Will stood up first, Hannibal second as they walked away, leaving Mason down there to rot for the remainder of the night hours. They walked to the shower, quickly bathing and when they headed into their bedroom Will climbed in first, Hannibal second, his young lover holding onto him from behind as he whispered, “I won’t let you go,” tightening his hold on Hannibal as they both fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

“You did what?” Will asked him, his eyes angry and looking much more hurt than Hannibal had anticipated. 

He paused, holding a piece of sausage to feed Will who’d gone still in his arms. 

“I invited Alana for Christmas Eve dinner.”

Will scrambled to get out of his lap, nearly knocking over the plate on the table. He said nothing, stomping down the hallway and making Hannibal sigh. 

He knew Alana was a sore subject with Will, Will had said so numerous times and as their first holiday together was coming closer he knew inviting Alana would upset him. He could not take it back now, even if he wanted to. 

Hannibal got up from the table, walking towards their bedroom which was open and saw that Will’s door was closed. He touched the doorknob and found it locked. 

“Will, I apologize. She seemed rather melancholy over spending the holiday alone, and I….I do not want you to be angry with me, beloved. Please.”

Will did not reply for the next twenty minutes and Hannibal sighed, putting his ear to the door. There was talking inside, which meant Will was on the phone. He had gotten Will and he cell phones the day after Mason’s death because it only seemed logical. As of this time Will’s contacts only included himself and Margot.   
Hannibal frowned, turning to go back down the hall surprised when the door opened. Will glared at him. “I invited Margot. If you can invite your friend, why can’t I invite mine?”

Hannibal nodded, “Very well, p—Will. Are you still…?” 

Will turned and stomped back down the hall, answering his question. It was two days before Christmas Eve, one week after Mason’s death and they had been a very happy seven days until now. 

He followed behind slowly, not wanting to get too close. Will did not like to be touched when he was angry, while Hannibal was exactly the opposite: one touch from Will could calm him nearly instantaneously. 

Will sat in one of the chairs across from his at the table, filling his own plate that Hannibal supposed he had brought from the kitchen. They nearly always ate meals with Will at his feet or in his lap, he sat down sadly picking up his omelet and picking at it. 

“I can’t believe you would do…” 

Hannibal looked up and saw Will’s eyes were teary. “Puppy, please, I am aware of the wrong. You wanted this to be ours, and I have ruined things.”

“That’s not…” Will was wringing his hands, biting his lip as he finished, “…I had a surprise for you. It’s ruined now.”

Hannibal frowned. “A surprise?”

Will nodded. “It doesn’t matter now, I’ll just give it to you in the morning.”

“You could give it to me after they’ve gone? I have a present for you as well, I was going to give it to you in the morning. We could exchange our gifts then?”

Will picked at his food, not looking up. “Mine’s not really a morning thing.”

Hannibal swallowed, imagining plenty of things that Will would want to give him. “I apologize, Suo. Am I forgiven?”

Will sighed, standing up and walking over to him. He stood at Hannibal’s side and touched his cheek, making him shiver. “Don’t sit next to Alana at dinner. She can sit with Margot. She’s a doctor, Margot wants to use Mason’s sperm for a baby, maybe they can talk about that.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Alana is a general practitioner, though I am sure she is aware of some help for Margot’s case. Though I do not believe asking to use the sperm of your deceased brother to have a child is exactly appropriate talk.”

Will smiled, running a hand through Hannibal’s hair and he sighed, leaning into the touch. “I’m sure they can talk about other things.”

Hannibal opened his eyes slowly, his head back as he stared at Will. “Puppy, please kiss me.”

Will leaned in and licked his cheek, nuzzling him and whispering, “Don’t be stupid next time.”

Hannibal’s arms came around Will and pulled him close, hugging them tightly together. 

“I do not enjoy you angry with me.”

“You’re not supposed to,” Will laughed, kissing his cheek. 

Hannibal pet his head, pressing his cheek to Will’s. “What should we have for dinner?”

Will lifted his head, his eyes heavy as he asked, “Can we go out for dinner?”

Hannibal licked his lips and shook his head, “Will, we need to be patient. Margot has made it seem that Mason was attacked, but suspicion is on everyone in their lives. If we were caught…”

Will frowned, pouting. “I’d really like to go.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, “And we will, puppy. After Christmas.”

Will sighed, laying against his chest with his knees up and asking, “Well can we actually go out? Like to a restaurant?”

Hannibal frowned. Will did not generally like going out in public, his apprehension around strangers was palpable and when Hannibal had surprised him with food from an outside source it had been brought into the house.

“What are you thinking, beloved? You do not like crowds.”

Will looked at him. “But you do, and I…I have that new suit.”

Hannibal kissed him. “You do not need to appease me, darling, all I need is your company.”

Will shook his head. “I’d like to go, as long as no one was there. Just us. You know?”

Hannibal smiled, “I know exactly where we can go.”

Will grinned and got up out of his lap, staring at Hannibal’s mouth and licking his lips. 

“What can we do between now and dinner?”

Hannibal touched his bottom lip, Will licking at his finger before sucking it into his mouth. He licked his lips and teased, “I wonder?”

He pushed his chair out and Will knelt at his feet, still sucking on his finger as he began pulling at Hannibal’s pajama pants. 

“Mylimasis, you are so beautiful,” he praised, making Will smile around his finger. Hannibal gasped when Will exposed him, licking at Hannibal’s cock, nuzzling it with his cheek as Hannibal moaned, protesting when Will took one of his hands and said, “Pet me, I like it when you pet me.”

Hannibal wanted to protest, he was unsure if he could resist pulling but Will’s moan when he put his hand into his curls made him do it harder. Will sucked the tip of him in and he sighed, trying not to lift his hips to meet his mouth. 

Will sucked harder, taking his cock in hand as he sucked, making Hannibal almost fall back in the chair and begin speaking in his native language, which only made Will moan more. When he came it was with a shudder, nearly choking Will on his cock and worrying him enough to push his puppy away. “Oh, darling, are you alright? I did not mean to move, I…”

Will licked his lips, some of Hannibal’s come still on his cheek as he smiled. 

“You don’t need to be so scared, I love doing that for you. I…it doesn’t scare me anymore.”

Hannibal pulled on his arm till Will was in his lap, holding him tightly. “I do not like the reminder.” 

Will froze. “What do you mean?”

Hannibal had never told Will of Mason’s film of him, he had informed Margot of its existence and she had assured him that any and all copies that involved any of Mason’s victims were burned beyond recognition. 

“I do not like to be reminded of what you went through,” he lied, knowing Will would hate the lie but doing it anyway. 

Will frowned, “Neither do I.”

Hannibal held him tightly, “You are stronger than your past, puppy, we both are.”

Will relaxed, turning in Hannibal’s arms so he was straddling him. He pressed his hardness against Hannibal’s lap, sighing, “Can we play today?”

Hannibal put his hands on Will’s sides, rubbing Will’s bare skin and making him shiver. 

“The ball? Would you like to chase in the yard? Or would you prefer a chase?”

Will moved in his lap, pressing his nose into Hannibal’s neck as he whined, “I want…can you chase me?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek and whispered, “Run,” before Will jumped up, taking off and Hannibal waited a moment before chasing him down. He caught him in the hallway, pressing Will against the wall and pinning his arms at his sides. They both were panting, mouths open and when he said, “Too slow,” Will laughed, gasping when Hannibal put a hand to the front of his pajama pants. 

“You enjoy it when I chase you, beloved?”

Will nodded, looking at him and confessing, “If I hid, could you find me?”

Hannibal pressed his nose into Will’s neck, nosing his collar and breathing him in. “With my eyes closed.”

Will shivered, “Please, Savininkas, please.”

Hannibal took him in hand, slowly jerking and making Will sigh with each move of his hand. When Will came in his palm he bit at his puppy’s throat, making Will whimper, “Harder,” and he did so, the deep mark he made standing out against Will’s skin beautifully.

They kissed, Will weak in his arms as he whispered, “My perfect Will, I am so pleased with you.” 

Will sighed, eyes wide when Hannibal licked at his hand never looking away from Will’s eyes as he cleaned his palm. “Your taste is so much sweeter in the morning,” he observed, making Will blush. 

“You’re so weird,” he mumbled, looking down. 

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I am not the only weird one here, am I?”

Will smiled, “No, but you love me weird.”

Hannibal looked at him and asked, “You do not love my weirdness?” 

Will touched his cheek. “I haven’t known any serial killers before you, but you’re definitely my favorite.”

Hannibal mock growled and Will wiggled out from under his arms, taking off towards the kitchen with a laugh. He paused, giving it a moment before walking after him. Hannibal took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he inhaled. 

There was no sound, but he knew exactly where Will was, walking towards the basement and stepping down slowly before calling out, “I can smell you, beloved, your scent is overpowering down here especially.” 

He heard nothing even as he got to the last step, taking another deep breath and stalking towards the far wall, turning and finding Will curled up behind a box. His beloved squeaked and Hannibal grabbed him up, stalking towards the metal table where they’d killed Mason the week before. Setting Will down he growled triumphantly. “I found you.”

Will was breathless, his cheeks flushed and happier than Hannibal had ever seen him before. “I love you.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead and whispered, “I am not myself when I do not have your love, darling.” 

Will hugged him, burying his face into Hannibal’s chest. 

“I’m hungry.”

Hannibal laughed, kissing his head. “Then we shall eat.” 

The rest of their day was spent much the same way, though Will fell asleep sometime in the afternoon and Hannibal began calling for a reservation at the restaurant he’d instantly imagined taking Will to. He finalized his plans and began looking through his own wardrobe, looking for a suit to compliment Will’s own. The night would go beautifully, he would kill anyone who ruined this for Will. Consequences be damned.


	20. Chapter 20

When Will woke it was to the sound of music playing, making him roll onto his back and sigh. He turned to look at the clock by the bed and saw it was nearing six, he’d slept for way too long. 

He slid out of bed and walked down the hall, finding Hannibal wearing a blue suit, checkered and with his hair slicked back. He was on the phone as Will stood there, sounding upset. 

“No, I do not care what your reservations say. I know that I made a reservation as of eleven o’clock this afternoon and now you are telling me there is none. This is a very important…yes. Well then I want all of them. Yes. You heard me. This is Hannibal Lecter, and I will guarantee you that I can pay for it. Yes.”

He slammed the phone down on the table, turning to stare at Will with a sigh. 

“Did I wake you?”

Will frowned. “Why do you have music on?”

He blushed. “It helps me concentrate, I assumed it was low. I apologize.”

Will grinned. “No, it’s okay. Who were you just yelling at?”

Hannibal shook his head. “No one, darling. Though it is time for you to dress. We have a reservation for seven.”

Will frowned. “What…I don’t know how to get ready.” 

Hannibal took his hand and they walked into the bathroom. “Shower, beloved, I will prepare your clothes.”

Will showered, thinking about the night ahead. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea? He knew since he’d come into Hannibal’s life his owner had not been as active with his friends and Will didn’t want to be a burden. Not that Hannibal would say he was. 

He got out of the shower, drying his hair and staring in the mirror. There would be people staring, he frowned just thinking it. Someone as good looking at Hannibal with a kid like him, his stomach hurt just thinking about it but he would do this. 

For Hannibal. 

Will came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, seeing Hannibal waiting putting out his shoes. His owner looked up, appreciative eyes looking him over before declaring, “I have put together your ensemble, Will, I will help you dress.”

For the next thirty minutes he allowed Hannibal to dress him as he saw fit, fix his hair and tie his tie. When he was done Will stood in front of Hannibal’s mirror with wide eyes. 

His suit was gray, complementing Hannibal’s blue one subtly without overly matching. His hair was still in curls, though they were styled and his tie was probably the plainest one Hannibal owned. He smiled. “I don’t get designs on my tie?”

Hannibal pinched his chin, making him bark and Hannibal to shake his head. “None of that, tonight, beloved, you may be wearing a collar but my puppy stays home.”

Will frowned. “Okay.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek and when they headed out to the car the anxiety grew, Will could barely get his seatbelt on but managed finally hoping Hannibal wouldn’t see how nervous he was. They pulled into a restaurant with what looked like an Italian name. La something or another, and Will frowned when he saw there were no cars in the parking lot. 

“Did they close early?”

Hannibal smiled, kissing his hand before walking around the car and opening Will’s door. They walked hand in hand, Hannibal holding the door for him as they entered. The staff were all waiting by the door, which was odd to Will but he smiled still as the man at the door called out, “Hannibal! It is such a pleasure to see you after so long! And look at the beautiful boy you brought with you!” 

The man went to grab Will’s hand but Hannibal got in his way, “Carlo, our table.”

The man laughed, “Do you not mean, tables, Doctor?”

Will blushed, frowning as they walked to a table in the middle of the room and Hannibal made small talk with Carlo before the other man left them. Will stared at the water glass on the table, his lower lip trembling. He’d gone to all this trouble, gotten all dressed up and Hannibal had to ruin it by making them be the only ones here? They might as well have stayed home! 

“Will, what is it?”

He glared. “You bought all the tables.”

Hannibal swallowed. “I thought you would be pleased, P—Will. You seemed quite anxious, and when I spoke about a private table they were all unavailable, I just assumed…” 

Will whispered, “We could’ve stayed home and eaten alone.”

Hannibal frowned. 

The waiter came, a young man with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes that Will thought could not be much older than he was. Their waiter had no accent though he talked a lot, “Good evening, gentlemen! It is a pleasure to see you again, Dr. Lecter, and with your son!” 

Hannibal glared and Will frowned. “He is not my son.”

The waiter’s eyes widened. “I apologize, I just assumed…I apologize. What are you getting this evening?”

Hannibal ordered them something complicated and Will couldn’t feel worse. He must look like a little boy in this suit, that’s why the waiter thought they were father and son. Will’s eyes were filled with tears and he knew if he spoke he’d cry hard embarrassing Hannibal even more. 

Hannibal kept staring at him across the table. “Darling, look at me.”

Will shook his head. 

“Puppy.”

Will’s head shot up. “You said…”

Hannibal held out his hand and Will came to his side of the table, moving his chair and when the waiter returned Hannibal glared at him hard when he looked at Will a bit too long. He said, “We will have the wine I ordered, Michael.”

The waiter nodded and almost ran off. 

Will laughed, leaning onto Hannibal’s side. “Are you jealous?”

Hannibal frowned. “No. Of course not.”

Will poked his side. “Sure.”

The waiter returned, giving Will his order first though they’d ordered at the same time. He started to describe the meal to him when Hannibal interrupted. “Michael, I believe they are waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Michael blushed and took off.

“He’s nice, you don’t have to scare him.”

Hannibal tightened his grip on Will. “Do you find him attractive?”

Will frowned. “I guess? He’s…pretty?”

Hannibal was almost choking him now but Will didn’t tell him to stop. “If he speaks to you again, I will slit his throat in the parking lot.”

Will burst out laughing, kissing Hannibal on the mouth slowly, waiting for the noise from the kitchen till he deepened it and a throat clearing made him pull away. 

“Sorry, I’ll just…” Michael said, this time frowning as he left.

Hannibal kissed his hand and whispered, “Thank you, beloved.”

“It was either that or show him my collar.”

Hannibal laughed, kissing his temple as he teased, “That may make him want you more.”

Will looked at him, “No one else matters to me.”

Hannibal touched his cheek and repeated, “No one else matters to me, either.”

They ate in companionable silence, sharing off of their plates and drinking from the same glass. Will left with a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his belly. They may have been alone but it still felt like Hannibal had gotten to show off so it was a success. 

When Michael returned he didn’t even stand near Will, laying the check on the table and walking away from them so quickly that Will couldn’t help but giggle. “I think you’ve scared him enough. He’ll never even look at me again.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “As it should be.” 

Will announced, “I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” and got out of the booth, heading blindly for the bathroom he assumed was not far from there. 

He found it easily enough, heading inside. 

The instrumental music that was playing as background noise made Will laugh when he realized it was, “Last Christmas” and he was so caught up in listening that he didn’t hear Hannibal come up behind him until he had his hands on his waist.

Will startled, heart hammering in his chest till he heard, “I missed you,” and Will laughed. 

“I was gone like thirty seconds.” 

Hannibal kissed his neck, pulling down his collar to bite at it and making Will shiver. 

“I miss you when you’re sleeping right beside me, Will, it does not take much for me to long for your gaze upon me.” 

Will smiled, shaking himself off and zipping up. He turned in Hannibal’s arms, pulling on his tie and letting his owner push him up against the wall beside the urinals. He said, “I’m here now, what do you want to do with me Savininkas?”

Hannibal kissed him then, hands in Will’s hair as he pulled them even closer, his hands came down at the front of Will’s suit pants and he growled at his puppy’s moan. 

“I would taste you,” he begged, and Will panted, “We can’t, someone will…”

Hannibal pulled on Will’s tie and directed them to a stall, slamming Will up on the wall and kneeling down at his feet. He opened Will’s pants, peeling down his boxers and taking Will’s cock out to taste. Will moaned, eyes closed and head thrown back as Hannibal took him in his mouth, his peripheral vision noticing the feet that entered the bathroom with them. 

He knew it was Michael, the young man had been right behind him and Hannibal took Will to the back of his throat growling at the muffled shout it brought from Will’s mouth. 

He saw Michael’s feet pause at their stall and Hannibal pulled off, licking his mouth. 

“Hannibal, please,” Will begged, “Please, please, I need…please, love you, oh god.”

Hannibal took Will inside his mouth completely, jerking his cock in time with the quick suckling he began to perform upon him. When Will came down his throat he swallowed everything he could, rubbing Will’s thigh and as he pulled his mouth back he licked his puppy clean just as Michael’s footsteps left the bathroom completely. 

Will laughed, looking down at him. “Happy now?” 

Hannibal felt a blush on his features, standing and leaning against Will, “I did not think you knew we had an audience.”

Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair as he grinned, kissing his cheek and whispering, “I heard his footsteps, it and I….I liked it. Knowing he knew what you do to me.”

Hannibal sighed, rubbing his cheek against Will’s own. “No, darling, what you do me. There is no one else I’d get down on my knees for. No one else who deserves my tongue.”

Will whimpered, kissing him and pressing himself against Hannibal’s hardened cock. He pulled back, offering, “I can…I want you to feel good too.”

Hannibal shook his head, kissing him again. “I do not need reciprocation, knowing this whole restaurant knows I own you is enough to please me.”

Will laughed as Hannibal pulled up his boxers and pants, fixing and adjusting him to perfection. 

“You would be, wouldn’t you?” 

They exited the bathroom stall and both washed their hands, Will leaning against him almost completely as they stood there. Outside Will felt eyes on him and blushed but couldn’t help the warmth that filled him. Hannibal wanted everyone here to know how close they really were, and Will had never felt this kind of ownership before. 

Hannibal pulled him towards the exit, having paid before meeting Will in the bathroom and when they were outside both men shivered at the cold. It was snowing, and Will remembered the last time he’d seen snow this bad. 

It had been last Christmas, sitting under a bridge in the park along with so many others and shivering with his threadbare coat on his shoulders. He felt tears in his eyes when Hannibal squeezed his hand, pulling Will close again to ask, “Will?”

Will smiled, biting his lip, “I just,” he kissed Hannibal then, sobbing into his mouth and Hannibal ran hands in his hair to calm him. 

They pulled apart, Hannibal pressing his forehead against Will’s own and whispering, “I would take every terrible memory from you, Suo, filling them in with nothing but happiness.” 

Will nodded and they headed for the car, Hannibal opening his door for him and kissing Will once more before shutting him inside. Will let out a breath, shaking still from such emotion that he felt like he’d burst into tears again. 

Hannibal got into the driver’s seat and touched his face, making Will turn to him. 

“Your sadness makes me ache, darling, please tell me how to make you smile again.”

Will smiled, shaking his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I’m not…I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’ve never been so happy. Never in all of my life.”

Hannibal sighed, kissing him again and again, pulling on Will’s collar as a reminder that he was safe and owned. When they pulled apart both were smiling and Hannibal touched his cheek before whispering, “Let’s go home, puppy.”

Will grinned. “Ok.”


	21. Chapter 21

Will fell asleep as they drove, Hannibal watching him more than he should and when they pulled into the garage he said, “Wake up, mylimasis,” turning off the car. Will did not seem to hear him and he smiled, getting out and heading for Will’s side. He unbuckled him and picked Will up easily, smiling when his puppy leaned into his neck still asleep. 

He carried Will to their bed, taking off his own coat and then Will’s own, peeling off his suit piece by piece till Will was in nothing but his boxers. His puppy shivered awake, eyes blinking open as he smiled. “We’re home?”

Hannibal nodded, taking off his suit coat, letting each piece after fall to the floor until he was wearing nothing but his own underwear. Will said, “You look so much better without it.” 

Hannibal looked up. “Without what?”

Will smiled, eyes still heavy as he yawned, “Your suit. You look amazing without your suit. Wish you could be like that all the time.”

Hannibal smiled, entering their bed to peel back the blankets and hold Will close to him. He kissed Will’s ear and whispered, “So do you, darling, though I do believe you look best when both your suits are off. When you free your inner beast.” 

Will sighed, turning to beg for a kiss that Hannibal easily gave. “You too, I wanna watch. So bad, I wanna see you take someone apart.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, his mouth, his chin, “Soon, darling, very, very soon.”

Will fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day and a half was spent in preparation for Christmas Eve, Will watching Hannibal work and seeing him in his element for the first time. Since his arrival Hannibal had not had a dinner party, knowing Will preferred just the two of them and Will felt bad for keeping that from him when he saw how happy his owner was. 

He frowned, sitting at the counter and watching Hannibal work but saying nothing as he ate. In the future he supposed he would have to learn to socialize with people, if it made Hannibal this happy he would do anything. 

Hannibal did not even seem to notice his mood, so caught up that Will was almost forlorn but he said nothing. He was not going to beg for his owner’s attentions, Hannibal was busy and he would have to wait his turn. 

He sighed, standing up and not wanting to finish his food. Heading for the library he grabbed his new book, “A Christmas Carol,” and settled in. 

It was almost nightfall when Hannibal found him, standing in the doorway and announcing, “Will, it is time to dress.”

Will nodded, swallowing back his sadness and smiling at him. “Okay.”

Hannibal frowned, putting a hand on his back. “Is everything all right, puppy?”

Will nodded, trying to look happier but he could not help the tears in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.”

Hannibal lifted his chin up, looking at Will intensely before he sighed and touched his lip. “I’ve been neglecting you.”

Will shook his head, pulling himself away, “No, it’s…I’m fine.”

Hannibal grabbed his hand, forcing Will back to him. “Do not lie to me, Will, as you have told me time and time again we do not lie to each other. Not anymore.”

Will looked down, sighing. “I miss you, that’s all. It’ll go away, you’ll be free after the party.”

Hannibal pulled him close, hugging Will tightly. “I apologize, darling, I have been lost in preparation. I am so very sorry, puppy.”

Will sighed, pressing his face against Hannibal’s neck. “It’s okay. It makes you happy. I just want you to be happy. I can wait.”

Hannibal pulled back, shaking his head. “Nothing is more important or makes me happier than you do, mylimasis. Nothing at all.” 

Will felt a tear on his face, shaking as he said, “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal frowned. “Sorry? Will you have nothing to be…”

“I’ve…you can’t have been having any fun just being with me, I…I kept you away from all that, you’ve been so happy and I…”

Hannibal grabbed him again, shaking his head against Will’s neck as he pressed his nose into his puppy’s skin. “Nothing, Will, nothing at all makes me this happy. I would spend a lifetime with just the two of us, you are all that I need, and all that I crave.” 

Will pressed himself against Hannibal’s hip, whining, “Please, I just…I want to feel you. Just…”

Hannibal growled, lifting him up in his arms and carrying Will back to the armchair he’d vacated and kneeling at his feet, pressing his face into Will’s waist, lifting his shirt up and licking at his skin. Will sighed, throwing his head back, “We have to…you said…”

Hannibal growled, pulling Will’s pants down nearly pulling him off the chair in the process. Will’s head hit the bottom of the seat, legs hanging off the edge as Hannibal devoured his cock, tasting him and making him cry out almost immediately at the touch of his tongue. He pressed his nails into Will’s hips as he sucked, feeling for his own cock as Will came down from his peak. 

“Please, I want to…I need….let me, don’t…

Hannibal pulled his mouth off and pulled Will to him, falling back to the floor and kissing Will hungrily. His young puppy writhed in his arms, eager and begging as his wandering hand shook taking Hannibal’s cock. 

They kissed as Will jerked him, biting and hissing at contact that Hannibal could not believe he had let Will go without for so long. He came with a roar, biting into Will’s lip and panting, “Will, oh darling,” and licking away at the bite close enough to nearly wound. 

Will hugged him, pressing kisses into Hannibal’s neck. “Missed you, so so much, couldn’t…”

Hannibal kissed his fingers, rubbing his face against Will’s hand. “I will never let you go without for so long again, darling.”

Will lifted his head, kissing him. “It wasn’t…it wasn’t that long. I just…”

Hannibal smiled, “It was too long for me, I need to taste you everyday, if we had time now I would taste you again.”

Will laughed, pants around his hips and feeling more relaxed than he had in almost two days. “Later. We need to get ready.”

He stood and held out his hand for Hannibal to take, the two of them heading for the bedroom to dress. Will saw one of his new suits sitting out on the bed, a black suit with a red shirt and green tie. Will smiled, undressing and looking at Hannibal who was dressing in something similar though his tie was green with red stripes. He laughed, “Margot and Alana both will make jokes that we’re matching.”

Hannibal smiled. “Let them.”

Two hours later Will sat in the living room, hands in his lap as he tried to calm his nerves. Alana and Margot would be there soon, he had to keep himself calm around Alana and try not to get angry just seeing her, but every time he thought of seeing her again the only images in his head were of her in Hannibal’s bed. 

Will’s lip twitched into a snarl as he dug his nails into his legs. Hannibal was busy in the kitchen again, and he knew he’d have to answer the door. Have to listen to Alana tease him about his jealousy, have to see Margot’s frown when he didn’t do anything back, and he was almost ready to go hide in the bedroom when the doorbell rang. 

He shot up, taking a deep breath and heading for the door.

Margot stood there, a box with holes in it in her hands, and a smile on her face. When she saw his she frowned. “Will?”

He shook his head, smiling, and said, “Merry Christmas, Margot,” as he took the box from her. He startled as he felt it move, barking. 

She grinned at him. “It’s for you.” 

Will’s eyes widened. “Margot, you…”

Hannibal’s voice brought him out of his surprise, “Margot, you’ve brought a moving box.”

Will set the box down on the couch and lifted the top, squeaking when he pulled out a small golden retriever puppy with a bow on it’s neck. The dog licked his face and Will laughed, “Oh my god!”

Margot laughed and shared a look with Hannibal, who looked positively murderous. 

“I thought your puppy deserved a puppy of his own?” she teased. 

Hannibal looked down at Will, seeing him clutching the animal and giggling. He sighed as Will looked up, frowning. “We don’t have to keep him, I know you don’t…”

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak when there was another knock at the door. Margot sat down beside Will, her eyes narrowed and Hannibal left them there, heading to let Alana inside. She smiled at him. “Am I early?” 

He shook his head. “You are right on time. Will’s guest was the one who was early and brought a present.”

Alana smiled, walking inside her eyes widening at the puppy in Will’s arms. She laughed. “A puppy, Hannibal? I didn’t think you were the puppy owner type.”

Margot snorted, covering her mouth and Will frowned, staring at his puppy. He knew Hannibal probably wouldn’t let him keep it, but he planned on enjoying having it for now plus it was a good distraction from his rage.

“People change,” Hannibal said, making Will look up in surprise, “I do think I have room for more young ones in my life.” 

Will shot up and ran to him, wrapping his arms around Hannibal and shivering when Hannibal kissed his head. 

Alana laughed, leaning down to touch Will’s puppy but he hurriedly took it from her and went back to the couch. Margot frowned as Alana laughed, “I see Will’s still territorial with his things.”

Will’s eyes narrowed when he saw Hannibal help Alana take off her coat, and he looked at Margot who was frowning, “What’s going on?”

Will shook his head. “It’s nothing. She’s just…her and Hannibal…”

Margot looked at him, “You don’t like her.”

Will sighed. “It’s fine. He’s…he’s mine. Not hers.”

Margot put her hand on his and squeezed. “It’s okay, sweetie. Just breathe. If that doesn’t work, just play with Cuddles here.”

Will laughed. “Cuddles? I think I can do better.”

She pet his head and leaned in to whisper, “I’m sure you can. After all, you’re the most important puppy in the house.” 

Will blushed, “Margot…”

“Dinner is served,” Hannibal said, making them both look up. 

Will saw Hannibal’s narrowed eyes, dark and angry looking at them both. He knew Hannibal was jealous of his closeness with anyone just as he was with Hannibal being close to others. He nodded, holding the dog and taking him into the bathroom down the hall. Will leaned down and pet his new puppy’s head, “Just for a little while. I’ll go get you some water.”

He closed the door and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and his bag of puppy treats. He hated losing them, they were his favorites, but the dog needed them more. When he came back inside the bathroom he filled the water, setting it on the ground for his puppy along with a handful of treats. “I’ll be right back later.”

When he came back inside the dining room Hannibal was setting out their plates, the chair by his own empty though Alana sat on his other side. Will’s eyes narrowed, hands wringing under the table though he swallowed back his anger. 

Alana asked, “How do you know Will, Margot?”

Margot was sitting beside Alana and smiled over at Will. “We were roommates once, but he moved on while I was stuck in the same hellish place.”

Alana sipped her wine, and Will smiled at Margot. 

Hannibal handed Will his food, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Smile, puppy, I do not like to see you frown.”

Will smiled. “I’m fine.”

Hannibal whispered, “I only have eyes for you, mylimasis,” before sitting down at the head of the table. 

They ate beef, or more accurately they ate one of Hannibal’s earlier kills Will had seen him prepare earlier in the day. Will refused to look up when Alana asked, “So how are the happy couple? I haven’t seen Hannibal in weeks, I know he was…”

“We are fine, Alana. As we always are.”

Alana laughed. “I’m sure your happy home will be even more blessed now that you have a puppy to take care of.” 

“Hannibal already has a puppy, doesn’t he?” Margot joked, her eyes widening before she bit her lip. 

Alana laughed, “Oh, yes. I’m sure there will be more than one little thing nipping at your heels begging for attention now, Dr. Lecter.”

Will felt his cheeks flush, and Hannibal’s foot snaked up his pantleg as he said, “Will would never have to beg for my attention.”

Margot smiled at them both, sipping her wine and Will smiled back at her. He was lucky to have her, he knew that, and he said, “I do so love to beg, though. Don’t I?” 

Alana choked, and Hannibal winked, his foot snaking up higher. “That you do, darling, that you do.” 

They ate the rest of their meal in companionable silence, Will feeling slightly off sitting at the table but he could feel Hannibal the whole meal, his foot an anchor that made him slightly better. He stood, collecting their plates and announcing that he was going to get dessert when he asked, “Will, would you help me please?” 

Will nearly fell over standing up, hurriedly heading towards the kitchen. Hannibal growled when the door closed, pushing him against the wall and panting into a kiss. “I am desperate for you, beloved, hungry and aching for you inside of me.” 

Will whimpered, clutching at his shoulders and when Hannibal pulled on his tie, loosening it to touch Will’s collar he begged, “Please, touch me, Hannibal, own me.”

Hannibal nearly shouted, lifting him up onto the counter and pressing himself against Will’s cock. He was just about to shout when there was a startled, “Oh!” making both of them turn. 

Alana stood in the doorway, cheeks flushed and eyes widened. Will felt he should be embarrassed but couldn’t help but smile. “Sorry, I just…” her eyes widened even more to Will’s neck and he hadn’t remembered that his collar was exposed. 

“Hannibal is a very good owner,” he teased, and she swallowed. 

“Oh. I just…” 

She nearly ran from the room and Will collapsed into laughter against Hannibal’s chest. 

He felt Hannibal’s hands in his hair and his kiss on Will’s neck. “Happy now, mylimasis. You have staked your claim.”

Will lifted his head, grinning. “Very.”

They brought dessert into the dining room, Will surprised to still see Alana there though she could barely meet his eyes. He felt more secure in his place than ever before, winking at Margot who kept shaking her head with a smile. 

“Dessert must’ve been complicated.”

Will took his cake, the least complicated of Hannibal’s dishes, and took a bite with his fork. “Not at all.”

Alana was quiet through dessert, looking every now and then at Will who had decided to not bother fixing his tie and collar, which kept the collar underneath exposed. It took about ten minutes before she said, “You’ve settled in together well.” 

Will decided to forgo his shoes, snaking his foot up Hannibal’s leg as he said, “Yes, we have.”

“I never would’ve…I didn’t expect that…from Hannibal.” 

Hannibal reached over to touch his hand to Will’s, bringing it to his mouth. “Will and I have mutual interests, Alana. We mesh together beautifully, there is nothing more to say of it.”

Alana nodded, sipping her drink as she asked, “Margot, I…when Hannibal told me who was going to be here I sort of googled you. I knew I remembered the name, I’m sorry to hear about your brother.”

Margot sipped her own wine before saying, “I’m not. He was not a good man.”

Alana said, “Then I’m sorry that you have all the burden of his estate to yourself with no one to help you.”

Margot smiled. “I can take care of myself.”

Alana smiled. “I’m sure you can. Sometimes it’s nice to have someone to take care of things for you.”

Will looked between them, sharing a look with Hannibal. His smile widened. “Let’s go in the living room. I wanna give Margot her present.”

They all got up and went to the living room, Will settling on the couch before Hannibal brought over two presents to hand to Alana and Margot. When Margot opened hers she put a hand over her mouth, looking at Will who grinned. 

She held up a baby outfit, small and she saw a card beneath with a name and number on it. When she hugged Will and kissed his cheek, then put a hand out for Hannibal who kissed hers, she said, “Thank you,” before sitting down again. 

Alana frowned. “Are you pregnant?”

Margot shook her head. “No, I…they found me a surrogate. I was having trouble finding a discreet one.”

Alana smiled. “That’s wonderful. I…that was so nice,” she said to them without looking into their eyes. 

When she opened up her present she saw a scarf and a gift card, smiled. “Thank you.”

Will cuddled close to Hannibal, laying on his shoulder and sighing. Alana and Margot sat on opposite chairs talking while Will fought to remain awake. His eyes were heavy and he was about to fall asleep when he saw Alana get up and leave, and Margot said, “By the way, Hannibal I got rid of all of those videos. I promise there are no other copies anywhere.”

“Thank you, Margot.”

Will frowned, opening his eyes. “Videos? What videos?”

Margot’s eyes widened. “I…you didn’t tell him?”

Hannibal grabbed for Will’s hand but Will moved back, staring at him with wide eyes. “What? What is she…what?” 

Hannibal took his hand, pulling him closer. “Will, it isn’t…you need to calm down.”

Will shook his head, “No, I…no. No!” 

He pulled away and ran down the hall, past Alana and slammed the door of his bedroom behind him locking it. 

He sat on the floor in front of his door, pressing his hands to his head as he tried to breathe. Hannibal had seen his videos with Mason. He’d seen him on his knees, he’d seen him being violated by all those men. Will put a hand to his mouth, covering it to hide the sound of his sobs. 

No wonder he hadn’t wanted to have Will suck him off, and no wonder he seemed so eager to kill Mason when they’d found each other that night. 

Will didn’t think he could ever look him in the eyes ever again. 

He went into the bathroom, surprised when the puppy came barking out at him. He slipped in piss, hugging the dog to him and putting him into the shower. Will cried while he cleaned it, petting the poor puppy and whispering, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

He came out of the bathroom and saw Hannibal sitting on the bed, holding a knife and panting. 

“You are not going to hide from me again, Will. Not again.”

Will held the dog, wrapped up in a towel, and said, “You lied to me.”

“I did not lie, beloved, I just never told you something that would hurt you so.”

Will sniffled, wiping his eyes as he set the dog on the bed. “I can’t believe you could even touch me after seeing that. They…how many did he show you?”

Hannibal reached out to touch him, his hand hovering over Will’s head before Will pushed it down sighing as his owner’s fingers met his hair. “Just one. That was enough.”

Will closed his eyes. “I…I’m sorry.”

“Will…”

“I’m sorry you had to see that, I’m sorry…I’m sorry that I’m…that you have to…”

Hannibal took him in his arms, pulling Will back onto his lap and hugging him. 

“I am not. I felt that I was there with you and being with you during that horror was the least I could do for someone I love you deeply.”

Will dug his nails into Hannibal’s back but said nothing, the two of them falling asleep in his bed only to wake up when the puppy began barking. 

Both of them walked outside to watch the dog attempt to do its business, Hannibal hugging Will as the sun was coming up over the horizon. “I will never not find you perfect, darling. Our scars make us who we are.”

Will sighed, closing his eyes. 

When they headed back to bed, Will was so tired that he didn’t notice when Hannibal took off his collar or that he put a new one on right before he fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Hannibal was cooking breakfast when he heard Will scream. 

The spatula fell to the floor with a clang and he ran towards their bedroom, finding Will in tears. 

“Puppy, what is it?”

Will had his hand to his neck and tears were on his face. “Where is it? WHERE IS IT?” 

Hannibal stepped towards him, “Will I…”

“What did you do with my collar? This isn’t my collar! I don’t…”

Hannibal stepped to him and said, “Will, come look in the mirror.” 

Will shook his head. “No, no, I…where is my collar? I don’t want a new collar! Where is it?”

Hannibal said softly, “I threw it away, as with your new one you will no longer need it.”

Will grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, tears on his face. “YOU THREW IT AWAY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” He jumped out of bed, stalking towards him and attempting to hit him, which Hannibal gladly let him do, turning his cheek into the slap. “It’s MINE. I want it back! Go get it!”

Hannibal said, “No, I need you to look at your new one.”

Will shook his head. “No, I…no.”

“Then take it off.”

Will shook his head, “No, I…NO. Go away, I…GO.”

Hannibal, forlorn and crushed left Will alone again. He smelled their breakfast burning in the kitchen and turned off the burner but made no move to clean it. 

Christmas was not going to be very merry for them, he was sure, though he had not expected that reaction. He looked at the tree, then the puppy with no name ran to him and he picked it up. 

The puppy was very excitable, as was Will, and Hannibal sighed as he pet its head and attempted to go make the animal some food. 

Hours later Will came out, still wearing his new collar but glaring daggers at him and not speaking. He took the puppy in his arms and Hannibal asked, “Have you thought of a name yet?”

Will glared at him and turned to walk towards the library away from him again.

Hannibal thought of the collar he had stored in his top drawer, aching to give it back to Will but knowing that possibly a surprise was not the best way to go about this. He walked into the bedroom, took out Will’s old collar and left it on the nightstand before leaving the house. 

Will spent the afternoon reading, coming out to look for food around mid-afternoon and finding the house empty. He frowned, chewing on leftovers and trying to calm the ache in his stomach. He let the dog out and watched him run around before whistling to have the puppy join him again. 

The sun was going down as he headed for the bedroom, stopping short when he saw his collar on the nightstand. He ran to it, clutching the collar to him as he headed for the mirror to take off the new one. 

He froze, eyes wide as he saw what he was wearing. 

“Oh.”

His new collar was covered in diamonds, Will guessed they were real and there were enough that it had to have cost Hannibal a lot of money to get made. He ran his hand over them, and down to the tag dangling from it. 

MARRY ME.

He put his hand to his mouth, tears streaming down his face. 

“Oh no,” he whispered, touching it. 

He’d yelled at Hannibal about the collar, screamed and hit him over it. He put his hands to it, tears on his cheeks as he ran for his cell phone and dialed Hannibal’s own. 

No answer. 

Will sat on the floor, touching his neck and trying not to yell. 

“So stupid, stupid,” he spat, hitting himself in the head, “He’s not gonna want you now, stupid, so stupid.”

The puppy came to him, licking Will’s teary face and crawled on the floor to his old puppy bed. He curled into it, the puppy attempting to get his attention as he cried but soon Will had fallen asleep. 

He woke to arms lifting him, Will grabbing onto Hannibal tightly as he moaned, “I’m sorry, sorry, sorry,” as Hannibal carried him out of their bedroom. 

Hannibal shushed him, kissing Will’s neck. “The fault was mine, puppy, not yours. You…”

Will pulled back, tears beginning to flow again as he asked, “Do you not want to anymore?”

Hannibal sighed, sitting on the couch and holding Will close. He kissed his chin, whispering, “I have wanted to make you mine since our first meeting. I have had this collar for quite some time.” 

Will was shaking as he asked, “Please. Ask me. I want…please.”

Hannibal lifted his gaze and smiled, setting Will down on the couch and kneeling on one knee at his feet. “Will Graham, will you marry me?”

Will nodded, “Yes, yes, yes,” he whispered, and Hannibal kissed his knees, sighing into Will’s mouth when his puppy leaned down to kiss him. Will rubbed his face against Hannibal’s cheek, whispering, “I’m sorry I hit you, I didn’t…I’m sorry, love you so much, want to be yours, so much,” and Hannibal relaxed into his affections. 

Will was still sniffling when he said, “Merry Christmas, Hannibal.”

Hannibal smiled and said, “Merry Christmas, Will.”

Will pulled on him and he came back up to the couch, Will curling into his lap. He pet Will’s head and said, “You spoke of a surprise for me, mylimasis, though with all of this…unpleasantness I have yet to receive it and Christmas is only a few hours longer.”

Will pointed to the tree where two more boxes lay. “It’s over there.”

Hannibal was loathe to move but got up anyway, grabbing both of their presents and returning. He handed Will his box and took his own, smiling at the look on Will’s face. “You are not going to open it?”

Will frowned. “What else could you get me?”

Hannibal waited with a grin. “Please.”

Will opened the box and gasped, taking out the ring. He looked at Hannibal. “But…”

Hannibal took the ring from the box and Will held out his hand, trembling as it was put on his finger. Hannibal kissed his hand when he was done, rubbing his cheek across Will’s knuckles. “I wanted others to see a sign of our commitment.”

“But the collar is good, I love the collar,” Will insisted, still mesmerized by the ring. 

Hannibal kissed his fingers again. “I do not want anyone to see your collar but me, beloved, I will kill anyone who tries.”

Will sighed, licking his lips. “Okay. I…I love them both, but love the collar more.”

Hannibal kissed him, deep and wet before pulling back. “I knew you would, puppy. I knew you would.”

Will smiled, bouncing in his seat. “Now you have to open yours.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and tore open the paper, revealing a small box. He opened the box and a DVD lay inside. He lifted it and heard Will’s gasp when there was not one, but two: For Hannibal and For Will. Will said, “Play yours first,” his eyes wide as he stared at the other one.

Hannibal frowned, “What is this, Will?”

Will swallowed. “A surprise.”

He walked to the DVD player, a recent addition since Will’s arrival, and put the DVD inside. Hannibal sat back next to him and felt Will’s trembling excitement as he hit play. 

The video was black and white, a view of someone’s garden and the camera angle changed several times until Hannibal gasped when he recognized the setting. 

“Will,” his voice was a growl, “Will?”

The Verger estate looked different in black and white, less real, but Hannibal had no time to think of that when he saw Will stalking towards the garage from one of the far away angles. 

He dug his hand into the meat of Will’s thigh when his puppy struck, stabbing into the guard and heading in towards another one. With each passing kill Will felt Hannibal’s excited shaking beside him, watching with bated breath as his owner’s eyes grew hungrier with each passing minute. When they saw their reunion on video both sighed, Will climbing into Hannibal’s lap and putting his hands on Hannibal’s face. “Did you…do you…was it good? Did you like it?”

Hannibal’s eyes were dark and his breath was coming in gasps as he pressed his forehead against Will’s and praised, “Puppy, you were magnificent. Beautifully deadly as you struck, I would have loved to see the terror in his eyes at your knife. Was he scared of you, darling? How did it feel?”

Will sighed, wiggling in his lap as he nodded excitedly. “He was scared, it was so fast but the next one begged, he…”

Hannibal kissed him then, pulling Will even closer as he growled, nails digging deep into Will’s back as he attempted to taste him even deeper. Will moaned, licking and panting into his mouth, and when he pulled apart and Will whispered, “I want to see the other one, I want to see you, I’ve never…”

Hannibal sighed and Will sat up, running to the DVD and switching them out. He stared, mesmerized as Hannibal cut through a number of men, shaking and biting his lip as the death count got higher and he hissed, “Supjaustyti,” repeating it over and over as Hannibal turned his face away, Will whining, “No, I wanna see,” and Hannibal let him finish, Will’s cock aching against his own. 

They were reunited on camera and Will pushed him down onto the couch, aching as he hissed, “The blood, you tore their throats out with your teeth,” Will whispered with awe, “Your teeth, Savininkas.” 

Hannibal touched his face, “That word, Will. Supjaustyti. Where did you learn it?”

Will asked, “I said that? I didn’t…you say it a lot when you’re cutting things that aren’t working right. You,” he laughed, “You hiss it at and say, ‘Supjaustyti’ I just…what does it mean?””

Hannibal growled, kissing him and sucking on his tongue, reveling in Will’s whimpers and whispering, “Cut, puppy, cutting into their skin, tearing out their throats, it’s all just…levels of cutting. You are,” he kissed Will’s neck, licking at his new collar, “My perfect little cutter.”

Will moaned, moving against him and begging, “Please, please, I need…god, I need to feel you.” 

Hannibal flipped them over, looming over Will as he pulled at his shirt that Will shakily discarded, licking at Hannibal’s chest and growling, “Mine, mine, mine,” biting at his skin as Hannibal nodded, “Yes, puppy, always and forever yours. My perfect Will.”

Will looked at him, biting his lip as he asked, “I need to feel you, I…”

Hannibal peeled off his pants, standing before Will in just his boxers and began undressing Will as well. He kissed down his legs as he removed Will’s pants, delighting in the little hitches of his breath as he revealed his bare legs. Will lifted up and removed his own shirt, standing in front of him wearing nothing but his own boxers as well. The sounds of their panting and sighs filled the room, Will whimpering, “The puppy, he…” 

The dog was whining as Hannibal went off towards their bedroom to find him, taking the lube and Will’s old bed with him. He put the dog in the kitchen and pet its head once before heading for Will, who was now completely nude and fully erect lying on the couch. 

“Beloved, we should go to the bedroom.” 

Will pulled him down, making Hannibal growl nearly dropping the lube to the floor as his clothed cock touched Will’s unclothed one. He licked at Hannibal’s neck and whispered, “I wanna do it here, I want…god can we watch it again?”

Hannibal lifted his head, panting as he said, “Will, I do not want to be parted from you, the machine is very far from here.”

Will laughed, leaning his hand back and grabbing the remote, pressing back on it and hitting play again. He looked, licking his lips as Hannibal began sucking on his neck, putting a hand in Will’s pants as he asked, “Do you want to know what I thought of, beloved? As I was killing each and every one of them?”

Hannibal went from sucking his neck to his shoulder, making Will hiss as he begged, “Tell me.”

Hannibal lifted his head and stared deeply into Will’s eyes as he confessed, “You, Will. All I could think of was you, beloved: getting to you and tearing them apart. Every last one of them.” 

Will whined, pushing his hips up and begging, “Take it off, I need…please, Hannibal, please!”

Hannibal groaned, entangling himself from Will and peeling down his boxers, watching Will’s eyes as he watched his past self murdering onscreen. He purred, “What do you see, mylimasis?”

Will didn’t look at him, his eyes hooded and hungry as he sighed, “You’re so angry, your teeth bite, bite, bite, they…god you’re so beautiful. So…hungry.” 

Hannibal leaned over him, panting as he praised, “You tear into me with your words, puppy, seeing right through the darkness of my heart.”

Will touched his face, shaking his head. “No, no, you’re not…god, your heart is anything but dark it’s so bright I can see how you feel every time you look at me. I…”

Hannibal kissed him then, tasting Will’s lips suckling at his skin between bites and when he hissed, “I need you, puppy, so, so badly. My inner walls throb with want of you.” 

Will scrambled for the bottle of lube, finding it on the floor and before he could push his owner back to begin Hannibal laid back on his own, displaying his opening for Will to watch as he prepared himself for his beloved’s entrance. 

Will froze, eyes wide as Hannibal pressed a slicked finger inside of himself never once breaking contact with Will as he moved it panting, “Do you see what you do to me, Will? How I would do anything for you?” 

Will whined, digging his nails into the couch as Hannibal added another, groaning as he scissored his two fingers and fucked up into the intrusion. “Please, I want…let me…” 

Hannibal shook his head, laying back more and displaying himself proudly knowing Will was aching just as much if not more than he was. “No, Suo, watch me…god, Will…watch me.” 

Will leaned forward, his mouth dry as he barely caught his breath the onslaught continuing with another finger. He bit his lip hard, tasting blood on his tongue but not moving until he was told. “You’re…god, Savininkas, you…you’re killing me. Please.”

“This…uh…this is why I…god…why I suggested the bed,” Hannibal teased with a smile, hissing as he added a fourth his hand sticky as he slicked it more and nearly came when Will pounced, taking his hand out in a rush and pinning him to the couch. 

“Stop. Turn around,” Will growled. 

Hannibal huffed, “I would, mylimasis, but you are holding onto my arms.” 

Will bit at his cheek, making Hannibal snap his teeth as Will let him go. “Would you enter me fast, Will? Tear into me like I tore into them with my teeth?”

Will gasped, his lip quivering as he breathed, “I…I don’t like hurting you.”

“If I asked you to?” Hannibal asked, pulling him down again and lifting his hips, pressing himself against Will’s hardness as he begged, “I want you to, puppy, please, hard not soft and make me feel you for days.”

Will took the lube and slicked up his cock quickly, whining as he put his hands on Hannibal’s thighs and lifted, pushing into him with a grunt and pressing his forehead against Hannibal’s own. He was sure Hannibal was in pain, his joints were not meant to bend this far but he couldn’t stop not when his owner praised, “Yes, yes…now fuck me, Will.” 

Will cried out, fucking into him in earnest panting in Hannibal’s face as they came together, “God, so tight, so good, Hannibal you feel so good,” never stopping as took his pleasure with no thought to Hannibal’s own. 

He bit at Hannibal’s lip, licking his lips and down his chin, biting at the skin and growling as he came so hard he shouted, his hips slowing as he came down from his passionate throes. He let Hannibal’s legs down, pulling out, both of them groaning at the loss. Will licked at Hannibal’s inner thighs before sucking at his cock, the contact making Hannibal moan and pull at Will’s hair as he sucked as hard and as fast as he could, wanting to feel his owner’s pleasure as soon as possible. 

He needed to know Hannibal was satisfied, it felt like a compulsion, that he could not truly be sated until he tasted the proof of Hannibal’s pleasure. 

When Hannibal came Will almost sobbed with relief, attempting to taste as much as possible and when he pulled back Hannibal pulled on his hair hard to make Will crawl into his lap the two of them kissing messily as Will panted, “Love you,” and Hannibal ran his hand over Will’s curls. 

The pulled back for breath, Will settling his cheek against Hannibal’s own not moving. He ache everywhere put was perfectly content where he lay. 

“That…fuck,” Will panted, giggling as Hannibal played with his hair still. 

He was petted, Will purred as Hannibal lavished attention still with his fingers. “Yes, puppy, you were….magnificent. So strong, so forceful, I can feel you inside of me still.”

Will licked his cheek. “I think I broke my cock,” he joked. 

Hannibal pulled his hair and joked, “I should hope not, there is still much use for it though I could always keep you for your other talents.”

Will laughed, nuzzling his face. “My cutting techniques.”

Hannibal turned his eyes to Will, kissing him softly as he whispered, “Yes, among other things.”

They stared at one another for a moment before Will asked, “Did you like your surprise?”

Hannibal smiled, petting him softly. “Yes, darling, I very much did. We should watch them again, though not tonight. I find my body is not as…spry as it once was.”

Will hugged him tightly, “You’re just as spry as I’ve ever known you to be.”

Hannibal pinched his side and Will cried out, “Hey!” as he growled in Will’s ear, “Bad puppy, how shall I punish you?”

Will lifted his head up and smiled. “However you want, Savininkas. But like you said, not tonight.” 

He held out his hand for Hannibal to take, both men nearly falling over when the puppy came bounding towards them after having been silently so long. 

“Good boy,” Will said, leaning down to pet him, “Still have to think of a name.” 

“You can name it Quiet, since that is what I hope it will be.” 

Will grinned, picking up the dog and beginning to walk down the hall backwards as he watched Hannibal, “Or I can name it Blood since with this fur that’s what it will likely be covered with all the time?”

Hannibal laughed, shaking his head, “That may tip our hand to authorities, you may want to go with something less conspicuous.”

Will walked into their bedroom and set the puppy on the floor, staring at it. 

“Killer?” 

Hannibal sat on the bed and watched them. “Again, not a very good idea.”

Will grinned. “What’s the word for puppy in Lithuanian?”

Hannibal said with a smile. “Suniukas.” 

Will smiled. “Sunny?”

The dog barked, running for Will who put it back into the dog bed he once used to sleep in. 

“A fine name, it seems to suit him. He is very…spiritied.”

Will climbed into bed, wincing when he looked down at himself. “I guess we should shower.”

Hannibal stood, walking into the bathroom and returning with a cloth to clean them both. His touch lingered on Will, leaning in close and kissing him as he erased all signs of evidence that they’d just engaged in such vigorous lovemaking. 

When he was done he climbed over Will and hugged his puppy tightly. “You make me very happy, Suo. Every second of every day.”

Will settled back against him. “I,” he turned to look at him, “I really am sorry about this morning I felt awful when I saw.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Mistakes were made by us both, beloved. I regret taking away something that meant so much to you, I should have known better.”

Will nodded. “I just got…I got scared.”

Hannibal let him loose, pushing Will to his back as he stared. “Of what, Will?”

“That you…that something was changing. I don’t…I never expected you to even want to marry me. I, heck I’m me and you’re you.”

Will shivered when Hannibal touched his face, leaning in very close. “Exactly, Will. You are you, and I am me. Why would I not want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side? Why would I not want to have proof of our ownership of each other for all to see?”

Will kissed him then, tears in his eyes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, beloved.” 

Will hugged him tight to him, sighing as Hannibal laid on his chest. He ran his hand through his owner’s hair and whispered, “Till death do us part.” 

Hannibal kissed his skin and agreed, “Yes, Will. What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Will’s hand on his head and Hannibal cradled on his chest.


	23. Chapter 23

Will woke the next morning to something he’d never had in all the time he’d lived with Hannibal Lecter. 

Breakfast in bed. 

Hannibal sat at the foot of the bed, wearing his silk pajamas and holding a tray of very fine smelling food. Will blinked, rubbing his eyes. “You made breakfast?”

Hannibal set it on his lap and crawled back into bed beside him, lifting the tray to his own lap. “I believed a celebration to be in order. We are officially engaged to be married now, are we not?”

He lifted a piece of bacon to Will’s lips and Will ate it eagerly, licking at his fingers. “We are.” 

They shared Hannibal’s breakfast between them, each feeding the other until everything was gone. Hannibal brought the juice glass to Will’s lips, praising him, “You are quite voracious, puppy, in all that you do.” 

Will swallowed, licking his lips when he finished. “You bring it out in me. I’ve never eaten so well or felt so much with anyone before.”

Hannibal kissed him, smiling as he pet Will’s cheek. “Neither have I. Now I believe we have a discussion to begin.”

Will frowned as Hannibal took the tray and put it on the floor, pulling at his collar in nervousness. “What?”

Hannibal pulled Will to his chest and pressed lips to Will’s ear. “Our wedding.”

Will relaxed, sighing. “I don’t care, whatever you want.”

Hannibal scoffed, “It is your day as well, Will, and as I have not many close friends I believe we can have the event somewhere I have wanted to take you for some time now.”

Will turned, frowning. “Where?”

“Venice,” Hannibal smiled, “I have longed to show you the beauty of the Grand Canal from a gondola in evening, whispering in your ear as we discuss evisceration and contemplate killing our driver.” 

Will smiled, hands on Hannibal’s knees as he leaned in close to his lips, “Where would we get married?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, licking down to his chin and delighting in Will’s purr of approval. “On the private beach behind my home there, I can picture the sun in your hair as I hold you and the shiver in your lips as we kiss as husbands for the very first time.”

Will sighed, closing his eyes. “Yeah, that’s…yes. I like all of that.”

Hannibal chuckled, putting his thumb behind Will’s collar to pull a bit and pressed his lips to his puppy’s ear. “We could invite Margot, if you are so inclined, she would make a reliable witness.”

Will smiled, kissing his cheek. “Yeah, I think she’d like that. We’d have to make sure that it’s not when the surrogate’s pregnant she’s probably gonna want to be around for all that, and after the baby is born…”

Hannibal pulled back to frown at him. “I assumed we would marry within the month, unless that is too quickly for you?”

Will’s eyes widened. “I…um…most people wait a while, don’t they? I mean, I don’t really need to I know I love you but…um…isn’t it weird?”

Hannibal smiled, petting Will’s head. “I believe we have other things that make us weird, Puppy, this would just make us eager.”

Will grinned, blushing and tilting his head as he said, “Okay.” 

Hannibal kissed him then, both hands on Will’s face as he let out a relieved sigh as they parted. “I was worried that I would scare you.”

Will kissed him again. “You’ve never scared me, and at this point I don’t think you can. The only thing that scares me is you getting sick of me, making me leave again.” 

Hannibal pressed his nose against Will’s cheek, licking at his skin. “There is no danger of that happening, puppy. No danger at all.” 

Will lay his head on Hannibal’s bare chest, closing his eyes and playing with the hair there. “Sunny is probably hungry,” Will mumbled, sounding petulant and making Hannibal smile. 

“I have made him his breakfast already, the puppy has been outside and is napping quietly in the living room. We are quite alone.” 

Will looked up at him with a smile. “He won’t last long, I’ve never had a puppy before but they…they always…want attention.”

Hannibal touched his lips, his grin widening. “Yes, they certainly do.” 

Will blushed, hiding his face against his chest. “Shut up.”

Hannibal kissed the top of his head, petting him as he teased, “Do you not want my attention, Suo? The feel of my hand in your hair and on your skin, touching every part of you?”

Will moved up higher to Hannibal’s neck, his tongue tasting at his skin as he sighed, “You know I do.” 

Hannibal leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes as he asked, “What sort of attention would you like from me today, puppy?”

Will lifted his head, licking his lips as he smiled. “Pet me.” 

Hannibal smiled, opening his eyes as he said, “Where?” 

Will kissed him softly, teasing his lip and sighing as he licked across them again and again. He panted, “Everywhere.” 

Hannibal’s hands were at his hips, “My pleasure, Will, I am always happy to give you the attention you crave,” as he turned Will to his back, staring down at him with a building hunger. 

Will’s arms came around his neck and Hannibal leaned down, licking at his throat teasing underneath his collar. He pulled, making Will whimper, “Harder,” and Hannibal jerked the collar tightly as Will moaned. 

“How you please me, mylimasis, every day you please me more,” he praised, letting go and moving down Will’s neck, licking at his chest and delighting in the shivers he caused. When he took Will’s cock in hand and began stroking, Will begged, “Your mouth, I want…” 

Hannibal moved in close and licked at Will’s nipple, making him cry out as he stroked faster, “Not yet, puppy, not yet.” 

“Please, I can’t…I’m gonna…”

Hannibal let him go, moving up to kiss Will deeply and whisper, “Good boy,” as he moved his legs up, sitting up and staring at Will as he panted. 

“Please, Savininkas, please, please,” Will begged, moving to take himself in hand though Hannibal took his hand and licked at his fingers. 

“Hannibal, don’t…don’t tease me…I need…”

Hannibal seemed to see right through him, biting at Will’s fingers and watching him suffer. He let Will’s hand free, moving it to his hair as began licking at Will’s cock. 

Will cried out, grabbing tightly to his hair as Hannibal growled, moving down further on Will his head bobbing in between his puppy’s legs. Will panted, moving his hips up and then stopping not wanting to choke Hannibal. 

He huffed out, “Please,” and then Hannibal pulled off, licking his lips. 

“You can fuck my mouth, Will, no need to treat me kindly.” 

Will could barely breathe let alone speak, nodding as Hannibal took him in once again. When he started to fuck up into his mouth, Hannibal took his own cock in hand stroking himself to orgasm while Will cried out not long after. He pulled off, licking at Will’s mess and reveling in his puppy’s contented noises above him. 

“God, I’ve never…I didn’t…”

Hannibal licked him once more, making Will shiver from the over stimulation, “You were lovely, taking your pleasure from me.” 

Will pet his hair and laughed, “I still feel like you were in control more than I was.” 

Hannibal lifted his head, licking his lips as he smiled. “Always.” 

Will sighed, biting his lip as he said, “You…you didn’t wait for me.” 

Hannibal frowned. “I was taking great pleasure from your forcefulness, Suo, I apologize.” 

Will sighed, “Come here,” and Hannibal did, laying down beside him as Will looked at the mess covering him. He touched Hannibal’s cum, making Hannibal let out his breath, “Will…”

“I want to taste.” 

Will brought his fingers up to taste, licking at them while Hannibal watched. He sighed, licking his lips as he turned onto his belly and began to clean Hannibal completely. 

The sighs of pleasure he coaxed from Hannibal made Will more determined to finish, the light touch on his head as he looked up making him purr. “Puppy, you will be the death of me.” 

Will grinned, licking his lips as he promised, “Always.”

Hannibal’s arms came around him, pulling Will up to his chest and holding tightly. 

“Your attention is sated, darling?” 

Will laughed, pinching his side. “Is yours?” 

Hannibal petted his head, making Will relax against him. “Never, puppy, but I am not as young as you are, you must give me time to recharge.”

Will giggled, looking at him, “We should…”

They hard barking and scratching at the door. 

“It seems your puppy needs attention now, Will.”

Will sighed, “I’ll be back,” as he climbed off of Hannibal, picking up his boxers from the floor and putting them back on as he left. 

Hannibal sighed, laying back against the mattress and imagining waking up in this same way in his home in Italy, making love to Will on the beach with the water rushing over them. He smiled, stretching as he got out of bed to dress into his boxer briefs and robe, grabbing Will’s robe as well before heading after his two puppies. 

Will was standing in the yard, shivering from the cold as the dog ran around in the snow. Hannibal came behind with his robe, whispering, “Here,” as Will let himself be dressed, sighing as Hannibal held him tightly. 

“Thank you.” 

He kissed Will’s cheek. “Sunny is enjoying the yard.” 

Will laughed, “He just scared the shit out of some birds, he’s gonna be cold soon.”

“Did he do his business?”

Will nodded against him, “He seems good about that.” 

“I should hope so.” 

Will leaned back, frowning, “If he wasn’t…”

Hannibal kissed him, pressing his cheek against Will’s own. “I would never turn out your pet, Suo. He could defecate all over my home, we are just lucky he does not.” 

Will laughed, “Not yet,” Hannibal bit his ear, making Will startle and pull back laughing, “Asshole.”

Hannibal smiled, “I am going inside, you may freeze with your dog out here if you wish.” 

He turned, knowing Will would not be long and was pleased when he felt Will rush at his back, hugging him as he entered the house, “Sunny, come!” 

The dog barked, running behind them both and beginning to get dirt all over Hannibal’s kitchen floor. He frowned as Will shut the door behind them, leaning down to pick up the wiggling pup. 

“He is dirty.”

Will laughed. “He’s a dog, he’s gonna get dirty. I’ll give him a bath.” 

Hannibal shook his head and took the dog, grabbing a kitchen towel that he warmed with water and began cleaning off his feet. Sunny wiggled, attempting to lick his fingers. He smiled, “Nepatogus mazai ka,” he put a hand on the dog’s body stilling him as he worked. (Messy little thing)

Will seemed frozen as he watched him, and when Hannibal picked up the dog once more stared at Sunny thoroughly before putting him down on the floor. He looked at Will, who was still watching him oddly. “Will?”

“I…I don’t…”

Will had tears in his eyes and Hannibal came to him, putting his hand on Will’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“You like him?”

Hannibal smiled, pressing his forehead to Will’s own as he sighed. “The animal is not a bother to me, I have not had chance to share a home with a dog in quite some time. What upsets you about this?” 

Will hugged him tightly, pressing his face against Hannibal’s chest. “I thought…I didn’t want you to be mad that he’s here. If you didn’t want him to stay, I’d…be okay.”

Hannibal pet his head before kissing his temple. “As I have said, I would never take your pet from you. I know the attachment that can form within moments of meeting.”

Will was trembling, “What…when you saw me, what did…what was the first thing…you thought?”

Hannibal lifted his chin up so Will was looking at him. “I thought, look at this pitiful creature, so beautiful and so young, all I want to do is take him home and care for him.” 

Will frowned, “And after you had me?”

“I knew that pitying you was a mistake, Suo. You were fierce. I wanted to keep you more than any of the others, because every time you knelt at my feet all I wanted to do was kneel at yours.” 

Will let out a breath, biting his lip as he smiled. “And now?” 

Hannibal leaned in close to his ear to whisper, “Now, I know just how deadly you can be and will be, I want to nurture and protect you but also would let you protect me. I trust you more than any person I have ever known. You have all of me. Every molecule in my body, beloved.” 

Will grabbed him and pressed his nose against Hannibal’s neck. “I love you.” 

Hannibal pet him softly. “I love you too, mylimasis. Man nebereikia galvoti galiu gyventi be taves.” (I no longer think I can live without you)

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s neck. “What did you just say?” 

Hannibal shook his head. “I trust you, but I do not need you to know just how weak I am.” 

Will laughed. “You’re the strongest person I know.” 

“Not always, darling. Not always." 

Will lifted his head, touching Hannibal’s face as he said, “We’ll keep each other strong, Savininkas.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand. “Yes, Mylimasis. Always and forever.” 

Will smiled, sighing. “Do you think it’s too early to call Margot about Italy?” 

Hannibal shook his head. “It is past ten, she should not be upset by your call. I believe she will be happy to hear from you.”

Will smiled, “I’ll go call her then.”

He took off down the hall, leaving Hannibal who began searching for Sunny who was chewing on one of his shoes in the hall. “No, no,” he growled, leaning down to take the puppy up again, “Bad dog.” 

Sunny licked his face and Hannibal blanched, “You do not have me fooled, dog. I am sure the trouble you will bring is more than you’re worth.” 

He put Sunny down again, sighing as instantly the dog ran back to his shoe. 

“Eleven hundred dollars,” he sighed, turning to leave him to it as he started to pick up all the rest of the shoes that were near the doorway. He left the matching shoe, seeing as how it would be useless to him now before heading down the hall with the others. 

He heard Will’s raised voice as he stopped at the door. 

“Well, so am I! I can’t believe you’d…no…no Margot! I love him! You…well then I guess we’ll need a different witness then!” 

Hannibal hesitated, but opened the door anyway seeing Will sitting on the bed the phone beside him. 

“Puppy?” 

Will turned, tears on his cheeks. “Margot hates you, she’s not coming.” 

Hannibal frowned, setting down the shoes and heading for Will. He sat down beside him, pulling Will close as he said, “She hates me?”

Will sniffled. “She said, ‘You’re marrying him? Will, he’s a killer!’ and I said, ‘I’m a killer too!’ and she just…she…we can’t trust her.” 

Hannibal held him tightly and said, “I do not believe she hates me, puppy, she no doubt just fears for your safety.” 

Will crawled into his lap and Hannibal let him, holding Will closely as he laid back on the bed. Will sniffled, “I thought…she knows you love me.” 

“She does,” Hannibal echoed, petting his head, “She just…believes you deserve more.” 

Will lifted his head, frowning, “What’s better than you?” 

Hannibal smiled, sighing. “There are others who could give you many answers to that, but I will give you none. I do not want you to ever find the answer to that question.” 

Will shook his head, kissing him hurriedly over and over again as he whimpered, “No, no, it’s not…no. Nothing is better.” 

Hannibal could feel him trembling, pressing his touch harder against Will’s back as he said, “We will not worry for Margot, we do not need her to witness our wedding. I have acquaintances in Italy who could do that, we will have a larger wedding than planned then.”

Will lifted his head, looking worried. “You have friends there? Do you think they’ll like me?” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, frowning. “I believe that they may like you a bit too much, to be honest. I will have to remain quite vigilant to keep a throng of admirers away.” 

Will laughed, putting his hand over Hannibal’s own. “No one could take me away.”

Hannibal’s smile was strained when he promised, “I will not let them.”


	24. Chapter 24

Will kissed his palm, “They can’t, no one can, I don’t want anyone else. I…”

Hannibal kissed him then, Will sighing into his touch as he said breathlessly, “You are mine and I am yours.” 

Will smiled, “Yeah.” 

Hannibal caressed his cheek once more and said, “Margot will not be the end of our wedding, puppy, the ceremony will go on and we will wed.”

Will frowned, “I just…I really wanted her to go. I don’t have any family left and it’s just…”

Hannibal pressed their foreheads together, “We are family, Will, you and I.” 

Will smiled, tears in his eyes as he said, “You’re my family too, I,” he jumped in surprise when they heard barking from the floor before Sunny hopped up on the bed running to move between them. Will laughed, petting the puppy and letting it lick his hand. “I guess he feels left out.” 

“Or he is craving attention from his owner. Puppies need attention after all, do they not?” 

Will picked Sunny up, turning into Hannibal’s arms as he leaned against him. He sighed, “Yeah,” he mumbled, just as Hannibal put his hand on Will’s head, petting him.

Will smiled. “You get to pet your puppy while I pet mine?” 

“Precisely.” 

Will tried to unsuccessfully hold Sunny a bit longer, and then let the dog go, laughing as he started to pull on Will’s toes with his puppy teeth. “He’s bored, I guess I should play with him?”

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “You two have your fun, I am going to begin making our plans.” 

Will leaned back for a kiss that Hannibal gave, sighing as they parted. 

Will ran with Sunny to the living room, almost tripping over something that he held up with wide eyes. He glared at the puppy, “You ate one of Hannibal’s shoes? Bad Sunny! No!”

The dog stared at him, barking and not seeming to understand. 

“No, no,” Will picked him up and took Sunny towards the pile of dog toys that he normally used in play with Hannibal. He frowned, taking one of the bones that he had never could bring himself to use, throwing it out for Sunny to chase. 

“Good puppy, come on,” he said, smiling when his retriever brought it back. 

They played for nearly an hour, Will taking Sunny out to do his business sighing when they came inside to fantastic smells from the kitchen. 

He walked in, finding Hannibal making something in the skillet. “Smells great.”

Hannibal smiled at him. “Did you enjoy your play?” 

Will came up behind him and sighed, resting his cheek on Hannibal’s back. “Um…Sunny had fun….with one of your shoes.” 

Hannibal sighed dramatically, “I am aware. I have given him the other, as he may as well keep the pair.” 

Will hugged him, “Sorry.” 

“It is not your fault, I should have known better.” 

Will mumbled, “I…had to give up one of my toys.” 

Hannibal turned off the stove, setting down his spatula and turning to Will. “Which?”

Will frowned, “The bone, I didn’t…not like I used it, I just…”

Hannibal lifted his chin up, making Will look at him. “I can get you something new. Would you like that?”

Will swallowed, nodding as he let out a breath. “Yeah. I…yeah. I’d…”

Hannibal kissed him, taking a deep breath and breathing Will in. “You smell of dog.” 

Will laughed, “Sorry? I…”

Hannibal looked down at the floor, Sunny was sitting nicely and wagging her tail. “He is mocking me.” 

Will pressed his cheek against his chest, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. “He’s a puppy and just wants attention. I don’t think…”

Sunny started to pull on Hannibal’s pantleg, growling. He looked up at Hannibal, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Oh no?” 

Will laughed, “Sunny, no,” he said, picking the retriever up and bringing him to Hannibal’s eye level, “Say you’re sorry.” 

Hannibal glared. “I will not, I have…”

Will grinned. “I was talking to Sunny.” 

Hannibal leaned in and waited. Sunny licked his nose and he blanched. “Good boy! See, he likes you!” 

Hannibal huffed, “Take it away, I have made food for him it is in the laundry room.” 

Will frowned. “He has to eat by himself?” 

Hannibal sighed. “Puppy, the kitchen is not the place for…” 

Will nodded, “I guess, I’ll just…” he started to walk away, “I thought you liked him, earlier you said…it’s okay, I get it.” 

Hannibal watched him take Sunny from the kitchen with a frown, setting out his plate and waiting for Will’s return. Their lovely breakfast was now going to be followed with a somber lunch, he feared. 

Will came back, still frowning as he mumbled, “Sunny likes the food,” as he went to sit down. 

Hannibal grabbed his arm, “No, Suo. You know where you need to be.” 

Will let out a breath, nodding once as he went down on his knees, the cushion there a comfort. He pressed his face against Hannibal’s leg, “I missed this.” 

Hannibal pet his head, sighing himself. “As did I. Are you hungry for something special?”

Will looked up, “Or someone?” 

Hannibal held out a bit of potato, Will taking it between his lips. “Not yet, darling, we have spoken of this.” 

Will frowned. “It’s been weeks.” 

Hannibal handed him a slice of meat, Will eating it up quickly licking Hannibal’s fingers. He sucked on them after, their eyes meeting as he spoke, “And you can wait some time more until we get abroad, can you not?” 

Will sighed, “I guess.” 

He shared with Will his lunch just as he had breakfast, licking his own fingers after they were in his puppy’s mouth. Will seemed to be getting over his sadness at the dog’s exclusion, though his eyes kept going to the side as if he was listening for the animal’s cry. 

“I fear we will have to share our meals privately in Italy if you do not want to put on a show for the servants.” 

Will blushed, taking Hannibal’s hand and rubbing his cheek against it. “That’s fine, I don’t need to see anyone else.” 

“I…fear my acquaintances will hear of my arrival and we would have a put in some appearances before retreating alone once more.”

Will smiled, nodding, “I guessed as much, I don’t,” he looked down with a frown, “I never wanted to keep you away from your friends anyhow.”

Hannibal moved his chin up and pushed out his chair, “Come here, darling,” he ordered, and Will did just hat, climbing up and straddling his lap. 

Will sighed, pressing his lips against Hannibal’s neck, “I don’t want you to be bored of me.”

Hannibal pet his head, “I only need you to sustain me, as I am sure I have assured you of before, have I not?” 

Will nodded against his cheek, licking it as he whispered, “I’m…I just don’t want to make you…”

Hannibal moved his hands to Will’s hips and pushed him back, forcing Will to look at him in surprise. “You have never made me do anything, beloved, never once since your arrival. I make my own choices, as do you.”

Will kissed him, sighing into the touch. “I love you.” 

Hannibal pet his cheek, “And I you, beautiful Will. Now, come, I believe I have something to teach you.”

Will laughed, smiling as he cocked his head, “Do I need more clothes for this?” 

Hannibal looked Will over, his shirtless upper half and loose pants making Hannibal want to taste his skin and watch him writhe under his tongue. “No, I believe you are dressed perfectly.”

Will blushed, “You’d say that even if I was naked.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, breathing in the scent of his happy Puppy. “Especially if you were naked, though there would probably be a lot less practice as I could not resist your skin touching my own.” 

Will hugged him, arms around Hannibal’s neck, “What are you gonna teach me?” 

Hannibal pulled back and their eyes met as he smiled. 

“Do you know how to dance?” 

Will swallowed, “Not really?” 

Hannibal warmed at the prospect, “In the social circles I run it is common practice to have large parties, often with dancing involved. It would be remiss of me not to teach you. Come.” 

Will got off of his lap reluctantly, waiting for Hannibal to tell him where to go and following him into the living room. He went to the table where there were several remotes, pressing one and music filling the room. 

The music was slow, Will felt nervous as Hannibal put a hand on his hip and he bit his bottom lip as he asked, “Are you sure it’s…I mean, I’ve never…I don’t want to step on your toes?” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and brought it to his mouth, his eyes dancing. “I am not made of glass, mylimasis, your foot on my own will not harm me.” 

Will blushed, nodding as he looked up at him. 

The words started and Will laughed, putting his head against Hannibal’s neck. 

“You…I…god, if we’re dancing to this anywhere I don’t think I’ll be able to stop laughing.” 

Hannibal began swaying them, turning ever so lightly as he smiled at Will. “That is the point, puppy, to show your enjoyment, just how happy you are.” 

Will laughed, “I’m always happy with you, your friends will think I’m an idiot. Some little bubbly gold digger that’s fooled you into thinking you’re in love with me.” 

Hannibal dipped him, making Will laugh as his lips came to Will’s collarbone, biting at the skin beneath his collar. “Or it could be that I’ve fooled you, puppy, into thinking you’re in love with me.” 

Will lifted his head, bringing them back up as he took the lead, surprising Hannibal whose eyes never left his as Will moved them from their position, taking Hannibal’s hand as he attempted to twirl him but almost fell, landing in Hannibal’s arms as he said breathlessly, “No, there’s no way that you could’ve fooled me into falling in love with you.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and did the maneuver Will had attempted with him, twirling Will who landed flat against his chest, their skin touching as he asked, “You are so sure?” 

Will leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “I’m a lot harder to fool than you think I am.”

Hannibal held him tightly as they swayed, the last notes of the song hitting as he moved Will in another turn, commenting, “I do not think anything, Will, I know what a cunning boy you are.” 

Will blushed, “I…” 

Hannibal pushed him against the wall as the song ended, pressing his face into Will’s neck as he whispered, “You are, do not deny it.” 

Will shivered, “Hannibal, please.”

“Please, what, darling? We have already touched so intimately in our dancing, what more do you want from me?” 

Will sighed, clutching at his arms, “I want…I…”

Hannibal nuzzled the other side of his neck, kissing Will’s shoulder as he whispered, “I would have you take me here, now, beloved, on my knees and aching for you.” 

Will whimpered, “I…touch me, I want…I want you to…” 

Hannibal’s hand went down Will’s front, his hand disappearing under the front of Will’s pants and taking him in hand. Will groaned, arching up to his touch as he kissed Will’s lips, huffing against his mouth, “You are so beautiful when you’re desperate for me, Will, though I hate to make you wait.” 

Will begged, “Please, please, please,” and Hannibal went to his knees, pulling Will’s pants down and licking at his cock, Will holding onto the wall behind him. 

He ran his hands down Will’s legs as he sucked, not moving anything but his mouth as Will’s hand came to his head. 

“God, I…god…don’t stop, please,” Will begged, and Hannibal dug his nails into Will’s sides, pulling off as he looked up at him. 

“Oh, darling, look at you.”

Will looked down with a glare, “If you’re gonna keep teasing me, I’ll just go jerk off alone.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened as he settled back, the idea of Will doing so seemed so appealing. He had never witnessed Will bring himself off without his help. 

“Yes, puppy, please do. Though I would like to watch you.” 

Will swallowed, panting as he licked his lips, “You’re…you’re serious?”

Hannibal touched his thighs; making Will shiver, “Completely.” 

Will tried to take a step away from the wall and stumbled, his pants still around his ankles. “I…I need…”

Hannibal pulled up his pants just enough to unhinder his movement, helping Will to the couch as he kissed his forehead and whispered, “Stay. I will bring you what you need and check on Sunny.”

Will nodded, leaning back against the couch and pulling his pants off the remainder of the way, kicking them off as he listened to Hannibal walk into the kitchen and let out the dog, Sunny’s puppy barks making Will smile even as he heard Hannibal mutter, “Shush now.” 

There was the sound of the door opening before Hannibal went down the hall, coming back in and handing Will a bottle of lubricant. “Wait for me, mylimasis, please,” he said, eyeing Will before he left again to let the dog back inside the house. 

Will smiled, standing and walking down the hall to his other bedroom, closing the door behind him as he walked across the room to the bed and lay across it. He opened the lube, warming it in his hand as he slicked up his cock and closed his eyes. 

The door opened and he heard Hannibal’s breath, opening his eyes to see his own want reflected back in his owner’s eyes. “You disobeyed an order.” 

Will nodded, lifting his hips slightly to expose himself to Hannibal’s gaze as Will watched him walk across the room and sit in the chair that stood in the corner of the room. 

“You wanted me to chase you.” 

Will smiled, speeding up his hand as he nodded again, “You like to find me, I know you…do.” 

He gasped, moaning as he continued to move Hannibal’s gaze burning through him. 

“Slower,” Hannibal said, making Will pause. 

“I…”

“This is a demand, not a request, Suo.” 

Will swallowed, slowing his hand as he saw Hannibal lean forward. “You’re…gonna control this too?” 

Hannibal smiled, “Do you not like the idea of me controlling you? Owning you even across the room?”

Will whined, his neck moving back as he felt pleasure building and his hand getting wetter, “Hannibal, I can’t…” 

“I want you to touch your hole, Puppy, let me see you play.” 

Will’s head snapped back, his eyes wide and somewhat apprehensive. “I…”

Hannibal walked across the room, “Unless you are not ready for that still, I,” he sat down on the bed beside Will and breathed in, “…thought the act of doing it yourself less worrying then someone else.” 

Will shivered, “I’ve…I….” 

Will took the lube in his hand, wetting his hand again as he paid more attention to his fingers. When he pressed a finger inside of himself he cried out, his eyes on Hannibal whose nostrils flared, “Good boy, now move your fingers and your hand faster.”

Will was gasping for air as he listened, his hand trembling as he tried, knowing his orgasm was just edges away from a push of his finger or stroke of his hand. “Hannibal, I…”

“How does it feel, Will? Tell me.”

Will moaned, “Cold, stiff, it’s not…it’s not enough, it’s…” 

“Imagine it is my hand, touching you inside.” 

Will closed his eyes, moving his finger faster as he gasped, “Hannibal, please, I…” 

“Slow your hand, Will, and tell me what you would want of me.” 

“Hannibal, I…god, I want…hard, deep, I want you to touch me deep.”

Hannibal’s breath was against his hand as he moved, Will wanted to open his eyes but it would ruin the image of Hannibal’s hand in his mind. “Deeper then, harder.” 

Will pushed in deep and found his sweet spot, gasping and arching stilling the hand on his cock. “I can’t…Hannibal, I want…”

“Another finger, darling, let me see.” 

Will did just that, and came so hard he screamed, tears on his face as Hannibal leaned down to lick at his cum, growling as Will moaned at his touch and putting his hand in his owner’s hair. 

“God, that…god, I…”

Hannibal licked him clean, Will petting him as did. He lifted his head when finished, taking Will’s hand and licking at the cum there, Will moaning as he watched, “Hannibal, that’s…”

“You were luminescent perfection, Will, I nearly succumbed myself watching you.” 

Will shivered, “You…it was okay?” 

Hannibal climbed over him, to kiss Will hard and bite at his lips almost bruising the more they touched. He pulled back and bit at the tip of his chin, “Perfect, puppy, I am so pleased.” 

Will could feel just how much he’d enjoyed it on his hip, moving up to meet Hannibal’s hardness as he said, “You’re hard.” 

Hannibal kissed his lips, smiling down at him, “Yes, Will, you always excite me and if I had touched myself I would have come apart easily.” 

“I want to…can I taste you?” Will asked, sounding uncertain. 

Hannibal kissed his temple, then his ear, whispering, “Taste me where?” 

Will swallowed and asked, “Inside, I want…my tongue inside.” 

Hannibal rolled over onto his stomach and said, “Yes, Will, please.”   
Will was at his back, peeling down his pants and pressing his tongue along his skin. 

“I’ve…it’s been forever since I…”

“You never have to ask to touch me, Will, you should know that by now,” Hannibal said, his head to the side as he sighed. 

Will licked at his backside, Hannibal arching into his touch as he neared his hole. “I…you smell so good,” Will whispered, biting at his skin and parting his way inside. 

The first touch of his tongue had Hannibal groaning, his eyes closing in feeling as he moved up to Will mouth. 

“Harder, Will, deeper,” he sighed, “I want to feel you deeper.” 

Will moaned, pressing in deeply and hitting Hannibal’s prostate with a strange accuracy and making him pant, “Yes, there, there, there.”

Will licked at him, making noises that had Hannibal fighting not to touch himself as he ached with need to release. 

“Will, touch me, please, I need you to…”

Will didn’t listen, moving in a finger along his tongue and Hannibal shuddered, moving his hand that Will suddenly grabbed, lifting his mouth up to lick his lips. 

“You touch yourself and I’ll stop.” 

“Will…”

“Let me, please, let me.”

Hannibal stilled his hand and relaxed, “I would never stop you from taking control, puppy, never once have I.” 

Will kissed his hand before plunging his tongue inside Hannibal once more, tasting around and moving so quickly that Hannibal cried out, feeling it build in him as need made him shudder once more. “Harder, faster, Will, faster.”

His puppy licked at him like he was chasing Hannibal’s release as much as Hannibal himself was, alternating between licking and plunging until Hannibal growled, “You greedy little thing, you want to taste my surrender, feel me convulse against you?” 

Will moaned, his hands shaking as he tried to hold Hannibal open and when he hit Hannibal’s prostate again Hannibal saw white, “Will, Will, oh Will, yes, please,” and Will pressed in two fingers making Hannibal come so hard he nearly lost consciousness trembling as Will took him apart. 

His puppy did not stop licking, digging his hands in tight enough to bruise as Hannibal panted, “Will, Will, please.” 

Will lifted his head, gasping, “That was…god,” he moved Hannibal over easily and began licking him clean, purring against him as Hannibal petted Will the same as Will had him not long before. 

“Perfect, I am…so lucky to have you, mylimasis.” 

Will moved up into his touch and when he was done he smiled, “Me too, that was…thank you. For not stopping me.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Why would I? I enjoy letting you take control.”

Will moved over him and settled against Hannibal’s chest, hugging him tightly. 

“I…I don’t think I would be as scared to have you…take control.” 

Hannibal pet his head, inhaling their combined smell in contentment. “You are still unsure of that, I can hear it in your voice.” 

Will sighed, “I…it’s fading, the…flashes. I…I don’t have the nightmares anymore. I haven’t for a long time.” 

Hannibal kissed his head. “I know.” 

“Would you want to?”

“I want to do everything I am able to you and for you, Will, you know that.” 

Will lifted his head, frowning at him. “You’ve never asked, not once.” 

Hannibal smiled at him. “I would never push you.” 

Will felt his vision blur as he said, “If I never wanted to?” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “Then I would not, I am quite happy to have you inside of me, Will.” 

Will moved up higher and stared down at him, tears coming harder, “I…I don’t want him to take more things away from me even after he’s dead. I…god, I hate him. I hate…”

Hannibal wiped away his tears, “Will, please do not cry. I cannot bear to see your tears.” 

Will hugged him, pressing his face against Hannibal’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize, never apologize for feeling.” 

Will sniffled, “I…god, I ruined everything. I…”

Hannibal pushed him gently back and shook his head, “No, Puppy, do not even voice that lie. You are sharing yourself with me, that is more than I have ever shared with anyone. I…” he touched Will’s cheek, “Will, I adore you: your laugh, your tears, your anger, and your fierceness all of it. Never keep any part of you away from me. Do you hear me?”

Will kissed him, his tears staining Hannibal’s cheeks as they came together once more. When he pulled back he was smiling, “Okay. I…okay.” 

Hannibal wiped his cheeks, “Let us shower and get ready for the day. I must make some more calls for our departure, I believe tomorrow is too soon to arrange it all possibly the day after.”

Will frowned, “Okay. I…you’re sure?”

Hannibal pet his head, “Yes, darling, I am sure. Come, help me bathe.”

They showered in record time, Hannibal bathing Will and making him shiver but both so spent they just enjoyed the closeness with no need of anything else. They finished changing, Hannibal picking out clothing for Will who was still warmed by the gesture as he dressed his eyes following his owner as he whispered, “Savininkas?” 

Hannibal stopped in the middle of tying his tie, smiling, “Yes, puppy?” 

“I…I think I’m gonna go take Sunny for walk. He’s never had one before.”

Hannibal frowned. “I am not entirely sure…”

Will walked up to him, kissing Hannibal’s cheek, “We’ll be fine. I have my cell and I’ll take a knife.” 

Hannibal relaxed, “Yes, Will.”

Will whistled, “Sunny,” hearing the dog bark excitedly as he put on his boots and laughed when he let Sunny out of the laundry room. He put on his jacket and Sunny’s leash, the two of them walking outside as he started down the street. 

The last time he’d walked down Hannibal’s sidewalk it had been when he’d expected never to enter his owner’s house again, and just knowing that was now impossible made him that much more confident as he left. 

Sunny saw a squirrel and barked, trying to run and Will laughed, “No, no, Sunny, c’mon,” he urged, changing the dog’s direction. 

They were four houses down when he saw a man come out of his home, eyeing Will appreciatively. His interest felt wrong, almost dirty and Will glared, pulling at his collar in reminder as he walked faster. 

He felt a rumbling in his pocket and Will picked it up, “I’m fine, Hannibal.”

“You have been gone exactly two minutes and fourteen seconds, I imagine you could not have gotten into too much trouble.”

Will laughed, “No, though some guy was staring at me.”

Hannibal was quiet. “Which house did he come from?”

Will sighed, “I’m not telling you.”

“Will, tell me.”

“No. He was just looking.” 

Hannibal was quiet again and Will hated that he’d told him at all, it had just been odd to feel someone staring after their last time out was so harmless. “You’re mad.”

“No, I am livid.” 

“Hannibal…I’m hanging up.”

“There are four other bachelors on my block, Will, it would not be difficult to surmise which it was as you have not been gone long.”

Will hung up, stopping when Sunny pissed on someone’s lawn. 

He was about to turn the corner when a car pulled up alongside him, Will freezing when the window rolled down and he saw the man from earlier. “Hey, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” 

Will glared. “No.”

The man grinned, “I’m…”

“I’m married,” Will snapped, and the man laughed. 

“Young thing like you? I’m sure you’re married with kids, right? C’mon, pretty, just…”  
Will hissed, sticking a hand in his pocket and feeling the knife he’d put there, “Hannibal Lecter is my husband, asshole.”

The man’s eyes widened, “Hannibal? I see. Sorry to have bothered you.”

The man pulled away and Will was so angry he could feel blood on his hand. He didn’t even want to make it back around the block, turning and going straight back to their house. He was there fast, picking up Sunny along the way and starting to run. 

He made his way inside, panting with the effort and letting his puppy go without removing the leash. 

Hannibal rushed in suddenly, Sunny’s leash in his hand. “Will, what’s happened?”

Will lifted his hand out and Hannibal growled, pulling him into the kitchen as he began to tell his story, “The guy, from earlier, he…he was in a car and I got upset. He didn’t touch me, just flirted.”

Hannibal was tense even as he remained gentle, reaching down under the sink to get out a first aid kit and washing Will’s hand bringing him over to the table. 

“Roger Trypa, he is the closest bachelor I surmised. Tall, dark hair, thin mustache, in his mid-thirties, I believe he lives on his ex-wife’s life insurance policy.” 

Will nodded, tears in his eyes, “I…god, I got so mad, I…I told him I was married and he just…”

Hannibal paused, smiling suddenly, “You told him you were married?”

Will blushed, “It just came out.”

Hannibal cleaned off his wound, not as deep as Will had expected and when he was bandaging it he asked, “This did not make him desist?”

“No, he thought it was funny. So I told him I was married to you and it scared the shit out of him.”

Hannibal’s smile got wider, “I see.”

“He practically ran away, I just…you’re smiling.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand and whispered, “You defended yourself admirably, puppy, though I know it caused you distress I am quite pleased.”

Will squeezed his hand, “I got so mad, if it wasn’t daytime I think I would’ve…tried to kill him.”

Hannibal released a breath, “What would you have done with him, Will?”

Will licked his lips, “I…probably would’ve pretended I wanted to go with him, and then, maybe cut his tongue. His cheek? The tongue, he’d bleed out faster, right?”

Hannibal touched Will’s hand to his lips, “Yes, he would have died scared but quickly.” 

“Then his fingers, or his lips, he…he doesn’t need that smart mouth anyway.” 

Hannibal growled, “Will, you undo me.” 

Will grinned, “What would you have done?” 

“Cut off his manhood, he obviously does not know the use of it. Shoved it down his throat and choked him with it.”

Will swallowed, standing as he climbed into Hannibal’s lap. “Choking takes a long time.”

“Not long enough.” 

Will kissed him, shivering, “I can’t wait to try again, just to see you work. I…the video wasn’t enough.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I will make my wedding gift to you, Suo, a worthy hunt with a perfect prize.”

Will sighed, shrugging off his coat as he settled against him. 

“I’m sorry I worried you.”

“It is quite all right, Will, if Mr. Trypa brought out this bloodthirsty beast in you I am quite grateful for the imagery he provided.”

Will giggled, “Now what are we gonna do on our last night before the trip?”

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “I thought I would make a request of you.”

Will frowned as Hannibal pulled back. “What?”

“Right before the first moment we spoke, I had heard you singing. This was not the first song I had heard from you, I had walked past quite a few times before our encounter but this song still gives me warm feeling. I would request you sing for me again.”

Will blushed, “I…I don’t remember.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, “I do. I believe there was a line, ‘I don’t believe that anybody…”

Will blushed, swallowing as he finished, “…feels the way I do, about you now. And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding, There are many things I…,” his eyes shone with tears as he finished, “..I would like to say to you, but I don’t know how.” 

Hannibal took his hand, “Finish, please.” 

Will swallowed as he whispered, “Because maybe, You’re gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, you’re my wonderwall.” 

Hannibal wiped the tears from his cheek, “You spoke those lines and I stopped, I could not help but compliment your singing voice, Will. You have a lovely voice, Puppy, I would have you sing to my playing sometime.” 

Will hugged him, tears wetting Hannibal’s neck, “I…I can sing the rest, I…just give me a minute.”

Hannibal pet his head, “No need, I heard the part I wanted to hear.” 

Will kissed his cheek, “You did, you know. Save me.”

Hannibal nuzzled against his touch, “You did me, as well, I do not think my life was complete until the moment you entered it.”

Will licked his cheek and whispered, “Good thing I came when I did then.” Hannibal laughed and Will pulled him into a tighter hug, “Yes, I only had to wait for you to be born and age, it was quite worth it.”

Will laughed, biting his neck, “You’re lucky I like old men.” 

Hannibal growled pushing him back as he said, “I am not old.” 

Will grinned, “Older than me.”

“I have books in my library older than you.” 

Will narrowed his eyes, “That’s such an old man thing to say.”

Hannibal growled once more as Will settled back against the table and he stood, looming close to him, “Say that again, puppy.” 

Will panted, his eyes full of mischief, “Make me.” 

Hannibal moved to grab him and Will got away from his grip, running down the hall. 

He gave it a moment before taking off after him, hearing the dog barking not far down the hall as Will mumbled, “Shh…shut up Sunny, he’s…”

Hannibal opened the door to the library and saw Will sitting behind the couch there, his feet showing from the corner as Sunny barked. 

“That dog may have some use after all,” Hannibal observed as Will shot up, letting the dog go and attempting to run past him. 

Hannibal blocked his exit, panting as he pushed Will against the bookcase and breathed, “Who is the old man now, darling?” 

Will smiled, licking his lips, “You. Though I like it, the gray in your hair and the knowing in your eyes, the sureness of your hands, and the…strength in your arms.”

Hannibal moved in to his cheek, kissing him as he whispered, “Will…”

Will touched the hair at the back of his neck and sighed, “If you waited nineteen years for me, I’m happy to have waited two years for you.” 

Hannibal hugged him close, carrying Will to the couch and pinning him down onto it as he covered Will completely. “I am yours.”

“And you are mine,” Will finished, kissing his head. 

Hannibal sighed, lifting his head as he gave Will a look that begged for a kiss. 

“I would take a brief respite with you, beloved, I fear our activities have drained me.” 

Will grinned. “Too much excitement does that to old men sometimes. Maybe we need to get you some vitamins.” 

Hannibal nipped at his neck and Will yelled, giggling. 

“Naughty boy,” Hannibal sighed, “I should punish you.”

Will sighed as Hannibal settled against him, “Later, let’s nap first.” 

They both fell asleep moments after, despite Sunny barking for attention and then jumping up on the couch to settle alongside them.


	25. Chapter 25

Will woke up, stretching as he pulled a blanket closer to him and frowned. 

“Hannibal?” 

He sat up, staring into the empty library and seeing a light on not far from him but no Hannibal in sight.

Will stood up, shivering slightly as he moved but heading out of the library and down the hallway. He smelled food, smiling as he stopped in the kitchen doorway. 

“You left me alone,” he said, making Hannibal turn to smile at him. 

“You were quite content and I no longer needed rest,” he said, moving back to check the oven once more. 

Will walked across the room, Sunny barked from the laundry room and he leaned against Hannibal’s back to sigh, “Smells like steak.”

Hannibal turned, opening his mouth to no doubt explain to Will how fancy his recipe really was but instead he said, “Yes.” 

Will kissed his cheek, “Smells good. The dog eat yet?”

Hannibal smiled, “I fed him quite well, your puppy is just in need of attention.” 

Will walked towards the laundry room, opening the door and picking up Sunny as he ran out. He held the puppy close, walking into the living room with him as he started to play on the floor with Sunny waiting for dinner. 

He was caught up in their play that it took Sunny’s running to a spot on the floor for Will to notice the blood. 

The puppy started to paw at the floor, licking and sniffing. Will laughed, crawling over and pausing when he saw the small stain. Will touched it, feeling wetness though he knew partly from the puppy’s licks. He frowned. 

It couldn’t be. 

He looked up, standing as he checked the floor for more blood and finding none though his eyes followed the path to the basement. 

“Will, dinner is served,” Hannibal said, sounding as if he had been repeating himself. 

Will nodded, faking a smile that he had no doubt Hannibal noticed. 

He took Sunny into the laundry room and came back to the dining room to sit with Hannibal, trying not to let his hurt show. It may have been there before, maybe it had been from when Will had hurt his hand earlier. Yes, that may have been it. 

“Will, are you all right?” 

Will blinked, “I’m…it’s fine, I guess I’m just still tired.”

Hannibal frowned, sipping his wine as he watched Will.

Will cut into his steak, trying to tell himself the blood had been his own and not from some kill Hannibal had went after without him. He wouldn’t do that, not when he knew Will wanted to kill with him so badly. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t hear Hannibal talking again until his owner touched the side of his cheek. “Will, you’re crying.” 

Will’s lip quivered as he asked, swallowing, “You didn’t…Sunny found a patch of blood on the carpet in the living room, you didn’t…you didn’t kill someone while I was asleep did you?” 

Hannibal froze and Will’s eyes widened, he stood up and Hannibal grabbed his arm hard before he could move. “It was going to be a surprise, beloved, I would not have killed him alone.”

Will frowned, “What?” 

Hannibal moved his touch down to Will’s hand, kissing it softly and nuzzling his palm. 

“I have brought you a gift, it is downstairs.” 

Will swallowed, “Alive?”

Hannibal kissed his hand again, staring at Will as he promised, “Yes, Will, I promised we would kill together soon. I was out shopping and could not resist the temptation when presented so cleanly.” 

Will stood up, no thoughts for food as he said, “I wanna see, I…” he almost ran to the basement door and Hannibal came up behind, kissing his cheek. 

“We have time, puppy, I have given him a sedative and he is tied up well. Eat dinner first.”

Will frowned, “But…”

Hannibal turned him back towards the dining room and Will went reluctantly, sitting down and picking at his food. 

He frowned and Hannibal sighed, “If you do not finish your food, I will make you wait longer.” 

Will ate, glaring at him across the table, “I don’t know why you couldn’t wait for me.”

“He was at the store, I followed him to another and there was a moment where I could not refuse what fate was offering me. Believe me, puppy, I would have preferred to watch you lure him in when the end game was his death. He deserves no less.” 

Will drank almost too much of his wine, swallowing before he asked, “What did he…?”

Hannibal smiled, chewing on his potatoes as he teased, “It is a surprise.”

Will finished his food so fast he almost choked, his foot tapping as he waited for Hannibal to do the same. 

Hannibal’s smile widened, “The eagerness in your eyes pleases me.” 

Will glared, “I’m still mad.”

Hannibal took his hand, squeezing it. “I apologize, Will, I should have waited so we could take him together.”

Will sighed under his touch, “I just…I know I could’ve helped.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand and said, “Your help would have been intricate though I expect watching you lure would have been hard for me to watch.” 

Will smiled, “You don’t like to see me flirt with anyone who isn’t you,” he bit his lip. 

Hannibal glared, “You speak as if the feeling is not mutual.” 

Will laughed, “Okay, I guess it is.” 

Hannibal sipped the remainder of his wine, standing and not letting go of Will’s hand as they started for the basement. 

Will heard movement, which meant their guest was awake or waking up and when he turned the corner and saw a man thrashing tied to the table he froze. 

Hannibal put his hand at Will’s back and whispered in his ear, “Do you not want to see, puppy? I brought him as a gift to you.”

Will shivered, “Who is it?”

Hannibal led him towards their guest and Will let out a breath when he immediately recognized the man bound and gagged. 

Roger Trypa. 

Will got closer, the man’s eyes widening at them both as Hannibal peeled away his gag. 

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP!” 

Hannibal smiled, “No one will hear you, Roger. The basement is quite soundproofed.” 

Roger was shaking, he had tears in his eyes as he begged, “Please, please, I didn’t…I didn’t know, I…”

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek, Will watching avidly as his owner said, “Now you do, though it is quite too late to take back the mistake,” he looked at Will, “Puppy, what would you like to do?” 

Will grabbed Roger’s shirt, a button up that was easily torn open to expose his chest. He was panting as he asked, “Can I…I wanna watch you cut him. I…then I wanna…”

Hannibal directed Will to the weapon cabinet, opening it with the key as he spoke, “Do you want to use your knife, Puppy? Do you remember which one I gave to you?” 

Will sighed, nodding, “The white one. Yeah.”

Hannibal handed it to him while he himself grabbed several others, setting them on the table beside their guest. He then took out two pairs of leather gloves, handing a pair to Will who frowned. 

“I didn’t wear this last time.” 

Hannibal took the glove from him, taking Will’s hand in his other hand and explaining, “The last time we had no reasoning to be protected, this is not Mason.” 

Will swallowed, nodding as he put on his gloves. 

Roger shook and sobbed all the while, “Please, please, please, I won’t tell a single soul, I promise, I…”

Will hissed, “Shut up, just SHUT UP!” 

Their guest sobbed, tears filling his eyes and falling down his face as he prayed, “Please, god, please.”

Will pressed his knife down the middle of Roger’s chest, teasing the blade tip down to his waist. “I want to watch you cut him,” he said again, looking at Hannibal, “Please?”

Hannibal put a hand at his back and took a scalpel from the table, lifting it to Roger’s view, “I cannot abide others even considering touching what’s mine, you know this, do you remember when you admired my car, Roger?”

Roger sobbed, “Please, please, please.”

Hannibal grabbed his chin, “Answer me.”

Roger shook as Will watched, trembling under Hannibal’s strength. Will gasped when Hannibal hissed, “If you do not answer I will have my husband cut off your thumb.” 

Will felt himself warm at the words, blushing in surprise. 

Roger sniffled, “I…I…yes. I…I touched it, and you…told me…”

Hannibal tightened his hold and Roger moaned, “What did I say?”

“That I…I…I should…keep my….hands…off…your…things….not even…looking. I…I didn’t know! I swear!”

Hannibal let him go, letting out a breath as his eyes met Will’s. 

“I told our guest that he should admire other things, or I would make him very sorry for his envy.” 

Roger sobbed and Will watched as Hannibal took the scalpel to his cheek, a thin line of blood coming up as Will moved towards him. Will put his hand on Hannibal’s as he asked, “What are you gonna do?”

Hannibal moved the scalpel down to Roger’s ear, pressing hard as the man screamed, “I do believe Mr. Trypa does not know how to use his ears, so he does not deserve them both.” 

Roger sobbed, “Please, no, please,” as Hannibal started to cut, Will panting at his side his as his hand trembled under Hannibal’s as they cut together. 

“Feel that Will, do you feel it? The tear?” 

Will was sighed out, “Yes, I…”

They cut off the ear together, Hannibal moving easily behind Will and enveloping him as they moved his breath against Will’s ear, “You’re doing so well, darling, look at you.” 

Will trembled, pushing harder as Hannibal let go and let him, kissing his ear and growling, “Tear it off, Will, show me.” 

Will pushed hard and the remainder came off in one piece, Roger screaming as he turned around and handed it to Hannibal. “I…I did it.” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, Will sighing into the touch as the ear fell from his hands. Hannibal rubbed his cheek against Will’s own and whispered, “You please me so, puppy, would you like me to please you?” 

Will grabbed at the back of his neck and brought their lips together again, mewling into Hannibal’s mouth as Roger fought for breath at his back. Hannibal pulled back, touching his cheek and whispering, “Tell me.” 

Will bit his bottom lip, breathing hard through his nose as he thought of his answer. 

“Will, tell me what you need.” 

He spoke, “I don’t want to take his cock, like you wanted.” 

Hannibal frowned as Roger screamed, “What would you suggest? The fingers like you wanted?” 

Will turned and looked over at Roger’s strapped down arms his hands twitching as he fought to move. 

“It’s a start.” 

Hannibal smiled, pleased, kissing Will’s temple, “You can begin.” 

Will turned and felt Hannibal at his back when he took Roger’s hand, kneeling to feel the hand, “Can we unstrap him?”

“It would not be wise.”

Will began cutting with his white knife, Roger now just moaning hoarsely as he did and when he hit bone he cut harder, the bone snapping easily under his ministrations and finger coming with another cut. He held up the finger, smiling as he looked at Hannibal. 

“That was….”

“Will, come.” 

Will stood, still holding the finger in his gloved hand as Hannibal directed him to stare at their guest. 

“Look.” 

Roger was pale, tears covered his face and Will could smell urine and possibly more in the air. “He’s afraid,” Will said feeling power fill him, “Of me.” 

Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, “Of both of us, but you hold the knife against him. Make him look at you.” 

Will moved his hand out and turned Roger’s neck, the man now openly moaning as he said, “Please, just…do it. Just…”

Will dug his fingers in hard, “No.” 

Roger sobbed, and Will let go, “I want…”

Hannibal’s hand came down Will’s back, his leather covered fingers ghosting under Will’s shirt, “You want…?”

Will trembled, “I want…please.” 

Hannibal ran his finger across Will’s left nipple, making him let out a breath as he asked, “What are we doing to poor Roger, Will? How is he going to die?” 

Will whimpered, “I…”

Hannibal pinched, making him gasp, “Tell me.”

“I want to cut off his,” he cried out as Hannibal fondled his nipple, “…his fingers.” 

“Yes, darling,” he eyed Roger who was barely doing more than pant now, “But that will not kill him.” 

Will turned his head for his kiss that Hannibal gladly gave, “I want you to do it,” Will requested, sighing against his neck, “I want you to cut him.” 

Hannibal took his hand out from under Will’s shirt and put both of his hands on Will’s own, guiding it back to Roger’s chest. He pressed down, making the man moan as the cut went deeper. “I want to take his heart Will, as he tried to take mine,” he said breathless, kissing Will’s neck. 

Will was trembling under his hands, and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to take off the gloves and feel the blood on Will’s fingertips. He whispered, “Take the gloves off.” 

Will frowned, “But you said…”

Hannibal took Will’s hand, peeling back the glove on one of them and then going to the other. “I was mistaken, I no longer feel the need to protect if it means I cannot feel blood on your skin.”

Will laughed, turning his head as he bit at Hannibal’s throat. “You’d risk fingerprints, DNA, for that?” 

Hannibal turned Will’s head so that they were looking each other in the eye as he admitted, “I would risk everything for you, you know that perfectly well.”

Will sighed, “Me too.”

They both heard Roger moan, “Kill me…god…just shut up and kill me.” 

Will’s head whipped around so fast and Hannibal growled, “What did you just say?” 

Roger laughed, groaning as he said, “You’ll…kill me anyway…fuck. Just shut up,” he smiled at Hannibal, “He’ll get sick of you, old man…sooner or later…”

Hannibal grabbed a knife and stuck it in his eye, making Roger scream and he went to grab another when Will grabbed his hand, “Hannibal, stop.” 

Hannibal was panting, his anger a blur as he calmed when Will started to touch his arm, running his hand up under his sleeve and revealing his forearm. He pressed his lips to it and whispered, “Please.” 

“Will he…”

Will took the knife from him hissed, “He wanted you to be mad, he wants it to end fast,” he looked at Roger, the knife in his eye though the other was still intact, “Don’t you Roger?”

“Please, please, please!” he begged. 

Hannibal watched, mesmerized as Will opened the man’s mouth and grabbed his tongue, the man shaking as Will grabbed a knife, “You won’t say anything anymore, asshole!” and started to cut through it. 

Hannibal leaned on Will’s back, breathing him in as the blood flowed and when he held the tongue in his hand and dropped it to the floor, he turned to Hannibal with bloody hands to touch his cheek. Hannibal nuzzled his hand, “Beautiful, perfect, puppy, just look at you.”

Will was panting, licking his mouth as he let out a breath, “I…I wanted you to do it but I…”

Hannibal grabbed for his face, kissing him as he praised, “You were protecting me, my perfect Will. Always so worried for me.”

Will frowned, “You know that’s not true, right? What he said? It’s not.”

Hannibal kissed him, “No more talk, I want you to look.” 

Will protested, but Hannibal turned him back around, the two of them watching as Roger Trypa quickly started to choke on his own blood. “The blood is flowing so readily, he cannot keep up with it, Will, he chokes on his thirst for what he did not have the right to even dream of tasting.”

He kissed Will’s neck, biting at his collar as Will laughed, “Not so thirsty anymore, are you?” 

Hannibal growled, “Will.”

When it was over, Will stared at the body and asked, “What are you gonna do with him?” 

Hannibal breathed in the scent of Will and blood, sighing, “I will house the body here for a few hours, take what parts we need, and then dispose of it.” 

Will sighed, “Not for the Ripper?”

Hannibal turned his head, moving Will’s to look at him, “No, this is not my work. Not completely.” 

Will blushed, “When can I…”

Hannibal put a hand over his mouth, “Not here, darling, you can make your mark in Italy. Your beautiful corpses will litter the streets.” 

Will laughed. “You’re so weird.”

Hannibal kissed him again, “You would get quite sick of me if I was not.”

Will shook his head, “Never.”

Hannibal took his hand and they headed upstairs for the shower, Will lamenting at the blood on the floor as Hannibal only stared at it as they passed. “I will clean it, not to worry.” 

Will frowned, “You’re being reckless.” 

Hannibal touched his face, “Yes, Will. Though there is no suspicion on us whatsoever, it was quite reckless to take a life so close to home. But I did not like the idea of someone lusting after you that could have access so readily.”

Will shook his head, “This is my fault, I shouldn’t have…”

Hannibal kissed him quiet, “Not to worry, as I have said, this is not my first reckless murder and it will not be my last. Come, let us shower.”

Will frowned throughout their shower, letting Hannibal wash the blood down the drain though he scrubbed himself extra hard even after Hannibal had done so. He was worried, Hannibal could see, and it was not entirely without merit for him to be. 

He had been reckless. The two murders they had committed together thus far had both been devoid of any sort of fingerprint or fiber protection, in their own home, and were both ended out of anger. 

Hannibal warmed at the thought of Will killing someone for his sake, defending his honor and insecurity though still the thought lingered in his mind even as he wrapped each of them in a robe and headed for the bedroom. 

Will was decades younger than he was, in his prime, and Hannibal could very likely be holding him back from lifelong love when he could be dead in ten or twenty years quite easily. The morbid thought had him clutching to Will’s back, causing Will to turn around and touch his face, “You’re overthinking again.” 

Hannibal sighed, “You deserve so much more.” 

Will shook his head, “You’re mine and I’m yours, remember? No one or nothing else.”

Hannibal opened his mouth to protest and Will covered it with his hand, laughing when Hannibal licked at his skin. “That’s not gonna get me to move my hand.” 

Hannibal made to bite him and Will took his hand away, “Old man.” 

He frowned and Will sighed, “God I want to kill Roger all over again. Asshole,” he pushed Hannibal down to the bed and straddled him staring into his eyes, “I love you and don’t plan on loving anyone else. Okay?”

Hannibal touched his face, “My beautiful puppy.” 

Will nuzzled against his hand, “My perfect owner.” 

Hannibal shivered at the endearment, “I prefer Savininkas.” 

Will leaned in to kiss him, “I prefer Will.” 

Hannibal’s face must have shown his surprise as Will’s reddened, turning away though he would not allow it. “Will, look at me.”

Will did, his eyes teary. “I never thought I could ever get used to someone calling me that, my name, during sex…but I…I love it when you do.” 

Hannibal sat up, putting his hands on Will’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, feeling the wetness on his face as they came together and when they pulled apart he said, “I will continue to call you both, though to know you prefer your given name after all this time…Will, you humble me.” 

Will sighed, “I love you.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “I ache for you even when you are inside of me, would die a happy man if I knew you were the one plunging the knife into my heart.” 

Will shivered, “Hannibal…”

He touched Will’s face, “Tell me.”

Hannibal felt Will’s hardness against his stomach, pushing against it as he felt Will shiver. “I want…you. I just want you,” Will whispered, pressing his cheek against Hannibal’s own. 

Hannibal nuzzled against his cheek, whispering, “Want me how, darling?” 

Will reached down to open his robe, his hands shaking as he opened his own, letting out a breath. He breathed, “Against me, I…I just…want to feel you.” 

Hannibal took Will’s arm up and peeled back the robe, the did the same to the other letting it fall off his shoulders before turning Will gently and laying him down on the bed. He stood, taking off his own robe and letting it fall as he stared at Will. 

“My beautiful puppy.” 

Will sighed, “I’m not…”

Hannibal took a bottle of lubricant from the bedside drawer, climbing again onto the bed as he leaned over him. “You are very beautiful, I cannot be the first person to tell you this.” 

Will blushed, “Hannibal, stop.” 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s cheek, “No. I will continue to tell you how beautiful you are, mylimasis, until the end of our days.” 

Will’s cheeks were flushed now, he turned and caught Hannibal’s lips kissing up and lifting his head as he panted, “So are you. You…” 

Hannibal kissed Will quiet, licking and teasing at his tongue before pulling back breathlessly to ask, “Please turn to your side.” 

Will froze, Hannibal touching his cheek. “I will not do a thing that troubles you, Will, you know that. Tell me you know that.” 

Will nodded, turning as Hannibal moved to his back, taking the bottle of lubrication and wetting it in his hands, his other hand on Will’s hip feeling his stiffness. “Will?”

“I’m okay,” Will said quietly, shaking under his hand. 

Hannibal kissed his back, “I will penetrate you, Will, I promise you that.” 

Will seemed to relax slightly, “It’s…you could, I…I could, I think I’m…”

Hannibal kissed his shoulder, “Do not like to me, puppy, not me.” 

Will shuddered, “What are you gonna do?” 

Hannibal said, “Lock your legs together tightly, Will, I will be sliding in between your thighs nowhere else. You will feel me against you, pushing and sliding behind but will not…”

Will shivered, “I…okay. I…”

Hannibal slicked himself and lay behind, “Tighten your thighs, beloved, tight.” 

Will was still, waiting for his first plunge and when he did Will let out a full body shudder, pressing against his back, “I…oh,” he sighed, turning his head to kiss Hannibal who gladly kissed back as he moved again. 

“So perfect, look at you,” Hannibal praised, grabbing his hair as he moved slowly groaning as he took his other hand to stroke Will’s hardness as he moved, the two of them slowly shivering the more he moved, “Oh, darling, look at you.”

Will whimpered, “I, god I can feel you, it’s…god, please, faster.”

Hannibal moved faster, pistoning his hips as he pulled out and then back in groaning as he felt Will cry out and come over his fingers, “Hannibal, it’s…god, more,” as he quickened his pace and moaned coming not long after, pressing his lips to Will’s shoulder and sighing, “Perfect.” 

Will moved, first, turning to kiss him so hungrily that Hannibal was pushed back in his ferocity, biting at his mouth and mewling into it. When he pulled back he licked at Hannibal’s cheek, “So good, I love you, I…god, it was…thank you.”

Hannibal touched his hair, “I am glad you enjoyed it, mylimasis, I was…unsure.”

Will frowned, shaking his head as he lifted it to stare at Hannibal. “I was…it was scary, at first, but…I could just feel you and…it was you. I knew it was you. It was you,” he repeated, licking at his cheek, “Everything is okay if it’s you.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “Everything?”

Will smiled as he lifted his head, “Yes.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “You give me liberties I do not deserve.” 

Will hugged him tightly, sighing into his neck. “Yes, you do.” 

Hannibal kissed his head, “We need to clean you.” 

Will whined, “But…I like feeling your…”

Hannibal lifted his head, “As much as I would love to cover you completely with me for all the world to see, there is a limit to my degrees of ownership and I believe it will get very uncomfortable for you if I did so.” 

Will sighed, letting Hannibal roll him onto his back, leaving the bed despite Will’s angry, “I don’t want you to leave!”

Hannibal went into the bathroom to wet a rag, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment. His face was flushed, hair askew, and his smile all for Will. He sighed, feeling the evidence of Will’s desire for him on his fingertips once more lifting it to his lips to taste. 

Always did Will taste sweet, no matter what he fed him. Hannibal smiled as he washed the remainder from himself, then headed into the bedroom where he stopped at the sight on the bed. 

Will was sound asleep, splayed out on his stomach as he clutched Hannibal’s pillow to his face breathing in his scent. He walked to him, running his hand over Will’s hair before he began cleaning him, turning Will over despite the grumbled noise he made and finishing his cleansing. His beautiful puppy was exhausted, it had been a long day that neither of them had expected. 

He thought of the day ahead, their busy afternoon until the plane ride that would bring him that much close to calling Will his own in every way possible. He reached over to turn off the light, throwing the rag down onto the floor and curling up behind Will once again. 

Will asked, “Sunny?”

Hannibal sighed, “I believe he is still locked in the laundry room.” 

Will mumbled, “I’ll get him,” though Hannibal stopped him with a kiss on the ear. 

“Stay, I will return.”

Hannibal turned on the light, slipping from their bed and down the hall. He heard the dog whimpering as he headed for the laundry room, opening the door to find Sunny had relieved himself on the floor. He sighed, “Come here.”

The dog whined, not moving as Hannibal headed for the kitchen to grab paper towels to clean up his accident. “It is quite all right, Suniukas. It was our mistake, not your own. Come.” 

Sunny ran to him, licking at his hands as Hannibal lifted him up and turned only to see Will smiling in the dark of the kitchen. “I just wanted to be sure he was okay.”

Hannibal frowned, “There was an accident, I have taken care of it.”

Will grinned. “I heard,” he reached out a hand to pet Sunny, “You do like him, I know you do.”

Hannibal sighed, “The animal is not the burden I make him out to be and with the proper training, he will be quite the guard dog.”

Will laughed, “Yeah, I’m sure,” he kissed Hannibal and asked, “Want me to take him?”

Hannibal said, “He is perfectly fine.” 

Will grinned, walking off towards the other bedroom where they laid Sunny in his bed before leaving him and heading for their room. Hannibal knew the puppy would go right into their room as he had before, but was beginning to understand that it was an inevitability of fate for him to have two young puppies to look after though one was a lot easier to handle than the other. 

Will climbed into bed first and he followed, hugging his puppy tightly to him and kissing Will’s cheek, “I love you, Will.”

Will sighed, leaning back against his arms, “I love you, Hannibal, so much.”

The words made him smile as he waited for Will to drift off, pressing another kiss to his temple and whispering, “I am very lucky to have found you,” before he succumbed to sleep as well.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning and most of the afternoon was spent packing. Will had no idea what to bring, though Hannibal informed him that he would have no need for his loose clothing he still wanted most of it despite knowing he’d probably get a whole new wardrobe once they were in Italy. 

Italy. 

Will was both excited and scared of the trip, knowing things would no longer be just the two of them like it had been for the last few months. He’d miss the privacy and all of Hannibal’s attention, but knew his owner needed to be out in the world more than Will needed him. 

A nagging doubt in the back of his mind reminded him of all the better young things that were out in the world too, who would know how to act at fancy parties and know how to speak several languages while Will still struggled with English at times and Lithuanian all the time. It had taken him nearly a week to learn the proper pronunciation of Savininkas, worried that he’d say it wrong and humiliate himself and almost not even bothering but the look Hannibal had given him at the name made him happy he had. 

He watched now as Hannibal began digging out another suitcase, looking quite haggard and a bit tired. Will knew he’d woken up before sunrise to do something about the body, Will had tried to ask but Hannibal just said, “It’s done,” sounding even angry at that. He hated that he’d made Hannibal reckless, the prospect of another hunt worrying him. 

Maybe the next one Will would hunt by himself, a surprise wedding present. He smiled at the thought of Hannibal looking at him proudly when he brought the body to him and knew that was exactly what he wanted to do. 

His smile must have been too noticeable because Hannibal stopped and smiled back, “What are you smiling for, darling?”

Will blushed, “Nothing, just thinking about the future.”

Hannibal walked to where Will sat on the bed, reaching out to tug on his collar to make Will look up into his eyes, “You are still not a very skilled liar, Will, and I thought we were beyond that.” 

Will blushed, looking away as he admitted, “I was thinking about what I would get you as a wedding present.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “I already have everything—I have you.” 

Will looked at him, smiling as he shook his head, “You’re…stop it.” 

Hannibal kissed him, brushing his lips against Will’s softly as they parted. “It is quite true.” 

Will swallowed, “Well, I still want to.”

Hannibal sighed, still smiling, “I look forward to it.” 

Will grinned. “Are we all packed up?” 

Hannibal frowned, turning to look at the suitcases. There were six of them, four garment bags, and Will frowned when he realized something, “What about Sunny?”

Hannibal looked at him, “He will travel in a cage, of course, I have already acquired it and it will be waiting in the car that will be arriving in,” he looked at his watch, “Two hours.” 

Will sighed, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Hannibal ran his hand over Will’s head, “I would not keep your puppy from you, Will, we had discussed this.” 

Will nodded, “Sorry, it’s just…a little overwhelming.”

Hannibal sat down beside him on the bed, pulling Will into his lap. Will settled, sighing and laying against him. “I apologize. You should have voiced your anxiety, I want you to be comfortable.”

Will hugged him tightly, “I’m fine, really.” 

“You’re certain?” 

Will lifted his head and smiled. “Really. Is there anything you need me to do?” 

Hannibal nodded, “Please, if you would bring your toys from the living room.”

Will climbed off of him, heading down the hall feeling calmer than he had before and heading into the living room. He stopped when he saw something hanging from the light overhead, his eyes wide. 

“Do you like it?”

Will walked to the suit, running his hands over the black fabric and picking up the lightly checkered tie that hung with it. He smiled at Hannibal, “When did you get this?” 

Hannibal smiled, walking up to him for a hug, “I had it made during our visit to Alejandro, I have just never shown you before now. The tie is a favorite of my own, I would prefer if you would wear this on our flight tonight.” 

Will frowned, “Okay.” 

Hannibal turned Will to stare at him, “Beloved, if you are uncomfortable please tell me.”

Will asked, staring at his feet, “It’s probably gonna be like before, when everyone thought I was your son right? Cuz I looked so weird in a suit?” 

Hannibal let out a breath, “They were not making assumptions of you, darling, it was all me.” 

Will’s head shot up, “But…”

“We discussed this, puppy, you are a beautiful young man and people do not always see the reasoning behind your love for me.” 

Will’s eyes narrowed, “Well, then I’ll make sure they do,” he kissed Hannibal deeply, his tongue licking across his lips as he parted them. 

Hannibal pressed his forehead against Will’s and said, “Suo, I will never grow tired of your protectiveness. It has been so long since I had such a champion.” 

Will smiled. “Champion? I’m not…”

Hannibal pulled back, lifting Will’s chin to shake his head. “You are, Will. My fierce puppy.” 

Will blushed, “Stop it.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Please, go change for me. I have already packed your toys.” 

Will nodded and started to leave with the suit in his hands, pausing before he left the room and turning to Hannibal. “You don’t want to help me?” 

Hannibal came up to him, taking the suit from his hands, “I would be happy to.” 

Will took off his shirt as he walked, turning to grin at Hannibal. “Am I gonna be wearing these suits everyday?” 

Hannibal eyed him appreciatively, reaching behind Will and pressing lips to his neck. “Not every day, but I know quite a few tailors where you will be outfitted in amazing couture,” he sighed, “I cannot wait to see you dressed in true finery.” 

Will sighed, turning to admit, “Fancy clothes aren’t really my thing.”

Hannibal grabbed for his loose pants, pulling them down as he stared up at Will on his knees, “They will be.” 

Will licked his lips, lifting his leg to let Hannibal take off his shoe, then peeling the pant leg down and then doing the same to the other. He stood in his boxers, Hannibal eyeing him from the floor as he admitted, “We have plenty of time.”

Will grinned, taking his boxers down as Hannibal took his cock in hand. He licked at Will, who sighed, trying to stand still even as he wavered, “Hannibal, please.” 

Hannibal said nothing, licking at the tip of his hardness and then down the length, Will groaning and pressing into his tongue. When he looked up at Will again, he said, “Please, what, Suo?” 

Will let out a laugh, sighing, “Fuck, you know what.” 

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s inner thigh, “Tell me.” 

“Your mouth, I want your mouth. Suck me, Savininkas.” 

Hannibal looked up with a smile, “Yes, Will.”

He took Will’s cock in one hand and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Will’s own as he took him in. Will sighed, throwing his head back his hand coming to Hannibal’s hair. 

“God, you…fuck…I’m….”

Hannibal sucked harder, reaching to fondle him properly as he fought for the trophy that was Will’s release. When he came, Will shouted, tugging at his hair as he pumped his hips into Hannibal’s waiting mouth and groaning, hand on his owner’s shoulder to stay upright. 

Hannibal pulled back, nuzzling at his groin as he whispered, “You always taste sweeter each time, beloved, I can never get sated.”

Will laughed, smiling down at him, “You wanna…?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “As I have said on more than one occasion, I do not always need to have my own needs reciprocated there are times when I am quite content to watch you fall apart and save my own for other more intimate encounters.” 

Will smiled, rubbing his hair and messing it, “You look good all messy,” he said with a laugh. 

Hannibal bit at his thigh, making him yelp in surprise, “I will only allow my appearance to be messy for you, Suo. You and only you.” 

Will bit his lip as Hannibal sat up, leaning in to taste his mouth and Will sighing into his touch. Their parting made him whimper and Hannibal touched his cheek, “Step out of your pants, Will, we need to continue.” 

Will did reluctantly, kicking his pants off as Hannibal took the shirt off the hanger and put it over his shoulders, then the pants that he had Will sit down for, pulling them up over his hips and leaving them open. 

He felt odd in the clothes, the fine fabric was soft and silky which he was not used to and found himself itchy as Hannibal started to button up his shirt their lips close enough to kiss but Hannibal’s concentration on perfecting Will’s appearance. 

Will sighed, “It feels weird.”

Hannibal’s eyes lifted and he smiled, “You will get used to it, as you have everything else.” 

Will blushed, nodding as Hannibal began tucking in his shirt until he fastened his pants closed making Will feel like he’d been vacuum sealed. He handed Will the tie, moving to tie it, breath on Will’s chin. “Your collar may stay, Puppy, I chose the color for that reason.” 

The shirt was a deep blue, a contrast to the black suit and as he heard Hannibal say, “I believe we are done,” Will turned to look in the mirror. 

His eyes widened at the sight before him, the suit made him look closer to twenty five than nineteen and he could see the touches of himself that Hannibal had made to Will’s appearance. The tie was Hannibal through and through, the pants were something that Will knew belonged more on his owner than himself but he knew that for once he looked good. 

Like he deserved to be at Hannibal’s side. 

He smiled, turning to kiss Hannibal softly on the mouth. “It’s beautiful.”

Hannibal ran a hand through his hair, “You are beautiful, mylimasis, the suit only accentuates the parts that you refuse to acknowledge,” he came up behind Will and turned him towards the mirror, “You are my ideal, puppy, no matter where we started out, this is what would be the end result. I am so proud of you.” 

Will felt his eyes well up as he met Hannibal’s eyes, “I feel strong.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “You do not feel strong, darling, you ARE strong.”

Will turned to hug him, shivering in Hannibal’s arms, “You’ll still….you won’t leave me alone?” 

Hannibal gently moved him back, touching Will’s face and delighting in the slight stubble there. “Never.” 

Will sniffled, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his cheek. 

Will took in a breath, letting it out slowly as he smiled, “I’m gonna go wash my face.” 

Hannibal nodded and Will walked into the bathroom, throwing water on his face careful not to get the suit wet as he looked up and said, “I can do this.” 

The him in the mirror looked older, he could see stubble on his chin that hadn’t been there months before. He ran his hand over it, and smiled. 

Walking out into the bedroom he found Hannibal stuffing something into the front of his pocket, Will asked, “What’s that?”

Hannibal smiled, “A surprise, do not worry.”

Will frowned, “I hate surprises.”

His owner grinned, patting Will’s cheek, “You will like this one.” 

Will’s frown deepened, “Why can’t you just…?”

Hannibal smiled, “You need to be ready for anything, puppy, there is much change coming.”

Will nodded, swallowing, “I guess.” 

Hannibal let out a breath, “If you are good, I will give it to you early.” 

Will smiled, “I’m always good.” 

Hannibal kissed him, “Not always.” 

“You like those times best, Savininkas.” 

Hannibal opened his mouth to argue when Sunny barked, and Will sighed, “I’ll go let him out before we leave.”

He walked the dog out into the back yard, staring out into the snow-covered ground as Sunny went to do his business. Will heard Hannibal before he felt him, his arms coming around from behind to kiss his cheek. “We will be home soon, unless we find Italian life more to our liking.”

Will laughed, “I’m sure you will, all those parties.”

Hannibal kissed his temple, “I only need private ones with you and I, Suo, no one else.”

Will sighed, “I know.” 

Sunny came running up to them, barking excitedly and Will laughed. “He’s gonna like it there?”

Hannibal could hear the question inside of the question. “I certainly hope so. There is plenty of room for him to run and play, an open land where he can run free and do what he pleases. There will be nothing that he will want for, and he will not be alone for a moment.”

Will said, “He has that now.”

“It will be so much more for him, a whole new world.”

Will felt a tear on his cheek, not wanting to turn as he said, “You won’t let him get lost?”

Hannibal kissed the top of his head, “No, I would sooner lose myself than let my Puppy lose himself.”

Will turned, hugging him again, “I’m sorry I…”

Hannibal nuzzled his curls, whispering, “Never be sorry.” 

Will nodded, “What time is it?”

Hannibal checked his watch, “We have an hour and I have something to surprise you with inside.” 

Will groaned, “I told you I don’t…”

Hannibal smiled, lifting his chin, “You will like this one.”

They went inside and Will sat at the dining room table, tapping his foot. Hannibal went into the kitchen and was gone for a moment before he dropped something into his hand. 

Will gasped. 

It was the same type of dog treats that he had given him that day on the bench, the peanut butter was so strong Will could smell it through the bag’s wrapping. He opened it, staring at Hannibal. “You…”

“I thought you may need some comfort today.”

Will hugged his waist, grabbing a treat and eating it loudly before throwing one to Sunny who ran for it before he devoured the peanut butter bone even faster than Will did. 

“You always know what I need.”

Hannibal pet his head, “I am going to move the bags, Will, just stay here and finish.”

Will nodded, smiling as he ate and shared another with Sunny who was now sitting pretty at his knee. He remembered his first day here Hannibal seeming so much more intimidating and controlling than he’d ever thought possible. Now he couldn’t imagine a gentler owner. 

Hannibal came through and brought bag by bag, Will knowing he should get up but keeping his promise not to move. “Help?”

Hannibal shook his head. “I am fine.” 

By the time the hour was up and they heard the car’s horn, Will felt enormous dread and excitement fill him simultaneously as they headed out the door and the driver came in for their bags, Will sticking Sunny in the dog carrier that he sat on his lap as they headed for the airport. Hannibal took his hand and squeezed it as they drove off, the house a blur as Will watched it disappear behind them. 

The airport was a flurry of crowds and check-ins, Will barely had time to blink and they were heading for their plane, first class of course, Hannibal reassuring him, “Sunny will be just fine, Will, I promise you.”

He didn’t like the idea that the dog would be alone, riding with other dogs but thinking he’d been thrown away. Will’s anxiety started to get worse as they sat down and Hannibal asked, “Would you prefer the window?” 

Will almost shouted, “No,” sitting down in the aisle and struggling to strap himself in. 

He felt Hannibal’s hand on his, the trembling making it hard to even imagine moving, “You are shaking like a leaf, Will, tell me.”

Will pressed against him, “I’ve never been on a plane before.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I am aware, darling, I just want you to tell me what’s troubling you.”

“Sunny is…he’s all alone and I just…”

Hannibal strapped his belt and then Will’s, whispering, “Breathe, darling, look at me.”

Will had tears on his cheeks as he took deep breathes in and out, “You promise, he…?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, his chin, his eyelids, and then his mouth, “Yes Will, I promise.”

Will leaned back, closing his eyes as they took off into the air and it was several minutes before he felt Hannibal’s hand on his face, “Will?”

He opened his eyes and saw a drink being held in front of him, “I have asked the steward for a drink, and I would like you to attempt to ingest it.”

Will let Hannibal press the glass to his mouth, wine he could taste it clearly, coughing slightly as he took it all in. The liquor warmed him, a dizzy haze as he settled at Hannibal’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I just…I got…”

Hannibal entwined their fingers, bringing Will’s hand to his lips. “No need for apologies, it is your first ride and you were worried about the dog.” 

Will closed his eyes, “I guess I…”

“Sir, do you and your son need anything else?”

Will stiffened, glaring at her about to speak when Hannibal cut in, “My husband would like a soft drink, preferably clear, and I would like another glass of wine. Thank you.”

The woman looked surprised, Will flashing his ring purposefully as he leaned over to kiss Hannibal who reciprocated without question. Will hissed, “Rude bitch,” and Hannibal chuckled, “Not rude enough for what I can see in your eyes, minx.”

Will glared, “She could see us holding hands, and I’m almost in your lap.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “If you would prefer to flash your collar, I would not be averse.” 

Will laughed, “No, it’s okay.”

The stewardess returned with their drinks, eyeing their joined hands more closely as she said, “Anything else?”

Hannibal shook his head, “No. Thank you, Marlene.”

She left and Will growled, “How do you know her name?”

Hannibal kissed him, smiling, “The steward and stewardesses all have nametags, Suo.”

Will frowned, “I don’t like you talking to her, don’t do it again.”

Hannibal pet his head, sighing, “Possessiveness I had thought beyond us.”

Will scoffed, “Says the man from two days ago.”

Hannibal pinched him, “Wicked boy.”

Will laughed, grabbing for his drink and gulping it down the warmth of the it making him tingle. Four glasses later and Will was a blur, laying against Hannibal as he mumbled, his hand coming low, “I never got to touch you,” Will mumbled, his hand on Hannibal’s belt. 

Hannibal’s eyes were heavy as he whispered, “Puppy, behave.” 

Will frowned, “But I want to.’ 

Hannibal sighed, “Will, I need you to,” he pressed the button for service, “Marlene,” he asked the woman who Will glared at, “Could we get some blankets?” 

She seemed rather annoyed at them now, and Will was glad, kissing Hannibal and mumbling, “Mine,” making him smile, “All mine.” 

Hannibal kissed him, “I spoil you so,” he sighed. 

Will frowned, “But I like it.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I know, darling, that is why I do it,” he confessed, “I live to see you smile.”

Will nuzzled his cheek, “You smell so good.” 

Someone cleared their throat and Marlene held out their blankets before taking off, Hannibal glaring, “Quite rude.”

“Hannibal, me, look at me,” Will said, sniffing him. 

Hannibal touched his cheek, putting the blankets over them both as Will fought for his belt, his hands clumsy as they attempted to rid Hannibal’s cock from it’s cloth prison. Hannibal finally sighed, taking his hands away and doing it himself, “Will, stop,” shivering at the air. 

Will licked his hand and began to stroke him in time with whispered words, “I can’t wait till we get there, I want you to fuck me so hard I can barely walk. I had a dream about it, after you watched me and I….god, I want it and I’m so scared but I…you and only you, the things you do to me, Savininkas.” 

Hannibal gasped, “Will,” as Will moved faster, biting at his ear, “Husband, you said I was your husband, god, I can’t wait, I want you to inside of me, so warm and so full, I…”

Hannibal came as Will kissed him, muffling his moan as he coated Will’s hand with cum. Will lifted it and licked his palm, grinning, “You taste so good, Hannibal.”

He sighed, kissing Will once more and whispering, “You please me, puppy, I can wait for what you have planned, we have the rest of our lives.”

Will grinned, nodding, “Yeah,” just as Marlene interrupted, “Do you need anything else?”

Hannibal frowned, “We did not ask for assistance?”

Will grinned, “I need another soft drink, please.”

She glared at Will who flashed his ring as he scratched his cheek before she stomped back from whence she came. 

Hannibal fixed himself, “You have won, darling, now I believe it is time to sleep.”

Will frowned, “But I was having fun.”

Hannibal nuzzled his neck, biting at Will’s collar and whispering, “Just imagine how much fun we will be having once we arrive.”

Will froze, suddenly much more sober than he had been moments before. “How much more time?”

Hannibal checked his watch. “It is a rather long flight, so there are still hours.”

Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, tugging at his collar as he imagined what was coming. The new found confidence he’d had earlier when he first put on the suit seemed to vanish, and by the time Marlene arrived he barely noticed, the drink lying forgotten by his side. 

Hannibal pets his head, “Sleep, darling.”

Will tried to stay awake but couldn’t help himself, the combined mix of the alcohol and Hannibal attempting to gentle him to sleep was hard to fight against and soon he fell quite easily.


	27. Chapter 27

When Will woke it was to Hannibal’s whispered, “Darling, wake up.” 

Will blinked, “What’s…?” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “We are about to descend.”

Will shot up, staring towards the window as he heard, “We will be arriving…” the rest a blur as he fought to remain calm. 

The trip would be amazing, he knew, and once they were landed the first thing he knew to do was to get Sunny because Will was still feeling quite guilty about leaving him down there all alone. As they headed off the plane he shared one last look at Marlene, kissing Hannibal’s cheek as he whispered, “Mine,” the pleased purred, “Yes, Will, as you are mine as well,” making him smile. 

Hannibal had arranged for a driver, one of the eleven servants of the house. 

“Eleven?” 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “It is a small staff, as the villa is rather large.” 

Will frowned, “How large?”

Hannibal smiled, “You will see.”

They headed for the luggage claim, picking up Sunny and their bags the others would be taken in by the driver and butler, Rafe, who greeted Hannibal like they were long lost relatives hugging him and speaking rapid Italian. 

When he saw Will and spoke to Hannibal excitedly, he grabbed Will as well to hug him and said, “You will care for our Drago, yes?” 

Will smiled, “Drago?”

Hannibal said, “The staff has a strange nickname for me, beloved, do not worry yourself.”

Will grinned, “Dragon?” 

Hannibal glared at him, “It is from my youth, the name was given and it was never taken away.”

Will wanted to know the story behind that, and many others, the warmth it gave him that Hannibal’s servants were so protective made this trip seem that much easier suddenly when he had allies on his side.   
That was until they pulled up in front of what Will could only call a castle, nearly the size of a hotel and all he could ask was, “How did you…?”

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, “I procured it from the previous owner, it was rather bargain priced at twelve million, but I got them down to seven.” 

Will almost fainted. “Um…how much money do you have, exactly?”

The driver, Fernando, said, “Drago has not told you of his status? Drago, you undersell yourself!”

Hannibal growled, “Fernando…”

Will frowned, “Status?”

“Drago is a Count!” 

Will swallowed, “Like in books? Count Dracula?”

Fernando laughed, “Drago, he jests at your wickedness! Yes, Piccolo, like Dracula!”

Hannibal growled, “Fernando, you’re fired.”

“You do not scare me, Drago, nor do you scare your beautiful Piccolo, we know your heart.” 

Will smiled, “Piccolo?”

“It means, little one,” Hannibal said, “I will immediately…”

Will blushed, “It’s okay, I kind of like it. Drago and Piccolo,” he kissed Hannibal and whispered, “We can play the Prince and the Dragon later, can’t we?”

Hannibal growled, breathing into his neck as he promised, “Can we not play it when we arrive?”

Will giggled as they pulled up in front of the house finally, the driveway having been long and winding as they drove up to it. He got out, staring wide eyed and the things around him and asking, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hannibal took his hand, squeezing it as he said, “There was no reason to.” 

The other servants came to greet them, each more excited than the next to see their beloved, ‘Drago’ returned to them. They all started calling Will, ‘Piccolo’ as soon as it came out of Fernando’s mouth when Will forgot Sunny in the car, feeling horrible as his puppy ran to him smelling of urine and making Will sigh. “I’m so sorry, Sunny, I’ll clean…?”

One of the staff, a woman who introduced herself as Gia, took Sunny from him and spoke rapid Italian as Will fought to do anything but nod and watch his puppy be taken off somewhere. 

He frowned, heading back to Hannibal who was waiting with Rafe who greeted him with as Bello, Hannibal growling as the older man laughed and seemed to tease him in return. 

“What’s that one mean?”

Hannibal just pulled him away from Rafe, who winked as they headed inside where Will stopped to stare again his eyes wide. “You should’ve told me all about this, I feel like an idiot,” he mumbled, “All this time you’ve been this…this…big important person, and here I am just this kid off the street who…”

Hannibal grabbed him tightly, turning Will to stare at him with an angry glare. “You are not just ANYONE, Will, you are my fiancé and my beloved. There is no one else who can claim those things. Do you hear me?”

Will nodded, “I just…you can do so much better.”

Hannibal kissed him softly, his hand at Will’s back as he whispered, “There is no better than you.”

Will was warm and smiling when they headed for the bedroom, almost double the size of the one at the house in Baltimore. He flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes. 

“I could sleep for days.”

Hannibal lay down beside him, pulling Will close as he whispered, “You can sleep now, darling, if it pleases you. I am certain the servants will be making us a meal, but I can tell them to stop while you rest.” 

Will sighed, his eyes dropping, “I’m fine, I’ll just…rest my eyes.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek and whispered, “You rest your eyes, Will, and I will see to having someone put our things away and rescue Sunny for you.”

Will nodded, the last thing he remembered seeing before he drifted was Hannibal’s pleased smile. 

When he woke, it was to the smell of baked bread and Sunny licking his feet. He rolled over, grumbling, “Sunny, no,” as the dog barked and ran up to Will’s face where he started licking instead. 

Will sighed, finally sitting up and remembering. 

He was apparently engaged to a rich Count. 

Will felt anxiety overwhelm him at the thought, wondering how much longer he could keep this up without embarrassing Hannibal or himself. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, closing his eyes before throwing off the blankets and looking down at himself not surprised to see he was undressed. 

He went to the elaborate dresser and opened a drawer, surprised to see a pair of silk pajama pants that he pulled on before grabbing a robe that hung on the back of the dor and heading down the hall. 

A woman passed him by, her eyes wide when she stared at Will’s neck. 

He blushed, having almost forgotten as he pulled his robe closed to hide his collar, “Um…I…”

She was blushing in return when she said, smiling brightly, “Piccolo, have you need of the Dragon?” 

Will blushed, “Yes?”

She smiled, “He is in the study, I will take you,” she said, walking with him, “My name is Ada, I have worked for Count Lecter for several years. We missed him greatly in his absence.”

Will frowned, “How long was…?” but they were interrupted. 

“Will,” came Hannibal’s voice from his back, making him relax almost instantly before turning around. 

“You left me alone,” he mumbled, walking over and letting Hannibal take him close. 

“You were quite dead to the world,” Hannibal joked, kissing his cheek, “Though I will take this time to remind you of what is around your neck.”

Will mumbled, “Ada already saw.” 

Hannibal kissed down his neck, whispering, “My employees are well aware of my...interests.” 

Will pushed back, glaring, “There were Italian ones too?” 

Hannibal shook his head, putting his hands on Will’s cheeks, “No, darling, that is not…I am very flexible in what arouses me, there have been lovers in the house who wore them for…fashion purposes.”

Will laughed, “So I’m the height of fashion, now?”

Hannibal touched his cheek softly, “Yes,” he ran his fingers over Will’s lips, “Though I am sure the longer we are here the more they will notice you hide yours. Does that bother you, them knowing?”

Will swallowed, sighing, “I…I’m not sure.”

Hannibal kissed him, teasing a taste before pulling away with a smile. 

“I am pleased to hear such honesty.” 

Will grinned. “No secrets, remember?”

Hannibal opened his robe, exposing Will’s collar and running his fingertips down Will’s throat. Will sighed, moving in to his finger as Hannibal praised, “You bend to me, as I would break for you,” he kissed Will’s throat, “Do you even see them watching you?”

Will tensed, focusing his eyes and seeing one of the employees was fighting not to watch them. He blushed, “No. I…”

Hannibal smiled, lifting his head to stare at Will. “You please me to hear it, darling. You are mine and I am yours.”

Will pushed him playfully, “They saw me do that, it’s embarrassing.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “No, it is not. My people are overjoyed that you are here, all abuzz with talk of the Dragon’s young one.” 

Will blushed, “Piccolo.”

Hannibal smiled, “My Piccolo, come and feast with me. You have missed breakfast but I have taken over the kitchen today and will make something special.” 

“Pancakes?”

Hannibal’s arm came around his waist as he said, “Yes, Will, I will make you pancakes.”

They headed down the stairs and then down another long hallway, Will staring at the paintings on the walls as they passed them his feet almost aching when they finally rounded the corner and saw an elaborate table set up already. 

He sighed, “It’s a lot bigger than I expected.”

Hannibal pulled out his chair, frowning, “Does that bother you?” Will sat down and Hannibal sat down beside him, taking Will’s hand, “Puppy, look at me.”

Will did, his eyes teary, “I just…why me?” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “I would let you have anything in the entire world, but all you continue to want to have is a low opinion of your own worth.”

Will took in a breath, “I just…all this?” he looked around, “It’s not something I’m used to and I…I ran away from home because I was afraid of a life where people looked at me weird and now I’m standing in a fucking castle about to be married to someone who thinks millions of dollars is a good idea to waste on a house?” 

Hannibal moved back, clearly bothered, “You see me differently.”

Will sighed, “It’s not that, I,” he closed his eyes, “I see ME differently.” 

Hannibal said nothing and Will opened his eyes to see him staring, his owner’s eyes just as wet as his own. “I do not know what to say to make you happy,” Hannibal confessed, “All I want to do is make you as happy as you have made me.” 

Will didn’t know what to say, “I am happy with you, this just feels so different.”

Hannibal stood, “It has not been very long,” he said, touching Will’s head, “Please do not let your own insecurity make you feel unwelcome in my world.”

He left without another word into the kitchen. Will hoped to go make the pancakes and not somewhere else leaving him alone here. Will wiped at his cheeks, hearing Sunny’s barking and smiling as the dog came running towards him with Rafe in tow. The older man smiled at him, and then frowned. 

“Piccolo?”

Will smiled, “It’s nothing, please don’t upset yourself.”

Rafe still frowned, setting Sunny down, “The pup has completed his mess outside, and been fed as per the Dragon’s request.” 

Will leaned down to pet Sunny, “I’m glad someone’s happy.” 

There was a noise behind him and he knew someone had come out of the kitchen. 

“Gianni! Have you met the Dragon’s amore?”

Will turned to see a man who looked only slightly older than him, frowning his way, “The Dragon tells me to say he will bring breakfast to your room, sir.” 

Will swallowed, “Um…okay?” 

Will stood and took a breath, “I’m Will, you can call me Will.”

Gianni frowned, “Will, I will show you back if you feel lost?”

Will nodded with a smile, following Gianni out of the dining room and down the hallway. 

“The Dragon was troubled,” he said, which Will had expected. 

“I know.”

“He is a devious man, dark and frightening,” Gianni said, heading further down the hall. 

Will glared at him, “No, he’s…that’s not right at all, you don’t know him like I do.” 

Gianni said, “The reason they call him the Dragon is one of the many that make me fear him, but he is my employer and I will follow his orders.”

Will stomped around until he was in front of Gianni, his hands coming on the other man’s shoulders, “If you don’t trust him, how can I trust you to take care of him? You have no idea what I would do if something happened to him. No idea.” 

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been fighting for, seeing the fear in the other man’s eyes, “You are no Picccolo. You are his Cagnolino.” 

Will hissed, “What does that mean?” 

“Little dog, I can see the bite in your eyes.” 

Will let him go, huffing, “I think I like Piccolo better,” he started to walk ahead, “I think I’d rather get lost on the way trying to find the bedroom.” 

“Cagnolino,” Gianni said, making Will turn back. 

“What?”

“The Dragon is lucky to have you as his lap dog, his guardian.”

Will glared, “Do not call me that again.” 

Gianni nodded once before he said, “The Dragon loves you, I have never seen him frightened before and only something a dragon wants very much that he fears to lose will frighten him.” 

Will nodded, his eyes wet as he whispered, “I know.”

Gianni nodded once, turning to leave Will as he ascended the stairs, heading up and turning the way he remembered. He found the bedroom easily as there were none as big as theirs. Laying back in the bed and staring at the ceiling he thought about his earlier words to Hannibal. 

He had just begun to see himself as Hannibal’s equal, like someone who could stand at his side, and now here he was the kept boy. 

Not that he hadn’t been that all along. 

“Will?”

Will turned staring at Hannibal who set the tray he carried down on the bed before sitting beside him. He sighed, “I am starting to regret bringing you here.”

Will attempted to sit up, laying his head on his owner’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I’m ruining it, I didn’t mean to I just…”

Hannibal began to pet his head, “You feel lost, but I know you could find yourself here.” 

Will sighed, and Hannibal reached for a piece of fruit bringing it to Will’s lips. He sighed at the taste, “I don’t want you to be sad about being here. I know you missed it.” 

Hannibal turned Will’s chin, staring into his eyes, “I had been in Baltimore for three years before I found you, and if I had not decided I needed the change we would never have met. There is no part of my time there that I did not miss the opulence of Italian life, but I do not regret staying with you and the time we had together.” 

Will kissed him, whimpering as they parted, “I just want you to be happy with me.” 

Hannibal smiled, nuzzling Will’s neck, “I always am, it is myself that I find trouble with.” 

Will lie against his shoulder for the rest of the afternoon, eating breakfast from Hannibal’s fingers and falling asleep again not long after in his lap listening to Hannibal humming. When he woke, Hannibal had not left him but changed their position further up the bed, a sketch pad in hand. 

“It will take some time to get used to the time change.” 

Will sighed, turning his head to look up at him, “You’re drawing?”

Hannibal turned the pad and Will’s breath caught. 

The drawing was of him, sound asleep in Hannibal’s lap and he looked beautiful. 

“Me?”

Hannibal flipped back through the book and Will blushed, seeing that the entire book was filled with him and no one else. 

“There is nothing that I want to capture with my pencil more.” 

Will smiled, “I love you.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “You may change your mind in a moment.” 

Will laughed, “Why?” his smile faded, “What did you do?”

Hannibal sighed, “There has been gossip among the masses of my return, and I have been invited to many different parties,” he ran his hand through Will’s hair, “As I know your discomfort with strange environments, I have decided to host a small dinner party.”

Will tensed, swallowing before he whispered, “Okay.”

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips, lips, “I can say no to the invitations, mylimasis, I know it troubles you.” 

Will sighed, “No, it’s…I’ll be fine. I need to find myself somehow right?”

Hannibal smiled, leaning down to kiss Will softly, “My beautiful puppy, look how you’ve grown.” 

Will glared, “I’m not a child, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal smiled, nuzzling his cheek, “No, you are my fierce Suo, my perfect partner, I cannot wait to marry you.” 

Will smiled against his lips, “Sooner rather than later, I hope?” 

Hannibal bit at his earlobe, “Yes, Will, as soon as possible. I will ask some of my closer acquaintances of their schedules during the dinner and see who would be our witnesses.”

Will sighed, his arm coming around Hannibal’s neck as he kissed his cheek, “When’s the,” he shivered, “party?”

Hannibal lifted his head, “I will begin making plans for a party on Saturday evening.”

Will blinked, “It’s Thursday now right?”

Hannibal nodded, “You should try to remain awake till nightfall, I believe a walk should be in order.” 

Will laughed, “It’s cold out, isn’t it?”

Hannibal grinned, “That should wake you up then, will it not?”

Will sat up, turning into him as he straddled Hannibal’s lap, “You just want to show off your big giant castle house.”

Hannibal’s hands came to the tie on his robe, his hands running down Will’s bare chest, “Yes, I definitely know all of the places to hide,” he pressed his lips to Will’s collarbone, making him moan, “All of the places to hold you against where no one could see me touching your hardness, no one could see me touch you, but everyone could hear you cry out my name.” 

Will sighed, head back as he breathed, “Why don’t we,” Hannibal kissed down his chest, “Stay here?”

Hannibal lifted his head, “No, I do not believe we should,” he smiled, “Come.” 

Will glared. “I was trying to,” he mumbled.

Hannibal laughed, petting his head as he slid off the bed, “I will find you something to wear.” 

Will sat on the bed and watched Hannibal going through their things, picking out clothes for him. “So we’re gonna go on a walk and you’re gonna hope it doesn’t snow?”

Hannibal smiled over his shoulder. “It will not, I am quite positive.”

Will shook his head, “We could just stay inside all day.” 

Hannibal came over with another suit for Will, this one light blue, and put it on the bed. He leaned over and kissed Will softly, his hand lingering against his puppy’s cheek. “I think we have stayed inside long enough, you need to get outside and play.”

Will’s eyes widened, “We…um…” 

“No one will judge us here, puppy,” Hannibal pet over his hair. 

Will blushed, “It’s cold, I wouldn’t…”

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “There is a winter chill…maybe in the spring.” 

Will sighed, his arm coming around Hannibal’s neck and holding his lips still. 

“Savininkas,” he whispered. 

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s forehead with his nose, “My perfect puppy,” he kissed Will’s forehead again, “Now it is time to dress. I will meet you downstairs.” 

Will sighed, and Hannibal left him alone to change.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I didn't reread to check for mistakes because writing this was hard enough, so if you find any please let me know? *runs away before people get upset with me*

He hurriedly put on the new suit, checking his hair in the mirror and running into the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly. Will took a deep breath and grinned at his reflection. Hannibal always did seem to know what made him look the best. 

He joined Hannibal in the outside courtyard having been given a coat almost as soon as he stepped foot off of the stairs. 

Hannibal was talking with Rafe and Gianni, gesturing around the courtyard as Will walked towards them. “Will,” Hannibal sighed, smiling, “Come I will show you around.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand in his and they walked through, the elaborate garden in front of Will suddenly a surprise he hadn’t noticed before. He stared, “So you had people work on all of this while you were gone?” 

Hannibal pulled him closer as they moved through, the light dusting of snow on the bushes coming off on Will’s fingertips when he reached out to touch. “I have plenty of money to pay them, and I knew that I would come back here sooner rather than later.” 

Will looked at him with a frown, “What kept you away?”

Hannibal looked away, “I bought this house initially as a means of escape in case I was…”

Will swallowed, “Caught? But you’ve been doing it awhile and haven’t gotten close to be caught yet. You’re smarter than the cops are.” 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s cheek. “Look at my puppy, trying to flatter me.” 

Will laughed, “Well, you are.” 

Hannibal kissed Will softly, “There was talk of Il Monstro of Florence, I was sloppy and I had people who noticed me some years ago, so I am not always as smart as you think I am.” 

Will frowned, “But,” he put his hand on Hannibal’s coat tightly, “They won’t take you away. I won’t let them.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “No, darling, I will not allow that to happen.” 

Will felt better at the words, the two of them moving through the gardens and Will stopping to touch the fountain. “I’m sure this is beautiful in the spring.” 

Hannibal whispered, “Would you want to find out?” 

Will sighed, “I…I’m not sure? I liked it in Baltimore, I haven’t figured it out if I like it here?”

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, “I am glad for your honesty, come I will show you the pool.”

Will frowned, “Pool?” 

Hannibal grinned, “This is only a small part of the villa, Will, the pool is rather large but it is indoors and warmed I assume you will enjoy swimming.”

Will’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

They headed back inside, their coats taken without a word and as they walked down a long hallway that Will hadn’t noticed during their short stay so far. He laughed, “How many rooms does this house even have? It feels like we’ve passed by ten different rooms.”

Hannibal smiled as they stopped at the end of the hall, his hand on a large set of doors. 

“Only 22, do not exaggerate puppy.” 

Will shook his head as Hannibal opened the doors, Will stopping when they came upon a long shaped pool that had windows looking outside. “Wow.” 

Hannibal laughed, “I knew you would appreciate it,” he put his hand over Will’s head and whispered, “Would you care for a swim?”

Will licked his lips, “We don’t have suits.”

Hannibal grinned, “Yes, darling we do not.” 

Will blushed, “There’s a window, the staff…”

Hannibal reached over onto the table near him and pressed a button, shades suddenly coming down on the windows. Will laughed, “Of course, Savininkas, only you.” 

Hannibal eyed Will for another moment and then asked, “Better?” 

Will knelt down, putting his hand in the water. There were lights in the water that were now on for the darkness, and Will could feel how warm it was. “I guess it’s okay now.”

Hannibal’s hand was at his back, taking off his clothes piece by piece as Will stood up, not turning but helping as he lost each piece. When he stood in his briefs and saw Hannibal still dressed, he frowned, “Aren’t you gonna get in?”

Hannibal nodded, “I would like to see you first.” 

Will blushed, peeling off his briefs and then stepping into the water with a sigh. He went under quickly, he hadn’t been in a pool since high school and this was almost bringing back memories of the last year he’d been in school. He felt an ache, remembering his dad getting sick, as he swam towards the other end. 

As he came up, Will felt Hannibal’s arms around him, pulling him close. He laughed, “You scared the shit out of me!” 

Hannibal kissed his temple, “You are an excellent swimmer.”

Will smiled at him, “I did have gym class in high school, and my dad used to take me to the pool sometimes in the summer.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, Will leaning into it as his owner said, “You looked beautiful moving through the water.”

Will kissed him, tasting the slight chlorine taste on his lips. Hannibal pulled him close, their cocks touching as Will groaned, “Hannibal, please?” 

Hannibal nosed his neck, Will’s collar brushing against his skin. “Please what, Will?”

Will laughed, biting at his neck, “Touch me.” 

“We will get the pool dirty.” 

Will wrapped legs around Hannibal, brushing them together again and making his owner groan. “Isn’t that what all that money you have is for?” 

Hannibal laughed, moving himself against Will as he felt a shudder go through him. He kissed his puppy as he moved, taking his hand to hold both of their cocks to stroke them through. Will whimpered, licking at his lips and mumbling, “Close, I can…god, so close,” as Hannibal started to cant his hips against Will’s own. 

Will came with a shout, his shiver making Hannibal growl in triumph as he continued to rub against Will’s hip panting, “Will, please, please,” sighing as Will touched his hardness before he came with a deep moan. 

Hannibal panted, “The water is dirty,” and Will laughed, brushing his fingers along the back of his owner’s head. 

“You’re the one who wanted to swim.” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s collarbone, lifting his gaze up at Will when he said, “I would not be averse to another swim in the near future.” 

Will grinned, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s in a soft kiss. “Me neither.” 

They swam for a while after that, Will feeling awkward as he saw that there were robes now sitting on one of the chairs in the room they had just shared knowing that one of the staff would’ve had to come in. 

“They saw us naked!” he said, making Hannibal laugh. 

“Puppy, this would not be the first time I’m afraid.” 

Will glared. “Who else did you do that with?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I will not tell you for fear of their lives.” 

Will pouted as they headed down the hall to change for lunch, which Will seemed more at ease with now than he had earlier. They ate with the staff, Will watching Hannibal’s interaction with them and seeing how close they really were but not asking questions just yet. 

There were phone calls throughout the day that Hannibal had to take, and Will watched him laughing during them all which made his stomach hurt but he said nothing. It was probably for the party Saturday. 

Will’s stomach hurt thinking of that too. 

Some of the staff seemed to notice his unease, specifically Rafe, who asked, “Piccolo, would you like to see the library?”

Will’s eyes widened. “Yes, please.”

Will spent the rest of the day there while Hannibal took his calls, taking down books and books that he hadn’t ever seen before in his life and starting several piles of ones to read. 

That was where Hannibal found him asleep before dinner in an armchair similar to the ones in Baltimore, book in hand and blanket draped over him by one of the staff no doubt. 

He brushed Will’s hair away from his face, noticing that Will’s facial hair was coming in nicely and smiling. 

His puppy was growing older and it had only been months since they’d met. 

Hannibal put a hand over his own slight scruff, having decided to rid himself of it before the party though he had not yet said so to Will. 

“Mylimasis,” he whispered, kissing Will’s lips. 

Will sighed, opening his eyes slowly. 

“Hi,” Will whispered, smiling, “Dinner?”

Hannibal nodded, “You have enjoyed yourself today.”

Will nodded, “Rafe showed me the library.”

Hannibal held out a hand for him to take, Will standing and leaning against him. “Rafe will be duly rewarded for doing such, I should have done so myself. Forgive me.”

Will shook his head, “It’s okay, you were busy.”

Hannibal frowned as they walked, “I am never busy enough to neglect you, and if I do please tell me.”

Will said nothing, even as they sat down and when Rafe announced, “The current count for guests is 110, Hannibal?” 

Will almost choked on his soup, coughing, “I thought it was a small party?” 

Ada laughed, refilling Will’s glass of water, “For the Dragon, that is very small Piccolo.” 

Will blushed, staring down at his plate. 

A hundred people? 

His anxiety started to rise throughout the meal until they were clearing away dessert and he said, “I’m gonna go to bed, almost running away again.”

He could hear Hannibal’s footsteps behind him, and Will got faster running up the stairs as Hannibal took chase. Will felt the familiar excitement in his nerves as he attempted to get away, and when he was tackled and pushed against the wall he panted, “Took you a long time.” 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s neck, “You were very upset which makes you faster.” 

Will shivered and said nothing as Hannibal asked, “You are upset about the guest number.”

Will whispered, “A hundred people?”

Hannibal turned him around and made Will look up, “Twice that wanted to attend, they have heard whisperings that I am engaged to be married and I did not say no to the matter because I was going to announce it at the party. It is New Year’s Eve, Will.”

Will blinked, “I didn’t…oh.” 

“I can still cancel,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his chin, “Tell me to cancel, darling, and I will.”

Will smiled, “It’s okay, it’s just one night right?” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, “My beautiful, perfect puppy.” 

Will smiled, “I love you.”

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, “I love you too, Will. Very, very much.” 

Will hugged him tightly, “Can we play?” 

Hannibal shivered, “You want to be a good boy for me?” 

Will nodded against his chin, “I miss…I don’t like eating at the table.” 

Hannibal sighed, “We will take our meals in the bedroom if that pleases you.” 

Will sighed, “The staff…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Are paid to do as their Dragon says.”

Will laughed, “Mighty, mighty Dragon.” 

Hannibal moved back, taking Will’s hand and leading him into the their bedroom before locking the door. 

Will rushed to go find his toys, and Hannibal sat down in a far corner armchair, watching him in amusement. “It has not been very long.” 

Will glared. “Long enough.”

Hannibal nodded, “You know more than I what you need, Will. Give me the ball.”

Will walked to him, waiting impatiently as Hannibal threw it. They played for an hour, Will exhausted and thrilled as he climbed into his owner’s lap after, licking his cheek. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he nuzzled Hannibal’s chin, “Mine.”

Hannibal held him tightly, letting Will take his fill and when he felt Will fall hard against his chest, noticing he slept Hannibal carried his puppy to the bed before climbing in behind him. 

Hannibal pressed his nose to Will’s hair, the slight chlorine smell making him wish they had showered but that could wait till morning. He fell asleep with his arm around Will’s chest, the feel of his puppy’s heartbeat lulling him easily into the darkness of rest. 

The next two days were a mess of activity, though Hannibal made sure to keep Will at his side when it was feasible and letting him hide when there were strangers around. Fernando had assured that the garage would be secure for the event and his other cars well taken care of, Hannibal had no such fear but his driver seemed worried. 

Rafe assured that the catering was going through, much to Hannibal’s chagrin he could not find time to scour up enough meat for his guests and the short notice made it even less of a chance he could cook for them. 

Their suits were on order, he had both of their measurements from his tailor in Baltimore and Will had no cares for what he wore so Hannibal had to leave his beloved alone to assess the making of their suits running into some of his neighbors who were very eager to see his “amore” though they joked that it was hard to believe he could be settling down. 

Hannibal could hardly believe it himself at times. 

When Saturday afternoon rolled around, Will had been hidden in the library all day and Hannibal knew his anxiety would make the evening hard for them both but he would not allow Will to be alone. 

Will was in the library as the sun went down, the party only hours from happening when he had to break the protective bubble his puppy had formed around himself walking into the library to find him asleep once more. 

“Will.”

Will sighed, stretching as he frowned, “It’s time?”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, darling, come I will help you dress.”

Will nodded, standing and revealing the low cut jeans he wore that made Hannibal want to pull up his t-shirt and lick at his waist. He held himself back, grabbing Will’s hand to lead him into their bathroom. 

“I would say that we could shower together, but I do not want to rush and you never seem to be able to make me stop,” Hannibal sighed, kissing Will’s cheek. 

Will laughed, heading in the bathroom and shaking his head as he closed the door behind himself. 

When Will came out he was wet and looking perfect, his smile radiant as he stared Hannibal down. “You sure you don’t want me to join you?”

Hannibal licked his lips, “I will save our joining for this evening, beloved, when I kiss you at midnight and we come together for the first time in the new year.”

Will shivered, “That…um…that sounds good.”

Hannibal smiled, kissing him softly as he headed for the bathroom. He showered quickly, excited to dress Will in his new suit and to show his beautiful puppy to his circle of acquaintances who would not be able to look away. 

He finished bathing, walking to the mirror and contemplating shaving but remembering Will liked to see the growth on his cheeks deciding instead to keep it. 

When he walked out and saw Will was already wearing his pants he frowned, “I was going to help you.”

Will smiled, “You still can, I suck at this.”

Hannibal dropped his towel and heading across the room to help. Will laughed as Hannibal put on his shirt, giggling at the kisses he spread along Will’s neck as he buttoned it. 

When he was putting on Will’s tie, he was still quite nude, Will staring down at him as he did and whispering, “Can I?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, nuzzling against it before pulling back, “Tonight, puppy. Tonight.”

Will’s cheeks were red as he nodded, “I just…it’s been days since the pool.”

Hannibal sighed, “I am quite sorry for neglecting you again, darling,” he brushed his fingers along Will’s cheek, “Tonight I will be sure to make up for it.”

Will shivered, nodding. 

He sat on the bed while Hannibal dressed, his eyes following his owner’s every move. 

“You look perfect,” Will said, making Hannibal smile as he fixed his tie, “Your flattery is the only words I ever need to hear.” 

Will smiled, leaning back on his elbows, “How do I look?”

Hannibal ran a hand down Will’s front, cupping his cock before pulling back, “You are a vision in blue.” 

Will blushed, looking down, “Thank you, Savininkas.” 

Hannibal growled, “Will…”

Will licked his lips, looking up again, “Are you sure you don’t want to…?”

Hannibal kissed him roughly, pulling Will up to him before pulling back just as quickly. 

“You tease me, Will, I will not be against punishing you for that later.”

Will laughed, “I look forward to it.” 

They headed downstairs, Will stopping when he saw the decorations in the front hallway and then followed Hannibal to the dining room where the table had been moved for several others the room filled with balloons and shining lights. 

“It’s beautiful.”

Hannibal came behind him, kissing Will’s cheek, “It’s all for you, Will.” 

Will turned, kissing Hannibal as he whimpered, “I love you.”

“I am yours and you are mine,” Hannibal whispered, making Will tear up, “Do not ever forget that.”

Will nodded as Hannibal pulled slightly at his collar, kissing his cheek as they parted, “Now, I want you to wait here while I…”

Will smiled, “Go finish up, I’ll be fine.”

Hannibal stared at him with a smile and Will sighed, sitting down at one of the tables as he put a hand over his face. 

“Will?”

He looked up to see Gianni staring at him in worry. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I do not like the Dragon, not his little dog,” Gianni joked, then frowned again, “You are all right?”

Will nodded, “Just a little worried.”

Gianni reached across the table and filled Will’s glass with wine, “No need to worry, the Dragon will take care of you.”

Will let the words slide over him as he brought the wine glass to his lips, nodding once and saying, “Thank you, Gianni.”

The other man nodded, just as Will heard commotion from the doorway and saw at least twelve people entering behind Hannibal. 

He swallowed, standing and not moving. 

“Ah, there he is. Will!”

Will walked across the room, trying to seem calm and collected while every nerve in him wanted to run. This wasn’t him and Hannibal knew it. Why didn’t he see how upset he was?

He smiled and took Hannibal’s hand, “This is my fiancé Will Graham.”

“Will these are some of my colleagues who have decided to spend winter in Italy: Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier and Dr. Frederick Chilton; some of our neighbors: Ruthia Gorgette and her husband Felix, Cynthia Collins and her wife Penelope, and our closest neighbor Ricardo Adduci,” Will shook each of their hands, the last man was blonde and younger than the others, his hand lingering on Will’s before he pulled back. 

“Your amore is stunning,” Ruthia said, making Will blush. 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Yes, he is. I am a very lucky man.”

“Well, you may all find your own seats. Will and I are going to go greet our next batch of guests.” 

Will held his hand tightly as they left the room, Hannibal kissing his forehead as he whispered, “You are all right?”

Will nodded, “I’m fine.”

The next batches of guests came even more quickly, Will nodded in all the right places though he didn’t know what to talk of really and it became increasingly noticeable that a lot of people there did not care for him. 

He could see the distain in their eyes, watching him as he leaned on Hannibal and saw more than one set of guests whispering as they passed. 

But Will did not want to ruin Hannibal’s good time so he stayed silent, close enough to his owner to feel safe and quiet enough that he knew messing up because of saying something stupid would not be a problem. 

Hours passed, they ate and danced with ease, Will happier than he’d ever been despite knowing half the people there did not want him in Hannibal’s bed let alone his house. 

The clock struck ten when he heard someone call out, “Hannibal, come here! I need to pick your brain!”

Hannibal turned, “I,” he looked at Will who faked a smile, “It’s okay, go.” 

Hannibal left the table and Will met eyes with Ricardo, who asked, “Will, are you enrolling in university here?”

Will blushed, “I was thinking that maybe I would? I am really interested in veterinary school, I…” 

Ricardo smiled, “I regularly give money for the closest animal hospital near here, I could give you the number of the head doctor there if you had questions.” 

Will smiled, “That would be great, actually, thank you.” 

“You have a pet of your own?” 

Will blushed, “A friend of ours got me a puppy for Christmas, he’s actually being taken care of by the staff right now. I really would like to learn more about animals, I…actually, I never graduated high school so I’d have to get that settled first before I tried college.” 

Someone scoffed and Will frowned, staring at his plate. 

“Marlina, watch your tongue,” Ricardo growled. 

Will looked up with a smile, that Ricardo shared back. 

“I cannot believe that Hannibal Lecter would associate with such gutter trash.” 

Will paled, biting his lip as Ricardo stood up, “Marlina, if Hannibal…”

“I’m not trash,” Will growled. 

The woman, a dark haired beauty that Will strongly suspected had been one of Hannibal’s lovers, smiled, “Of course not, little boy. You can hardly be called anything close to trash, you’re a child. Hannibal…”

Will stood up, running from the table as he heard Ricardo defending him. 

He didn’t know where Hannibal was but he didn’t care, there was no way he was staying in this party one more second. He rushed towards the back hallway, letting out a breath as he started to cry. 

Why was Hannibal with him anyway? 

It was several minutes before he felt arms come around him and sighed, leaning back against them and turning his head for the familiar kiss he longed comfort from. He sighed into the feel of Hannibal’s scruff on his cheek, pressing his lips against his owner’s mouth and licking into it before he pushed back in horror. 

Ricardo smiled at him, licking his lips. “You taste divine, Will.”

Will shook his head, “I…you…how dare you?” 

Ricardo laughed, “You are the one who kissed me, little one, remember? You could tell Hannibal, but I know you will not because I could do the same, little one.” 

Will ran off, running the opposite direction towards the courtyard, his breath coming in gasps as he fought to breathe. 

He’d kissed someone who wasn’t Hannibal. 

He pressed fingers to his mouth, nails tight against them as he fought to peel the skin off there and scream. 

“It was an accident,” he whispered, still struggling with air, “It wasn’t…it…”

He slid to the grass when he finally made it outside, the cold chill making it hard to think that this wasn’t real and the tears were making it hard to see in front of him. 

“Will?”

Will stood up, wiping at his eyes, turning from Gianni’s gaze, “Yes?”

“Are you well? I saw your flight from the hallway and…”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes as the cold air made his lips chapped but he didn’t dare lick them. The taste of Ricardo would make him ill and at the thought he almost was, swallowing down bile. “I was just feeling sick, I’m…”

Will felt a hand on his shoulder and he pulled back from it, images of unwanted hands and Mason Verger’s laughter echoing in his mind as he remembered Ricardo’s words, “You could tell Hannibal, but I know you will not because I could do the same, little one.” 

He wiped at his eyes again as Gianni said, “I would help you?” 

Will turned, shaking his head, “I just…I need to get to the room, and I…I need to clean…shower, I just…”

Gianni didn’t touch him, but nodded, “I know the way, come.”

He followed the other man, his breath coming in gasps as they went and it was a blur before they were in the bedroom having taken some strange shortcut Will would never remember even if he tried. 

“Thank…I…”

Will put his hand on his face, shaking his head as Gianni said, “I do not know what has happened, but I will tell the Dragon you are ill.”

Will let out a breath, nodding once as he said, “Thanks,” and took off for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

He rushed to the sink, ripping open the cabinet and grabbing his toothbrush to get the taste off his tongue, nearly gagging as he did, hands shaking as he spit and swallowing down a sob. 

There was still toothpaste on his face when he walked to the shower, turning it on full blast and ripping off his clothes, hand over his mouth as he went under the spray and scrubbed at his neck, cheeks, and lips, hanging onto the wall as he fought for breath that would barely come. 

Hannibal would be angry with him. 

He imagined his owner taking off his collar, his hands coming to it as he suddenly couldn’t wear it, shouldn’t wear it, shaking hands turning it around and taking it off to throw across the bathroom. 

Will put both hands on his throat, the bare skin there making him miss the familiar feel of it but knowing he didn’t deserve it. 

He slid to the bottom of the shower, knees up as he sobbed, “Sorry, so sorry, sorry, sorry, stupid, stupid!” 

His hands were in his hair, pulling hard as he lifted his head up opened his mouth letting it fill with water again and spitting, almost choking on it. The taste was still there, stale cigarettes and wine. Not Hannibal. 

Not Hannibal. 

He was so bad. 

‘I have no need for an insolent pet.’

Hannibal’s words from so long ago began echoing in his mind, the loudness of them drumming into Will’s head as he fought not to scream out loud. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door, Will stood up shakily and began shampooing his hair worried that Hannibal would smell it on him even he didn’t taste it first. 

“Will?” 

Will ignored it, washing off the soap as tears filled his eyes again at hearing Hannibal on the other side of the door. 

He took the conditioner in his hands and spread it through, not caring about the soap in his eyes since it would be a good lie for all the redness already there. The knocking stopped, and Will finished bathing before he turned off the water. 

The robe that Hannibal had given him hung over the back of the door with Hannibal’s own, which Will took instead the smell comforting him enough calm that when he opened the door it hurt only slightly less to see Hannibal sitting there looking worried. 

“You didn’t have to leave the party,” Will mumbled, walking past and heading for the dresser. 

“Gianni said you were ill,” Hannibal said, his tone oddly flat. 

“Must have been something I ate,” he said, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and boxers, dressing with shaking fingers. 

He turned and saw Hannibal still looking upset, “Your eyes are red,” Hannibal noted as he climbed in on Hannibal’s side of the bed, as far away from his owner, “And your collar is removed.”

Will paled, “I…it was itching me,” he lied, knowing how ridiculous that sounded when he had not removed it on his own since Hannibal had given it to him. 

Hannibal answered, “I see,” looking at him sadly, “I will see about getting something for the itch of it.”

Will nodded, “You can go back, I just…”

Hannibal shook his head, “I have called the guests off, and they were very sympathetic, you have made quite an…impression on them,” he stood, his back to Will, “Ricardo sends his regards.”

Will tensed, trying to find some hidden meaning in Hannibal’s words but so stressed that all he could hear was a dull roar, “I’m sorry,” he said, meaning it so much that his eyes started to tear up again, “I didn’t mean to…leave.”

Hannibal was dressing, his head bent low so Will couldn’t see him in the mirror. 

“I should not have left you alone,” Hannibal confessed, “My regret is deep for it.” 

Will turned to his side, “It’s fine, I just…don’t feel well.”

He could hear Hannibal moving around and heard the dresser drawer close, “I hope you feel better, myl—Suo,” he said softly, closer to the bed, “I would take your pain from you.”

Will was shaking so hard he knew if Hannibal touched him, even one hand or even a single finger, he would break and confess everything. 

Hannibal climbed into bed, Will pretending to sleep, and turned off the light without another word plunging them both into darkness. 

Will bit his tongue to keep from making a noise, feeling that he’d cry himself to sleep before falling any other way. The tears came faster, the taste he thought he’d gotten rid of on his tongue of cigarettes and wine came back full force and Will almost vomited over the side of the bed but he swallowed it down with such force that his head hit the pillow loud. 

“Goodnight, Suo,” Hannibal said softly, a giant space between them making Will chilled to the bone as he succumbed to sleep hours later. 

Hannibal slid from the bed when he heard Will’s breath even out, his puppy’s shuddered breathing even through tears drilling holes through his brain. 

He walked around the bed, kneeling down to stare at Will’s tear stained face and wanting nothing more but to reach out to touch but not knowing if it would be welcomed still. His legs felt like lead, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind before turning on the light and seeing the collar Will had been so ecstatic over thrown across the bathroom like an afterthought. 

Hannibal let out a breath, his hands shaking as he walked towards the shining diamond of it as his hands touched the leather seeing that Will had felt so strongly to rid himself that it was frayed on the edges. 

He was losing his puppy. 

He walked to the mirror, one hand on the sink as he stared at the weathered lines of his face and wondering why it had taken so long while knowing the truth. 

Will had been his captive, his hostage, their shared bubble of happiness at the house in Baltimore keeping him isolated from the world where Hannibal knew he belonged and deserved so much more than him. 

The youthful, well spoken, and flirtatious Ricardo was tearing Will’s attention from him and Hannibal wanted to tear him apart. His nails digging into the other man’s flesh, tearing it off piece by piece as Will watched in horror knowing who his true champion was. 

He had spoken words, thrown out phrases like about not lettting anyone to take Will away but he had, leaving his puppy alone to face the wrath of the snobbery he associated with allowing Ricardo swooping in with his gentle calming and a kiss that Hannibal would see in his nightmares if he closed his eyes in the dark. 

There were tears in his eyes, blurring the vision of his righteous anger and murderous intention, no part of him blaming the vision of perfection that slept in his bed alone in the darkness. 

This was no fault of Will’s, it was his own selfish need to show off his beautiful prize that had brought this pain on them both. 

He turned off the light, opening the door careful not to wake Will before putting the collar on the bedside table and kneeling once more to be close but not touch. He breathed him in, shaking with need to touch and claim what had been his mere hours before. 

Part of his mind warred with the thought that perhaps there was still a place for him, that Will was worried to tell of his infidelity for fear he’d be angry but Hannibal worried more for Will’s words than his own imagined truth. If Will had only strayed out of curiosity or been forced into a situation unwarranted, he would have told him he was sure of it. 

Hannibal felt gratified that Will had chosen his side of the bed for the smell, he knew that without question and the robe was also his so maybe there was time to remedy his mistakes. 

His eyes strayed to the clock beside Will’s head, the numbers reading eleven fifty-nine. When it struck twelve he kissed Will softly, wanting to jam his tongue inside of Will’s mouth to cleanse it of any trace of another, but instead just pressing his forehead against Will’s own. 

“Happy New Year, beloved,” he whispered, kissing Will’s forehead.

He stood, his hand on the bed beside Will skimming over his arm and making Hannibal shiver in need once again as he stood staring at Will in the moonlight. 

The words Will had spoken, ‘No one else matters to me,’ echoed through his brain over and over again. 

Will would not explore Ricardo further perhaps if he apologized, the kiss a taste of difference that his puppy did not truly need. 

Hannibal let out a breath before walking around to Will’s side of the bed and climbing in once more, wanting nothing more than to take Will close but turning the opposite direction. He fought closing his eyes for fear of reliving this evening once more but knowing that even without the darkness it would be all he saw regardless.


	29. Chapter 29

When Will woke, his collar was on the bedside table and Will felt the horror of the night before coming back in full force. 

Hannibal would be so mad. 

He sat up, staring at the collar and knowing that if he didn’t put it on Hannibal would think something was very wrong and the thought nagged that his owner probably already knew Will had been acting off last night. 

Shaking fingers picked the collar up off the bedside table, holding it in the same hand that had his engagement ring shining on it. Will held his hand up, letting out a breath before bringing it to his neck. 

“Allow me,” Hannibal said from behind him, making Will tense. 

He swallowed, “Okay,” not turning around for fear Hannibal would know everything. 

His owner’s fingers on the back of his neck made him shudder, Will leaned back into them as he shook with remembered fingers pulling his chin into a kiss that Will wanted to vomit again remembering, pulling away before Hannibal could finish. 

“I can…it’s fine,” he mumbled, standing and turning the collar as he belted it closed. 

“You are still feeling ill?” 

Will sighed, “A little, I just…” 

Hannibal stood far from him, not moving as Will went to the dresser and found a shirt. He put one on, not bothering to wonder if it was matching and steeling himself for looking into Hannibal’s eyes. 

His owner looked sad, Will had lived with him long enough to know that his distance was probably hurting Hannibal but the truth would be worse and it was Ricardo’s word against his. There was a voice in the back of his head that argued Hannibal trusted him more than anyone else, but Will squashed it. 

Hannibal would be so mad. 

“I…Happy New Year,” Will said softly faking a smile, “What’s for breakfast?”

Hannibal didn’t return the smile or the words instead answering, “Pancakes,” and making Will feel worse that the prospect of eating made him want to throw up. 

“My favorite,” Will said softly, swallowing, “I’ll try to have some, I won’t make any promises.” 

He started to walk by Hannibal who said, “I would never hold you to a promise you did not have the stomach to keep,” his hand moving to touch but not, Will wanting desperately for him to ask what was wrong. 

Will remembered several different promises they shared, the biggest being not lying to each other. 

He said nothing, walking in front of Hannibal and down the stairs in almost a run seeing Gianni as he passed by and nodding once to the other man who looked away when Hannibal noticed their exchange. 

“Good morning,” Gianni said, “I have taken the dog outside for you, Dragon.” 

Hannibal stared at him, no doubt trying to guess the reason they’d nodded to each other. 

“Thank you, Gianni, you are dismissed.” 

Will walked ahead of them towards the kitchen, ignoring the looks as he passed and sitting down in his usual chair though he dreaded having food in front of him. He took a deep breath and scooted in, not hearing Hannibal come behind before fingers touched him, making Will stand up in surprise. 

“Will?”

Will blushed, feeling tears sting his eyes, “I…I don’t think I can eat, excuse me,” he headed back the way he’d come and headed to where he remembered the coats were kept taking Hannibal’s and running out the door. 

Hannibal felt ice in his veins at the dismissal, sitting down at the table’s head and declaring, “Gianni, go after him.”

Gianni frowned, “Dragon?”

Hannibal growled, “Go after him, take him where he wishes and let me know where.”

Gianni nodded, leaving the room and Hannibal alone. 

Head in hands, he leaned on the table with a heavy sigh. 

“Hannibal, what has happened?” 

“Leave me be, Rafe.”

“Your Piccolo…”

Hannibal glared at him, “He is not my anything, not any longer and I will not hear that ridiculous name spoken in my presence ever again do you hear me?”

Rage filled him at once, his hands aching to tear something to pieces. 

“Yes, Dragon.” 

“Bring the car around, I have something to do.”

Rafe paused. “It is daylight.”

Hannibal huffed, “You seem to be losing your hearing, old friend. I will repeat this once and only once: Bring the car around.”

Rafe nodded and Hannibal headed for the garage. 

“We are going to Ricardo Adduci’s home,” he said, “I would like to have a word with him.”

Fernando was waiting but Hannibal said, “No, Rafe is going to drive.” 

The driver nodded, “Yes, Dragon,” leaving to go towards the house. 

Rafe got in the car and Hannibal after him, feeling a rage so hard that he could barely speak as they drove towards the house not far from his own. 

There was another car there and Hannibal’s insides turned to ice as he said, “Will is here.” 

Rafe said, “Gianni…”

Hannibal got out of the car without a word and headed for the back of the house. He was quiet, his eyes searching through windows and when he came upon Will and Ricardo he paused, staring at them in close proximity. 

The younger man put his hands on Will’s shoulders and Will put his arms around the other man’s neck, leaning in for a kiss that Hannibal had to look away from. His eyes were wet, he felt like such a fool as he left them to their rendezvous heading back towards the car. 

Rafe said, “Sir?”

“Drive. Just…drive.”

Rafe drove away and Hannibal said nothing further.

Inside, Will stood over the body of Ricardo Adduci, his breath coming in gasps as he stared at the man on the floor his neck bruised and Will cried out as he fell to the floor, his hands on his face. 

“You deserved it, you did, you touched me, and you…you tricked me. You…” he felt tears in his eyes, “You deserve worse.” 

He stared at the gloves on his hands, gloves that Hannibal had given him for the cold and now they were tools for the murder he’d done to hide his mistake. Will didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there when a voice shook him out of his thoughts. 

“Cagnolino,” Gianni said, making Will look up. 

“I…I couldn’t…he…”

Gianni leaned down to touch and Will yelled, “NO!”

The other man nodded, “What do you need me to do, Will?”

Will let out a breath, “You’re not…you’ll help me?”

Gianni nodded, “Yes, tell me what you need of me.”   
Will said, “I need to take the body somewhere, I need…I need to fix it. I need…”

Gianni nodded, heading back for the door, “I will bring the car.”

Will watched him go, staring at the man on the floor who’d told him, “So you want another taste, little one?” before Will had put hands on his throat and choked him till he couldn’t talk again. 

Couldn’t touch him again. 

He heard Gianni’s voice, “We will take him,” and Will pretended to have Ricardo lean on him, head down as they went, though there were no close neighbors in this neighborhood according to Gianni himself. 

“They will not see your face, Piccolo,” he said, “No need to hide.”

Will still didn’t look up as they put the body in the trunk, sitting in the back seat as they drove away. 

“Where are we going?” 

“You do not want the Dragon to know of this?” 

Will sighed, “No. Not yet. I…no.”

“We will take him to the Dragon’s house.” 

Will shook his head, “No, that’s not…”

Gianni laughed, “Cagnolino, I do not mean the house you sleep in. I mean…his house.” 

Will frowned, not understanding as they drove away only to come around again and he watched as Gianni entered a covered garage not far from the house. 

“Hannibal will see us.”

“No, he is not home. I have spoken to Rafe. The Dragon is…upset.”

Will bit his bottom lip, “He knows. Oh, god. He…” Will started to hyperventilate, “He knows, he’s gonna be so mad.” 

The car stopped and they head inside, Will’s eyes wide. 

It was like the basement in Baltimore. 

There were several metal tables inside the garage, and Will wouldn’t have known it was here from looking around the outside. If Hannibal had a body to cut, this is where he did it, and if Gianni took him here. 

“The staff knows? About Hannibal?”

Gianni didn’t smile. “That is why they call him the Dragon. He keeps the bad things away. Though, he may be the worst I am starting to think you are going to keep him tame.” 

Will sniffled, “He’s gonna be so mad. He’ll kick me out, he…” 

Gianni touched his shoulder, “No, Will. He will not. I assure you. Come, we will put the body in the freezer and you will think on what to do.”

Will smiled at the other man. “Thank you.”

“I will follow you as my uncle follows the Dragon,” Gianni said, nodding as he helped Will carry Ricardo inside. 

They got the body put away and Will headed for the house, taking another shower and dressing in one of the first suits Hannibal had given him to wait his owner’s return. 

Lunch came and went, Will ate with the remaining staff and frowned at the clock. 

“The Dragon was angry this morning,” Ada said, her eyes narrowed at Will. 

Will said nothing and Gianni said, “Yes, he was.”

Dinner came, Will didn’t have the stomach to eat and found himself heading back to the garage to stare at Ricardo’s body. 

The man looked just as harmless as he did when alive, and Will wanted to cut out his tongue for even touching Will’s own. He suddenly tasted the wine and cigarettes in his mouth, tears falling down his face as he fought for breath. 

Will walked across the garage, letting the freezer close as he looked for tools and found a cabinet similar to the one Hannibal had in Baltimore. He paused when he saw his knife already inside, running his hand over it and smiling through his tears before he remembered Hannibal probably knew about Ricardo. 

Knew about the kiss. 

He grabbed the knife and some others, throwing them on one of the tables as he went back to the freezer for the body. He pulled him out, grunting with the effort it took to lift the body on the table.   
Where would he begin? 

Will knew immediately where, opening Ricardo’s mouth and starting to cut out his tongue. It didn’t take long, the knife was sharp and Will was determined to finish this through even if it took all night. He went to the arms next, moving the other table against the one he was using to hold out the arm, and then did the other. He wanted to cut off his skin, he didn’t know how and it was frustrating as he sat there, tears on his face as he stopped, sliding to the floor. 

“So stupid,” he mumbled, putting his hands over his face. 

He was so stupid. 

Will put the body back in the freezer, finding it harder to breathe as he tried to imagine Hannibal getting mad at him when he got back to the house. He pulled out his cell, checking the time. 

Eleven-thirty. 

Will put the arms on top of the body, resisting the urge to cut off every one of the fingers, and laid the tongue on top not knowing what to do with it. He closed the freezer knowing he’d even messed up making something beautiful out of someone so ugly. 

Hannibal would be disappointed with him. 

Will walked back, his legs heavy as he moved through the snow, and when he got to the house and saw Hannibal sitting at the dining room table he froze. 

“I…you’re home.”

Hannibal had a bottle of wine and two glasses in front of him, and it looked like most of it was gone already. “As are you,” Hannibal slurred, holding up the glass as he downed it again. 

Will walked slowly to the table and sat down, not saying a word as Hannibal poured him a glass. He waited for Hannibal to speak, but got nothing but silence. 

He took a deep breath before letting it out, “You know.”

Hannibal poured himself another, “Yes.” 

Will could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “I…I’m sorry.” 

Hannibal wasn’t looking at him, “I know that, Will. You would not have cried yourself to sleep last night if you were not remorseful.”

Will felt his eyes welling up again as he whispered, “I…I didn’t…I didn’t mean to…”

Hannibal looked at him, his eyes red-rimmed and Will saw they were as wet as his were. 

“You can keep the ring, though I would like the collar back.” 

Will whimpered, hands suddenly on his collar as he pulled it tight, “I…okay. I…I…but…I…”

Hannibal pushed back from the table with a growl, “I find myself unable to continue this conversation, P—Will, please excuse me.” 

He left the room and Will stood up, nearly running after him as he said, “It was an accident! I didn’t mean to!”

Hannibal turned with a loud laugh, “You didn’t mean to, puppy? I am quite aware of your intentions, I…are you referring to your infidelity or to myself? For making me love you? For making my happiness contingent on your continued presence in my life? For…” he rushed at Will, his hands on him as he pushed Will against the wall, “For taking a moment of weakness to find another owner?” 

Will shook his head, “No, no, no! That’s not…!”

Hannibal put a hand over Will’s mouth and he froze up, remembering suddenly the last person who’d done that to him, the voice he thought cleansed from his mind echoing in his ears: “Good boy, Willie, good boy, now shhh…someone might hear you.” 

Will suddenly couldn’t breathe, his breath coming in gasps as Hannibal said, “No more, I cannot…Will?”

Will fell as Hannibal let him go, sliding to the floor as he brought knees up to his chin, “No, no, no, no, please, no, no, I’ll be good, I…”

Hannibal knelt down in front of him, “Will, look at me.” 

Will sobbed, “No, don’t…please, don’t hurt me.” 

Hannibal took him into his arms, Will scratching at him and screaming, “NO! NO!” even as he knew the staff would hear Will he just shushed him. 

“I’m here, oh darling, he is gone.” 

Will shuddered, burying his face into Hannibal’s arms, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m…”

Hannibal brushed his lips to Will’s cheek, “I know, oh Will, I know. As am I. Please, don’t leave me.” 

Will sniffled, “No, I’m…it was an accident. He…I didn’t mean to. He…I thought it was you.” 

Hannibal froze, pulling back as he looked into Will’s eyes. “What?” 

They heard the staff enter, “Dragon, is everything…?”

Hannibal looked up, “Yes, everyone return to your rooms.” 

Will wiped at his cheeks, still clinging to Hannibal not wanting to let go. 

He waited until they were gone to ask, “Do I have to take it off now?” 

Hannibal turned to look at him, “What, Puppy?”

Will’s hands came to his collar, “You…you…you said you…”

Hannibal looked down at him, running his hand over Will’s cheek, “Tell me what happened.”

Will let out a breath, “I got upset, I…he came up behind me and I thought it was you, he had hair on his face I just…I kissed him because that’s what we do, I…he tasted so bad, I still…”

Hannibal’s hand was trembling, Will could feel it on his cheek, “Oh darling, you should have told me.” 

Will sobbed, “He said you wouldn’t believe me, he…I was so scared, I’m so bad…”

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s cheek, “No, no, Will you are the most perfect puppy I could ever ask for. My beautiful, amazing Will. How I have missed you.”

Will’s arm came around his neck, pulling Hannibal to him, “You…you still want me? You…I didn’t…I was so bad. I was so scared, I didn’t…I didn’t want you to make me leave again…I just…I love you, love you so much.”

Hannibal whispered, “I would never turn you away, never,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “I was so certain you had replaced me.” 

Will kissed him then, pushing Hannibal back so hard his head hit the floor but he growled through the pain as Will devoured the inside of his mouth like a starving animal. He bit at Hannibal’s lips, mewling and growling, “No, no, never, never ever, mine,” as Hannibal did the same, losing his breath but caring little. 

They pulled apart for breath, both panting as Hannibal wiped the tears from Will’s cheeks. 

“Puppy, tell me why you smell of blood.”

Will looked down, his face hardening, “I was so mad.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened, “You killed him.”

Will nodded, looking up, “I wanted to bring him to you, but I got…he tried to do it again and I got so mad, I just…”

Hannibal kissed Will’s cheeks from side to side before he took Will’s mouth to his again, a deep rumble of satisfaction building inside of him as he whispered, “My fierce, wonderful Will. I would like to see.” 

Will frowned, “I…um…”

Hannibal frowned, “Will, what is it? You can tell me.”

Will sighed, “It’s not…I tried to think of something pretty, like you always do and I just couldn’t and I…”

Hannibal smiled, “You thought to make beauty from him?” he touched Will’s head again, “We do not all have the same techniques, darling, just let me see. Is he in the garage?” 

Will stood up, holding out his hand for Hannibal to take and sniffling when Hannibal took it, standing. He kissed him, sighing into the touch. “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal held him close. “As am I. If I had just…”

Will kissed him again and whispered, “Don’t. It’s over now, and…you’re sure you can walk across to the garage? It’s a long way.” 

Hannibal nodded, “You can guide me if I stumble in my intoxication.” 

Will laughed, his arm around him as they walked out into the cold. It took several minutes till they reached it, Will opening the door with the code Gianni had given him and walking inside with Hannibal at his back. The door closed after them and he opened up the freezer. 

Hannibal stood on his other side to look, gasping, “You’ve cut him.”

Will licked his lips, “Yeah. I…I didn’t want him to keep his tongue.” 

Hannibal lifted his eyes to him, “Because he’d touched you with it. May I?”

Will felt his stomach flutter in anticipation, nodding as Hannibal gently lifted each part Will had cut out onto the table and then moved the rest of Ricardo’s body with ease. He stared at the bloody knife Will had left and asked, “You were sure to clean his home of your fingerprints, Puppy?” 

Will nodded, “No one saw, I…I had on gloves and I don’t think they saw me.” 

Hannibal came close to him then, his hands on Will’s face, “You have to be sure, to be certain.” 

Will swallowed, “I’m sure.” 

Hannibal nodded once, “I’m very proud of you, Will.”

Will felt his heart warm at the praise, “I…thank you, Savininkas.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “You should have waited for me, but there is still fun to be had.” 

Will shivered, “I…”

Hannibal picked up a knife and smiled at Will, “Come, we will make something of him.” 

They spent the remainder of the night making a tableau, Will helping Hannibal cut into Ricardo and when they were done he had tears in his eyes. 

“It’s beautiful,” Will whispered, staring at the mix of body parts that made up the flower in front of him, Ricardo’s arms and legs being used as petals, his head sticking in the middle while his tongue was not even part of such a creation. 

Hannibal smiled, kissing Will’s cheek, “It is shame we will have to burn it.” 

Will frowned, “We can take him somewhere, we…”

Hannibal shook his head, “No, darling, it is too close to us and I won’t have you in danger for such a gift you’ve given me. I will have him cremated and disposed of. Come, it will be here in the morning for us to look at.”

Will left the garage with him, holding Hannibal’s hand and leaning on him as they walked. By the time they got back it was nearing two a.m., Will knew they would both need to shower and Hannibal said nothing as he led them into their shared bathroom relieving his owner of the clothes that burdened him before repeating the same to his own. 

One after the next they entered the shower, Will standing behind Hannibal as he kissed his back, “I missed you, god, I missed you,” licking at his skin. 

Hannibal shivered, “I would have you take me, Puppy, fill me with you fully.” 

Will went down on his knees, peeling apart Hannibal’s cheeks to lick at him and moaning as he felt his owner rear back in response. “Will…”

He pressed in hard with his tongue, making him groan and shiver, relentlessly driving into Hannibal as his other hand came around to stroke his owner’s cock. 

Hannibal moaned, “Oh, Will, god, I…” as he came, shuddering, and turning almost immediately to get on his knees to worship at Will’s hardness. He licked, making Will moan, his head thrown back as he held onto Hannibal’s hair. “Oh, fuck, Hannibal.” 

He began to move his hand in time with his mouth, making Will keen rather loudly as he fought for breath, the warm spray coming down on them both and making Will choke on it as he came shortly after. 

Hannibal stood, pressing Will against the shower wall and kissing him roughly, biting at his mouth and whispering, “Mine.”

“I am yours and you are mine,” Will whispered, kissing him again. 

His owner smiled. “Yes, beloved.”

They dried off after, basking in the afterglow and Will climbed back in on his own side, crawling in close to Hannibal and laying his head on the older man’s chest. “I missed you, I…Happy New Year, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal kissed the top of Will’s head, “Happy New Year, Mylimasis. No one can tear us apart, we are always that much stronger when we come back together again.” 

Will lifted his head, “I want to get married soon, not…just…soon.” 

Hannibal smiled at him, “I will start making plans.”

Will smiled, closing his eyes. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Hannibal held him tighter. “As do I, Will, as do I.” 

The even breathing against his chest made Hannibal’s heart ache, he brought Will’s hand to his lips, kissing the ring there as he whispered, “I will tear apart the next person who tries to take you from me.” 

Will answered, much to his surprise, “So will I.”

Hannibal fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing he was the luckiest man alive.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. February? *hangs head in shame* I'm so sorry! I feel so awful.

Will woke to the sound of Hannibal moaning beside him. He rolled over, blinking open his eyes as he saw his owner on his back, knees up and fingers deep inside himself. 

Will moved closer, licking at Hannibal’s neck, “Mmm…Savininkas.” 

Hannibal turned his head to Will, their noses brushing as they kissed lazily the taste of his owner he’d missed so desperately over the last few days. Will put his hands on Hannibal’s neck as he groaned, “Suo, I…prasom, darling please…” 

Will shook off any trace of sleepiness he had, reaching across Hannibal for lube and slicking himself up as he stroked himself hard just seeing the need in Hannibal’s eyes as his owner continued to get himself slick in return.

“Tell me what you need,” Will whispered, moving forward as he watched, “You look so beautiful like this.” 

Hannibal’s cheeks were flushed as he met Will’s eyes with a smile, “No,” his breath hitched, “No, I…” 

Will leaned in close, pressing in a finger of his own as Hannibal shouted out loud at the intrusion, “WILL!” 

“I wanna watch you come like this,” Will panted, “Please?” 

Hannibal growled, “Puppy, you…” 

“Please?” Will asked, pressing in again and knowing he found the right spot when Hannibal’s entire body arched up off the bed and he came with a shout all over himself. Will moaned, his finger moving as he watched Hannibal through it, biting his lip as he said, “Mine,” even as Hannibal reached for his cock. 

“Will,” he growled, pushing Will onto his back and nearly off the bed directing Will’s cock to his hole just as Will hit the mattress and felt the tightness of his owner surround him nearly at the same time. 

He groaned, “Fuck, you’ll hurt yourself,” he whined as he pulled Hannibal’s hips in closer. 

Hannibal began licking at his neck as he moved just slow enough, breathing harshly through his teeth as he canted his hips shuddering. 

Will could barely get out, “Han…” as Hannibal lifted up, starting to ride him slowly as Will moaned, reaching for him. 

“Darling, I missed you, oh I missed you,” he breathed, “Will.” 

Will moved up, pulling him closer as Hannibal moved, pressing his tongue to his owner’s neck as he licked and whined, “So good to me,” he bit at his skin, “So…” 

Will’s cry was loud, echoing as he came, digging his nails into Hannibal’s sides as they both shuddered at his release. He kissed Hannibal’s chest, licking and nuzzling, “Love you.” 

Hannibal’s hands were in his hair, kissing his forehead, “No more secrets, promise me,” he begged, lifting Will’s chin. 

Will’s eyes filled with tears, “I’m sorry,” he hugged him, “Sorry.” 

Hannibal made no move to part them, “I know, darling,” he sighed, “Puppy, even the idea,” he held Will in return his fingers brushing Will’s collar, “Was like an open wound.” 

Will pushed him back gently, pulling out even as he climbed on top of him his licks making Hannibal shiver, “Will…” 

Will raised up his ring hand, Hannibal taking it to his lips as he nuzzled it. 

“I want to get married soon,” Will whispered, nuzzling him, “Like today.” 

Hannibal laughed, “I will not have us married hastily, even if we privatize our nuptials this will be a grand affair.” 

Will lifted his head, “I don’t like other people.” 

Hannibal smiled, “I find myself having the same sentiment, Suo. I no longer wish to show you to anyone, keeping you all to myself.” 

Will felt Hannibal’s cum between them, sighing, “We can do it here, just us and the staff. I like them.”

Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair, “I am happy to hear that, Will. I trust them well, as you know.” 

Will nodded, “Gianni told me.” 

“Did he?” 

Will lifted his head, “Don’t be mad.” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead. “Not at you.” 

“Gianni helped me move Ricardo, so you can’t eat him.” 

Hannibal laughed, sighing as he attempted to move even as Will whined, “We need to shower, and you need to keep my teeth occupied to keep the staff alive for another day.” 

Will laughed and they headed for the shower. 

The relearned each other in the shower through a mess of touch, teeth, and lips that had Will pleasantly thrumming after Hannibal’s arms at his back as he whispered, “Your touch is like a brand, Will.” 

Will swallowed, turning to smile at him him, “I…um…can we play?” 

Hannibal’s eyes were heavy lidded as he kissed Will softly, his hand caressing Will’s side as he directed him towards the dresser. He kissed Will’s neck, the corner of his robe sliding down to let Hannibal pull at the collar. “Open the drawer.” 

Will frowned, pulling open the drawer and seeing a flat white box inside. “You got me a present?” 

Hannibal hummed and Will took out the box before opening the top his eyes widening as he looked inside. “You,” he looked over his shoulder at Hannibal with a smile, “You got you a present.” 

Hannibal smiled as Will lifted out a thick black leather collar holding it up as they both stared. “I got it for myself, but more so for your own tastes. I thought,” he turned Will in his arms, “We could play together.” 

Will reached out to press the collar to his neck, his face flushing at the gesture, “I like it.” 

Hannibal kissed his knuckles, “Fasten it please.” 

Will nodded, his hands shaking as he did and when he’d finished Hannibal took Will’s hand as the other brushed against the leather. 

“Did you read the tag?” 

Will turned the tag up to look and read, “Savininkas.” 

He kissed Will with a deep sigh as they were finished, pressing his mouth against Will’s softly as they clutched on tightly to each other. Will kissed his cheek, nuzzling against it as he whispered, “Mine.” 

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, darling. I am yours and you are mine.” 

Will hugged him tightly before he whispered, “Chase me,” and took off running towards the door. 

Hannibal did just that, faster than Will expected him to be and he had his puppy’s robe off before Will even got to the door. His arms came around tightly as he bit at Will’s collar, “You will not run from me again, Will.” 

Will’s hands came to his own and they were suddenly linked together, Hannibal kissing Will’s naked back as he whispered, “Will, I would like you to command me.” 

Will froze, turning in his arms as he frowned, “I…but you’re…” 

Hannibal knelt down at his feet, his hands on Will’s toes. He took off his robe, throwing it behind him as he kissed at Will’s ankles. “Puppy, tell me.” 

Will’s hand came to his hair, “I.…” he took a deep breath, “Do you have a leash?” 

Hannibal’s head shot up, his eyes narrowing, “Yes. In the closet.” 

Will moved back slowly, turning his back to Hannibal as he tried not to let his excitement show. He walked to the closet door and opened it, not turning as he asked, “Where?” 

“The top shelf, it is the box marked…” 

“Toys.” 

Will frowned, taking down the box and opening it. Inside was a metal chain link dog leash, a blindfold, and a feather. He turned to glare at Hannibal. “Who did you use these with?” 

Hannibal was still kneeling, looking at Will with worry, “No one of importance.” 

Will took out the leash, dropping the box down with a bang as he walked over to him still glaring. “Lift up your neck.” 

Hannibal did so quickly, his eyes never leaving Will’s, “Puppy, it was not…” 

“Dogs don’t talk,” Will snapped, attaching the chain and he led him across the room. 

He stopped at the bed, yanking up on the chain as Hannibal lost breath but followed his lead moving up slowly onto Will their skin touching making the younger man shudder. 

“You said there were no other dogs.” 

Hannibal shook his head, “Collars, leashes, and chains can be used in other ways, Will.” 

Will frowned, “Who are they?” 

Hannibal’s smile was wide. “No one of importance, she was…a passing fancy that I did not find myself caring for.” 

Will asked, his hand on Hannibal’s head as he pet, “Her name?” 

“Marlina.” 

Will froze, his hand stopping, “That’s why she didn’t like me.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Will?”

“At the party, a woman she…she got me upset and I ran off. That was her name. Marlina.” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “I see. She spoke ill of you?”

Will nodded, looking away, “It was stupid, I shouldn’t feel insecure anymore but it just got to me that’s why I ran off and Ricardo…”

Hannibal growled, pressing his head up against Will’s palm as the younger man started to pet him again, “Marlina and I parted ways right before I left Italy for Baltimore. She was displeased though the connection was never more than physical.” 

Will’s stomach twisted in jealousy, “This was hers?” he pulled on the leash making Hannibal jerk. 

“I never used this with her, no, though the blindfold and the feather were used during my time with her.” 

Will pulled harder and Hannibal allowed it, his neck straining, “You kept it? Why would you keep it?” 

Hannibal’s cheeks were flushed as he admitted, “I…do not know.”

Will let him go, his breath returning in a rush as Will unhooked the leash throwing it down on the ground and instead putting his finger in the metal pulling Hannibal closer to him. “Mine. I don’t…you’re mine. You…anything here that was with any of them, I don’t want it here. I just…” 

Hannibal nodded, kissing Will’s nose as he writhed against him, “Yes, Suo.” 

Will closed his eyes, “I…I think I’m done playing for today.” 

Hannibal hugged him tightly, “Yes, I suppose we are.” 

They dressed quickly, Will tying Hannibal’s tie and smiling at the way his owner smiled at him. 

“What?” 

“You do not want to hear my thoughts.” 

Will kissed him, “Tell me.” 

“You have grown up so much in such a short time.” 

Will blushed, looking down again, “I already was grown up.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “You are well aware of what I mean.” 

Will said nothing, backing up and admiring his handiwork. “Perfect.” 

They were both casual today, though Hannibal insisted on a tie Will had foregone one in favor of a dress shirt and slacks, though they wore contrasting styles. Walking out the bedroom they spotted several staff looking worried, Will’s cheeks pinkening remembering his upset the night before. 

“God, I’m so embarrassed,” he mumbled. 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “No need, we were both not in our right minds last evening.” 

Will nodded as they headed down the stairs, holding his head high as they passed the rest of the staff. He smiled as he spotted Gianni, who seemed pleased to see them looking so happy. 

Hannibal insisted that Will sit in his lap at breakfast, Will not caring in the slightest even though they were being watched. His upset from the last few days was still heavy in his thoughts, he needed to be close to his owner despite what it might look like to other people around them. 

Will’s eyes never left Hannibal’s as they are, sharing their breakfast and smiling at each other throughout often laughing when both got playful. 

The food was gone and Will was annoyed when Rafe finally entered the dining room, smiling at Will looking quite relieved to see them so close was he whispered something into Hannibal’s ear. 

Will frowned, his eyes narrowing as his hand suddenly grabbed at his owner’s shirt to pull for attention. “Tell me.”   
Hannibal and Rafe exchanged a look before Hannibal said, “There are no secrets between Will and I.” 

Rafe nodded, “There is talk of Ricardo’s disappearance.” 

Will froze, feeling Hannibal’s fingers brush against his bare arm to calm him. “They will not touch you, Suo, no one will even look your direction.” 

He leaned into Hannibal’s touch, pressing his face into his owner’s neck as he breathed him in not saying a word as Hannibal started to spout off rapid Italian to Rafe who did the same back before disappearing. 

Hannibal said one word in Italian then that had the room cleared in only a few seconds, “Partire.”

Will tried to calm his own shaking but it was hard, imagining the police finding links to Ricardo’s disappearance that would lead to him. He whimpered, closing his eyes as he put his arm around Hannibal’s shoulder bringing them closer. His owner’s hand came to his head, petting through his hair. 

“I promise you, Will. I always keep my promises, don’t I puppy?” 

Will felt tears on his face as he nodded, sniffling, “I’m sorry, it’s just…things are the best they’ve ever been now and I just…” his hand tightened close to Hannibal’s neck while the other came to the older man’s side digging in his nails. 

“I have done this for a very long time without suspicion being directed to me, Will, and I had Rafe go over that house very thoroughly to make sure there was no sign of you having been there. The only connection between Ricardo and us is the party though there were many others there.” 

Will sighed, “I want to get married soon.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I will begin preparing today, I promise you. We have our whole life ahead of us and quite an occasion to plan after.” 

Will lifted his head with a frown. “What?” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “Marlina.” 

Will smiled, kissing him, “The perfect wedding gift.” 

Hannibal grinned, “For us both,” his finger came across Will’s collar and then underneath, “I believe we have finished eating breakfast for the day, don’t you?”

Will leaned into his touch, his lips parting as he teased, “I think I might be a little hungry for something.” 

Hannibal bared his teeth and Will did the same, leaning in to nuzzle as his wandering hands found Hannibal’s lap exposing him quickly as he lapped at the skin under his owner’s chin. The groan he got in return as he started to move his hand in time with flicks of his tongue made him chuckle. 

“You give me life,” Hannibal sighed, his hand coming to Will’s neck to pull him closer. 

Will lifted his head and smiled, kissing his lips, “You were living a long time before you met me.” 

Hannibal shook his head, taking Will’s hand off of his hardness and kissing it, “No, puppy, I was not. I never experienced such indulgences or delights as I have with you. The things I would do to keep you.” 

Will frowned, “You don’t have to do anything, only be you. I…you make me reckless too.” 

Hannibal kissed him deeply, Will trembling as he nearly toppled over the chair in his haste to get closer again. Their huffing breaths were the only sound in the quiet dining room till they broke apart to stare again. 

“I need to taste you,” Will whispered, climbing off his lap as he knelt down on the ground. 

Hannibal stared, his eyes darkening with lust as Will exposed even more, pulling Hannibal’s pants down just enough before he licked his lips to lean in and taste. Hannibal threw his head back, slouching in the chair as Will began to lick, putting one hand in Will’s hair while the other played with the collar at his pet’s neck. 

The pleased sounds coming from Will only spurred him further towards the edge, praising, “Perfect, perfect, Will, you…yes, oh…” as Will looked up his eyes were heavy with desire. 

“You please me so,” Hannibal breathed, touching Will’s cheek, “You…” 

Will began touching him with more intent, his hands coming to caress his balls making him moan loudly the sound of Will’s enthusiasm making him crash over the edge of his passion as he came. 

Will swallowed obediently, eyes barely open as he did and when he pulled off Hannibal leaned down to taste himself on Will’s tongue. 

“Perfect.”   
“I…”

Hannibal pulled hard on Will’s shoulders, the chair wobbling once more as Will was pulled up into his lap and onto the table, not caring in the slightest as the dishes fell in his haste. His breath was heavy as he laid Will down, his hands coming at his pet’s sides as he started to undress Will’s lower half. 

Will sighed, “Savininkas, please…” 

Hannibal kissed as skin became visible, licking and nuzzling as he went. He whispered words Will didn’t understand with each touch of lips or tongue till the touch of Will’s hardness caused a deep moan from Will beneath him. 

There didn’t need to be much, though Hannibal took his time, caressing and teasing as he worked to bring Will apart just as Will had him. Will came with a whimper, shivering and writhing against his ministrations, Hannibal reveling in every second of his completion. He kissed Will’s inner thigh as he pulled his mouth away, whispering still, “There is so much of us in each other, Suo, your passion fills me.” 

Will could barely move but he caressed Hannibal’s hair, smiling as he was pulled in close. 

“I love you.” 

Hannibal lifted him up from the table to hug them together, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“I adore you.” 

Will looked at him with a smile, “How much do you adore me?” 

Hannibal frowned, “Will?” 

Will blushed, “The staff, they’re gonna be outside and they…they’ll know what we did.” 

Hannibal grinned, “Are you embarrassed, puppy? The thought of us succumbing to our passion where they could hear?” 

Will shook his head “More like, where they’ll eat dinner with us later.” 

Hannibal laughed, kissing him as he said, “I will have Rafe make certain they’re dispersed when we leave.” 

Will hopped off the table, a fork falling that clanged in the room and made him laugh. 

“Why did you let me do that? You…you should’ve…” 

Hannibal worked on fixing Will’s lower half, his hands pressing and petting as he did, lifting Will’s shirt to kiss at his belly, “I will never not indulge when you are eager for me.” 

Will pet his head, “My perfect owner.” 

Hannibal smiled at him sweetly, “What do you wish to do today?”

“I want to look at what we made again.” 

Hannibal hummed in agreement, kissing Will again before taking out his phone to spout off rapid Italian to Will guessed was Rafe while Will fixed Hannibal’s pants just as well as his owner had fixed his. When he put down his phone he said, “They will be missing on our exit,” and held out his hand for Will to take. 

Will grinned as their hands met, squeezing and leaning against him while they walked. The hall was eerily silent while they headed out into the courtyard and away from the house, coming to the special garage silently neither even feeling the chill in the air. 

They headed inside and both stopped to stare, “Beautiful. More than he deserves,” Hannibal said, leading Will inside. 

“He…was a weed who wanted to be flower,” Will growled, “He deserved to be torn apart.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “Darling, oh how I love your blooming darkness.” 

Will chuckled, “The body will get burned tonight?” 

Hannibal nodded, “Yes.” 

“The police will come and question us.” 

Hannibal held tighter, “Yes I suppose so.” 

“I’m not good at this, at lying. They’ll see through me.” 

Hannibal turned Will’s cheek and stared deeply into his eyes. “I will not allow them to.”


	31. Chapter 31

Will nodded and they left the garage, heading back towards the house holding hands as Will asked, “The wedding?” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand, “I am working on having it as soon as possible, beloved, I promise you.” 

Will smiled and they were both surprised to see Sunny and Gianni outside. He kept his head bowed as he said, “Dragon, I have fed the dog and made sure he has defecated.” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed and Will squeezed his hand, bringing it to his lips. “You promised.” 

“I do not recall promising anything,” Hannibal teased, squeezing Will’s hand in return, “Gianni?” 

The younger man looked up at his name, Will could see the fright in his eyes at Hannibal’s attention. “Yes, Dragon?” 

“Thank you for being helpful to Will in my absence.” 

Will laid his head against Hannibal’s shoulder, smiling at Gianni who seemed surprised at the praise. “I told Hannibal you helped me with,” Will thought for a moment, “Transportation.” 

Gianni nodded, looking at his feet. “Yes sir, I would do it again if I am needed.” 

“Very good to know,” Hannibal said, “Come, Will.” 

He gently steered Will into the house, pulling him close into a kiss that was surprisingly heated for public view. The tight pull of his owner’s arms around him made him press in closer still, his own arms coming around Hannibal’s back just as he parted them. 

“I would like to take you somewhere this afternoon, if you are not overly tired from last night.” 

Will frowned, “I don’t want to go anywhere, we just…” 

Hannibal’s hands came to his shoulders, “I was going to call my tailor and have a fitting arranged for our wedding attire.” 

Will’s eyes lit up as he smiled, “Really?” 

Hannibal smiled, kissing his forehead. “Yes, puppy, I think sooner is better than later,” he pressed kisses down Will’s temple and cheek, “And the last time we were at a tailor was not a pleasant experience, I would like to show you how it can be.” 

Will sighed, his smile softening. “Okay. I’ll go take a shower, maybe,” he put his hands on Hannibal’s hips, “You can join me?” 

Hannibal chuckled, “I must call the tailor, darling, I will join you shortly.” 

Will ran off with a spring in his step, cheeks reddening when he ran into someone. “Oh god, I’m sorry!” 

The someone was Rafe, who smiled at him warmly, “No harm done, P…sir.” 

Will frowned, “You’re not calling me Piccolo, anymore?” 

Rafe looked down, “Drago does not wish for the name to be said in his presence, though it was when you were not getting along as well as you are now.” 

Will smiled, “He’s not here now, and I don’t mind.” 

The older man smiled, “You are a bright sun shining on his darkness, Piccolo, and he is quite lucky to have you.” 

Will blushed, “Thanks, I guess? I…Hannibal is taking me to the tailor later, I’m not sure if he told you.” 

Rafe shook his head, “No, I will inform Fernando of this. Thank you.”

Will watched him leave and smiled to himself as he headed for the stairs. This place was starting to become easier to navigate though it had been such a short time. He found their room easily, heading inside and into the shower. 

The shower was not nearly as fun alone, though he got done much quicker, and was coming out when he heard Hannibal speaking. 

“…you must get here, as I have said the time is of importance and you know what’s at stake if you do not.” 

Will frowned, opening the door slowly and peering out to see his owner’s back. 

He slowly stalked across the room and put his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, which paused Hannibal’s words almost instantly as he turned to Will with a frown. 

“Yes. Yes. See to it that you do.” 

Will frowned as Hannibal set down the phone, turning him into his arms. “Who was that?” 

Hannibal removed his towel and ran a hand down Will’s flank, “Someone who does not know the definition of haste,” he growled, lips going to Will’s left nipple and teasing it. 

“H…” Will panted, pulling him closer, “You said we were going,” he huffed out a breath as Hannibal moved his tongue down lower, “Shopping.” 

Hannibal smiled at him, nuzzling Will’s stomach, “Yes, I am aware. I was just admiring you, Suo, I cannot help but for fear I will not be allowed to again.” 

Will’s hand was in his hair without thought, fingers through the strands. “Never again. No more secrets, remember?” 

Hannibal nodded, kissing his belly, “I suppose I should let you dress.” 

Will smiled, “You should clean up too, you know we were kinda messy earlier.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his chin caressing softly, “You were quite thorough in swallowing away any mess.” 

Will laughed, “Still. You said he’s gonna measure us for suits.”

Hannibal shook his head, “Paolo is well aware of my measurements, he just needs yours.” 

Will smiled, “You haven’t gained a single pound since you left?” 

Hannibal looked offended, “Of course not, I am quite certain of that.” 

Will rolled his eyes, “Sure,” he ran his hand down to Hannibal’s belly, “I’m sure you haven’t gotten any bigger at all since we met either.” 

Hannibal moved away, his eyes furrowing. “Will, I assure you…” 

Will kissed him then and climbed into Hannibal’s lap. 

“Kidding, Savininkas, kidding,” he kissed his cheek, chin, and mouth before he sighed, “You’re perfect.” 

Hannibal’s hands tightened on him. “One of us is perfect, darling, and I am quite certain it is not me.” 

Will lay his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, pressing his lips lightly to his neck. “You’re dead set on going to the tailor?” 

Hannibal shivered, “Puppy,” he leaned into Will’s touch, “If you wish to move up the wedding, it is of importance.” 

Will lifted his head with a disappointed whimper. “Fine,” he got up and felt Hannibal’s eyes on his backside, turning to smile, “I want to do something different later.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Different?” 

Will nodded, biting his lip and trying not to blush as he headed for the dresser. 

Hannibal was pleased to see that picking out clothes was getting easier for Will and he seemed comfortable in most of what Hannibal had bought for him but personal style seemed to be cultivating the longer they were in Italy. 

“After the fitting, I would like to show you some of my favorite places in town.” 

Will pulled up his briefs, silk and black making Hannibal wish to touch but he refrained. He blushed quite prettily at Hannibal’s staring, which only made him ogle more. 

“Like stores? Or restaurants?” 

Hannibal stood up and walked to Will as he pulled up his pants, shivering as Hannibal pulled him close. “Both,” he kissed Will’s neck, “Suo, my self control is crumbling.” 

Will laughed, “Is there a specific time you gave Paolo?” 

Hannibal bit on his collar, making Will groan in response. “Yes. The drive into town will give us plenty of time for,” he licked lightly at Will’s throat, “Exploration.” 

Will pulled back and turned, grabbing for his silk blue shirt and grinning. 

“You’re going to keep the collar on?” 

Hannibal blinked, hands coming to his neck as he seemed surprised. 

“I had not even realized I was still wearing it.” 

Will’s cheeks pinkened as he confessed, “I didn’t want to tell you since I like seeing it.” 

Hannibal came close to him again, starting to help finish buttoning Will’s shirt. 

“I am not ashamed, darling. I would wear it openly for all the world to see.” 

Will brought their lips together softly, barely tasting, “That’s what the rings are for, aren’t they?” 

Hannibal smiled against his lips, “We can have a private ceremony of our own, after the wedding. You and I can reaffirm ownership of each other.” 

Will’s hand came to his cheek, eyes shining with tears. “I don’t need to have a ceremony for that, I don’t….I just have to see how you look at me, and know you see how I look at you.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his cheek, smiling as he leaned in to kiss Will’s mouth again.   
“I love you, Will. So very, very much.” 

Will nuzzled his cheek, “I love you too.” 

Will finished dressing and got himself cleaned up, grabbing his owner’s hand as they left their bedroom and entered the hallway. “Don’t let go, ok?” 

Hannibal kissed his hand and whispered, “Never,” leading them both down the stairs. 

His eyes lit up when he saw Gianni with a coat he’d never seen before. “For you, with the Dragon’s regards,” he said, his head bowed. 

Will frowned and went to take it but Hannibal got their first, helping Will into his jacket and he waited until they were outside to ask, “Why was Gianni acting like that?” 

“Will, he needs to know his place. I had Rafe speak to him.” 

Will sighed, “He was good to me, Savininkas. It would be nice to have someone to confide in, when I feel lost and you’re not around.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I will apologize upon our return.”

Will mumbled, “Fine,” letting himself be led to the car and climbing in first. The door closed and he leaned against Hannibal as his owner buckled them both in. He held tight to Hannibal’s hand and felt a kiss on his forehead as the car started to move. 

“The police will be coming by soon, I suspect,” Hannibal offered, “I want you to be prepared.” 

Will stiffened, “I will be.” 

“Will…” 

Will lifted his head and let out a breath. “I’ll be fine.” 

Hannibal smiled at him, hand on Will’s chin to lift his gaze up fully. “I do not much care for the fearful creature that followed me home to return to me. I need you to be as fierce in protecting yourself as you are to making me proud.” 

Will nodded and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s, the touch lingering before he whispered, “I can, you know I can.” 

Hannibal pet his head, “Yes, beloved, I do,” he smiled, “But I do believe we should test your ability to deceive.” 

Will scoffed, “I’m a terrible liar.”   
Hannibal kissed his mouth again, “As I am quite aware. I would have you work on showing less nervousness when lying, and perfecting the technique in the presence of others.” 

Will laughed, “How am I supposed to do that?” 

Hannibal moved back, his hand coming to Will’s cheek. “Lie to me.” 

Will sat back and stared at him, his smile gone. “Now?” 

“You have lied to me before,” Hannibal reminded, “Though you were not very good at it, this isn’t the first time.” 

Will let out a breath, biting his lip as he remembered. Hannibal pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Suo…” 

“I’m okay with Margot not coming to the wedding,” Will mumbled, looking out the window, “It’s okay if it’s just you, me, the staff, and the dog.” 

Hannibal’s hand came around Will’s back and pulled him closer, “You are an abysmal liar.” 

Will laughed, turning to him with tears in his eyes. “I know, that’s why you’ll teach me to be better. Won’t you, Savininkas?” 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, puppy, I will.” 

He pulled Will down to lay against his chest, whispering, “Tell me a truth then, Will. That I did not know till this very moment.” 

Will sighed, the pull of the seatbelt uncomfortable but not wanting to move. 

“I still want to go to school,” he said softly, grabbing Hannibal’s hand, “If it’s okay with you.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “Of course, Will. You had not mentioned it since…our difficulties but I did not think your wishes had changed.” 

Will let out a breath as he confessed, “I didn’t want to be away from you, it’s been such a short time since we…” 

Hannibal moved away and turned Will to look at him again, “Whatever you wish to do and wherever you wish to go, I will not leave you unless specifically asked to. I was ready to give you up for an imaginary suitor, I would do it much easier if I knew it was your choice.” 

Will shook his head and kissed Hannibal softly, quick pecks as he repeated, “No, no, no, I would never…never never…” 

The car came to a stop as Hannibal kissed Will hard, pressing the seat belt open and yanking Will over his lap. Neither heard the door open until Fernando coughed, “Drago, we are here.” 

Will pulled back and stared at Hannibal again, “Not enough time then,” he teased, getting off Hannibal’s lap and out of the car. 

The building they were parked in front of was not overly large, but it was quite decadent looking at least in Will’s eyes. Gold and white against every inch of the outside made Will wonder just how much money this trip was going to cost. 

He felt Hannibal take his hand, frowning. “This is too expensive, isn’t it?” 

Hannibal kissed him on the forehead, “Not for us, puppy. Let us go meet Angelo.”

Will felt immensely uncomfortable inside and tried not to show it, smiling as Hannibal conversed with the people behind the counter like old friends. 

“And this, is your amore,” the man said, smiling at Will, “He is very handsome, yes?”

“This is Will,” Hannibal mumbled, “Will, this is Angelo.” he pulled his arm around Will, “Do you have the selection I requested? The wedding selection?” 

Will felt somewhat amused by Hannibal’s reaction to this man, wondering if he was so worried why he’d taken him here at all. 

Angelo laughed, “Of course! Of course! Come!” 

There were at least four others working in the next room, fabrics laid out on tables and suits already made on others. Will took in the room while Hannibal spoke, barely hearing much of it all as someone came by with a glass of wine. “Um, thanks but it’s kind of early.” 

The woman smiled. “It’s nearing noon already sir, I do not think anyone would mind.” 

Will laughed and took the glass, “Thanks.” 

He took a sip and looked at Hannibal again talking with the tailor, both men staring at a piece of blue fabric. 

“…and it will not be more than twenty two thousand after finishing.” 

Will nearly choked, coughing. “Twenty two thousand?”   
Angelo laughed, “Oh, Hannibal your little prince is surprised at this! Little prince, your man wants only the best for your wedding!” 

Will blushed, “I know, but it’s…” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand and whispered close to Will’s ear, “Please let me do this, beloved. You promised to let me take good care of you.” 

Will sighed, nodding, “I’m sorry.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “You have been quite all right with my spending before this.” 

Will frowned, “I didn’t know how much money it was and that made it a lot easier.” 

Hannibal laughed, hugging him close again. “I will tell Angelo to refrain from discussing price around my little prince.” 

Will smiled, shaking his head, “You told him to call me that.” 

“No, that he came up with entirely on his own.” 

Will was bereft of Hannibal’s touch as his owner let their hands part, looking around the room and was surprised when the same woman came over again. 

“We must measure.” 

Will swallowed, “Um…” he looked for Hannibal and saw him chatting with the tailor. 

Almost as if he knew of Will’s discomfort Hannibal looked up and nodded once; Will sighing as the woman took him off to another area. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent nearly always separate with foreign hands touching Will in places he really didn’t wish to be touched, but he closed his eyes almost the entire time imagining he was somewhere else. 

He would do this for Hannibal. 

“And I think that’s all,” a soft voice said and Will nearly leapt from their reach, letting out a shuddering breath. 

“Thank you,” he sighed, rushing to dress himself wholly again. 

Will left the measuring area and saw Hannibal was waiting on the other side, wearing what was definitely not what he’d walked into the store wearing. 

His smile was wide until he seemed to note Will’s discomfort. 

“Will, what’s wrong?” 

Will came to him so fast they collided, the feel of his owner’s arms a welcome change from the touch of strangers he’d long since given up ever having to feel again. 

“I didn’t,” Will huffed, “don’t like this. I…I don’t.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, his hand tight to Will’s back. 

“You did not like them touching you.” 

Will shook his head. “I…too many.” 

He tried not to think of other times he’d been in a group with curious hands that poked, prodded, and violated. 

Hannibal stiffened. “I should have known better, Suo, I am so sorry.” 

Will looked up and shook his head. “It’s not you, it’s me. I thought I was over this.” 

Hannibal kissed him softly. “Mason’s hold on you is quite strong, but I will never allow another to touch you in that way. I would never allow it, not once, and I will….” 

Will nodded, standing up shakily. “It’s fine. I just…needed a breather.” 

He wondered if the other workers were all staring at him, cheeks red and hanging on his owner like a child. 

Will kept his head down as Hannibal took his hand, walking them towards the exit. 

“I like your new suit,” Will whispered. 

Hannibal waited until they were outside the door before he put his arm around Will again, kissing his cheek. “Thank you, Will. Come, I wish to show you something with just the two of us and no one else.” 

The rest of the day was just that: the two of them. Hannibal rented a boat and took them out for a ride, Will marveling at the beautiful view as Hannibal pulled him close and they lay back to stare. The boat was not large, but not exactly small either. They just barely fit against each other and Will was more than happy for the closeness. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Will sighed, “I know you had a whole day planned.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “You needed to be somewhere quiet, and I happen to be a very skilled paddler.” 

Will laughed. “You really are.” 

He woke as Hannibal was paddling them back to shore, not even knowing how long it had been and the first thought he had was, “The suits.” 

Hannibal rowed them to the dock and stood up, helping Will do the same. “The suits are all being taken care of and will be finished post haste. Angelo is a miracle worker,” Hannibal looked down at himself, “He was able to make me look very nice in this was he not?” 

Will threw his arms around Hannibal’s middle, hugging him, “You look nice in everything.” 

Hannibal smiled. “As do you, beloved. Come, I wish to walk.” 

They spent the rest of the night walking the docks but not entirely alone as they were accompanied by two men Will did not recognize, but guessed must be some sort of security. 

He didn’t ask why or even really care, not when Hannibal bought him a rose and they stumbled upon some sort of festival where danced to a street performer’s rendition of “Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You,” as the moon rose high in the sky. 

Fernando was there waiting as they returned to the car, his smile wide noting the flush in Will’s cheeks. “Piccolo had a good time yes?” 

Will stiffened, waiting for Hannibal to correct him. 

“Yes, I believe he did.” 

Will smiled as he entered the car again and Hannibal right after, the moment the door closed he had his hands at Hannibal’s belt. 

“Will…” 

Will said nothing as he took Hannibal into his mouth, hand holding onto his owner’s hardness as he sucked with wild abandon. Hannibal’s hand at his hair made Will moan, moving up and down as he drew out Hannibal’s pleasure. The hitch in Hannibal’s breath made Will take more, determined and barely choking when he felt the telltale sign of Hannibal’s pleasure building. 

“I love you, puppy,” Hannibal sighed, tugging harder, “I….oh Will you are quite…” 

The taste of him had Will choking only a little, the bits he couldn’t catch dripped out over his chin. He lifted his mouth and smiled, Hannibal touching his lips. 

“I love you too,” Will swallowed, “I…thank you. For today.” 

Hannibal kissed his chin, “You didn’t need to repay me for something that gave me just as much pleasure as it did you.” 

Will shivered, “Yes, I did. I…I’ve never had a day like today. Not in a very long time.” 

Hannibal pulled back and touched Will’s cheek, “Then we will have another like it tomorrow.” 

Will laughed and groaned as Hannibal pushed him back in his seat, undoing his belt with shaking fingers. “You don’t…” 

“I will not deny you pleasure in any form, Will. Never.” 

The first touch of Hannibal’s mouth to his cock made Will cry out, biting down on his lip as Hannibal seemed determined for Will to finish his pleasure before he had. 

“It’s not…oh god,” Will grabbed his hair, “Oh,” he pressed his lips together tightly as Hannibal’s hands strayed while his mouth was determined to swallow every bit of Will it could. 

He came with a cry, the car swerving and Will knowing it was his fault. 

Will laughed, Hannibal’s head rising to stare at him oddly. “Will?” 

Will kissed him, “I think Fernando knows what we’re up to.” 

Hannibal frowned. “He is paid to ignore such things.” 

The offended look on his owner’s face only made Will laugh harder, pressing kisses to Hannibal’s neck as he tried to calm Hannibal down. “It’s fine. Don’t yell at him.” 

Hannibal turned into his touch and they embraced tightly. 

“I will never let you go,” Will promised, “Never ever.” 

“I am yours and you are mine, puppy. Remember?” 

Will nodded. 

The car slowed as they approached the house. 

Will froze at the sight awaiting them. 

“The police are here.” 

Hannibal took his hand and squeezed it. “We can leave, puppy. If you aren’t sure…” 

Will undid his seat belt. “I’m sure,” he let out a long breath, “Let’s go.”


	32. Chapter 32

The walk inside felt to Will like he was heading for court, feeling himself shaking the closer they got to the door. Hannibal held his hand tightly as Will heard the car pulling up the drive, and when the door opened Gianni was there. 

“There is someone here to see you, Dragon,” he said, as he helped Will take off his coat. 

“Yes, we saw the police car,” Hannibal mumbled, shrugging out of his own jacket to hand to Gianni, “In the parlor?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He and Will headed for the parlor off the kitchen, Will had been in this house a month and so often he wasn’t sure which rooms were which but this one seemed new. 

“You’ve never…we’ve never gone in there before.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, letting their hands separate. “We do not often have guests, puppy,” he breathed Will in, “Breathe.” 

Will took a deep breath and smiled, “I’m fine.” 

He opened the door and there was a dark haired man sitting in an armchair with Gia and Ada on the couch, the three of them in a deep conversation. 

“Hello,” Will said, causing all three to turn his way.

Gia and Ada both got up and left, nodding to them both as the passed. 

“You must be Will,” the policeman said, then looked at Hannibal, “And Dr. Lecter.” 

They shook hands, “You are?,” Hannibal asked, sitting first and Will sitting beside him.

“Inspectore Rinaldo Pazzi,” the man said, “I am here to question you both in the disappearance of Ricardo Adduci.” 

Hannibal blinked, “He’s disappeared?” 

The detective nodded, “The last place he was seen was leaving an acquaintance’s home the morning after your party, apparently heading home.” 

Will took Hannibal’s hand. “I’m not sure what help we would be then?” 

The man smiled, “We have been led to believe the prime suspect is your fiancé, Mister Graham.” 

Will’s eyes widened, “Hannibal? Why would he even…?” 

The detective took out a notebook, “There was a witness that says you and Mr. Adduci were…inflagrante the evening of the party, and that they saw Mister Lecter leave after viewing you both.” 

Will paled. 

He hadn’t known Hannibal had seen them. It made sense, seeing as how he knew without being told but Will’s stomach churned thinking about Hannibal walking up to see him and Ricardo sharing a kiss. 

“That matter was settled,” Will mumbled, moving closer to Hannibal, “It was against my will and Mister Adduci was rejected. Believe me.” 

The inspector looked at Hannibal. “Mister Lecter, your statement?” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s cheek. “I will admit to seeing Will with Ricardo, but Will subsequently told me what had occurred and I did not retaliate beyond taking the man off of my invitations list for the future. That is all,” he looked at Rinaldo, “Will and I have not been far from each other since then.” 

The inspector looked at his book again, “A Marlina Cambererie reports seeing your car drive away from Mr. Adduci’s home the morning after said incident. Do you deny such claims?” 

Hannibal glared. “Ms. Cambererie is a jealous former lover who has apparently made it her mission to ruin me in any way she can. If my car was spotted anywhere near Ricardo’s home it was mere coincidence.” 

The inspector nodded, “And you Mr. Graham? Your whereabouts?”

Will startled, “Me? I…I was here.”   
The inspector flipped through some of his pages, “The staff informed me that you were, I was just verifying,” he looked up at them both, “Though your staff could be telling the truth or be just very loyal to Dr. Lecter.” 

Hannibal settled back, pulling Will with him. “Would you like some tea, Inspector? Perhaps an afternoon meal? I have a very dedicated cook and she…” 

The inspector stood up, “No, I believe I should take my leave.” 

Hannibal stood up and so did Will, each of them shaking the man’s hand. 

“Thank you for your time, and congratulations on your impending nuptials.” 

He headed for the door and out, Will clutching Hannibal once Pazzi was out of sight. 

“Jesus,” he mumbled, “That was intense.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “You did well, puppy,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “So well.” 

Will pushed him off, his face a mix of anger and pain, “Marlina is trying to what? Get you put in jail for something you didn’t do? What would that do for her when she wants you back?” 

Hannibal smirked, “Marlina knows I do not want her back, as even before you arrival I made certain she knew how little attachment I had to her. I was surprised she even came to the party. I believe she is more than angry with me. Having me arrested for murder would make her happy.” 

Will grabbed his hand tightly. “I want to kill her.” 

Hannibal kissed his mouth softly, making Will sigh when they parted. “As do I, Suo. But that would bring way more attention on us than we could handle at the moment. We need to focus on our impending nuptials, as the inspector said.” 

Will smiled, crawling over Hannibal’s lap and straddling him. He leaned in and pushed his owner back against the couch cushions. “We could focus on other things.” 

Hannibal smiled, touching his cheek. “My voracious little cogliano,” he teased, making Will laugh. 

“Oh god, don’t call me that! I don’t need to think of Gianni right now.” 

Hannibal’s smile fell. “Gianni calls you cogliano?” 

Will frowned. “Sometimes. He said I’m your guard dog.” 

Hannibal smirked. “That you are, Will,” he ran his finger over Will’s mouth and inside, “With sharp, vicious teeth.” 

Will moaned, moving in closer, “Hannibal…” 

“You would bite her with them, if I asked you to?” 

Will nodded, leaning in closer before Hannibal took out his finger licking it. “I would do whatever you asked me to do,” Will confessed, hands on Hannibal’s shirt, “But you’d never do that.” 

Hannibal started to undo Will’s shirt as well, “No, I would only have you do what gives you pleasure.” 

Will exposed his neck just enough that he could see the collar there, tugging, “It gives me pleasure to please you,” Will said, leaning in to kiss under his chin, “To feel you shaking under my mouth.” 

“Will…” 

“I love seeing your collar,” he put his fingers under it, “I love knowing you’re mine and I’m yours.” 

Hannibal’s breath stuttered and his hand came to the back of Will’s neck, just barely touching his collar in return. “Puppy, you’re teasing me.” 

Will bounced in his lap, making Hannibal groan, “You like it,” he nearly laughed, fingers coming now to Hannibal’s buttons again. 

“Will…” 

Will lifted his head and tried not to let the tears that were ready to fall come out for Hannibal to see. He was so worried, much more than he let on. “I don’t want them to take you away.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “No one will take me from you.” 

Will shook his head, vision blurring, “He kept asking you questions, and you know that the statements from the staff aren’t going to be enough. You and I both are prime suspects and I…” 

Hannibal kissed him then, hard and bruising, pulling Will in as close as he could. The last few buttons of Will’s shirt came off and Hannibal’s mouth made a path down his chest, Will writhing in his arms as they settled on the couch. 

“Savininkas,” Will sighed, “I…I…” 

Hannibal bit at his skin hard and bruising, Will shaking under his onslaught but leaning in to every touch. One hand settled at Will’s back and the other made quick work of his pants, opening just enough to get hold of Will’s hardness. 

“Hannibal, I love you,” Will moaned, hand coming to his hair, “I…I love you so much.” 

Hannibal lifted himself up, catching his breath. “Nothing, Will,” he promised again, his hands coming to rest at Will’s hips, “Nothing will take me from you.”

The moment he set his lips around Will’s cock they both groaned, Will sobbing as he fucked up into Hannibal’s waiting mouth. It did not take long for Will’s release, Hannibal licking and swallowing as much as he possibly could, worshipping Will’s member more than ever before. He lifted his mouth off and pressed kisses to the inside of his right thigh. “Mine,” he declared, biting just enough to bruise. 

Will’s hand was still in his hair, petting now, and Hannibal was harder than he’d ever been before but made no move to sate his lust. He wanted Will to feel him, to know he was there and had no intention of being taken away. 

He lay his head on Will’s upper thigh, sighing deeply as Will continued to touch. 

“You didn’t,” Will said, sounding tired. 

Hannibal kissed his skin again, nuzzling after. “No need, puppy. My body may not have found release, but my heart is more than sated to know you’re feeling less anxious.” 

Will sighed, “You are mine and I am yours.” 

“Yes, Will,” Hannibal assured, “Always and forever.” 

He waited until it seemed Will was asleep, sitting up with a groan to cover his puppy properly so the staff could not view him. Walking out into the hall he spotted Rafe, who nodded once as they took off into the courtyard. 

“The detective,” Rafe started, but Hannibal curtly cut him off. 

“Is doing what policemen all over the country should do, find killers and bring them to justice. But he will not find this one.” 

Rafe took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag. 

“No, he will not,” he echoed, turning to look at Hannibal with a smile. 

“Piccolo keeps the blood flowing in you, eh?” 

Hannibal glared at him. “I will not discuss my sex life with you, Rafe, no matter how long we’ve been friends.” 

Rafe laughed, “You were never this prickly, Dragon, discussing the others. We moved bodies and you discussed the noises they made.” 

Hannibal looked out past the courtyard, seeing the beach down below. “Will is different.” 

“Yes, he certainly is. Gianni says he is your guard dog, but I do believe you are just as much his guard dragon in return.” 

Hannibal smirked, “You are enjoying this way too much, aren’t you?” 

Rafe put his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, “More than you know, Dragon, though I will refrain as you are still signing my paychecks.” 

Hannibal rolled his eyes, “It would do you good to remember such things, friend. Now, let us discuss the policia.” 

The discussion went on longer than he expected, Hannibal satisfied with the conclusion and when he went back to the parlor he found Will still fast asleep where he’d left him. 

He lifted his puppy up with a groan, trying not to think that it would be his age that was making the weight now more than a light heft. Will had been fattened up quite properly in the months since they’d come together, a feat Hannibal was proud of to say the least. 

The stairs were a trial and Hannibal was barely able to get to their bedroom before he dropped Will to the bed, following right after. He pressed himself to Will’s side, breathing him in and trying not to let exhaustion overtake him. 

He was not successful. 

Will woke the next morning to Hannibal at his side, fully clothed and snoring. He smiled, rolling over and staring at his owner in such a rare moment. 

It had been a trying night for them both and Will still felt angry at himself for putting them in this position. Hannibal would have known the right way to go about it, and none of this would be happening as a result if he’d just let his owner take care of him as he should have. 

He crawled out of bed and showered, heading downstairs and finding Sunny at the bottom of the steps to greet him. Will laughed, picking up the puppy excitedly. 

“I feel like I’ve barely seen you,” he made a face as the puppy licked across his cheek. 

“He has missed you Piccolo.” 

Will looked up and saw Rafe coming in, shutting the door behind him. 

“I’ve missed him too, it feels like so much has happened and it’s been barely any time here. But it’s still always so busy.” 

Rafe came up and pet Sunny’s head. “The Dragon always likes a busy schedule.” 

Will shook his head, “Well, I don’t think we’ll be having as busy a time anymore with everything that’s happened.” 

Rafe scoffed, making Will look at him oddly. 

“I’m sure that Hannibal will find something to occupy the both of you.” 

Rafe left Will with a wink and Will followed him down the hall, finding the staff already setting the table for breakfast with some already sitting to eat. He cleared his throat and they all looked up, “Is there something you needed, Will?” Gianni asked, ready to stand from his seat. 

Will shook his head, “I was just gonna take our breakfast in the bedroom, or ask if someone could bring it? Hannibal’s still kind of tired and I wanted to surprise him.” 

There were at least four people who stood up. “No, I didn’t mean now! You can still…” 

Gia put her hand up, smiling, “If it will please the Dragon’s love, I would reheat my meal. If you would wish to accompany me, I have just the perfect thing to share.” 

The others all sat down and Will followed her to where he hadn’t been before: the kitchen. It was larger than he’d expected, but quite like the one at the Baltimore house. He could imagine Hannibal cooking here, unable to stop the smile on his face at the thought. 

“I know you must be thinking of him,” Gia said, her smile wide, “There is nothing like the look of love.” 

Will blushed, “Yeah.” 

She opened the large fridge and took out a bowl of cut up fruits. “The dragon is very particular about his food,” she offered, “But I know he would like to feed you this.” 

Will’s cheeks were on fire now and he barely looked at her before taking the bowl. 

“Thank you.” 

He turned to leave and she said, “No, no, wait.” 

She had pulled out a tray and gave it to him, setting down two glasses for Will to carry filled with fresh juice. “Enjoy, Piccolo.” 

He barely looked up as he left the kitchen, finding Gianni waiting by the door to open it for him and helping Will out into the hall. “Thanks,” he mumbled, “I can…” 

“I will take you the short way?” Gianni asked, “Like before?” 

Will recalled the shortcut he’d been taken on the night of New Year’s what was less than a week ago but felt like eons. “Thank you.” 

It was a short walk that led to a staircase, surprisingly leading up into the bedroom. Gianni had a key he let Will inside with. 

“I hope you have a good morning, Will,” he said, bowing before he close the door.

Will was surprised to see Hannibal still sound asleep, rolled onto his back now. 

He set the tray down and started to unbutton his owner’s shirt, exposing Hannibal’s chest to the cold air and making a noticeable shiver overcome Hannibal’s body. 

Will grabbed the first fruit and brought it to his lips, taking a bite of strawberry before he leaned in to kiss Hannibal’s chest. 

He heard Hannibal groan, hand coming to Will’s hair. 

“Puppy,” he mumbled, “Good morning.” 

Will licked the juice from Hannibal’s skin, lifting his face to smile at him. 

“Good morning,” he echoed, “I brought breakfast.” 

Hannibal’s sleepy smile made Will that much warmer. “Did you? How did you go about such a feat?” 

Will sat up, crawling closer to Hannibal till they were looking right into each other’s eyes. 

“The staff were all very helpful,” Will offered, taking out a piece of pineapple to feed Hannibal who ate it gladly, “No need to eat anyone today.” 

Hannibal suckled his fingers, Will’s cheeks warming the longer he did and when he pulled back his smile was wicked. “I am very glad for this.” 

They settled with Hannibal’s back against the padded headboard, Will on his lap as he fed and shared the fruit with his owner the rest of the morning. Strawberries, pineapple, apples, grapes, honeydew melon, and many more that Will didn’t even know the names of despite Hannibal attempting to teach him each one. 

“If you do not repeat the name, you will not remember,” became Hannibal’s repeated scolding the entire morning though Will didn’t care in the slightest. 

His worries were elsewhere till the bowl emptied, the two of them each drinking juice and staring till they set down the glasses on the table. 

“You wish to speak of last evening.” 

“He’ll come back.” 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s chin, “Yes, I suppose he will. But it has been taken care of, I assure you.” 

Will frowned. “What?” 

Hannibal leaned in and pressed his lips to Will’s softly, letting his shirt fall off his shoulders. His hands rubbed down Will’s arms and made the younger man shiver. Will’s repeated wiggling in his lap made Hannibal that much harder than he’d already been, but neither seemed ready to stop. 

That was till Will began pulling at Hannibal’s collar, making him growl all the while, and then his restraint broke when Will bit his shoulder. He threw Will down onto the bed, staring into his puppy’s eyes. 

“I will not let them take me anywhere,” he declared, peeling Will’s pants down completely exposing him. Will rushed to do the same to him, the two of them quickly bare and moving against each other rapidly without reason moments later. 

“Hannibal,” Will sighed, “What did you…?” 

Hannibal took them both in hand and Will shook his head, reaching out to touch his cheek. “I want…do you remember? At the house? I…I want that. Where you…” Will’s brought Hannibal’s hand off of him and to his thighs. 

Hannibal leaned down to press a kiss there, making Will sigh. “You wish me to be against you again?” 

Will nodded, shuddering, “I…I feel like I’m ready for more, but I just…for now, I…please.” 

That was all that Hannibal needed. 

Will moved off of him and onto his side, waiting patiently for Hannibal to slick him up. He felt the cold wetness in between his thighs, Hannibal kissing his back and whispering endearments that Will had come to know so well now. 

“Hannibal, please,” he begged, turning to stare, “I…” 

Hannibal slicked himself, positioning behind Will as he slid in. They both moaned, Will turning his head for a kiss as the slow glide of Hannibal’s front to his ass made him want to come almost without being touched. 

He knew who it was behind him, so loving and tender there could be no one else but Hannibal there. Any intrusive, frightened thoughts seemed to disappear and the first touch of Hannibal’s hand to his cock made him come quickly spilling over his owner’s palm. 

“Fuck,” he laughed, “I…” he started to move himself back against Hannibal’s cock, almost wishing for his owner to be closer but barely able to stifle a moan when Hannibal stiffened spilling between his thighs and down his legs. 

“Your body never ceases to make me see stars when we are joined, puppy,” Hannibal’s breath was heavy as he praised, “Always I feel as if I am floating through a galaxy of our own making when he come together.” 

Will huffed a laugh, turning to smile at Hannibal. “I thought it was amazing too, Savininkas. Not everyone can recite poems so soon after sex.” 

Hannibal kissed his chin, biting at his collar. “You enjoy my after sex poetry.” 

Will nodded, “I enjoy everything.” 

Hannibal kissed his mouth, turning Will over onto his stomach and sitting up. 

“I will make it my mission in life for you to continue.” 

Will found himself tired after such a morning workout, eyes drifting while Hannibal was gone. He thought maybe he was supposed to ask about something, though even when Hannibal came back to wash the come off of Will’s legs he couldn’t recall. 

“I do believe today we will be meeting with the important partners of our ceremony: the officiator, the cellist, and the tuxes might be…” 

There was a noise downstairs and Will heard the dog barking. 

Someone was here.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sobbed writing this and the next part, not gonna lie. It's so emotional letting these two go you have no idea.

“Oh god, is it Pazzi again?” 

Hannibal rolled off the bed and walked across the room nude, grabbing his robe and giving Will a quick kiss. 

“Stay, puppy,” he ordered, not smiling, “Please just stay here.” 

Will nodded, rolling onto his side and pulling the blankets over him. “Okay.” 

Several minutes passed and Will started to get more worried, staring at the clock by the bed and trying to recall how long it had been since his owner left the bedroom. He finally sat up when thirty minutes had gone by, hurriedly dressing and rushing down the stairs. He heard noise towards the kitchen and peered into the room. 

What he saw made him gasp. 

“Margot?” 

Hannibal and Margot were sitting at the table apparently sharing a meal like old friends. Will walked inside, staring at them both oddly. 

Margot looked just as weird about seeing him as he felt about seeing her. 

“What is she doing here?” he mumbled, sitting in Hannibal’s lap deliberately. 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, nuzzling after as he explained, “I called and spoke with her a few days ago, puppy,” he took Will’s hand in his, “I thought you would wish her here for our wedding.” 

Will didn’t want to look at her, his stomach hurting just thinking about the things she’d said over the phone. “I don’t want her here,” he declared, “Not after what she said about you and me, not after…” 

“Will,” Margot interrupted, making Will look up, “I’m sorry okay? I…I’m more sorry than anything how much I upset you. It was a gut reaction and….I’m sorry.” 

Will glared at her, “You made me feel like there was something wrong with me for wanting us to be married! I…you have no right to judge us, after what we did for you!” 

Margot’s eyes welled up and she reached across the table to grab Will’s hand but he stood, shaking his head. 

“I love you, Will. You know? You’re the only family I have left and I want to get to know this you. The strong you, the you that he’s brought out! I…”

Will turned, his mouth trembling, “But you said…” 

Margot smiled, “I can’t really chalk it up to hormones since I’m not the pregnant one, but…it was a gut reaction that I regretted every day since. I tried to call you.” 

Will couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen his phone. The trip had made him not think of it in the slightest since Hannibal and he were never far away. “I didn’t know.” 

“Do you want me to leave, honey? I’ll leave.” 

Will turned and looked at Hannibal, the look in his eyes a familiar one. He was hurting for Will and always seemed to know what was best for him, making Will know what he needed to say. “Please stay.” 

Margot smiled, wiping at her eyes with the napkin in her lap. “Thank you, Will. I…” 

There was a knock and all three of them turned, Will’s insides turning to ice at the interrupter. Alana Bloom was standing in the doorway, a slight smile on her face. “Is it safe to come inside?” 

Will looked at Hannibal whose stern glare made Will want to slap him. 

“As safe as ever, I guess,” Will mumbled, sitting in Hannibal’s lap again. He stiffened when Hannibal tried to touch him but with Alana close by didn’t want to be anywhere else. He grabbed the water off the table and took a sip, never taking his eyes off her.

She sat down on Margot’s other side. “Did you make up?” she asked, grabbing for Margot’s hand on the table. 

Will spit out his water. “You’re together?” he nearly yelled, making both women glare. 

“Do you have a problem with that Will?” Margot asked, squeezing Alana’s hand. 

Will shook his head, staring at Hannibal who just looked amused. “I was just surprised, is all. I….congratulations? She knows about the baby, right?” 

Alana kissed Margot’s hand, “Of course I do, I was the one who found their obgyn. She’s a good friend of mine, Dr. Madchen.” 

Will grabbed a piece of apple off of the table, remembering the last one he ate from Hannibal’s fingers not long before their guests arrived. “That’s good then, I guess.” 

An awkward silence fell over the room, both women eating and Hannibal looking at Will pointedly. He didn’t know what to say, not really, and what did Hannibal expect him to do? 

The awkward silence was broken by Hannibal’s announcement. 

“I do wish to inform you both that Will and I are prime suspects in the disappearance of one of our neighbors down the road. The inspector looking over the case may be stopping by today or tomorrow, so do not be alarmed.” 

Margot dropped her fork onto the table with a clang. “You’re what?” 

“Hannibal that’s,” Alana looked pale, “That’s insane. How did that happen?” 

While he explained the story to them both Will watched the way they were with each other. He saw Margot leaning in closer to Alana, sometimes touching and other times not. He saw Alana laugh out loud at something Hannibal said, pressing her face into Margot’s neck as he giggled. He saw Margot kiss her, staring into Alana’s eyes and saw the love as Alana stared right back. 

Will smiled. 

“You’re in love,” he said, interrupting the story. 

Both women looked at him with smiles. “Yes,” Margot said, kissing Alana’s hand, “We just recently said it, and yes I know it’s soon but the two of you got engaged months after meeting so…yeah.” 

Will laughed, “No, I’m happy for you,” he looked at Alana, “For both of you.” 

Alana smirked. “Because it keeps me away from Hannibal?” 

Will blushed, “No, that’s….” 

“C’mon Will!” Margot laughed, “Alana told me what you did to her car!” 

Will looked at them both with wide eyes. “You knew about that?” 

Alana picked up her juice, taking a sip. “I do now.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, nuzzling near Will’s ear as he whispered, “Deny everything, puppy. I thought I taught you this.” 

Will blushed, “I am sorry, really,” he looked at Alana, “I was a different person back then than I am now.” 

Alana raised her glass, “To the right people helping us grow for the better, and us helping them grow right back.” 

They had a toast and spent the rest of mid-morning and all afternoon just talking. Will had never felt more comfortable socializing before, though he was sure it was because both women were familiar while all of Hannibal’s rich friends were brand new. 

Lunch was an array of sandwiches and soups, all picked out by Hannibal’s choice, and just as they were finishing up Rafe came into the kitchen to whisper into Hannibal’s ear. 

Will stiffened, “He’s here?” 

Hannibal nodded, kissing Will’s cheek. “You will remain here.” 

He stood up and Will did the same, “But I want to go with you,” Will said, grabbing his coat, “Please.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Stay with Margot and Alana.” 

Will shuffled his feet and sat back down, picking at his food. 

“The police?” Alana asked. 

Will nodded, his anger rising. He wasn’t the little kid Hannibal thought he was anymore, he really wasn’t. He would be twenty years old in a month, he had every right to be there for the man who would be his husband. 

Margot’s hand on his startled Will, making him look up. “We’re fine, Will. Honey you’re his guard dog. He needs you.” 

He looked at Alana who was nodding along, “Hannibal is stubborn, and sometimes thinks he’s the only one who can fix things. You’re just as much a suspect and a witness. Don’t let him fuck it up.” 

Will stood up, “Thank you.” 

He rushed from the dining room and into the parlor, bursting in and ignoring Hannibal’s glare while sitting beside him on the couch. 

“Will, I was informed you were entertaining,” Pazzi said, looking amused. 

Will reached over and took Hannibal’s hand, “I’m needed here.” 

“I was informing Dr. Lecter that a number of items covered in Ricardo’s DNA have recently been discovered. A bloody knife, a shirt, and some gloves. We have the suspect in custody and just wanted to let you both know you’ve been cleared.” 

Will’s eyes widened, “Oh. I…is it wrong of me to ask who or is that…?” 

Pazzi looked at Hannibal, “Marlina Cambererie.” 

Will almost started laughing, keeping his face still as he looked at Hannibal who didn’t move to look at him just held his hand tighter. “That’s awful, I wouldn’t have thought she had it in her. Not that I know her very well.” 

“Yes, most of her friends have come to that same conclusion. It is rather odd, the pieces all falling into place like that,” Pazzi said, standing, “Though sometimes these things happen.” 

He looked at them both again, Will moving in closer to Hannibal who put his arm around him tightly. “Thank you for coming today, Inspector. It was very kind of you to do.” 

Pazzi looked at them both. “Thank you for your help in this investigation,” he said, somehow looking more disgusted than ever. 

When he left Will climbed into Hannibal’s lap, pressing his face against his owner’s neck and trying to suppress his giggles. 

“Oh my god, what did you do?” he whispered, shoulders shaking, “I…god I almost messed that up.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his hair, “I did what I had to, Puppy, as did you. Splendidly.” 

Will lifted his head with a smile, “He knows it was one of us, but he can’t prove it. We’ll have to be careful.” 

Hannibal brought his lips to Will’s softly, barely touching, “We will be so careful that even we will be unable to be sure of our guilt or our innocence.” 

Will sighed, “I feel so much better now.” 

Hannibal kissed his temple, “I’m glad, Will. Now let us go entertain our guests.” 

The rest of the day was the same as the morning had been, though Hannibal made dinner while Will attempted to help ending up with a messy makeout session on the counters that made dinner a bit late. 

They made use of the harpsichord in the parlor and Hannibal played them a variety of songs, continuously urging Will to sing but not able to make him confident enough to do so. 

He carried Will to bed and they collapsed, curled into each other as Will mumbled, “I like having them here, you know? I didn’t think I would but I do.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Yes, I can see you thriving under their attentions. It makes me quite jealous to be honest.” 

Will laughed, turning towards him. “They’re friends, you’re…” he took Hannibal’s hand, “Everything.” 

Hannibal seemed satisfied with the answer, kissing Will’s ring and snuggling them together again before both fell asleep. 

The rest of the week went by just as much the same, though in between they watched news reports on Marlina’s case trying at times to keep a straight face, though Margot finally asked Will. 

“You did it, right?” she asked, the two of them walking down near the beach. 

The weather was cold, but it was the most secluded place to talk and Will couldn’t fault her for asking. 

“Yes.” 

“He was a bad person?” 

“He…he forced himself on me, and made me doubt myself. There are different degrees of bad, and he…was bad.” 

Margot hugged him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Tell me everything.” 

So he did, going into detail and letting her hold him when he got too upset remembering. When he was done she said, “Do you think she deserves prison for upsetting you?” 

Will glared, “I want to kill her for what she did, and what she tried to do. This is much less than she deserves.” 

Margot touched his cheek, “You’re getting to be so much like him, and I know you think it’s good…” 

Will stood up from the sand, shaking his head, “You don’t know if that’s good? You said you wanted to know the me I am with him. THIS IS ME!” he yelled. 

Margot stared, nodding. “I know.” 

“I don’t want to be another me. Not anymore.” 

She held out her hand and Will sat down, taking it reluctantly. 

“I trust you,” she said, “I trust you with my life and I trust you with Alana’s, or the baby’s.” 

Will squeezed her hand. “We would never hurt you.” 

“I know, Will,” she whispered, kissing his cheek, “I know. That’s…I have to tell you something else.” 

Will tensed. “What?” 

Margot smiled, tears in her eyes. “I had the house torn down. All of it. It’s gone.” 

Will’s eyes widened. “Margot…” 

She put her hand on his face. “I don’t want my kid growing up where my brother tortured and killed so many, I don’t….I don’t want to be reminded everyday of the things he did to me and to you.” 

Will covered his mouth with one hand, shaking his head over and over again. Margot’s arms came around him tightly as he sobbed, closing his eyes tight as he let go. She held him for so long that he didn’t even realize when Hannibal came to them till he heard Hannibal’s voice. 

“Will.” 

He looked up and Hannibal held out his hand, Will standing and throwing himself at him. 

“The house…” 

“I know.” 

“She….she….” 

Hannibal lifted him up and they walked towards the water. He sat down and Will hugged tight to his neck, the sun going down around them. “It’s all gone now,” Hannibal whispered in his ear, “All of it.” 

“It’s still there,” Will whispered in his ear, “It is.” 

“I know, Suo. I know.” 

“But it….I’m so happy it’s gone.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Look at me, Will.”

Will lifted his head, staring into his owner’s eyes. “What?” 

“We will soon be making a wonderful memory right here on this beach.” 

Will smiled, “Yeah, we will.” 

He touched Will’s cheek, “He cannot taint that for us, never will be able to taint any of Margot’s memories either. Take comfort in that.” 

Will climbed into his lap and Hannibal held him tightly, “In you,” Will mumbled, “I take comfort in you.” 

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek in response. 

They walked back and had dinner, Margot having bribed the chef who let her make pizza much to Hannibal’s horror. He ate it, looking pleasantly surprised though Will was sure he was just playing along judging by the wincing when Margot wasn’t looking. 

He got his answer when Hannibal practically vacuumed out his mouth before bed spitting and brushing continuously making Will laugh. 

“You’re a good friend.” 

Hannibal glared. “Unless I have made your so called ‘pizza’ we will never be having it again.” 

Will nodded, “Whatever you say.” 

They climbed into bed and Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s mid-section. 

“I’ve never felt more safe than in your arms.” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, “I think that is still the greatest compliment you can ever bestow on me, no matter how often you have said it.” 

Will smiled. “The wedding?” 

Hannibal moved a strand of her from his face. “The preparations are all but finished and I have decided on the last day of the week.” 

Will’s eyes widened. “That’s…” he looked at the clock, “Tomorrow in a few minutes.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Technically it is the day after, but once midnight hits it will be tomorrow.” 

Will laughed, throwing his arms around Hannibal. “Why didn’t you tell me? I…” 

“You were preoccupied, Puppy. I did not wish to upset you more.” 

Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s neck. “No this,” he sighed, “Could never upset me. Thank you for moving it up so much. January isn’t usually a time for it, but…” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “My parents were married in January.” 

Will lifted his head, staring at him. “They were?” 

“My birthday was almost a year later.” 

Will’s face reddened, “Your birthday is in January? You never told me.” 

Hannibal looked away, “I did not think you wished to know such things, Will. We…” 

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s cheek, making him look at Will again. “I want to know it all, Savininkas. All of it. My birthday is March 21st, the first day of Spring. Yours is January…” 

“Twentieth,” Hannibal said. 

Will smiled, “That’s next week.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal mumbled, “I will be fifty years old.” 

Will grinned, crawling over him and staring down at Hannibal. “But you’ll be married, and with someone who has a thing for old men remember?” 

Hannibal snapped his teeth at Will’s hand playfully, Will giggling. 

“Insolent little pup,” he growled, rolling Will over. 

Will remembered the last time he’d spoken that word, the fear that came with it, and found himself not feeling anything like that at all. “I love you, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal paused, “Will?” 

Will covered his mouth, shaking his head as emotion overwhelmed him. Hannibal held him tightly again as he cried, eventually Will falling asleep and waking up to Hannibal’s hand through his hair. 

“Good morning,” he sighed, smiling, “You’re petting me.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “You love petting, Puppy. Look at you preen.” 

Will laughed, “Shut up, it feels nice.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Tomorrow we wed.”

Will felt warm at the words, “Yes.” 

“I would have you do something for me today.” 

Will frowned. “Okay?” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, “I want you to spend the day with Margot, possibly buying more suits for our honeymoon if you are so inclined or just enjoying each other’s company. I want this for you both.” 

Will felt odd at the thought they wouldn’t see each other all day. “Okay? You sure that you don’t need me here?” 

Hannibal shook his head. “Almost all the plans have been set, and all that we would be doing is setting the stage though plenty of that will be done tomorrow. Enjoy some time with Margot while she is here.” 

Will sighed, “Okay.” 

When Will told Margot that they would be spending the day together she was delighted, deciding on taking Will to where Hannibal suggested and shopping for their honeymoon. 

The shops were all severely expensive, Margot having to cover Will’s eyes more than once at things she insisted he needed though he got her back going to some baby boutiques to do the same. 

They ate lunch in a nice little café by the water. Will ate soup as Margot made faces at his choice of leek soup. He had developed a taste for it after lunch the other day, blushing when she joked he was just saying that because Hannibal made it. 

Which no doubt was partly true. 

The sun was setting over the horizon when they stumbled onto the final shop, and when they did Margot all but had to drag Will inside. 

“No,” Will folded his arms, “Absolutely not.” 

Margot glared. “I came all the way to Italy to be your Maid of Honor, Will. Let me buy you some sex toys.” 

Will could not argue with that logic, nor could he look away from the collars when they found themselves there. 

“That one,” He found himself saying, unable to look away. 

Hannibal would look perfect in this collar. 

He hadn’t bought him one, not on his own, and it was traditional for married couples to exchange gifts right? 

Margot nodded, “I’m sure that Miss Manners left out the traditional wedding gift of leather collar, but it’s gotta be in there somewhere.” 

Will laughed, “Shut up. I’m buying all that other stuff, let me have this without making fun of me.” 

She hugged him tightly and said to the cashier, “Wrap that one up.” 

They pulled up to the house and Will knew immediately something was going on. 

The lights were all off, and there were more cars in the driveway than there should be. 

“Fernando?” 

The driver sighed, “The Dragon does not wish for me to spoil the surprise.” 

Margot groaned, “YOU JUST DID!” 

Will froze. “What surprise?” 

Margot put her hand on his, “Will, you’re getting married. Tonight.” 

Will’s eyes widened. “WHAT? HE SAID IT WAS TOMORROW! I’M NOT READY! I…” 

Margot smiled, “You’re more than ready, honey. All you need is someone to help you dress, and then you’re set. C’mon.” 

Will let her lead him inside, the lights all out and the staff suspiciously gone though Gianni was waiting with a garment bag for both of them. 

“Gianni?” 

“The Dragon and everyone else is on the beach, Cagliano,” he patted Will’s shoulder with a smile, “I am quite happy for you.” 

Will smiled, tears in his eyes. “Thank you.” 

He fumbled with getting dressed so many times that Margot finally burst into the bedroom, taking his hand away and helping him finish. “You know, Hannibal is probably the cheesiest serial killer in the universe. When I told him that you’d be kind of upset he said, ‘Then we will call it all off because I am only doing this for Will’s happiness. Everything I do is for him,’ and here you are freaking out just like I said.” 

Will felt tears in his eyes. “He said that?” 

She smiled, helping him tie his tie. “Yeah, he did, and I told him I’d make you go through with it even if I had to drag you down those stone steps of death to get there.” 

Will laughed, “I love you, Margot. You know that, right?” 

Margot nodded, wiping her eyes. “Yes, honey. I know. I love you too, little guard dog.” 

Will wiped his eyes, “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop crying.” 

Margot went across the room and opened the top drawer of Will’s dresser, taking out a ring box that she put in his hand. “Open it.” 

He did and let out a long breath. 

“It’s for Hannibal?” 

She nodded. “He knew he had to have one, but didn’t want something you’d disapprove of so it’s…pretty much the opposite of yours? Not super fancy but not plain.” 

Will stared down at his engagement ring, comparing it to Hannibal’s platinum band. It was a bit flashier than his, brighter, and carved in black onyx while Will’s was just traditional. “I love him so much.” 

She kissed his cheek. “Then let’s get you down there,” she teased, “It’s time to become Hannibal’s murder husband. You ready?” 

Will laughed and pressed his face into her shoulder.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life.” 

**************** 

Hannibal was nervous. 

“They’ll be here,” Alana insisted, patting his arm, “She texted me earlier saying he was having a great time. I’m sure…” 

Hannibal stared out at the small amount of guests: the house staff, his personal staff: Rafe, Fernando, Gianni; and the acquaintances he’d allowed: Dr. Frederick Chilton and Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier. They were both looking rather bored, surveying the beach and behind continuously checking their phones for the time. 

Perhaps he should’ve disallowed guests other than those closest. 

After nearly the entire day’s preparation, setup, and worrying for hours as Will was due to arrive he now had stood waiting for nearly thirty minutes. He knew that Will was in the main house and knew the intentions he had for today. 

What he did not know was if Will was happy about the change. 

“Hannibal, I’m sure…” 

“Oh, I think they’re coming!” 

Hannibal looked up just in time to see Will walking down the stone steps, face slightly flushed as he came into view. He’d been crying, Hannibal could see, and the shaky set of his mouth meant his puppy was on the verge of tears once more. 

What had he done? 

Should he stop the wedding now or wait for Will to ask him? 

He sighed, taking in the sight of Will with Margot on his arm, the two of them a beautiful picture he would never forget even if they did not wed today. The photographer took several photos, Will wincing a bit at the light and when the lanterns lit his face completely Hannibal froze. 

Will was crying. 

He reached out and touched his cheek. “Will, we can stop now if you so wish. I was so foolish to spring this on you, Suo,” he pressed his cheek Will’s pulling him into a hug. 

Will hugged him back. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and stared at Will whose smile was so bright that Hannibal himself was teary. “No, thank you, Suo. Thank you for letting me lead you out of the park and into my arms.” 

Will’s mouth shook as he nodded, taking Hannibal’s hand as they both turned towards the priest. 

“I do believe you both have written vows?” the man said with a smirk, “Or just the one not surprised?” 

There was a light laughter, though Hannibal pulled out his folded vows to read. 

“Will, words cannot describe how I am feeling at this moment,” He looked at Will who seemed to be fighting to stay upright, “I never knew that one day I would find love, know love, and embrace love as eagerly as I have with you. You are the light in my darkness, the only one I wish to share every part of myself with, and the owner of my heart and soul. I love you, I need you, and I want you more every day. You are mine, always, but know I am infinitely yours and wish to be for the rest of my days.” 

Will sniffled, Hannibal handing him the handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped his eyes, and then blew his nose. “Oh god, I don’t know if I can make it through this.” 

Hannibal took his hands in his, “You can, Will. Look at me. Say what comes to your mind.” 

Will met his eyes, smiling. “Hannibal, I love you so much,” his hands shook, “I spent most of my life feeling different than everyone else and I was so lost. I needed a guiding hand and you led me out of the shadows. You brought me comfort, safety, and love when I thought I didn’t deserve any of those things. I’ve never felt safer or more loved than in your arms,” he stepped closer, “You are mine, Savininkas, all mine, but no one else will ever be able to call me theirs but you.” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s hands, “I am yours and you are mine.” 

Will pressed their foreheads together, “You are mine and I am yours.” 

There were sniffles from the sides of them but neither looked away from the other as the priest continued. “Do you, Hannibal Lecter, take this man to be your husband?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you, Will Graham, take this man to be your husband?” 

“I do.” 

“Then you may kiss the…” 

They kissed before the words were even out, Hannibal pulling Will to him as there was a cheer from their guests. 

Neither heard another word, so caught up in the touch of lips that a discreet tap on Will’s shoulder is the only thing that separated them. He let out a breath, lips swollen, “What?” 

Margot laughed, “You think you can come up for air? People want to leave.” 

Will blushed and several of the guests laughed, both of them turning towards the small crowd. 

“I give you Mr. and Mr. Lecter!” 

Will had never heard a more perfect sentence in all his life. Hannibal leaned in and whispered, “I love you, Puppy, so very much.” 

Will turned and smiled, “I love you too, old man.” 

Hannibal smiled and kissed him again.


	34. Chapter 34

EPILOGUE 

He ran his hand down the smooth skin, reveling in the shiver such a soft touch induced. 

“You are so beautiful.” 

Will turned to smile at him, making no move to turn off of his belly. “Are you going to admire me all night or get on with it? I told you I’m more than ready.” 

Hannibal’s hand stopped just above Will’s rim, caressing just above and noting, “This does not make us any more than we are, Will,” he pressed a kiss to a cheek, “My penetrating you or you penetrating me, it’s us coming together and expressing…” 

Will took his hand and put his over him fully. “I want this, Savininkas. I do. I know it’s you. I…I’m not afraid anymore and I want this. I need this.” 

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s rim, making him groan. “I am overwhelmed, puppy, I will not deny this.” 

Will’s hand came to his, squeezing. “Prasom,” he moaned, “Prasom, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal licked in, making Will cry out and move up to his touch. He tasted, nuzzled, and licked so slowly that Will felt near tortured at the waiting but squeezed his hand tighter. 

“Hannibal…I….” 

The push inside was a revelation, Will feeling the breach in every part of himself and aching for more. He cried out when Hannibal found the source of his deepest pleasure, biting his lip and tasting blood as he fought the urge to rut against the bed. 

Hannibal seemed to take that as permission for an onslaught like none Will had felt before, continuing a punishing rhythm that made Will sob with each passing plunge. 

“Hannibal, stop, stop.” 

Immediately Hannibal did, grabbing and turning him over looking at Will in fear. “I’m sorry, Will, I didn’t…” 

Will kissed him, not caring in the slightest for where he’d just had his tongue, aching for connection. He felt Hannibal’s hand to his cheek, leaning in and when they parted his eyes were wet. “I need you, just you, I…I was going to…and I didn’t’ want to do it without you.” 

Hannibal smiled, pressing his cheek to Will’s own. “Thank you, Will, for this. This trust, this overwhelming…” 

Will pushed him back, laughing, “You can whisper and fawn over me after, please just get the lube and fuck me.” 

Hannibal frowned, “I do not care for that word.” 

Will sighed, “Make love to me, Hannibal. Claim me as yours, fill me entirely, and finish what you just started.” 

Hannibal’s cheeks were flushed with want, his eyes full of nothing but need, and Will had never been more in love with his owner than at that moment. 

“Yes, puppy. As you wish.” 

Will couldn’t look away as Hannibal wet his fingers, their eyes meeting as he directed, “Open your legs, Will.” 

Will lifted his legs and at Hannibal’s first touch he shuddered, closing his eyes. “I don’t need you to do more, I’m so ready. I feel ready, I…” 

The feeling of Hannibal’s finger inside of him was different, an ache he hadn’t known needed satisfaction was suddenly sated. He pushed back onto his hand, making Hannibal’s lip twitch as he sighed, breathing in and watching the glide. 

“You are so warm,” he praised, “So perfect and….your arousal is….crumbling my resolve to be gentle.” 

Will grinned. “I don’t need gentle, I need you.” 

Hannibal looked at him, not at all smiling. “I will not be like them, Will. Those monsters who…” 

Will shook his head, “You’re not, you…” Another finger and he hissed as he felt the stretch, eyes closed, “I want you, husband. Just you. Just us. Don’t you want to feel me inside?” 

Hannibal growled, “Puppy, please.” 

Another finger and he pressed into Will’s prostate, making Will cry out, “Hannibal, now. Now, now, now!” 

He opened his eyes as Hannibal pulled the fingers from him, pouring slick to his hand and readying his cock. The first push inside was slow, making them both groan, “Puppy, I…we should have you on…” 

Will shook his head, putting his hand around Hannibal’s neck as he pushed back on Hannibal’s hardness. “I need to see you,” Will whispered, leaning up to kiss his neck, “Need you.” 

Hannibal pushed in deeper and pressed his lips to Will’s shoulder, lifting him up and fully seating himself inside in a rush. Will groaned, licking at the collar on his neck. “Yes, yes…” Hannibal shushed, feeling Will sob, “You are doing so well, darling.” 

“Hannibal, it feels…it’s so different.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and stared into Will’s eyes. “I love you, mylimasis,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “My heart and soul.” 

Will sobbed into his neck as he started the slow rhythm, joining them in a loving torture while taking Will’s cock in hand with each movement of his hips. 

“You are so perfect, Will,” he bit at Will’s collar, “Do you feel how much I’ve ached for you?” 

Will held onto his neck, incoherent and tightening with each pull and push. He cried out when Hannibal stroked in time with hitting his innermost pleasure, “I’m…I….” 

Hannibal laid him down and started to move faster, joining their mouths as he fucked him just like Will had wanted all along. The urgent pace, the perfect grazing of his teeth to tongue, and when Will came he saw stars behind his eyes. 

“Hannibal!” he sobbed, nails digging into his owner’s neck as his prostate continued to be drilled into with each passing thrust. 

The constant whispers of his name as Hannibal moved made Will pant in his ear, biting just enough to make Hannibal cry out and fill him with the warmth of his release not long after, hugging tightly to bring them closer. 

After they lay still, breathing each other in. 

“Perfect,” Hannibal whispered, pressing a kiss to Will’s neck, “Just perfect.” 

Will nodded, letting out a long sigh. “Happy birthday,” he teased, turning them over still connected and staring down into Hannibal’s eyes as he sat up. 

Hannibal smiled, taking Will’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “I did not need this, Will.” 

“I know,” Will explained, “But we both wanted it for a long time and I thought, what better time than now? We’ve gone through everything but this, and I….I wanted to experience it with you. Even if we never do it again.” 

Hannibal touched his face and Will closed his eyes. 

“Thank you for such a gift.” 

Will smiled, nuzzling his hand. “The perfect way to end our honeymoon in Honolulu, I think? I mean, we’re going back tomorrow night and…” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his collar and Will opened his eyes. “We have something else to do as well. Something we had planned long before the wedding, if you recall.” 

Will frowned as Hannibal turned him over again and pulled out, the loss now an ache he knew would need to be quenched time and time again. Hannibal started to clean them both, and Will shivered at the touch to his hole, staring into his owner’s face wondering what was going on in his head. 

“I don’t remember.” 

Hannibal paused, smirking. “I am not certain I should be so upset by this, as it was your idea,” he brought Will’s ring hand to his lips and kissed the ring, “We have yet to reaffirm our ownership of each other and…I have been told you bought me a gift.” 

Will blushed, “Margot told you? She shouldn’t have, it…I didn’t have to give it to you. I…she shouldn’t have said anything,” he touched the collar Hannibal still wore, “This one is fine.” 

Hannibal frowned, “I would like to wear yours, if I am still allowed.” 

Will smiled, “Okay,” he winced as he sat up, feeling every bit of their strenuous love making with each movement and loving the memories already. The box was in his suitcase still, lying at the bottom and he was surprised Hannibal hadn’t mentioned it before now. 

He turned and saw Hannibal staring, his eyes wide with anticipation and neck entirely bare of the collar he’d worn for nearly a month till now. 

“It didn’t even cost that much, but I thought it was pretty and…” 

Hannibal held out his hands and Will looked down, still feeling silly at all for buying it. 

Will sat on the edge of the bed and Hannibal lifted the top of the box, gasping at the sight. “It’s perfect, puppy. It really is.” 

Will smiled, “You like it?” 

Hannibal pulled out the collar, turning it to shine in the light. There were faux diamonds on the edge of it, not many, and Will knew it would look perfect on him just like everything else. “I do.” 

Will laughed, taking it from him, “Lift your head.” 

Hannibal did so and didn’t look away from Will once as he fastened it, whispering, “I am yours and you are mine.” 

Will kissed him hard, bruising, and the wet slick of their tongues made him ache. It wouldn’t be long before he was hard again at this rate, and licked his lips when the kiss broke. “Now I want you to do me.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Did I not just ‘do you’?” 

Will giggled, lifting his neck, “You know what I mean.” 

The first touch of air to his neck was almost a panic, though this hadn’t been the first time he’d taken off the collar it was the first time he’d had it taken off by Hannibal. He let out a breath, trying not to panic as he stared into his owner’s eyes. 

“You are fearful.” 

Will nodded, his throat working as he confessed, “I associate bad memories with my collar being taken from me.” 

Hannibal’s smile faded, “Will, I am so sorry.” 

“I know, Savininkas, I know. Just please put it back on.” 

He nodded and did just that, pressing their lips together as Will whispered, “I am yours and you are mine.” 

Will hugged him tightly when it was done, pressing kisses to Hannibal’s collar and breathing in the new smell. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Hannibal echoed, kissing Will’s collar as well, “And I am hoping you will be pleased to hear what I have planned for us next.” 

Will lifted his head and frowned, “What?” 

Hannibal smiled at him. “I do believe a friend of ours is staying in the very same hotel we are. I am quite certain you’ve seen her.” 

Will shook his head, “We’ve barely left this room all week, you know? I…”

Hannibal picked up his phone on the bedside table, scrolling through something before he turned it to Will. 

DISGRACED HEIRESS FLEES TO HAWAIIAN RESORT 

Will’s smile widened, “Oh, Savininkas, you do love me.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “You doubted this till now, Puppy? I am quite offended. I have been following Marlina’s case and when she was released for “lack of evidence” I knew that traveling under an assumed name would be…” 

Will laughed, kissing him. “You have it all planned out?” 

“One of us has to, and as the last murder you did alone nearly cost us our freedom,” he lowered Will down onto the bed, “I knew our next would need to be a collaborative effort.” 

Will sighed, feeling himself hardening again. “How long do we have?” 

“Hours,” Hannibal kissed his belly, “It is best done under the cover of darkness and away from our hotel.” 

Will closed his eyes, “What will we do to pass the time, I wonder?” 

The first touch of Hannibal’s tongue to his cock made Will whimper. 

“I can think of a few things.” 

“My perfect owner,” Will sighed, looking down at Hannibal with his mouth around him. He put his hand in Hannibal’s hair and felt his owner shudder at the touch, “Always so good to me.” 

Hannibal sucked harder and Will groaned, feeling his pleasure mounting already, when he felt Hannibal’s mouth leave him he growled in frustration as Hannibal teased, “Is it not the job of a good pet to please his owner?” 

Will turned Hannibal onto his back and stared down at him, glaring, “Ownership can go both ways.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and kissed Will just soft enough to tease, “Then show me how you own me, Will. Let them hear my cries all the way down to the beach and beyond.” 

Will could not say no to that. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED IT! *sobs*


End file.
